Zombie Death Escape
by Snakeshark19
Summary: The plane is over swarmed with the living dead. More horrors and devestations lie ahead for the survivors as they try to find a safe haven from these ravenous beasts. And for some if not alot, will never make it there. Future events, crash, seperation 3, high devesting winds.
1. Chapter 1: Fireworks Celebration

**A hole new zombie story. It will be a lot longer and better than the last and will include all the campers from the first fours seasons including: Gwen, Owen, Lindsay, Cody, Sierra, Alejandro, Blaineley, Mike, Dawn, Cameron and Lightning. The first chapter does not include that much zombie interactivity, but the very end will want you to read the second chapter. Read and review.**

Zombie Death Escape (hopefully it will remind you a lot of the WALKING DEAD).

Starts after season five, heroes versus villains

Wednesday July 4, 2012, 1:12pm

"Man who knew Chris was nice and would rent out this entire Hawaiian island" Chef Hatchet said as he sat back enjoying a smoothie on the beach.

"I'm laying right here" Chris barked. He was sitting next to Chef in his own lounge chair.

Chef ignored him as he took another sip of his orange smoothie.

Chris comed down as he lay back and put his hands behind his back. "Besides" Chris said, "The producers are the thanks. I mean five seasons with thirty eight ungrateful teenagers. The producers said we needed a break. Just wish they didn't give them the vacation to."

"At least we're relaxing" Chef said. He takes another smoothie off the waitress's plate, when she offered him one.

1:13pm

Scott sat back with a giant smile on his face as he lay back in his own lounge chair sitting in the sun. Enjoying the sunshine. He was also smiling because his new girlfriend was lying next to him as she was working on her sun tan.

That girl being Heather. Even being eliminated back to back in HVV, she and Scott had found something special in each other. They were both devious, manipulative, and could get people to do what they wanted after some actions were taken place. As for Heather and Alejandro, Heather dumped him before season five began, and because of this, was the cause of him being the first one to be kicked off of season five. So now Scott and Heather are dating.

1:14pm

Eighteen great friends were playing a game of volley ball.

Each team with nine players.

Team one: Cameron, Sierra, Leshawna, Harold, Cody, Izzy, Owen, Zoey, and Mike (playing with a shirt on so Vito isn't unleashed). Team two: Geoff, Bridgette, Brick, Tyler, DJ, Lindsay, B, Dawn and Beth.

Its team two's serves. Geoff gave it a good wacke over the net. Which Zoey happily served back over. Beth serves it back over with one hand. Izzy uses a head butt and sends back over. Tyler tries to spike it, but gets all tangled up in the net and the ball hits the dirt and rolls over to Dawn.

Everyone laughs at him

"Tyler" Lindsay worries.

She runs over from her spot and looks at Tyler as he struggles to get free.

"Dang net" Tyler struggled. The more he fidgeted to get out, the more tangled he got.

Cameron walks up. "Man it true what people say."

"What" Tyler asked?

"That you do suck at sports" Cameron laughed.

"But I try" Tyler insisted, "Now can someone get me out of this thing?"

"Got it" Izzy said. She walks up and pulls one string and Tyler is uncoiled and lands on his back in the sand under the net.

"Thanks" Tyler groaned.

Lindsay helped him up.

"What about our game" Cody asked pointing at the next which had a small hole.

Without another word, B walked over and a few seconds later, the net was good as new. "Man he's good" Owen cheered.

Dawn picked up the ball, "Serves up."

They continue on with the volleyball game.

1:15pm

Four people that no one in the world could get along were coexisting very well together. Gwen and Duncan are still dating, but somehow and someway. Courtney had found some bit of passion and forgave them. And especially now that she's with Trent.

"I didn't know this game could be so fun" Duncan said. "Checkmate." Duncan moves his black rook and checkmates Trent with a back rank mate.

"Ah, you're a fast learner" Trent said amazed.

"Honestly, I have the red headed nerd to thank" Duncan said.

"Harold" Trent said.

"Yah, after we set our differences I taught him how to be tuff and he taught me chess" Duncan responded.

"That's nice" Trent said.

"My turn" Courtney said.

Trent got up and Courtney sat across from Duncan.

"This will be a good one" Gwen smiled as she watched Courtney make the first move.

Duncan followed with one of his pawns.

1:16 pm

The resort.

Blaineley and Justin were side by side getting facials. A young lady for Justin and a young man for Blaineley.

Across the room from those two was Dakota getting manicure by Sam, who had actually learned it from a video game.

In the room next to it was the sauna where Lightning was. Comely inhaling and exhaling as he sat back and relaxed.

Then he got a shot of hairspray in his face. He chokes and wakes up to see Anne Maria sitting their spraying her hair with hair spray.

"Do you have to do that in here" Lightning asked annoyed?

"Yes" Anne Maria snorted.

"Well stop" Lightning ordered.

"No" Anne Maria snapped back.

1:18pm

Noah was comely sitting back in his room reading.

1:18pm

Jo and Eva were in the weight room trying to see who lift the most weights.

"I can lift more" Jo proudly said lifting 200lbs.

She was shot down when Eva lifted 400lbs.

1:19pm

Katie, Sadie and Staci had invited Ezekiel and Alejandro to a hike in the woods.

** NOW THAT ALL THE CHARACTERS HAVE ALL BEEN MET ITS TIME TO SKIP ALL THE WAY TO EIGHT O'CLOCK.**

8:00pm

The thirty eight campers were all now around the giant table in the main mansion of the island. Coincidently it's one of Dakota's summer cots.

A big buffet table sat on the other side; the campers would get up and replenish their plates. Owen being on his seventh plate already.

Chris sat at one end with Chef at the other. Chef being the most happy because he didn't have to cook the food, which was better than anything he could ever make.

"Alrighty campers" Chris announced. "Quarter after nine the fireworks will begin for our fourth of July celebration."

The campers cheered, well most did. Heather and Scott just rolled their eyes and Owen was too lost in his food to even notice.

"And I have a surprise as well" Chris concluded.

"Ooh, ooh" Izzy cheered. "Is it a bunch of poisonous snakes" she asks?

"No better" Chris says.

"Oh boy what could it possibly be" Noah said.

9:00pm

The campers were now sitting on bleachers all ready for the fireworks to be set off.

Chef along with other people and Chris were aboard the stage getting them already. The campers all talked to each other to pass time.

For example the conversation between these three people.

"Man I can't wait for the fireworks" DJ said excited.

"I'm with you Deej" Gwen added, "It's the least that Chris can do for us."

"I don't think he's that bad" Sierra said.

"And why's that" Gwen asks?

"He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't want to" Sierra said.

"He's only doing this because the producers told him to" Gwen said.

"No doubt about that" Duncan smiled.

"Yah, but he still has some heart" Sierra said.

"He has as much heart as Heather or Scott does" Duncan disagreed.

"Well you guys can believe what you want" Sierra said.

"Let' forget Chris and enjoy the moment" DJ said. "The fourth of July only comes once every year yah know."

"DJ's right" Sierra added, "Lets enjoy the moment by talking about something else."

Gwen and Duncan agreed.

**Elsewhere on the benches. Four more people are having a conversation.**

After his breakup with Heather, Alejandro had actually became a nicer person and did many things he wishes he didn't have to do, just to get people's respect. Through the entire fifth season when he spent his time at the resort, he changed his ways, and as one by one the others got kicked off, he showed that he had changed.

He was currently talking to three other people that he been convinced of his changed behavior and personality. Mike, Tyler and Harold. Even though they do somewhere deep inside, have some other suspicions, Harold being the most.

Not to mention everyone was all used to every personality that came from Mike. He was actually come as he talked so none of his personalities will trigger.

"Fifteen more minutes and the fireworks should be here" Harold said with excitement.

"I can't wait" Tyler cheered.

"Me either" Mike included.

"Fourth of July's my favorite holiday" Harold says. "The day this great country was born." He puts his hand over his heart and then salutes to the flag that was standing next to the stage.

"I hear yah" Mike said joining him.

Tyler just smiled as he watched his two friends salute the flag.

"Man do I love this free nation" Tyler pumped. He looks over and sees Alejandro starring off into space. "What's wrong?"

Alejandro didn't seem to notice that Tyler had called him as he continued to stare off into space.

Tyler leans over and nudges him in the shoulder which nocks him out of his space staring.

He looks over at Tyler, "I'm sorry" he apologized. "Did you say something?"

"Yah I asked if you're alright" Tyler repeated.

"Oh, yah just fine" Alejandro said. "Just thinking."

"Must be serious for yah to just drift off like that" Tyler said.

"I guess you could say that" Alejandro said.

Harold and Mike return from their salutes and sit down.

"So what's eating at yah" Tyler asked?

"I don't know" Alejandro sighed.

"You know you can trust us" Harold said, "You did some pretty crazy things to get our trust and now we do.:"

Alejandro knew he was right. "I guess it's the Heather thing still."

"Ah, forget her dude" Tyler said. "She's with Scott now; she won't break, not even with a two by four."

"I know" Alejandro said. "I just can't stop thinking of her."

"Well since you can't get her, maybe you can settle with Dawn" Mike offered. "She was a bit devastated as well when he dumped her."  
Alejandro didn't expect this coming.

"I don't know" Alejandro said.

"Hay look at this way, all three of us have girls that care about us" Tyler said, placing a hand on his back. "We just want yah to be happy."

"I know, thanks guys" Alejandro said. "Maybe I'll talk to her later."

"That a boy" Tyler said.

**Another conversation somewhere else on the bleachers.**

The two biggest nerds ever were talking to each other about mathematics.

Owen was sitting next to Cameron listening to them, he felt so confused about what they were saying. "So what's the pathagiuom theory again" Owen interrupted them sounding confused.

"Simple" Cameron said. "A squared plus b squared equals c squared."

"I still don't get it, it's making me hungry" Owen said grabbing his stomach.

"What doesn't make you hungry" Noah smirked.

**Conversations number three to the East.**

"Ooh, I wonder what surprise Todd has waiting for us" Lindsay said all excited.

"It's Chris, not Todd" Leshawna pointed out, "And it's probably another challenge, knowing him."

"I hope not" Beth worried.

"You seem to be doing better" Courtney said to Dawn.

Dawn was meditating next to the six of them and trying to clear her mind. She stops and smiles back at the CIT.

"Yah, I put him out of my mind" Dawn said. "Besides, I found someone who's a lot nicer."

"Who" Zoey asked?  
"B" Dawn said.

"He is a nice guy" Courtney said.

"Yah, even though he never speaks, he still has a nice gentle soul" Dawn said. "He wouldn't cause me harm, dismay or harm, physically or mentally."

"So you two hooked up" Leshawna winked at her.

"You could say that" Dawn smiled, looking over at B, who was listening to a conversation between Izzy, Trent, and Bridgette.

"Seems like we're all hooked up then" Zoey said.

**9:15PM**

"Time for the fireworks" Chris announced.

The campers cheered.

Chris and Chef took their seats with the campers and watched as the interns set off the first set of fireworks.

The first few were red, white and blue. The first one that went up, exploded, and made the design of the American flag. The second exploded with just white and red, symbolizing the Canadian flag. The campers went ooh, then ah as the flags came up. Then the third to tenth ones were regular ones.

Chris look over at his intern and the intern gives him a wink.

"It's time" he said to Chef.

Chef smiled in agreement and folded his arms in front of him as he smiled.

Chris stood up. "And this is your surprise" he says. He sits back down leaving the campers confused.

"What just the regular fireworks" Heather barked.

Chris gave his intern a thumbs up and as he set off firework number eleven and then a second later, number twelve.

They goes up and explodes and the campers look on in surprise.

The first one of the two was a firework outlining of Chris's face. The second one was of Chef's face.

"Yah, so you're fireworks" Leshawna groaned.

"Keep watching" Chris said.

The intern set off two more fireworks.

They explode in a red white and blue combo of Zoey and Mike's faces.

They look up and look amazed and excited at the same time. They give each other a congratulatory hug.

The next two are of Izzy and Owen. Owen cheered and Izzy did a back flip and landed on Owen's shoulders.

"Wow. This is a surprise" Gwen said as she sees Bridgette and Geoff appear in the sky. "He put our faces on the fireworks."

Bridgette and Geoff have a make out session for a few seconds.

Chris stood up. "Before we go any further, I would like to thank each and every one of you for a great and exciting five seasons. Hopefully you're all up for season six in two weeks."

He sits down with a contract in his hands and they groan. But they soon forget it when Lindsay and Tyler's faces appear in the sky.

Tyler fist pumps and Lindsay cheers.

Cody and Sierra's faces are next.

Cody is ambushed by Sierra in her bear hug, she loosens up and they share it together.

The next two people to be shown in the sky are Sam and Dakota. They cheered and they didn't even have their cellphones or game player out.

"Now that's awesome" Sam says.

Harold and Leshawna appear next. Harold salutes it and then shares a high five with Leshawna.

Then everyone boo's for the next two. Scott and Heather. They didn't mind as they smiled at each other and held hands.

The interns set off four at once this time. Trent and Courtney appeared next to each other with Duncan and Gwen on the other. Duncan and Gwen shared a short kissed while Trent and Courtney held hands and watched as their faces disappeared.

The next two were of Jo and Brick. Brick saluted and Jo cheered in response.

The two after them were Anne Maria and Lightning.

"That's right" Anne Maria said.

Lightning cheered.

The next two were B and Dawn. B gave her a gentle squeeze hug.

Tyler and Harold looked over at Alejandro and saw he looked down at this, knowing his chances with her would be worth nothing since she was with someone else. Alejandro sighed and watched as the next three faces appeared.

Justin, Katie and Sadie were next; they grabbed each other and squealed in happiness.

Beth and DJ were the next two. They fist pumped.

Alejandro was a little excited when his face appeared, but not with whom it was. He and Blaineley were next. Blaineley just smiled.

The next two were Noah and Eva. Eva just sat there and watched, she didn't smile, because she just didn't care.

"Sweet" Noah said, giving Owen a high five.

Staci and Ezekiel were next. They smiled and cheered.

Finally Cameron appeared. He gave Noah a high five, which he cringed in pain after. He shook it off and watched as the final fireworks went off. The finally. The words TOTAL DRAMA appeared. Then all their faces at the same time. Then they were over.

The campers all cheered for the finally.

Chris stood back up. "Now get a good night's rest because you're going back home tomorrow. So make sure to be up by seven or the boat will leave without yah" Chris instructed.

Some were happy to leave. Others felt the same but also felt very disappointed that they would soon be splitting ways with good people.

They all stood up and went to their rooms.

9:26pm

Gwen and Courtney were walking back to their rooms together. Since becoming friends, they pretty much respected each other and found a lot in common. They even shared a room together.

When they saw Bridgette and Geoff making out in front of their room.

The two of them smiled and laughed as they passed them.

9:30pm

They reach their room and find their other roommate already there, Leshawna. She was already in her pajamas and was getting ready for bed.

When Gwen and Courtney walk in.

"So what you think of the fireworks" Leshawna asked them?

"I thought they were nice" Courtney said.

"Who knew Chris was nice enough to put our faces on them" Gwen said opening her dresser and pulling out her diary.

"They were pretty nice weren't they" Leshawna added getting into bed.

"Why are you going to bed so early" Courtney asked turning their bathroom light on?

Leshawna fluffed her pillow. "So I'm not tired when I say goodbye to everyone tomorrow."

"It will be a grueling day tomorrow, wont it" Gwen said. Lying down with her diary ready to right in it.

Courtney quickly brushed her teeth and joined them, she agreed and went to bed shortly after and Gwen did after she wrote in her diary.

9:25pm

Tyler, Mike, Harold and Alejandro all shared a room. Three of them had said good night to their girlfriends and were now making their way back to their room.

"Man that was great" Tyler said pumping his fists.

"Yah, let's get to bed so we're not tired to say goodbye in the morning" Mike sighed.

"I sure will miss you guys" Harold said. "You guys are like family; we've been together so long."

"We're only going home for a short time" Mike pointed out. "Season six is only two weeks away."

"I wonder what theme he has set up for us this time" Tyler said.

"I think I heard him say something about a mall" Harold said.

9:27pm

They reach their bedroom. They go in and find Alejandro already asleep.

They walk in. "I wonder if he had the chance to talk to Dawn yet" Harold whispered?

Alejandro actually wasn't asleep, he was just pretending, he could hear everything they were saying.

"I think he saw the firework display" Mike said.

"Oh, you mean, her and" Tyler said.

Mike shook his head yes.

"Oh, so that's not good" Tyler said, "Especially since we told him to try and get with her."

"He can always try Beth or Staci" Mike suggested.

They all thought for a second and made a disgusting face.

"Well Beth may not look good, but she's sweat as can be" Tyler said, sitting down and getting under the covers of his bed.

"You right there" Harold said.

"We'll figure something for him in the morning" Mike said looking over at Alejandro.

They turned the lights out.

Alejandro liked they were trying to help him but it was pointless, because there really was no one else.

Everyone else went to sleep and rested. And awaited what they thought was another usual goodbye day. But in return would turn out to be the start of their worst nightmares.

2:02am

Everyone is peacefully asleep. All 40 people.

Cut to the scene of the forest view of the resort.

Zombies slowly come staggering up to the resort.

**So what'd you think of the first chapter. Now including the TDR characters. How will B and Dawn's relationship go, and now Heather and Scott's. What will happen to Alejandro. And now the zombies have made their first appearance. What will happen next time. Review if you liked it or if you have suggestions for future chapters. Special preview, the walking dead characters will join in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Radio Room Race

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING TOTAL DRAMA OR WALKING DEAD. BUT BOTH SHOWS ARE AWSOME AND I CANT WAIT FOR SEASON THREE OF THE WALKING DEAD. BUT THIS STORY IS A COLABORATION OF THEIR WORKS TOEGETHER, (WALKING DEAD WILL BE INTRODUCED IN LATER CHAPTERS. (4 MABYE 5).**

**Chapter two is finally here. The zombies are on the prowl. For a heads up, i'm trying to do a WALKING DEAD kind of thing, so every chapter wont have someone who gets eaten or killed. But there will be plenty of zombie action. Plus minor TD interactions, to relieve stress of the suspension. Now here we go, remember to review.**

Thursday July 5, 2012 2:20am

Chef was still on the stage cleaning up the fireworks.

He was currently stacking up boxes in a back room. He was walked back to the stage and noticed a peculiar smell. He sniffs and its smells bad. He looks around, he looks down around the stage.

He sees zombies coming in all directions coming for him.

"What" he asked wide eye as he watch them slowly drag themselves in his direction.

The zombies found the stairs and marched their way toward Chef. Chef turned and ran through the curtains and to the back room. He closed and locked the door. He looked around and didn't find anything except for the boxes he had just recently put there.

He had no way of communicating for help either.

A second later he could hear the zombies pounding on the door, hard.

Chef quickly scanned the room for anything he could use as a weapon. He saw an axe on the wall; he quickly ran over and grabbed it.

The zombies quickly put their weight into the door and broke it down. They came flooding in. Chef backed up until he hit the back wall. He accidently knocks a box of fireworks over. He sees a window.

He quickly smashes it with the axe and makes a wide enough hole to fit through, he climbs up.

Just as he's about to be free, a zombie grabs him by the leg and drags him back in, he accidently drops the axe on the other side of the window. The zombies quickly surround him.

His screams could only be heard by the zombies.

2:29am

Chris's bedroom.

He sleeps peacefully with his eye mask on. He hears a knock at his door.

He pulls off his eye mask and gets out of bed.

He yawns, "Who is it?" He walks over and opens the door.

Not totally awake, he hears moaning.

He's staring into the rotting flesh face of a zombie.

He screams and quickly closes the door. But before the zombie puts a hand in the door way, jamming it so the door won't close. Another zombie comes and pushes the door open.

Chris backs away and screams as the zombies enter his room.

** THE HOURS OF THE NIGHT TIME SLOWLY CREPT BY. THE ZOMBIES PROWLED AROUND, THE CAMPERS SLEPT NOT KNOWING THEY WERE EVEN THERE. THE ZOMBIES HAD COMPLETLEY TAKE OVER THE ISLAND.**

** 6:34AM**

Katie, Sadie, and Staci.

Katie and Sadie were sound asleep in their bunk bed, Katie on top, Sadie on the bottom.

Staci had her own across from the two. The early morning sun poked its head through their drawn shades.

And as twins are, Katie and Sadie woke up at the same time. They got out of bed and got dressed. They looked over and saw Staci still snoring away in her bed.

"I know she's our friend and all" Katie said, "But she snores worse than my dog."

Sadie listened and had to agree. "Man it sounds horrible."

"We better wake her up" Katie said. "It's almost seven."

Katie walks over and shakes Staci's arm.

She stirs then wakes up, all groggie.

"What time is it" she asks?

"Past 6:30" Sadie said making her bunk.

"We have to get going" Staci said, jumping from her bed and running into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her.

Sadie head palms, while Katie shakes her head.

6:37am

They hear some commotion from inside the bathroom. The sound of broken glass, then Staci screams.

Katie and Sadie, worried and scared, rushed over to the bathroom door.

Katie tries the door, it's locked. She rams it with her shoulder. It opens the door. They look inside and find no sign of Staci.

Sadie checks the shower, empty.

"Where is she" Sadie asks?

"I don't know" Katie replied.

They see the small window had been broken and there was a massive sized hole in it. They peak their head out. They see some people huddled in a group to the left.

"Staci" Katie asked?

The group turned and they stared at the twins. It wasn't anyone twins wanted to meet. They quickly ducked back in; the zombies came over and tried to get in the hole.

Katie and Sadie went back into the bedroom and closed the bathroom door. They shoved a dresser in front of it.

"What are those things and what did they do with Staci" Sadie screams?  
6:35am

Zoey, Lindsay, Dawn, Beth, Izzy

The first one up in this group of these girls was of course the psycho one, Izzy.

She sits up and stretches. Then peaks over the side of her bunk at Zoey, who was still sound asleep.

"Hay, Zoey wake up" Izzy screamed.

Startled, Zoey urges up and bumps her head on the top of the bunk. "Ow" she winced in pain. "Hugh, morning already."

"Yup, get up" Izzy cheered as she jumped down.

Lindsay and Beth wake up and look at the crazy red head.

"Why are you like, so loud" Lindsay asked?

"Izzy's energetic in the morning" Izzy said.

"Well we had to get up anyway" Zoey said. "This is the last time we'll see each other, for the next two weeks anyway."

The thought actually made Izzy go quiet. It made Lindsay and Beth a little sad.

"I sure will miss you guys" Lindsay said, giving Beth a hug.

"Don't worry, it's not forever" Dawn said.

They look over and see her meditating on her bed.

How much could she be wrong?

6:36am

Anne Maria, Blaineley, Dakota.

Anne Maria was sitting at the mirror, fluffing her hair and adding more and more hair spray.

Dakota slept without making a single sound. On the other hand Blaineley slept like a washing machines, snoring up a storm.

Anne Maria wanted to plug her mouth with a cork, but thought better of it. So she continued with her hair, also wondering how Dakota could sleep through it.

6:39am

Dakota wakes up, stretches, yawns, pulls her pink eye mask off and pulls her ear plugs out. "That was a pleasant sleep" she said.

Then she hears Blaineley's snoring. She covers her ears in agony.

"Aw make it stop" she commanded.

"Can do" Anne Maria said. She grabbed a shirt and stuffed it in Blaineley's mouth.

She gagged and woke up choking. She puked the shirt out, "Yuck" she was grossed out.

"At least now we don't have to listen to your snoring" Anne Maria said glaring at Blaineley.

"You could've choked me like that" Blaineley complained.

"Want me to use my hands instead" Anne Maria threatened with a smile.

"No, I'm good" Blaineley backed off.

"Now that was good" Dakota laughed.

6:38am

Brick, B, DJ, Trent, Owen, Duncan

The six hear a knock at the door. Trent being the nicest goes and answers it. All six are already awake and doing whatever to pass time.

Trent opened the door and looked to see who it was.

Chris came running in; he quickly closed the door and locked it.

He put his back against it as he breathed really hard.

"What happened to you" Owen asked? He was motioning toward the ripped sleeves of his shirt.

Chris was completely petrified. "I don't even know what I saw." He slid down to the base of the door into a fatal position.

"Are you pulling one on us" Duncan growled as he stepped forward. He hit his palm with his fist.

"No, there's something out there" Chris looked wide eyed at each of them. "They almost got me. I barely made it out alive."

"What almost got you" Trent asked bending down and placing a hand on his shoulder? He somehow felt like Chris was telling the truth.

"I don't really know, but they seem like, like, like" Chris stuttered. He was getting more petrified the more he talked about it.

"Seem like what" DJ asked? He was starting to get scared.

"Z…z…z..." Chris stuttered.

Brick walked over to the window and looked out it, by moving a few shades out of the way.

"Do you see anything" Duncan asked?

"Not a thing" Brick said.

"This better not be a joke" Duncan demanded.

"I believe him" Trent said standing up.

"Why" Duncan said. "After all he put us through. He's just pulling one more prank before we leave. Well you know what" he got up in Chris's face. "I'm not falling for it."

"Come on Duncan" Owen said, defending Chris. "Something did scare him. In mean look at him." Owen motioned towards him. "He's really scared."

"I don't buy it" Duncan said.

"Uh, Duncan you might want to" Brick said wide eyed.

"Why" Duncan demanded?

"Because I think I see what's causing him so much terror" Brick said.

"What" Trent asked?

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but zombies" Brick said.

6:39am

Courtney, Leshawna, Gwen.

Courtney was the first one up; she got dressed, brushed her teeth and woke Leshawna and Gwen up.

"Time to get up" Courtney said shaking Leshawna awake gently.

She rose and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes.

She yawned, "Thanks Court" Leshawna said. She got up and headed into the bathroom.

Courtney went over and woke Gwen up. She had her diary on the bed next to her. Gwen stirred then woke up.

Courtney then went over and started to pack her things. Gwen sat up, stretched and scratched her head.

Gwen grabs the remote from the night stand and turns the television on. It was a blank red screen. "Huh, TV's not working" she said. She turned it off.

"Must be the reception" Courtney said closing her suitcase.

"I was goanna see what kind of weather we had today" Gwen said, looking out their window.

A zombie pressed its face against the glass and stared back at her. It made a groaning sound.

"What's that sound" Leshawna asked emerging from the bathroom.

Gwen screamed and fell backward. She quickly stood up and started to drag her bed to the door.

"Whoa, whoa, what's wrong with you girl" Leshawna asked, feeling concern for Gwen.

Gwen didn't answer; she slammed the bed against the door and went into a fatal position in front of it, clutching her diary.

"What is it" Leshawna repeated.

"Rotting faces" Gwen stuttered.

"Something's got her petrified" Courtney said.

"I can see that" Leshawna said. "But I want to know what?"

She got her answer when pounding came from the other side of her door.

6:39am

Bridgette and Geoff.

The make out couple had stayed up past midnight making out. They finally fell asleep around two, but they weren't in their beds. They were on their couch.

Geoff was jolted awake when he heard some moaning.

He looked around and didn't see anything. He looked over at the clock and saw it was almost 20 of.

He woke Bridgette up. "We have to get ready" he told her.

"Oh, I never wanted this day to come" Bridgette said as she stood and yawned.

"It's only two weeks" Geoff said.

"Two weeks to long" Bridgette sighed.

"How about you come over to where I live for a week and then we go back to your place for the second week" Geoff suggested.

"I don't know if Chris would allow it" she said, she walked over and started to fumble through her dresser.

"Who cares if does or doesn't" Geoff said. "It's our happiness I want."  
"Aw, that's sweet" Bridgette said as she turned back to him.

"Did you hear any moaning or something like that like a minute ago" Geoff asked?

"No why" Bridgette asked?

"I thought I heard some" Geoff said.

"Probably someone upset they have to leave" Bridgette said. "My guess, Katie or Sadie."

6:40am

Sam, Ezekiel, Cameron, Noah.

Noah's alarm clock goes off, waking everyone up. Well actually it wakes, Noah, Sam and Cameron up. Ezekiel's already been up.

Noah gets up and starts to read instantly.

"Do always read" Cameron asked?

"Yes" Noah simply put it.

"Oh, well we have to get ready so we're not late, eh" Ezekiel said.

"Well I'll get ready when I'm ready to" Noah grunted. "Besides, Sam's over their playing his video games."

"Yah, well their mind consuming" Sam said without looking up. "Yes, level nine" he cheers.

"Well if you guys don't put those down, you'll be left behind" Cameron said as he started to pack.

Ezekiel groans in pain.

"Zeke you okay" Cameron asked?  
"Except this scratch" Ezekiel pulled up his right sleeve to reveal his arm. A long dark scratch was just below his elbow.

"What happened" Cameron wanted to know, he examined the scratch.

Noah sounded interested; he set his book down and came over.

Sam just listened as he played his game.

"I was getting some fresh air dis morning and I saw an intern, he came charging at me for some reason. He scratched me" Ezekiel said.

"Looks serious" Noah said. "You better have a doctor look at it."

"No I'm fine serious" Ezekiel promised.

"Well if you say so" Noah said walking away.

"Are you sure" Cameron asked?

"Yah, 100%" Ezekiel assured.

6:41am

Scott and Heather.

Scott was sound asleep when he felt someone shoving him awake. He woke up and saw Heather.

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning to you two" Heather greeted, "Time to get up."  
"Finally the day where we leave those pesky people" Scott said as he sat up.

"Finally is right" Heather said, as she started to apply make up to her face.

Scott got up and started to open his drawer when he heard moaning.

"Did you hear that" he asked?

Heather looked at him. "Sounded like it's happening right outside our door" she said.

"It's probably Chris playing a prank" Scott grunted.

"Well we're not goanna fall for it" Heather turned back to the mirror.

6:42am

Cody and Sierra.

Cody was having a nightmare. He was running through the woods as something was chasing him. He trips, falls, lands face first in some mud.

Sierra shakes him awake.

"What, no, ah" he sees Sierra standing there in their room. "It's only a nightmare."

"It's okay" Sierra promised, "We have to get ready, it's almost seven."

Cody freaks out. "It takes me forever to get ready." He jumps up and runs into the bathroom and closes the door.

Sierra just shakes her head.

6:43am

Mike, Tyler, Alejandro, Harold.

Chester started screaming.

Tyler, Harold and Alejandro woke up. They looked over and saw Mike screaming in his sleep. But as Chester.

"Man is he loud when he's Chester" Tyler complained.

Harold looks at his watch. "Well it's time to get up."

"So who's goanna wake him up" Alejandro asked? He said pointing back at Mike who had quieted down.

"I will" Harold offered, he didn't sound in the least scared.

"Just letting yah knows, I heard everything you guys said last night" Alejandro told Tyler.

"Oh, you were awake" Tyler asked shocked? He rubbed the back of his neck.

Alejandro nodded his head.

"So what you think" Tyler asked? "You know, what about someone like Beth or" Tyler gulped. "Blaineley."

Alejandro just made a gagging motion at the mention of her name.

"Forget I said anything" Tyler said.

"I don't want to get up" Chester screamed.

Alejandro and Tyler look over and see Harold having trouble getting Chester out of bed.

"You have to get up" Harold said pulling on his arm.

"I'm seventy five years old, I need my sleep" Chester yanked his arm back.

They hear pounding coming from their door.

Mike snaps out of his Chester faze and back to normal Mike.

The four of them stair at the door.

"Who's there" Alejandro asks?

No answer, just banging and moaning.

A second later the door falls over and zombies come marching in.

The four of them scream.

6:43am

Lightning, Jo, Eva, Justin.

Everyone was already up. Justin was up fluffing his hair.

Eva and Jo were already packed, so they dared each other to an arm wrestling match. They were very similar in strength.

After about ten minutes they gave up because they were even in strength.

"Okay I challenge you to a race" Jo sneered.

"Fine with me" Eva grunted.

They really wanted to prove who was faster and stronger.

"If you're in, then Lightning, wants some" Lightning added in.

"Fine whatever, first one to the radio room wins" Jo said.

"Fine lets go" Eva said.

"Justin, you be ref" Jo commanded.

Justin didn't want to, but he didn't want his face punctured by Jo's man hands. He stood up, opened the door. "On you mark, get set go" he said.

The three of them bolted through the door and to the tower as they raced. Eva and Jo running side by side, with Lightning right behind.

Justin wiped his forehead with a towel to get rid of the sweat. He looks out and sees dozens of people staring at him, but not the way they normally do. The people were zombies.

6:49am

Lightning tried to keep up with Jo and Eva the best he could. He could stay, but he couldn't pass them. The three of them didn't even notice what was going on around them, they just kept running.

They eventually made it to the radio room door. Jo touched it first. Eva growled out in anger and frustration.

"You lost loser" Jo yelled in victory.

Lightning came running up out of breath.

"But lightning never loses" Lightning said defeated.

"First time for everything" Jo cheered.

Eva looks and sees something move from behind Jo. It's a zombie. Eva looks wide eyed in horror at it. Lightning sees it to and backs up with Eva.

"What's gotten you're knickers in a twist" Jo glared at them.

"Behind you" Lightning said.

She could hear someone behind her. The zombie attacked, Jo quickly moved to the left and karate chopped it in the back sending them to the ground.

"Thought you could get me" Jo said, pinning it down with her foot.

"Uh, there's more" Eva said pointing behind her.

She looked and saw they were also behind Eva and Lightning.

"What are these things" Eva growled.

"Rotten fleshed people" Lightning squealed.

"Zombies" Jo added.

The one under her foot was not done; it shoved her off and attacked again. This time Eva kicked it in the gut sending it through the air and against a wall, where it didn't die, it came back and followed the others.

"In here" Eva demanded.

The three ran into the radio room, they looked around, empty. They were thankful for it.

Eva quickly locked the door and put a chair against the door knob.

"Okay, we need to warn the others" Jo said. She quickly ran over to the radio and switched it on. (Don't ask why there are speakers that lead from the rooms the radio room). She grabbed speaker and talked into it.

"Hello campers, this is Jo. The resort has been taken over by zombies. I'm not kidding to those who thinks this is joke. Once more the resort is being taken over by zombies." She finished.

"This has to be a nightmare" Lightning told himself. He started to pinch and slap himself to wake up. It didn't work, he was awake.

Jo came over and smacked him in the face. "You're awake."

"I sure wish I wasn't" Lightning admitted.

"We have to get the others and get to the boat" Jo ordered.

**Wow! Sorry to Chef fans. What will become of Ezekiel and his infection. What about Alejandro, Harold, Tyler, and Mike will they survive. And what about Justin, being left all alone. Will Jo, Lightning and Eva call for help. And will everyone make it off the island before its to late, before infestation takes over. Stay tuned for chapter three. Future person to meet, Rick Grimes of THE WALKING DEAD. And dont forget to REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3: Island Escape

**Chapter three finally here. Read then Review. I DONT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR THE WALKING DEAD ANYTHING. BUT BOTH ARE AWSOME AND MAKE FOR ONE GREAT STORY TOGETHER. **

**6:50am**

Justin stares blanklessly at the zombies as they approached him. He knew he'd be trapped in his room if he went back so he made a run for it.

The zombies quickly followed.

He skidded to a stop when an idea popped into his mind, he tore off his shirt and turned around.

His ever so music started to play in the background.

His thought was his good looks would distract the zombies so he could get away.

That wasn't the case, as a zombie jumped through the air and made a lunge at him. He barely dodged it and ran away, leaving his shirt behind.

The zombies pursed

7:00am

Lindsay, Zoey, Beth, Dawn, Izzy.

They were all set and ready to leave, as they opened the door and exited. They look around and don't see another living or dead soul around, their alone.

"I feel something dark nearby" Dawn warns.

"Like what" Zoey asks?

"I can't be sure, but it's almost death like" Dawn said.

They start walking. They round a corner and accidently have a collision with Mike, Alejandro, Harold and Tyler.

The nine of them were sprawled out on top of each other.

"What are you four running from" Dawn asks?

"Zombies" Tyler panicked.

"Zombies" Lindsay repeated, panicking.

"You're kidding right" Beth was hoping.

"No look" Harold said, pointing behind them.

Zombies rounded a corner and were running full speed at them.

"Is that Staci" Zoey asked?

Indeed one of them was Staci.

"They got her" Izzy said, sounding frightened, her crazy antics had ceased.

"Run" Alejandro screamed.

"Where" Beth panicked.

The zombies gained more and more distance as the nine of them didn't know where to run.

"This way" Alejandro led them in the other direction.

The zombies followed in pursuit.

7:00am

Leshawna, Courtney, Gwen

Zombies pounded on the door.

"Who's at the door" Courtney asked? She walked over and was about to pull the bed away.

"No don't do that" Gwen warned as she stood up, still clutching her diary.

"Why" Courtney asked? "Someone needs our help, and by the sound of the pounding, they need it pretty bad."

"No please don't open it" Gwen begged.

"Why who is it" Courtney asked?

The glass to the window breaks.

Zombies start to come in.

"That's what" Leshawna screamed.

"Bathroom" Gwen screamed.

They ran into the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind them. Zombies immediately began to pound on it.

"We're trapped" Courtney cried.

7:00am

Dakota, Blaineley, Anne Maria.

The three were now ready to leave; Blaineley was still ticked off about Anne Maria sticking the shirt in her wind pipe.

Anne Maria was just glad of getting out of there soon.

Dakota was just excited she could see Sam soon.

They three of them exited together then ran back inside as they see nearly a hundred zombies roaming around their room. Lucky for them they weren't seen. So the zombies didn't try to go after them.

Blaineley and Anne Maria put their backs against the door just in case.

7:00am

Sierra and Cody.

Cody and Sierra were exiting their room when they were ambushed by twelve zombies.

7:00am

Bridgette and Geoff.

They had also gotten ready and left their room, no one in sight, people or zombie wise.

Bags and surf board in hand, they quickly made their way down the sidewalk. They turn a corner and keep walking. They see glass on the ground.

The see a busted window. "What happened here" Geoff asked?

"Looks like someone broke the window" Bridgette said.

"Yah, I want to know how" Geoff said.

Bridgette looked through the window and saw a bathroom. "Isn't this Katie and Sadie's room."

"I think so" Geoff guessed.

"Let's check on them" Bridgette suggested.

They walked back around and knocked on the door.

No answer.

They try again, this time they hear some stirring.

Bridgette knocks again. "Katie, Sadie, you in there, are you okay?"

The door opens. Katie and Sadie whisk Bridgette and Geoff inside.

When they were all safely inside. Katie and Sadie resealed the door closed.

"What's going on" Geoff asked confused?

"It was horrible" Katie panicked as she walked over to her bed and sat down. Sadie sat down next to her.

"What's so horrible" Bridgette asked?

"They got Staci" Sadie stuttered as she held onto Katie for dear life.

"What got Staci" Bridgette desperately wanted to know.

"The…the….thee…" Katie stuttered.

"The what" Geoff screamed.

"Zombies" Sadie whimpered.

"Zombies" Bridgette and Geoff said starring back at each other.

7:05am

Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, Dawn, Zoey, Harold, Tyler, Mike, Alejandro, Scott, Heather.

Lindsay, Tyler and gang ran and ran as fast as they could. The zombies had gained distance, but the campers were able to stay ahead of them.

They ran as fast as they could past the broken down door of Scott and Heather's room. They were nowhere inside.

But the nine of them didn't notice as they continued to run.

7:00am

Brick, Chris, Owen, DJ, Duncan, Trent, B

Brick and Trent had their backs against the door as more and more zombies tried to bust it down.

"Owen get over here and help us" Trent demanded.

Owen obeyed.

Trent and Brick quickly moved and Owen took their spot guarding the door, he seemed a lot more reinforced than Brick and Trent together.

"B" Duncan said, "You're kinda big, if Owen needs help can you hold up against the door?"

B shook his head yes.

"What are we goanna do, we're trapped" Chris panicked.

"This is what we're goanna do" Duncan said taking charge, "First of all, I'm leader and you'll do as I say. We have to somehow find a way out of here, gather everyone else and make a break for the boat and get the heck off this island."

"But how" Chris whined.

"Get it together McClean" Duncan ordered. He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close. "If we're not strong, we don't survive, now grow a back bone."

"The only way out is the bathroom window, and I don't think it be big enough to for B or Owen to fit through" Brick stated.

"So we are trapped" DJ freaked out.

7:06am

Ezekiel, Noah, Cameron, Sam

"Ezekiel, you're turning pale" Cameron noticed.

Ezekiel didn't feel too good, he had a headache and he couldn't stop puking.

"Ezekiel, I think I know what's happening" Noah said.

"What" Ezekiel choked out?

"I know it may sound crazy, but you've been infected with the zombie virus."

Ezekiel turned petrified.

"Whatever you do, stay awake" Noah ordered.

Ezekiel listened and followed his directions, even though it was pretty hard for him.

By now Sam was done with his game and it was in his back pocket.

"We should get him some medical help" Sam suggested.

"You're right" Noah said. "Let's get moving."

Ezekiel stood up, Sam grabbed him around one arm, the non-infected one, and helped him walk to the door.

Cameron opened it and the four exited.

There weren't any zombie's insight once more.

They slowly made their way to the medical room.

Ezekiel got worse and worse with every second as the virus slowly killed him from the inside out. His brain was slowly losing function.

7:04am

Lightning, Jo, Eva

They were still stuck in the radio room with only a chair somehow keeping the door closed.

"We should try and call for help" Lightning said, "Since this is the radio room."

"You're right" Jo said, turning back to the radio. She grabbed the speaker and switched the channel. "Hello, anyone out there."  
Static.

"Can anyone answer me" she demanded.

Still just static.

"I can't get anyone" she yelled slamming the speaker against the radio.

7:05am

Courtney, Gwen, Leshawna.

The zombies continued to pound on the door. The three girls were praying for a miracle.

They hear glass break. They look to see the window had been busted and glass now lay on the floor.

"Now there trying to come through the window" Courtney panicked.

"Hurry" they heard a familiar voice say.

Gwen runs over and looks out, it was someone she least expected to come and save her.

Leshawna and Courtney quickly helped, Gwen over the wall and through the window, where she stood safely next to Scott and Heather. Who had somehow managed to survive their own encountering.

The zombies got more aggressive and pounded harder on the door. It was only a matter of time until they broke it down.

"What, why are you helping us" Gwen asked? And somehow she was still clutching her diary, the hole time.

"Less talk, more saving" Heather snarled. "Courtney get your butt over here."

Courtney listened and went to the window. Where Leshawna gave her a lift and Heather and Scott helped pull her out.

She stood safely next to Gwen a few seconds later.

"Leshawna, hurry the door won't last for much longer" Scott warned.

She stood on the toilet and hoisted herself up, as Scott and Heather grabbed her hands and tried to pull her through. It was proving to be little difficult.

"Man you way a lot" Scott teased.

"Oh, no you didn't" Leshawna warned.

"There's no time for jokes" Gwen said, shoving Heather out of the way and aiding Scott in pulling.

Leshawna was half way through when the door gave way. She screams as she kicks wildly, trying to get through.

A zombie came over and grabbed Leshawna by her ankle, trying to pull in.

Scott and Gwen pulled harder and faster.

Leshawna tried to kick the zombie free, but it had its death grip on. She kicked her ankle around wildly trying to shake it, but it was no use, and also making sure they didn't bite her.

Courtney looked on from afar as Scott and Gwen started to lose the game of tug of war. She ran over and gave her assistance as she pulled.

7:11am, Two minutes later, Gwen, Courtney and Scott pulled one final time and Leshawna came flying out of the window, accidently landing on Scott. Who pushed her off after they landed.

Unfortunately, the zombie hadn't let go and was dragged out to, it landed on Heather, who screamed. The zombie screeched at her. She screams.

It opens its mouth and prepares to sinks its teeth into her face, when Gwen comes and smacks it off Heather with her diary. If her memory serves her correct from her horror movie knowledge, she knew exactly what to do.

The zombie rolled over and landed on its stomach, it got to its knees and Gwen smacked it with her diary again. Sending it over on its side. She took her diary and repeatedly smashed it into the zombies skull. A few seconds later, her diary was bent and covered in blood. The zombies brain lay on the grass Gwen dropped her diary, knowing she wouldn't need it anymore, and stood up.

"That was a close one" Heather gasped as she stood up. "Can't believe I'm saying this but thanks."

"You saved us first, I was just returning the favor" Gwen smiled.

Leshawna came over and slapped Gwen on the back to congratulate her.

"And thanks for saving me" she thanked.

"No problem" Gwen replied.

Then their attention was turned back to the window, where the zombies were trying to get through it to them.

"We'd better go" Courtney warned.

The other four agreed and they left, not really knowing where they were going.

7:07am

Justin.

He ran for ten minutes before finally coming to an open room, with a busted down door.

He looked inside and saw a totally destroyed room. He also sees four bodies spread around.

"Anyone in here" he asked?

No answer.

He feels someone or something grab his shoulder. He screams and turns around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's only me Justin" Cody yells.

Justin coms down and see's Cody. He's carrying a blood soaked bat.

"What happened" Justin asks?

"Zombies, ambushed me and Sierra" Cody confessed.

"Where is she" Justin pondered.

Cody walks back into their bedroom.

He points to the bathroom doorway with the bat.

Justin looks and sees one of the bodies.

He gasps. The body was on their back, the face was completely gone, it was like her face had been eaten off. But Justin could tell who it was by the hair style, it was Sierra.

"Sierra" Justin said.

"Yup" Cody stared to get teary eyed. "She saved me by pushing me into the bathroom and holding them off with only her bare hands, as you can see, it didn't work out well."

"Have you seen anyone else" Justin asked?

"Beside you, no" Cody said. He wiped away his tears.

"We should find the others and find the others" Justin suggested.

"What's made you so caring" Cody asked surprised?

"I don't know" Justin said, "Maybe the all of a sudden burst of adrenaline from avoiding death."

"Wow, those are some words" Cody said in surprise again.

"Come on lets go" Justin ordered.

"You can't go un armed" Cody said.

Justin looked around the room. A golf club lay on the crumbled bed. "This will do."

"That was Sierra's" Cody said, tearing up again.

They exited the room and made their way to wherever they thought was best.

7:10am

Ezekiel, Noah, Sam, Cameron

Ezekiel was moaning and groaning, as his fever had consumed his entire body. He started twitching.

Sam let go, and the three of them watched as Ezekiel dropped to his knees. He started to scream out in pain.

"Ezekiel" Cameron said, as he approached Ezekiel.

Ezekiel looked up with yellow furious eyes. "Get away from me, before it's too late" Ezekiel demanded.

Cameron was scared, he didn't know what to do. Noah and Sam didn't either.

"There's nothing we can do" Sam said, "We have to go, before he really does change." He looked on as Ezekiel turned to his side and started to puke.

The four of them were definitely grossed out, but more frightened then anything.

"We can't leave him, he needs our help" Cameron protested.

Ezekiel lay motionless now.

Zombies came bursting around a corner charging the four of them.

"I stand corrected, we should better run" Cameron stuttered.

They followed his advice and ran.

They zombies followed, they didn't even stop to feed on Ezekiel, as they somehow knew he would be one of them soon.

7:10am

Duncan, Trent, Chris, DJ, Owen, B, Brick.

"I can't hold them much longer" Owen cried. For the past ten minutes Owen and B had kept the door secured closed and locked with their weight, but with the weight the zombies were giving. The door was losing.

B nodded his head in agreement.

"Well your goanna have to" Duncan said, "Until we come up with a plan."

"So what is the plan" Chris desperately wanted to know.

"When I come up with it, I'll tell you" Duncan said.

B started to wave his arms around widely.

"What is B" Trent asked?

B points to DJ and Brick then to the door.

"You want us to take you're place" Brick asked?

B shook his head for yes.

"I don't know" Duncan questioned.

"Let's do it, he's got a plan" Brick saluted him.

B quickly jumped up and DJ and Brick to their seat next to Owen.

He ran over and turned off all the lights. Then put a finger to his lips.

They all knew what he meant, so they all sat quietly.

7:14am

The pounding had ceased and everything was an eerie quiet.

"There's gone" Trent whispered.

"We should probably wait a few minutes then check to see if the coat is clear, if it is, we make a run for it" Duncan commanded, in a whisper.

Trent, Brick, B and Brick agreed.

Owen, DJ and Chris were to scared and just wanted to stay.

"I am so not going anywhere out there" DJ whined.

"Dude, it's our only chance to escape" Trent point.

"I'm, with DJ, it way to dangerous" Owen said. "Someone my size would look like a buffet to them."

"Sh. Keep it down" Duncan demanded. "We are all leaving together, whether its five or five hundred minutes from now. Now, we will fight if we have to, but flight is our main goal."

7:16am

Everything remained quiet.

Duncan quietly opened the door and peaked his head out. A hand reached out and grabbed him by the hand.

Duncan panicked but comed down when he saw it was Gwen.

"Gwen you're okay" Duncan sighed. He also saw Leshawna, Courtney, Scott and Heather.

"Yah, but we barely escaped our own room, but thankfully we had help" she pointed to Scott and Heather.

"You actually saved them" Duncan said surprised.

"They needed help and we just so happened to come along" Heather said, not really liking playing the hero. But she figured, the only way to survive this nightmare was if she wasn't alone, besides Scott. So she would play nice girl until the danger was over.

Duncan scanned their surroundings. No zombies, B's plan had worked.

"Come on guys, the coast is clear" Duncan called in.

DJ, Trent, Brick, B, Owen and Chris came out. DJ and Owen shaking. Chris trying to play Mr. Cool, but it didn't show really well.

"Oh, Courtney" Trent said. They ran to each other and hugged.

"We should find the others and make it to the boat" Duncan said.

"I agree" Gwen said.

They moved out, DJ and Owen shaking like crazy. But stayed with the group. It was better than being alone.

7:05am

Anne Maria, Dakota, Blaineley

Anne Maria and Blaineley had stood up after seeing the zombies hadn't noticed them.

"They didn't see us" Blaineley pointed out the obvious.

"We're lucky is what we are" Dakota said.

Knocking at the door.

"Who's there" Anne Maria asked?

"It's Sam" the voice answered.

Dakota quickly opened the door, Sam, Noah and Cameron were standing there. "Hurry get in" she motioned.

"No we should get going" Sam said.

Cameron and Noah kept guard as they made sure the zombies didn't spot them, so far so good.

"No, I'm too scared" Dakota said.

"I am to" Sam said, "I literally watched my friend turn in to one of those things, so I know how you're feeling."

Dakota looked at Cameron and Noah.

Sam could feel what she was thinking.

"Ezekiel" Sam spoke.

"What, homeschooled is one of them" Blaineley said, as she popped her head out over Dakota's head.

"Yes, now be quiet" Sam said.

"I kind of liked him" Blaineley admitted.

"If we're goanna leave lets go already" Anne Maria demanded.

"If you think its best: Dakota said.

"Don't worry as long as I'm here, you'll be safe" Sam assured her.

The six of them quietly made their way along the wall to wherever it was they were going.

7:06am

Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette

Katie and Sadie were still petrified, as they cradled each other on their bed.

"What are you talking about zombies" Bridgette asked?

"They dragged Staci through the bathroom window and started to maul her" Katie whimpered.

"I still don't buy it, I mean zombies" Geoff said.

"You have to believe us" Sadie begged.

Geoff looked at the wall clock.

"Aw we're late, if we don't move now, we'll miss the boat."  
"I'm not going out there" Katie demanded.

"Me either" Sadie agreed.

"There's nothing out there" Bridgette promised grabbing Katie by the hand.

"I'm not going" Katie pulled her arm out of Bridgette's grip.

She grabbed Sadie and they started to rock back and forth.

"I believe them" Bridgette said.

"What, zombies, there only in horror movies" Geoff protested.

"And you'd know because that's all you ever watch, she was starting to get frustrated with him.

The door opens and Cody and Justin come walking in.

Cody still clutching his blood soaked bat, Justin had a still clean nine iron.

Bridgette saw the blood soaked bat and knew something was not right.

"Is that blood" Bridgette gasped.

"Yes" Cody answered.

"Zombies, right" Katie asked?

"Yup" Cody replied. "They killed Sierra."

"They got Staci to" Sadie whined.

"We have to get to the boat before we're next" Justin warned.

"You mean their telling the truth" Geoff panicked. Not liking the truth. It just didn't sound possible to him.

"Yes, we have to leave now" Justin said.

"Katie and Sadie won't budge" Geoff said.

Justin walked over to the bed. "Will you come with me?"

Katie and Sadie looked up at him, and somehow felt like, he could protect them and keep him safe.

"Well, alright" Katie said.

Sadie agreed.

"Wow he's good" Bridgette said.

Justin stood up, with Katie and Sadie not far behind.

"So you're saying there are actual zombies out there" Geoff said.

"You know I wouldn't lie" Cody responded.

"Freaky" Geoff confessed.

"Like you said, we should get going" Bridgette added.

Cody peered out the door and saw no zombies in sight and gave the clear signal.

The six of them exited and made their way to the boat.

7:20am

Lindsay, Beth, Dawn, Harold, Alejandro, Tyler, Zoey, Mike, Izzy

They had managed to make it to docks and somehow elude the zombies, when they got there they were alone. The boat swayed gently in the water.

"We're the only ones here" Tyler panicked.

"I hope everyone else is okay" Zoey hoped.

"So what do we do" Mike panicked. "Do we leave or wait for them."  
"You guys stay here, I'll go see get as many people as I can" Harold said.

"No its way to dangerous" Alejandro said blocking his path.

"I have to, Leshawna's still out there" Harold protested, pushing Alejandro softly out of the way. "Start the boat, if I'm not back in ten minutes, leave okay. And also keep your eyes out for others and zombies."

"You're not going alone, I'm coming with you" Izzy insisted.

"Wait, no not two of you" Beth worried.

"I have to find my big Owen" Izzy said, being the most serious looking anyone had ever seen her be.

Harold wasn't sure but he aloud it. The two headed back down the dock to the zombie infested resort, unarmed.

"Make sure no one leaves if they come" Harold said.

Harold and Izzy headed back down the dock to the zombie infested resort, unarmed.

"I promise, and good luck and be safe" Alejandro yelled.

Harold put an arm in the air to mean he understands.

"Does anyone know how to drive a boat" Zoey asked?

"I do" Lindsay said.

7:20am

Anne Maria, Blaineley, Dakota, Sam, Cameron, Noah.

They had made it pretty far in such a short time without making any distractions to themselves to alert the zombies.

"Which ways the boat" Anne Maria asked looking around.

"This way" Noah said.

Noah led the way.

"What makes you so sure" Anne Maria demanded.

"Do have a better way" Noah barked.

"No" Anne Maria answered.

"Didn't think so" Noah said.

7:20am

Lightning, Jo, Eva

Eva's temper had come in very handy as she got pissed off at the zombies that had broken down the door and crumbled the chair like a piece of paper. She dove into them like they were plastic balls at Chuckie Cheese. She throttled and smashed one by one, one after another, with her bare hands alone.

She was lucky the blood didn't get in her eyes or mouth.

Jo and Lightning just watched in amazement and sat back to watch her work.

After about three and a half minutes. The doorway was clear and about two dozen zombie bodies lie around.

Eva huffed in some air and comed her cool.

"I know I'll never mess with yah again" Jo admitted walking up to her.

"My anger management classes don't seem to be working" Eva grunted.

"Now we can escape" Lightning said excited

They exited and made their way to the boat, in the direction they thought was the boat.

7:25am

Lindsay, Beth, Dawn, Zoey, Tyler, Alejandro, Mike

Lindsay had inspected the boat but couldn't find a key.

"I can't drive it without a key" Lindsay stated.

"I didn't know you could even drive a boat" Tyler said amazed.

"My dad taught me" Lindsay told, "He said I had to have some talent, because I couldn't use my looks for everything."

"I would have to disagree" Tyler said.

They were all on the boat, not paying attention to the dock. They all heard fast moving footsteps.

"Zombies" Tyler screamed.

When they turned to see if it was, they let out a sigh of relief.

They see six campers run down to them.

"We made it" Blaineley thanked.

Cameron looked and saw Tyler, Dawn and party. "And we're not alone" he thanked.

"Have you guys seen anyone else" Alejandro begged.

"No, we ran all the way here, and didn't see anyone else" Noah said, "If we did they'd be with us, how about you."  
"Unfortunately no" Zoey sighed.

"Izzy and Harold went to find the rest" Mike stated, "While we stayed here and waited in case you guys came along."

"It's suicide" Sam said.

"Harold said, if they're not back in twenty minutes, to leave without them and anyone else who's not here" Alejandro said. "They have 14 minutes left."

"We should go and help" Noah said.

"No we all have to stay here" Alejandro ordered. "No one else is leaving."

"And you're goanna stop me" Noah barked.

"I will hog tie you if I must" Alejandro threatened.

Lindsay and Beth gasp.

"I just don't want to lose anyone, and if you go, there's a big chance you won't come back" Alejandro said, "I was hard enough letting Harold and Izzy go, but they had to be with Owen and Leshawna."

"So that's why we should find them" Noah protested. He started to walk down the dock.

Alejandro grabbed his arm and held him back, "I said no."

Noah tried to yank his arm free, Alejandro held a tight grip.

"Let me go" Noah ordered.

"Let him go if he wants" Zoey said, "Maybe he'll be okay, I mean we don't even have a key, so we can't go anywhere anyway."

"I made a promise to Harold and I'm goanna keep it" Alejandro demanded.

7:24am

DJ, B, Duncan, Trent, Chris, Owen, Brick, Leshawna, Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Scott, Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Justin.

Duncan, Gwen and group had found Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Cody and Justin running from a bunch of zombies, so now the 18 of them quickly ran for their lives, with around three or four dozen zombies chasing them.

7:40am

"Alright it's been twenty minutes" Alejandro said. "It's time to leave."

"Not without Harold, Izzy, Cody, and everyone else" Noah demanded. "I mean allowed you keep me here, but I'm not leaving without them."

Alejandro had done as he had hogtied Noah, so he couldn't leave. The others didn't stop Alejandro because they obeyed Harold's promise as well. Blaineley laughed at him, and Cameron, Sam, and Dakota didn't know what to think.

"Like I said" Alejandro said ignoring Noah, we have to leave."

7:36am

Gwen and group, continued to run as they made it closer and closer to the boat. They found, Jo, Lightning and Eva as well, and allowed them in their group. Owen literally had to drag Eva so she wouldn't stay behind and fight the zombies.

But more zombies had joined the pursuit. It was around a hundred now.

7:43am

The sun was high in sky, casting the morning light down upon the zombie infested resort.

"Everybody aboard now" Alejandro commanded, as he picked Noah up and softly tossed him into the boat. He landed on his back.

Everyone listened, because they knew if anyone had survived they would have been to the boat by now.

"We can't go without a key" Lindsay said, "I can drive, I just need a key."

"I demand we not leave without the others" Noah demanded.

"No, now can anyone hot wire" Alejandro asked?

"I can" Noah announced.

"Good, I'll untie you so you can do it" Alejandro said.

"No, I'll only do it if you wait another ten minutes" Noah snapped.

Alejandro looked down at his watch. It read 7:47am. "We've already waited seven extra minutes. We leave now, so hot wire it so we can leave."

"Not until we wait ten minutes more" Noah begged.

"Five, and that's my final offer" Alejandro said.

Noah was goanna argue, but the rope was starting to dig into his arms.

"Okay, fine" Noah agreed.

Alejandro untied him and he went to the engine.

Loud footsteps.

They all look to see a large group of at least 200 zombies coming down the dock, they scream.

"Noah hurry up" Lindsay squealed.

Noah looked and but he fumbled down below.

"Hurry up" Tyler screamed.

"I'm going as fast as I can" Noah yelled.

"Not you, them" Tyler pointed out.

Everyone looked and saw 21 people they know running toward them.

Gwen, Leshawna, Courtney, Scott, Heather, Duncan, Trent, Chris, Brick, B, Owen, DJ, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Cody, Justin (both were still carrying the nine iron and bat), Jo, Eva and Lightning were all running in front of the zombie pack. Making a run for the boat.

Noah nervously fumbled with the wires but he was so nervous, he couldn't work them right.

The 21 of them quickly jumped in.

"Quickly we have to get out of here" Duncan panicked.

"This is where I come in" Chris said as he ran to the motor, he pulled the key out and jammed it into the ignition. He turned it and the boat turned on.

Noah didn't seem to have notice Chris. He heard the motor noise, got startled and wacked his head on the bottom, sending him unconscious.

"Hurry dude" Geoff yelled.

The zombies were thirty feet away. 20, 10, 5.

"Chris" they yelled.

Chris floored it and the boat sped off.

"Wait, we're still tied to the dock" Alejandro pointed out.

There was no time for reaction, the boat sped off with the ropes still anchored onto the dock. The zombies came pouring down, as they pushed each other off the dock and into the water.

The dock snapped as the boat pulled a big chunk with it. The zombies on it fell off and disappeared in the ocean. Except for three that had clung on and were somehow attached to it.

"Quickly untie the rope" Duncan screamed.

Trent untied one, Brick untied another and Jo untied the last, they watched as the dock slipped down and floated in the ocean and as they pulled away from it.

They sped off toward the USA. Where they think is safe. Who knows what awaits them there.

THE END. NOT TO BE CONTINUED. (THE STORY WILL CONTINUE IN THE CALIFORNIA).

**They finally made it off the island. Where are they headed and what awaits them when they get there. And more importantly what happend to Izzy and Harold. Chapter 5 will have a guest star. Rick Grimes. I will be adding other characters from other things as well, but for now only TOTAL DRAMA AND SOON THE WALKING DEAD. Remeber to REVIEW IF YAH LIKED IT OR FOR WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. Chapter four should be out with in a week or less. **

**Im thinking of doing another story, a murder mystery, with all forty characters. Thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jet Ski Power

**Sorry for the long wait. Chapter four is here. The Walking Dead will make an appearance in the next chapter so stay tuned. Read and Review. Hope you like. And hint before you read, Harold and Izzy are mentioned. **

**Jet Ski Power **

Chapter 4

8:00am even

The island had disappeared on the horizon as the 34 remaining campers and Chris flew through the ocean to where ever they were going.

When Chris knew they were safe, he slowed the boat down and took a breath of relief. He looked down and saw an unconscious Noah. He didn't really bother to even see if he was okay.

Everyone else just sat down and caught their own breath and rest their fast beating hearts.

Alejandro looked around. "Where's Harold and Izzy?"

Everyone looked around and they weren't on the boat.

"They must be back on the island" Dakota realized.

Alejandro flipped out. "F**k" he cursed.

"What we left my Izzy behind" Owen panicked.

"And Harold" Leshawna said.

"They said they had to look for you guys so they left" Tyler said.

"They should have stayed, just liked I said" Alejandro complained.

"We couldn't stop them even if we wanted to" Tyler said, "They were determined to find Owen and Leshawna."

"And now they pay the biggest price of being stranded on the island" Alejandro says.

"We have to go back" Leshawna panicked.

"It's too late" Heather huffed, "They're goners, besides they're probably one of them by now anyway."

"Shut up" Leshawna screamed at her.

Heather wasn't fazed by her threat. She shrugged, "I'm only stating the truth." Her nice girl routine was over since she was safe. From zombies not Leshawna.

"I said shut the hell up, or I'll make the zombies the least of your worries" Leshawna threatened.

Brick and Geoff had to hold her back so she wouldn't strangle Heather.

"I sense that they're okay" Dawn says.

"And how can you be sure" Bridgette asked?

"I can sense things in people souls after all. I can sense they're fine" Dawn stated, "But besides that I don't know much."

"Thanks" Leshawna thanked. She settled down as she glared at Heather who only glared back.

"Let's all com down and talk about what happened in the past hour alone" Geoff said.

"Because as you can all see, some of us beside Harold and Izzy didn't make it" Bridgette pointed out. She motioned to Cody.

"Sierra" Cody wined.

"What happened" Brick asked, as he sat next to him.

Everyone listened and waited for what Cody had to say.

It seemed that everyone aboard, aside from Chris who was driving and Noah was still unconscious, had decided to tell each other their own stories since meeting on the boat. Even Heather and Scott paid attention. It was sort of like a discussion group.

"We had just gotten done getting ready to leave for the boat" Cody said as he reminisced what happened. "We opened the door and were ambushed by like, a dozen zombies. We barely made it to the bathroom where Sierra pushed me in and closed the door. I heard rumbling and screaming. When I opened the door ten minutes later, the zombies were gone and Sierra was dead on the ground in front of the door" Cody finished. "And this is all that is left her" he cried as he held up the bat. "She used it to fend and kill off three before…" he started to cry.

Lindsay sat on the other side of him. "It will be alright" she promised as she cradled him.

He cried into her shoulder.

"Not to mention Staci" Katie said.

"What happened" Cameron asked?

"She was torn through our bathroom window and gorged on" Sadie sighed.

"We saw her with a group of zombies" Tyler said.

"And Ezekiel" Sam inserted himself into the conversation.

Everyone turned their attention to Sam and Cameron now.

"He got scratched and we slowly saw as he turned to one of those things" Sam said. "Puking, major headaches, then collapsing and feeling exhausted every weak moment. That's what Ezekiel showed. He was strong, he made it a lot longer than I expected."

"We tried to get him help, but insisted he was fine" Cameron broke in. "But the symptoms got worse and he changed right in front of us."

DJ looks around, "What about Chef" he asks.

"Wait Chef didn't make it either" Jo asked?

"Looks like he didn't" Duncan snorted.

They just brushed him off.

"Six is just too big a number" Zoey said.

"What do mean" Bridgette asked?

"We left six people behind, we really should've been more prepared for this" Zoey replied.

"Well since we know what we're up against, we can be prepared" Gwen said.

"Yah at the expense of five good people and Chef" Zoey complained.

"Well since we're off the island, we're safe right" Owen hoped, still not even close to being over the loss of Izzy.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Gwen said. "If there at the island, then their probably everywhere."

"You mean all over the world" Owen gulped.

"Most likely" Geoff chimed in.

"At least we're safe for the moment" Duncan sighed.

"And I am mourned over the loss of Harold and Izzy" Dakota said, "But at least, most of the couples made it." She cuddled up to Sam.

Bridgette/Geoff, Courtney/Trent, Duncan/Gwen, Heather/Scott, Lindsay/Tyler, Dawn/B, and Mike/Zoey also agreed. The others didn't really know what to think since they didn't have a couple. Even though people thought Brick/Jo, Anne Maria/Lightning, and Beth/DJ were couples, they never really were. Even though Beth does have a crush on DJ but he doesn't feel the same way. And Brick has a secret crush on someone else that already has a boyfriend. And for Alejandro, things just don't look good.

Leshawna, Owen and Cody on the other hand were devastated.

8:12am

The campers minus Noah just sat back and tried to enjoy the ride. All thinking of what has happened and what awaited them. Chris continued to drive his boat into the unknown. None would know what lay's ahead.

Alejandro looked up at Dawn and got discouraged. She was cuddled up with B. He looked over at who Tyler, Mike and Harold suggested and saw she was talking quietly to Lindsay.

7:40am

"Where could they be" Harold protested. "We've searched everywhere and it's like no one's here."

"They're probably back at the boat" Izzy said.

The two had searched the entire island and had no luck in finding anyone. Except the zombies of Ezekiel and Staci. They were currently in Cody and Sierra's room. Looking down at Sierra.

"Ah, poor Cody" Harold winced.

"Let's go" Izzy said.

"Yah, their all probably at the boat waiting for us" Harold agreed.

They gave one last glance at Sierra and walked back out. They quietly made their way back to the boat. They stayed in the shadows as they moved along. They seemed to allude and pass by every zombie that they came across.

They had made it to Heather and Alejandro's room when a zombie picked up on the two's scent. They peek inside and see a couple zombies prowling around.

"No Heather or Scott either" Harold whispered.

Izzy quietly does a back flip over the door entrance and stands quietly waiting for Harold. He looks inside once more and sees none paying attention to the doorway. He quietly sneaks by.

A zombie looks up and spots him as he walks by. It screeches warning the others, they look and see Harold. He looks and sees them glaring at him.

He screamed they groaned and moaned and came charging at full speed.

"What" Izzy panicked?

"I've been spotted" Harold said, grabbing her hand and running away. The zombies exited the room and followed. The ones that were outside also gave chase. A total of 28 zombies were chasing them.

7:53am

They came to a dead end, threes sides were cement walls; the fourth was a wall of zombies. They were trapped.

They skid to a stop and turned back to see a wall of zombies stare back at them. The yellow fury of hatred in their eyes. The hunger of flesh in their faces.

"We're trapped" Harold whimpered.

The zombies charge. Harold and Izzy close their eyes, awaiting the neck biting carnage. After twenty seconds they open their eyes to see, the zombies had lost focus on them and on something else.

Something came charging at Izzy and Harold. Zombies started to go left and right in all directions as an axe came flying down upon them. Splitting their heads and severing them permanently.

An axe wielding person came and stepped in front of Izzy and Harold. The two of them looked and saw they had completely taken care of all the zombies. They all lay dead.

The person in front of them was…..was….was….Ezekiel.

Izzy and Harold were too stunned to say anything.

"Come on we have to go" Ezekiel ordered.

"But how" Izzy was still stunned.

"We saw you running with the others" Harold said.

"It is true that I'm infected, but after I passed out, I somehow woke up only half transformed" Ezekiel said.

"What do mean" Izzy asked?

"The virus is for some reason taking a slower effect on me" Ezekiel said.

"So you could turn at any minute" Harold chimed in.

"Yes", Ezekiel said. "I can feel it making its way through my veins. I feel incredibly sick. My guess is my will is stronger than the virus. But I'm getting weaker with every second."

"Is there anything we can do" Harold offered.

"No there isn't" Ezekiel said. "We have to go, I was barley able to get this axe away from Chef, before I decapitated him."

"What they got Chef to" Izzy asked amazed? She was amazed not really concerned.

"Yes, we have to go now" Ezekiel said starting to walk away.

Izzy and Harold looked at each other and followed.

"Have you seen anyone else" Harold asked?

"Not since I passed out" Ezekiel said. "I was with Cameron, Sam and Noah. But I don't know what happened to them after that."

"I hope their okay" Izzy said.

They walked and walked. Once again they were spotted and ran for about ten minutes before ditching the zombies.

8:04am

"I hope they didn't leave without us" Harold huffed as he exhaled.

They were now almost to the dock.

"I hope not" Ezekiel said.

They walked up to the dock, no zombies in sight. They had all vanished into the ocean or found they couldn't catch a boat. Especially the yacht the campers used to escape.

They walked up and saw the boat was gone along with a large chunk of dock.

"Well we did say 20 minutes" Izzy confessed.

"You should have told them to wait until you left" Ezekiel groaned.

"Alejandro did warn us not to leave, and now look what happened" Izzy added.

"Hey, we did it for loved ones" Harold said. "Well at least Leshawna's hopefully safe."

"And Owen" Izzy commented.

"There must be something else we can use to get off this island" Ezekiel said.

"I doubt it" Harold said, "Chris is cheap, cheap enough to only keep one boat here."

"Wait I thought I saw a jet ski in the shed" Izzy said.

Ezekiel and Harold perked up.

"Where's the shed" Harold asked?

"Over there" Izzy pointed.

They looked down and saw it near the beach. It was about 40 yards away (120feet).

Ezekiel starts to groan in pain and he leans over and rests his hands on his knees as he pukes.

"Are you okay" Harold asked?

"The virus just got worse" Ezekiel said, "But I'm still here for now."

"Well is you say so" Harold said concerned. "You sure you'll be fine."

"For now" Ezekiel said, "Let's just go."

A couple (5) zombies burst from some nearby bushes and came charging.

Ezekiel, Izzy, and Harold ran for it. They ran down the grassy area, down to the beach with the zombie's right behind them.

As they ran more and more zombies joined the group.

100ft away, 12 zombies.

85ft away, 38zombies

60ft away, 45 zombies

35ft away, 91 zombies

10ft away, 113zombies…

5ft away, 1…..

Ezekiel, Izzy and Harold ran up the dock and up to the shed. They look behind to find a grand total of 183 zombies chasing them. As they quickly stormed the beach and after the three campers.

Ezekiel groaned and moaned even harder now.

Harold tried the door. It's locked. He tries again, still locked. He tries to turn the knob the other way. The door opens. He would have felt like an idiot if he wasn't so scared.

Harold and Izzy quickly entered.

Ezekiel didn't enter. "Take this" Ezekiel said, to them. He was motioning towards the axe.

"What?" Harold questioned. "I know what you're thinking."

Harold grabbed Ezekiel by the arm and dragged him inside. Izzy closed the door and locked it.

Ezekiel fell to his knees again, and started to choke and cough. He puked a couple of times. He dropped the axe which fell and hit the floor.

Harold helped Izzy pull a big red tool chest in front of the door. The zombies had begun to pound on it furiously.

"I wanted you to leave me" Ezekiel coughed out.

"No, we're all leaving" Harold said, "We can find a cure."

"But I feel like the final transformation is only MINUTES away" Ezekiel said as he choked and sputtered some mucus out.

Izzy fumbled through some drawers under a work bench as Harold and Ezekiel talked.

She pulled something out. "Lookie what Izzy found" she cheered.

She dangled the keys up so Harold and Ezekiel could see it.

"Awesome" Harold wheezed.

"I won't last much longer Ezekiel said. "Go now."

Harold looked over and saw the purple and white jet. The shed was one of those with the other side open; Harold could see the ocean as the sun filtered in on them. The jet ski was set in the water.

Ezekiel also took a glance at it, and knew what he was thinking was correct.

He stood up; he looked a lot paler than he had five minutes earlier.

8:10am

"The ski looks like it's for only two people anyway" Ezekiel blurted out.

"We can fit three" Harold promised.

"No go" Ezekiel commanded as he pushed Harold and Izzy to the Jet Ski. "The door and tool chest won't hold long, you have to go now."

"But there has to be a cure, come with us" Harold pleaded.

Izzy felt bad, but knew she couldn't convince homeschooled otherwise, so she jumped onto the Jet Ski and waited for Harold. She pushed the key into the ignition and waited.

The zombies pounded and pounded so hard, the tool chest fell over.

The door wouldn't last much longer either.

"You have to go now Harold" Ezekiel said picking the nerd up and tossing him onto the ski. Ezekiel picked up the axe and handed it to Harold who took it.

Ezekiel started to groan and moan even worse now. "Go" he screamed.

8:11am, the final transformations had taken place. This time, for good, Ezekiel was a zombie. His will lasted as long as it could against the virus. But the virus was too strong as it shut off every organ, saving the heart for last.

"He's gone" Izzy said, as she started up the ski.

The door busts down and the zombies come flooding in.

They over take Ezekiel like he's a tooth pick. They take one look at him and know he's one of them now. So they turn their focus on the nerd and psycho power.

Izzy revved the ski, the pressed the gas, and they sped off.

"Ezekiel" Harold screamed.

One zombie took the chance and jumped. Harold quickly karate chopped it in the head and it landed in the water. They zoomed out of the shed and away from the island. Harold somehow being able to keep the axe.

8:43am.

Izzy and Harold had been doing the same speed and were still in the middle of the ocean. Harold held onto Izzy and the axe for dear life, as they sped off in the direction, in which they hoped was the one the yacht had taken.

They see a boat on the horizon. Izzy sees it and speed toward it. The boat just sits there not moving.

They pull up and Izzy turns the ski off and Harold climbs aboard in hopes of finding the living.

He looks around and is surrounded on all sides by zombies.

He's ambushed. He drops the axe. He is picked up by something big and squeezed. "Aw a zombie's got me" he screams. The zombie sinks its teeth into Harold's mouth.

He is unable to scream any longer.

Izzy jumps aboard, "I'll save you" she said.

A large zombie comes barreling down on her. It grabs her around her waist and hoists her up. It starts to squeeze the heck out of her.

8:47am

The zombie lets her go. Izzy falls to her feet and she looks back up at it. She sees white, and yellow.

Harold plops down next to her. Feeling no pain what so ever. He still had his lips. They look up at their zombies and smile.

They're not zombies. Its Leshawna and Owen. The rest being the other campers and Chris.

"I thought I lost you" Leshawna said, grabbing the nerd and planting another kiss on him.

"Me to." Owen started to cry.

"I'm here" Izzy said patting her backs.

"Am I glad to see you guys" Alejandro said.

"Yah, nice" Noah said as he pushed Heather out of the way.

"Hey" she barked.

Noah ignored her.

"Wait, I thought you guys would be miles away by now" Harold said.

"We ran out of gas" Chris said. "We've been stuck here for over twenty minutes."

"Maybe we can extract some from the Jet Ski" Noah offered.

8:52am

Harold and Izzy were taken into the yacht. Leshawna, Owen, Cody, Cameron, Alejandro, Tyler, Lindsay, DJ, Beth, Mike, Zoey, Gwen, and Duncan.

The others went to other spots on the yacht.

"What happened after you left" Alejandro asked?

"We tried to find everyone else" Harold said. "But it seems like everyone else already made it."

"I did as you promised" Alejandro said. "We left exactly 20 minutes after. But Noah insisted on waiting, so we did. But I thought you and Izzy were aboard before we left, we nearly escaped with our lives."

"Why, were you attacked by 200 zombies" Harold asked?

"Yah, how'd you guess" Alejandro asked?

"Us to" Izzy chimed in.

"And it wouldn't be that way, if it weren't for Ezekiel" Harold said.

"What Ezekiel's alive" Cameron asked?.

"Was" Harold said?

"What do mean was" Cameron asked?

"He saved us, before a horde of zombies attacked us" Izzy said.

"How" Sam asked?

"His will was somehow able to out power the virus, but he completely changed before we left" Harold said.

"So we're the only survivors" Cody asked?

"Yah, we saw Staci as a zombie. And we also saw Sierra" Harold said.

"We're so sorry" Izzy said to Cody.

"Well she did save me" Cody said, as he remembered her. He was trying not to cry, he didn't but he really felt like he wanted to.

"It'll be okay" Gwen promised him.

"You see anyone else" Alejandro asked?

"No, Ezekiel said, he planted the axe in Chef so he's dead as well" Izzy said.

"Ah, to bad" Gwen said.

No one really cared.

"So there are what, a total of 36 people out of what 300 from the island. That including interns and the staff" Cameron asked?

"Looks like it" Mike chimed in.

"I just hope what Gwen isn't true" DJ hoped.

"And what's that" Gwen asked?

"That the entire world is like the island" DJ panicked.

Near the Jet Ski.

8:54am

Noah, Chris, Bridgette, Geoff, Brick and Eva were trying to figure out how to get the fuel out of the ski.

"How are we goanna lift it up here" Geoff asks?

"Brick and Eva could lift it somehow" Chris suggested.

"Yah, but how they goanna get under it with the water" Noah pointed out?

"We can lower someone down and extract the gas someway" Bridgette suggested.

"Who we goanna lower down" Bricks asks?

He looks and sees five faces staring back at him.

"Oh, not me soldiers" Brick insisted.

8:56am

Brick jumped down and sat on the Jet Ski.

"Do we have any gas canteens" Bridgette asked?

"Yah, I'll be right back" Chris said. He left them alone to get it.

Geoff slouched on the side of the yacht.

"What's wrong" Bridgette asked?

"Just all that's happened in the past two hours" Geoff said. "Who knew we'd be sailing for our lives from flesh eating freaks. Just yesterday we celebrated the fourth of July, today, the apocalypse is happening."

"I know its a lot to handle" Bridgette said. "At least we're together and at least its not earthquakes or a giant meteor."

Geoff sighed. "Yah, but what about our families back in Canada, what do think they're going through?"

Bridgette didn't really know she didn't want to think about.

"Let's just think of it like Dawn of the Dead, except with us" Bridgette said trying to console Geoff.

While they were talking, Brick was waiting patiently for Chris to return and Eva and Noah just sat back and waited to. They listened to Bridgette and Geoff jabber on.

Brick turns around and sees a zombie staring at him through the ocean. It climbs onto the ski.

"Ezekiel is that you" Brick asked?

The zombie groaned and hissed in response.

Bridgette, Geoff, Eva and Noah look over and see Ezekiel starring back at Brick.

"Hey it's Ezekiel" Bridgette said happy, "He must have swum back."

"Did someone say Ezekiel" Harold asked as he walked up.

"Yah, look" Geoff pointed.

Harold looked down and saw Ezekiel.

"Brick he's a zombie, look out" Harold warned.

"He is" Brick pondered.

Brick looked at him to once more and saw how pale he was. Then the yellow burring fury in his eyes, something that brick hadn't seen before, except in zombies.

"He is a zombie" Brick.

"I have the gas can" Chris said as he walked back.

Ezekiel made a lunge for Brick. Ezekiel landed on top of him. Brick used all his strength to keep the gaping jaws away from his neck and face. He used one arm to keep of his away and kept moving his head to dodge the teeth of Ezekiel.

"I could use a little help" Brick panicked.

Noah grabbed the axe, jumped over the side and landed on his feet on the Jet Ski. He withdrew the axe back and planted it in the back of Ezekiel's head.

Ezekiel stopped moving. Noah pulled the axe out and Ezekiel fell into the ocean. He floated upside down, motionless.

Brick leaned up and let out a deep breath.

"Thanks Noah" Brick saluted.

"Yah, whatever, can we have the canteen already" Noah asked?

Chris lowered it down and Brick took it.

9:10am

The yacht was filled up and everyone was aboard the boat and ready to leave. Chris started the yacht up, which had a full tank, and they drove off again.

To where ever awaited them on the horizon. The ending scene is of the jet ski and the dead body of Ezekiel floating. Did the camera just pick up on a twitch.

**Ezekiel has made a final appearance. Izzy and Harold are reunited with the team. The boat is going somewhere, but where. What awaits the remaing 39 campers and Chris. Where are they headed. And is Gwen right about the entire world being like the island. Stay tuned for chapter five. Rick, Lori, Carl, Glenn, Andrea, Shane, Dale, Daryl, Maggie, Carol, Merle, Sophia, T-Dog, next time. And in future chapters, another guest appearance with Columbus, Tallahassee, Witchita and Little Rock (Zombieland). When i say guest appearance, i mean the first chapter they'll show up in. They'll be part of the story from here on in when they are introduced.**

**And for those that do read and review. I'm thinking of putting myself in the story, but not for awhile. And i'd be happy to put YOU in as well. But like i said, not for awhile thought. So think about it and i'll give det's out in a later chapter (I'm not goanna waist an entire chapter with just the dets). Just think Zombie, TD gang, Zombieland, The walking dead, me and YOu in one story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Carl's Rescue

**The Walking Dead people are finally here. This chapter is soley on them. So the Total Drama crew will not be mentioned, but dont worry they're still in the story. Next chapter will be mabye, all about them. But for now, Carl's Rescue (Literally).**

Chapter 5

Takes place after the third season. Sophia and Shane are still alive. Hershel, Beth and Maggie have joined the group. Not in Georgia but Alabama.

Route 20 Oxford Alabama

Wednesday June 5, 2012. 8:38am

"Run."

"Wait there's some over here to."

"We're trapped."

"There's getting closer."

"Carl wake up we're here."

Carl wakes up and sees his nightmare hadn't come true. It actually wasn't a dream but a nightmare, of what happened back on the farm.

Carl looks around and sees that he was in the back seat of his car with Carol and Sophia. He looked out the window and saw the bright sunny morning.

"Come on Carl help us explore the hotel" Rick says as he steps out.

The entire surviving crew had driven five vehicles through the night. They got off route 20; they decided they needed a break. So they were now in front of the Hilton Hotel.

Carl got out followed by Sophia and Carol got out on the other side of the black ford explorer. That they found because their old car broke down.

Rick got out of the driver's seat and Lori got out of the passengers.

A motorcycle, camper, pickup truck and jeep pull up beside the ford explorer. All carrying the remaining ten survivors of their group.

The camper held three people. Dale set it in gear, grabbed his rifle and exited with Andrea and Glenn behind him.

Daryl jumped off his motorcycle and grabbed is crossbow.

The jeep contained two people T-dog and Shane.

The pickup truck had Hershel, Beth and Maggie.

The group of fourteen gathered in front of the hotel.

"So how should we do this" Shane asked? "Some stay or all go."

"Some of us should go and check it out first" Andrea suggested.

"Fine a how about, I, Shane, Glenn, Andrea, and Daryl go. Everyone else stays here and stay alert" Rick orders.

"Wait, if Glenn goes, then I do to" Maggie insists.

"No, you'll stay here and help us" Hershel broke in.

"I need to be with Glenn" Maggie protested.

Glenn walks up to her. "I swear I'll be fine. If there's danger, you know I'll use my quickness and escape."

"Plus we'll be with him" Andrea added in.

"Well, promise me that you'll be safe" Maggie begged.

"Promise" Glenn promised.

"You to dad" Carl said to Rick. He was still wearing his father's police hat.

"You bet I will" Rick said, he gave Lori a hug and patting Carl on the shoulder.

With that the five of them left.

The other nine just sat around and guarded the vehicles and kept an eye out for zombies.

8:45am

Rick, Shane, Andrea, Glenn, and Daryl were standing in front of the reception desk.

So far so good, the room and the halls were clear and quiet. Daryl with his cross bow, Shane with his shotgun, Rick and Andrea with their rifles, and Glenn with his Ak47. (Sorry but I won't go into too much description of rooms or guns.)

"Why are we here again" Daryl asks?

"Because it's where the map says to go" Rick explains.

"I don't really know what a hotel would have that we need" Daryl complains.

"The sooner we look the sooner we leave" Rick says. "Now we split up, two of us this hall, the other three down the other."

"Who goes where" Andrea asks?  
"Daryl and Glenn you're with me down this one, Andrea and Shane take that one. And only shoot if you have to, we have knives" Rick ordered.

8:48am

Andrea and Shane

Andrea followed their hall, turned a corner and continued.

"What is it exactly we're looking for anyway" Andrea asked, she opened a door and found it completely empty.

"Something the army left behind" Shane said.

"What exactly did the army leave behind" Andrea wanted to know.

"I'm not sure exactly, whatever it is, it's in a box labeled CD3" Shane responded.

"What's CD3 standing for" she asked?

"No clue" Shane answered.

They went to the end of the hall coming up empty handed.

8:59am

"Where ever it is" Andrea starts, "It's not down here."

"Well hopefully their having better luck then us" Shane said.

He was about to walk forward when Andrea grabbed him by the shoulder.

"We need to talk" she said.

"About what" he asked?

"You've been quiet lately, you're not feeling awkward about two days ago are you" she wonders.

"What about you and him" Shane said. Starting to get a little frustrated and awkward at the same time.

"Yes" Andrea responded.

"Well, after what I did, I don't really know how you could be with him" Shane responded, raising his hand in emphasis.

"I saw what you did and am very grateful, but he's just done a little bit more" Andreas said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well let's not talk about it here" Shane grunted. "Let's find the damn box and leave already."

He marched off leaving Andrea to catch up.

8:46am

Daryl, Rick, Glenn

Daryl led with Glenn bringing up the rear.

"Do you know have any idea where it is that whatever we're looking for is" Daryl asks?

"No, the map said, it was somewhere here" Ricks said.

"Guys company" Glenn panics.

Daryl and Rick turn to see a single zombie charging at them.

Daryl huffs, points his crossbow and fires. Getting the zombie in the forehead. It crashes to the ground dead.

He walks over and pulls the arrow out. He grabs a towel off the floor and wipes the blood off. He drops the towel and replaces the arrow on the bow.

"Man is glad you're here" Glenn said happy.

"Whatever let's keep going" Daryl said. He raised his bow and moved forward. Rick and Glenn exchanged glances and followed.

They come to a corner. Daryl peaks around and sees a door at the far back with CD3 painted on it in big letters.

"Does CD3 sound familiar" Daryl whispers.

"Yah, why you see the box" Rick asks?

"No but I see a door with it" Daryl replies.

"Good" Rick said moving forward.

Daryl put his arm out so Rick couldn't go. "That's not such a good idea."

"Why not" Rick asks?

"Take a look for yourself" Daryl said, he stepped away so Rick could look down the hall.

He peeked around and saw the door. He got excited for a second, until what he saw in front of the door. Exactly a 13 zombies.

"I see you're point" Rick whispers.

"Yah" Daryl smiled.

"How do we get passed them" Glenn asks as he takes a look?

A hand reaches out and grabs Glenn's shoulder.

He screams.

He turns and sees Andrea and Shane. He covers his mouth.

"Did you find it" Shane asks?

"Not yet" Rick said. "Now we have a problem though."

"What kind of problem" Andrea asks?

"A major one" Daryl said as he starts down the hall.

Rick and Glenn follow.

"What" Shane yells after them?

A zombie comes around a corner. It throws its arm at Shane and nearly gets a hold of him.

Andrea quickly follows the other three with Shane quickly dodges the grip and follows. He starts firing his shotgun at them. One by one they go down. But there seemed to be a lot of them.

9:00am

"I'm getting worried" Maggie said as she leaned up from the truck.

"Maggie, he'll be fine" Hershel said.

"If I know someone, then its Glenn" Dale assured. He adjusted his rifle. "If there's danger, he'll get out of it."

Gunshots.

"What was that" Lori panicked.

"Sounded like gunshots" Dale answered.

"I told you everything wouldn't be alright" Maggie panicked.

More gunshots.

"There has to be dozens of them" Dale worried. "If there shooting like that."

"I hope there okay and don't need our assistance" Lori hoped.

Maggie started to the door. Hershel grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You're not going in there" he ordered.

"You can't stop me" Maggie said as she yanked her arm free.

More gun shots.

And more gunshots.

"We need to help" Maggie cried.

"They can take care of themselves" Hershel insisted.

Just then Daryl and Glenn emerge from the hotel.

"Quickly too you're vehicles" Daryl ordered as he jumped on his bike and put his helmet on.

"Wait what's happening" Dale panicked.

"Zombies, dozens of them" Glenn said. "First there were only a few, then there were dozens and soon…" He trailed off.

"Where's Rick and Shane" Lori panicked. "There's still in there, I ran out of ammo so Rick said to leave."

Andrea emerges from the hotel, no gun.

"What's happening in there" Lori demands.

"Shane and Rick are trapped in a closet" Andrea said, "Rick gave me these and said to leave." She pulled out the explorer's keys.

"I'm going in" Lori said. She snatched the keys from Andrea, pushed a button and the hatch to the explorer opened.

"Wait where do you think you're going" Dale demanded.

"I'm not goanna leave my husband in there" Lori said as she pulled a shotgun out.

"You can't go in there" Andreas said, "The place is over runned."

"That won't stop me" Lori said.

"I don't like it either" Glenn said, "But there's just way too many."

"Besides you can't go in there four weeks pregnant" Dale ordered, blocking her path.

"I'm not goanna bring my children up without a father" Lori cried.

"It's suicide" Daryl yelled.

9:09am

"Mom don't go" Carl yelled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a glock 17. "I will."

Without anytime to reaction.

Carl ran full speed to the front door of the hotel.

"Carl, no" Lori screamed.

She tried to race after him. But she couldn't make it far.

Carl opened the door and disappeared.

Lori froze in her tracks, everyone else just watched on in astonishment.

Gunshots.

Carl screams.

31 seconds later, zombies start pouring out of the hotel.

Glenn races up and drags Lori back. He quickly shoves her into the back of the suv and gets in the driver's seat.

Carol and Sophia get in as well. Glenn starts the ford explorer up, backs up and drives away.

"No Carl, Rick" Lori screams.

The zombies come and pound on the explorer as they back up.

Sophia screams as she sees the faces peering in on her.

Glen drives the explorer away, leaving the zombies behind.

"We have to go back" Lori demands.

"I'm sorry but I can't" Glenn apologizes.

The camper follows with Dale driving. Also aboard includes, Andrea, T-dog, Hershel, Beth, and Maggie.

The Greene family didn't have enough time to get to their truck so they had to leave it behind. Daryl led on his motorcycle.

They sped down the road leaving the hotel, the zombies, Shane, Rick and Carl all behind.

9:12am

About 400ft away.

Someone runs out in front of the vehicles waving their arms for the survivor crew to stop.

Lori looks. "Look its Carl" she screams happy with Joy.

Glenn has to slam on his breaks, so he doesn't crash. Dale to, the come to a complete stop.

Daryl can't stop. He presses on the breaks, but it only causes the bike to lurch forward and do a somersault over Carl. Carl covers his head in protection.

The bike lands on its side as it completely starts to fall apart. It turns then skids on its back then does some cartwheels before resting in the middle of the road a couple yards away.

Lori quickly jumps out of the explorer and runs up to Carl. She was worried for Daryl, but her first priority was Carl.

"Carl don't worry me like that" she yelled.

"I'm fine" Carl choked out. "Daryl."

Rick and Shane emerge from the foliage.

"Rick, Shane you're alright" Lori cries.

"Yah, but Daryl might not be" Rick says as he runs over to the wreckage.

Shane follows, with a tear in his sleeve. Neither of them have their guns.

Glenn and the rest of them come up and see the motorcycle wreckage.

"Daryl" Rick yells out.

No answer. They search the wreckage but can't find him anywhere.

9:14am

"Where is he" Shane groans as he picks up a tire.

"He has to be here somewhere" Rick said.

"Guys, he's over here" T-dog yells, he was near a tree.

Rick, Shane, Glenn, Lori, and Carl run over.

They look to see Daryl lying on his back in a bush. He had a large scrape on his cheek and forehead. He was covered in dirt.

"We need Hershel" Rick said.

Glenn ran and got him. Hershel came over and inspected Daryl.

9:17am

Hershel gave him a check over. He checked his heart, it was barely beating. "He needs professional medical help right away" Hershel stated.

"Why what's wrong" Rick said.

"If we don't get him to a doctor right away, he could die" Hershel said. He explains some medical lingo of what's wrong with his heart and brain. "Plus it looks like he could have couple broken ribs and broken wrist."

"What do we do, we're in the middle of nowhere" Shane stated, "There's no hospital around here and our best doctor works with horses."

"Don't forget he did save Carl" Glenn said.

"Let's get him to the camper" Hershel said.

"How, we can't carry him, risking further damage" Ricks says.

"Only if we had a stretcher" Hershel said.

"Could someone carry him on their back" Rick asks?

"We'd have to watch and be careful" Hershel said.

After a few minutes of struggling, Daryl was safely on T-dogs back, as he carefully carried him to the camper.

Glenn and Shane watched and made sure everything was okay.

They carried him over to where the jeep and camper were parked.

"Is he okay" Maggie asked?

"No, he needs help as soon as possible" Hershel responded.

"So we should leave as soon as possible" Dale said as he climbed into his camper.

T-dog followed with Daryl, he walked to the back and set him down on the bed.

Daryl didn't move, make a sound, it was as if he were already dead.

"I'll do everything I can for him here, but he needs a real doctor" Hershel said as he sat down on the beside Daryl.

Outside the camper.

"Rick what happened back there" Lori asks?

Carl, Glenn, Shane, Lori, Andrea, and Maggie are around to listen.

****FLASHBACK*****

Carl runs up, Lori freaks out.

He opens the door and runs in. the door slams shut behind him.

A zombie comes charging at him; Carl shoots it point blank in the head. Sending it crashing down dead.

He runs into the main lobby and sees its overcrowding with zombies.

He gulps; thinking maybe running all halfcocked in like this wasn't the best thing.

The zombies spot him and come charging, Carl screams, leaving the closet door unattended.

Inside the closet.

"The zombies, they're after my son" Rick yells. He busts the closet door down and starts to fire his rifle at the zombies.

Carl starts to fire his pistol. The zombies go down one by one. Shane comes out and starts to unleash his shotgun on them.

A few seconds later a pile of bodies lie everywhere. Shane and Rick are out of ammo, as well as Carl.

"Carl are you stupid or something" Rick yells as he runs over to him. "You could have gotten infected or worse."

"Mom was risking her life to come save you" Carl whined. "But I decided myself instead."

"Well the only thing that matters now is that your safe" Rick says.

Zombies come barreling down the hall. A stack of zombie bodies are blocking the front door along with a book case that had fallen over.

"Quickly down this hall" Rick yells.

The three of them run down the hall. Zombies quickly gaining distance.

They turn a corner and come to a single door dead end. They quickly open it and close it behind them.

"The door won't hold for long" Shane said.

"Dad look" Carl says.

Rick looks and sees what Carl's pointing to.

"Shane look, it's the CD3" Rick said amazing as he picked it up.

"Great, now let's get out of here" Shane yells.

"Break one of the windows" Rick said.

Rick picked up a chair and smashed it through a window.

The glass spread everywhere, Rick was lucky none got on him.

Rick dropped the chair, and hoisted Carl out.

"Shane you next" Rick orders.

"No, Rick you" Shane insists.

"NO go" Rick yells. "It's an order."

But before Rick knows what was happening. Shane pushes him through the window. "Shane" he screams as he lands on his back. Not hurt just dazed. He quickly gets to his feet and runs up to the window. "Quickly."  
The door bursts to pieces. The zombies come after Shane. Shane quickly goes through the window. But not before a zombie grabs him by the arm. Shane yanks free and now a tear is left in his sleeve.

"Come on we have to move" Rick ordered as he saw the zombie try to climb through the window.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

"Then we ran and found the road" Rick finished.

"Well we should get going, Daryl needs a doctor" Shane said, looking down at his arm.

"You okay" Andrea asks?

"Yah, fine" Shane answers.

When everyone else left and to go either on the camper or to the explorer. Shane lifted his sleeve and saw what he was dreading. A scratch. He silently cursed to himself and went to join Rick and Lori.

**What did yah think of Rick and crew. What exactly happened between Andrea and SHane, is he infected. Will Daryl live or die, will Hershel do everything he can. And what does CD3 stand for and what does it have to do with anything and why is it so important to almost risk everyones lives. Find out next time. Probably chapter seven or eight. The next guest appearances, Zombieland. Dont forget to Review and to let me know if YOU want to fight alongst the walking dead and total drama in this story. Review, REVIEW, review. **

**Future for Total Drama section. I want your feed back on who should be couples. If you want a couple to break up or get together. Because i know i really want my favorite two characters together, so i might have to be mean and kill someone off. So tell me. And i want to kill someone off in the next chapter, who should it be. Heather or Scott or Chris. Future words to be in story. ARMY AIRCRAFT CARRIER.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mysterious City

**Chapter 6 is here and better then ever. It will end with two cliff hangers. Three people wil die as a pre warning, dont worry no one to major. There is no Walking Dead interaction in this chapter, next chapter. Read then Review and tell me how this chapter went. I do not own Total Drama Series or Zombieland. But each is a great work of television.**

Chapter 6

Leshawna, Beth, Dawn, Harold, Zoey, Mike, Lindsay, Geoff, Lightning, DJ, Trent, Blaineley, Dakota, Cody, Owen, Anne Maria, Scott, Tyler, Gwen, Bridgette, Alejandro, Cameron, Chris, Noah, Sam, Courtney, Eva, Heather, Sadie, Katie, Brick, Duncan, Jo, Justin, Izzy, and B have all survived so far.

Exactly 3806 miles. Is the distance the Total Drama gang gone. The total Drama gang had to let the boat drift for a while after they lost their remaining fuel, which was at mile 3019.

Friday June 6, 2012. 12:20pm. (I know it would take a lot longer for a boat to drift, but I want the days to be consecutive. Be somewhat even with the walking dead story line. Until they meet anyway.)

Land comes into view.

"Finally land" Owen praised. Throwing his hands in the air and bowing to it. They weren't even to land yet, they were over a mile away.

"Well everything looks fine" Gwen said, as she stepped up next to Owen.

"We're still too far to even tell" Noah groaned.

"Do you always have to be a sour puss" Gwen glared.

"No, I'm the only one who has to look at the obvious" Noah said.

"Well I don't see any smoke or fires, so I assume it looks safe" Gwen said.

"Doesn't mean a thing" Noah pointed out.

"I hope Gwen's right" DJ panicked.

"Ten bucks says Gwen is" Duncan joined in.

"If it is like the island, then we won't need money" Noah blurted.

Somewhere else on the boat.

"Are you ever goanna let that go" Leshawna asked?

"No, it's good luck" Harold said.

"How's it luck" Mike asked?  
"It saved us back on the island and then it saves Brick on the jet ski" Harold pointed out. He was talking about the axe he had somehow managed to keep the entire way. By the way, the nine iron golf club and bat are aboard to.

Cody hadn't let go of them since they left the island, they reminded him of Sierra, especially the golf club. Because two days before the zombies attacked (Monday June 2, 2012) Sierra and Cody had participated in a golf game together.

One of our favorite couples weren't sitting too far away. Each of them multitasking. Sam and Dakota were making out while he played his game and she tried to get reception for her cell phone.

Another couple that was in the same room was the moonchild and silent genius, with a certain someone else watching closely, feeling depressed.

Alejandro gazed on from the couch as B and Dawn talked. Well actually Dawn talked; B just sat back and allowed her to talk.

And it probably didn't help much that, Mike and Zoey were on one side of him and Lindsay and Tyler were on the other.

Owen comes running in.

"Guys land ho" he screams.

"What, we've landed" Tyler asked, as he separated his lips from Lindsay.

"No, almost" Owen smiled. "Come everyone I'll show yah."

They all followed Owen to the deck and saw land very slowly coming more and more into view.

"Finally we'll be off this dust bucket soon" Leshawna said proudly.

29 minutes later, 1:11pm.

The boat pulls up and gets stuck on the beach.

The campers look around. The beach is empty. They see nothing but forest and beach. No sign of life anywhere.

"I wonder where we are" Zoey wondered.

They got out and exited onto the beach.

Harold still had the axe and Cody had the golf club and baseball bat. There was nothing else so everyone else was empty handed.

"So where do we go and what do we do" Trent pondered as he looked over the deserted beach.

"Since, I'm still here" Chris instructed.

"You better not say you're in charge" Duncan growled.

""I Agree with Duncan" Gwen said, "We need someone else in charge, someone who actually matters."

"So who's goanna be dictator" Noah said sarcastically.

"I nominate" Heather Scott huffed with a smile.

"No way" Leshawna and Bridgette said together.

"Okay, sheesh" Scott backed off.

"I nominate Alejandro" Harold said.

"I second that" Tyler added.

"Make me number three" Mike added.

"Why him" Duncan demanded.

"Because he's good in these situations and he made the right decisions back on the island" Harold said. "Plus he always keeps his word."

Lindsay, Beth, Zoey, Leshawna, and DJ agreed.

Alejandro just sat back and watched, he became uncomfortable with everyone talking about him.

"Well that's eight for Alejandro" Tyler said.

"Well I nominate Duncan" Gwen said, "Who else."

Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, Trent, Eva, Chris, Jo, Blaineley and Anne Maria agreed.

"Looks like we have nine, so Duncan's the leader" Courtney cheered.

"Wait, everyone else didn't vote" Tyler pointed out.

"Yah" Mike chimed in. He was starting to get frustrated. He turned into Chester.

"Make Alejandro the leader now" Chester demanded.

"Okay, so we'll let the rest vote" Gwen yelled.

"Katie, Sadie, Justin, Sam, Dakota, B, Dawn, Cody, Izzy, Owen, Brick, Heather, Scott, Jo, Lightning, Cameron who do you guys think should be leader" Trent asked?

"I think Alejandro should" Cameron chimed in.  
"Me to" Cody said weekly as he looked up from his possessions.

"That's 10 for Alejandro" Harold smirked.

"I vote for Duncan" Justin said.

"If Justin says Duncan, then I do to" Katie said.

"Ooh, ooh, me to" Sadie chimed in.

"Lightning" Duncan asked?

"Duncan the man" Lightning said.

"Me and Heather also vote for Duncan" Scott huff, "Even though we don't have to like it."

"That's 17" Duncan smiled at Alejandro. "We have almost half the votes.

"How about the rest of you" Gwen smiled.

"Alejandro" Sam said.

"I agree, Alejandro" Dakota said.

"Alejandro" Dawn said.

B pointed to Alejandro for his pick.

"I choose Private Alejandro" Brick spoke.

"I know I'm skeptic of my decision" Noah confessed, "But I have to choose Alejandro."

Duncan groaned. "They have

"Alejandro" Owen cheered.

"Izzy's going with Mr. Latino" Izzy cheers.

Izzy and Owen do a football victory slam, but Izzy gets thrown through the air and lands on Heather.

"Get off me" Heather screams.

Just to see what Heather would do, Izzy didn't move.

Heather thrashed around and couldn't get her off.

"Get off" Heather growled.

Izzy laughed.

Scott came over, not being gentleman like and pushed Izzy off.

Owen saw this and got mad, as Scott was helping Heather up, Owen charged over and

"That means Alejandro's our leader" Harold cheered. "With a winning 19 votes."

"Fine" Duncan huffed.

Everyone else gave in and elected Alejandro the leader.

"So what should we do first" Brick saluted.

Alejandro was still surprised they had chosen him as leader. But he shrugged and thought for a moment. "We need to find some authority and tell them about the island."  
Alejandro led the way as they made their way down the beach.

They walk 55 yards, 165 feet. 1:19pm.

"Wait this beach is starting to look familiar" Dakota stated as a city started to come into sight.

They walked even farther and a lifeguard chair, abandoned towels and other beach paraphernalia.

The gang look up at the skyscrapers and have no idea what city there in.

"Where ever we are" Tyler began, "It's abandoned."

"I think we're on Laguna Beach" Dakota said looking around. "I was here couple years ago."

"And that's LA over there" Sam Asked?

"Los Angeles, yes" Dakota replied.

"I doubt it" Gwen said, "If it was then there'd be more people. It's like a ghost town."

"Unless the island wasn't the only place that was hit" Noah corrected.

Then the realization of what Noah said, hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Come on guys, let's go see for ourselves" Alejandro said with confidence.

"I'm not moving anywhere until the navy comes" Katie wailed.

"Me either" Justin agreed.

"Fine some of us will go and the rest will wait here. No matter what it's like, we'll come back and report" Alejandro instructed.

"So who goes and who stays" Owen panicked.

"Well I'm going" Alejandro said. "I say five more should do it."

Tyler, Mike, Harold, Brick and Noah agreed.

"Stay put and keep your eyes out" Alejandro said.

"Will do" Duncan said.

"Here take these, you might need them" Cody said, handing the bat to Alejandro and the golf club to Mike.

"Good luck and be safe" Leshawna ordered.

"We will" Harold assured.

1:22pm

With that, the six of them split from the group and headed toward the city.

"I still don't feel safe about this" DJ panicked.

"Everything's fine" Gwen said.

"Yah, but hasn't anyone noticed it's kind of quiet around here" DJ pointed out, "If people were around wouldn't we here cars or something."

1:35pm

Harold, Mike, Tyler, Brick, Noah, and Alejandro were now in the city. Streets empty, papers and damage everywhere. "Looks like I was right" Noah said.

"I just hope you were in correct about the zombies" Harold hoped.

"Let's get back and tell the others so we can figure out what to do next" Alejandro ordered.

As they were walking back.

"If it is a zombie apocalypse" Mike said, "Then where are all the zombies."

"If you watch horror movies" Harold said, "They always show up when you least expect and in the most unusual times."

1:28pm

The Beach and everyone else.

"I can't believe this" Duncan muttered. "We were finally about to go home and look, the world had to die."

"I how our families are doing" Lindsay pondered.

"Guys, there are no zombies, there is no apocalypse" Gwen assured. "I mean if there was an apocalypse then where are all the zombies already" she screamed.

They all had their backs to the forest. Something came crawling out and slowly made their way to the group, they didn't make a sound.

"Okay, I stand corrected" Gwen gulped.

"So what change your mind so quickly" Izzy smirked.

Gwen didn't answer; she just watched as the zombie came up to a camper from behind and sink its teeth into their shoulder. They cry out in pain and horror.

Everyone else turns to see the commotion.

"Wait, it is the apocalypse" DJ cries as he backs away with the rest.

The person falls to their stomach. The zombie bites down into the back of their shoulder.

"Help" they cry. Who is it already the readers ask?

The campers just watch in bulged eyes as more zombies emerge from the forest.

Cody turns and sees more coming from the city and the other side of the beach.

"We're surrounded" he screams.

"What about my boyfriend" Katie screams watching as Justin continued to get mauled.

Justin was now in pool of sandy blood.

The zombie bit into the back of his head, Justin screams, the zombie burps, then farts.

Justin screams in horror again.

A second zombie comes over and bite down on his leg completely pulling out. Justin just became right legged.

5 more zombies surrounded him and chowed down on his gorgeous looks.

"Justin" Katie screams.

Katie and Sadie without thinking run after him.

Their ambushed by zombies, surrounded on all side.

Their screams are the last the rest could hear.

The gang of 33 quickly back up to the ocean.

The zombies close in.

"Looks like we won't make it to chapter seven" Courtney wails.

"Chapter seven, we won't even make it to the end of chapter 6" Trent corrects. (See what I did there).

The zombies are only 15 feet away.

1:43pm.

"Okay, I think we're lost" Tyler complained.

"I was for sure we came from this direction" Alejandro corrected himself.

"Well we didn't and now we're lost" Harold complained. "Only if Dakota came with us."

"Don't worry guys" Alejandro assured, "We'll find the beach soon."

"Yah, but what if the zombies get to them before we do" Tyler worried.

"Don't worry there are none" Alejandro hoped.

Once again with those words. The danger grew.

"Yah, and now I believe in unicorns" Noah bulged his eyes out pointing.

They turn and see a zombie coming out of a store. It raises its head and spots them.

"Now I believe in anything and everything" Brick says. He wets his pants.

The zombie howls. The campers are confused and scared.

Then a second later there are several many other howls that sound just like it.

"What was that" Tyler panicked.

Zombies started to come out of everywhere.

"Quickly this way" Alejandro instructed.

The six of them ran and ran. They ran to a skyscraper.

Mike gets so scared he drops the golf club. Harold's so scared his grip on the axe tightens. Alejandro kept a somewhat firm grip on the bat.

Alejandro looks behind and sees a WAVE of zombies come flooding at them. If he had to guess at an accurate number. He would guess around 1000.

They ran into the skyscraper. They opened the glass doors and closed and locked them, they ran through the lobby and found themselves in a short hallway with an elevator at the end.

The glass doors burst with ease as the zombies came flooding in. they chased through the lobby and down the hall.

Tyler frantically pressed the elevator UP button.

The doors didn't open. The zombies were getting closer and closer.

Then the loving ring.

The elevator doors open.

The zombies come even faster. 10ft away and counting.

Tyler, Mike and Noah quickly enter.

5ft and counting.

Brick and Alejandro enter.

3ft away and counting.

The elevator doors close.

Harold panics and wedges himself between the doors.

A zombie grabs him by the arm and tugs trying to pull Harold into their group.

Tyler and Mike grab him by his other arm and desperately try pulling him into the elevator.

1:56pm

Another zombie comes and (SORRY) sinks its teeth into Harold's hand. He screams out in pain.

Tyler and Mike become successful in pulling Harold in.

The door closes and the elevator begins to go up.

"That was an extremely close one" Tyler said.

"A little to close is right" Harold said holding up his bleeding wrist.

"Ah, you've been bitten, infected" Noah cried.

"I feel fine except the horrible pain in my wrist" Harold confessed.

"It takes time" Noah said. "After looking at Ezekiel, I'd say about four hours."

"So what around six" Harold gulped.

"I'm afraid so" Noah said as he inspected the bite. "For now we need to wrap this up."

Noah took out a hankerchief and tied it around Harold's wrist to stop the bleeding; it looked weird because it was white. So the hankerchief turned blood red.

The rest of the time they watched the number above the door grow larger as they climbed higher in the elevator.

15, 23, 33. Floor 34, the doors open with a ding.

The six of them look out to make sure the host was clear, it was.

They step out, they're on the roof.

Groaning and moaning.

They hear footsteps. The look to see the stairwell door next to the elevator.

"They're coming up the stair well" Tyler panics.

Alejandro has to think quickly. He looks at the doors. He looks at his bat. He gets an idea. He takes the bat and shoves it through the handles.

"I hope it will last" Alejandro begged.

They backed up until they hit the edge.

The zombies came up and started to pound on the stairwell doors.

**I already know you probably already figured this out, but whenever you see a time (1:56pm). It PROBABLY represents a scene change or spot of importance in the story. **

**Okay not the longest chapter, but still good. The mysterious city is indeed Los Angeles. Now, what will happen to the total drama crew. Will they escape the beach or will they end up like Katie, Sadie, and Justin. And sorry to you who are there fans, i just dont care for them that much and found no real reason to really keep them around. What about the six on the roof. Was splitting up such a good idea. Will the lucky baseball bat hold up, will an axe be the only weapon the need. What will happen to Harold, will he transform before help can be provided. **

**Next guest appearances, Zombielands Tallahasse, Little Rock, Columbus and Witchita. Next chapter actually. **

**I want you're insight on couples, who should be a couple and who should not be. I already have my mind set on two people, if you want to know who, then ask in you're review and i'll post it in chapter seven. I will do my best to pair up couple. But i will not split up some couples.**

**Living: **

**L****indsay, Scott, Tyler, Jo, Heather, Cody, Dawn, Courtney, Leshawna, Dakota, Anne Maria, Mike, Izzy, Sam, Lightning, Izzy, Sam, Beth, Blaineley, Eva, Gwen, Cameron, Chris, Alejandro, DJ, Noah, B, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Zoey, Trent, Brick.**

**Rick, Lori, Carl, Glenn, Dale, Andrea, T-Dog, Sophia, Carol, Hershel, Beth, Maggie**

**Infected: Harold, Shane**

**Critically Injured: Daryl**

**Dead: Chef Hatchet, Staci, Sierra, Ezekiel, Justin, Sadie, Katie**

**Should i put Michonne into the story. (the walking dead). What about Merle, Morgan or Duane. Quiz: Does anyone know where these names come from: Huxley, Dixon, Guzzo, McGullin, Nicholos.**


	7. Chapter 7: Missile Misson

**Sorry about the long wait, been buisy and found it kind of hard for inspiration, found some. This chapter has both a TD and Walking Dead side. It also introduces five knew characters. The answer to the question (Who are Dixon, McGaullin, Huxley, Guzzo, and Nicholas)? The answer is not they are last names, but good guess. And i know that Daryls last name is. But they're from CALL OF DUTY 3, the orginal. I love that game for some reason and decided to add the characters. Read and review. (i know they're from ww2 but i added them anyway.)**

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA, ZOMBIELAND, WALKING DEAD OR CALL OF DUTY 3. ALL ARE GREAT AND ACT TOGETHER NICELY.**

Chapter 7

2:00pm

Rick, Lori, Carl, Carol, Sophia, Shane

These six sat in the ford explorer as Rick drove it down Route 20.

The camper with the very hurt Daryl followed behind.

They had opened the box that they had all risked their lives for and only found a map. A map of what you may ask?

"I can't believe we have to go all the way there" Shane complained.

"At least we know where we're going" Rick said, "Even if it is over two thousand miles away."

"I know it's far, but we'll make it" Lori chimed in.

"Yah, but we need to find Daryl help first" Rick said, "God, knows how he's feeling back there."

"And who knows where we'll find help for him" Carl added.

"Let's just hoped the map isn't a lie" Rick hoped.

Daryl, Glenn, Dale, Andrea, T-dog, Hershel, Beth, Maggie

2:02pm

Daryl still lay not moving with a very weak heart pressure.

"He doesn't look good" Hershel warned.

"Well maybe there's some help in Birmingham" Glenn hoped.

"There better or he won't make it" Hershel said, placing a cloth on Daryl's face.

The camper stops.

Glenn walks up front to see why.

"Why'd we stop" he asked?  
"An over turned tractor trailer" Dale said.

They park, the explorer to.

Rick gets out along with Shane who pops the back hatch up and hopes out.

"So what do we do about this" Rick asked?

Dale and Andrea walked up. "We're goanna have to back track and take north Stemly road, until route four and then pick up on Route 20 after" Dale said.

"How we goanna turn around, with all these junk cars around" Shane asked, as he looked around. Trying not to look down at his arm, which around the scratch had begun to turn black. Luckily for him he was wearing long sleeve shirt, and that he seemed to be stronger than the virus, for the time being.

"We can figure this out" Dale said as he looked around.

After a minute of looking, "I don't see any way that the camper can turn around; there are just too many cars here."

"Is there any way around the big rig" Andrea asked?

"Not on a bridge like this" Dale sighed.

They were suspended on a bridge over the Coosa River. They were almost to Birmingham.

(I actually do look this stuff up on GOOGLE maps.)

"So we're stuck" Shane started to get angry.

"No the camper's stuck" Dale corrected. "So I suggest, we move Daryl to your truck and have you go."

"And leave you guys here alone" Rick felt discouraged. "No way!"

"You have to" Dale said, "Daryl doesn't have much longer and he's growing worse."

"He's right Rick" Andrea added.

"Fine, but we'll be back when we know for certain" Rick gave in."

"So whose goanna bring him and who's goanna stay" Shane asked?

"I'll need Carl and Lori to stay here and Hershel to come with me to keep an eye on Daryl' Rick stated.

"Well you'll need more backup then just Hershel" Andrea said.

"I'll take Glenn with me" Rick said.

"Okay let's go" Shane said.

Rick went back to the explorer and Dale and Andrea went to the camper.

Shane quickly pulled his sleeve up, his arm started to throb.

"Shane everything okay?"

Shane spun around and saw Andrea standing there.

"Yah, just thinking" he responded, trying to drive attention from his arm.

"Then why were you looking at your arm" she asked?

"Oh, it's just a mosquito bite" Shane thought quickly.

2:09m

"It better be" Andrea glared at him, then turned around and walked toward the camper.

Shane wiped his head.

Ford explorer.

"So, you four are goanna stay here while I take Daryl and Hershel into the city in hopes of finding some medical help" Rick says as he turns the explorer around.

"There's no way around the truck" Carl asks?

"Afraid not" Rick sighed as he parked the explorer.

"I don't feel safe with you going alone again" Lori stated. "We nearly lost you once today, I don't feel comfortable with it a second time."

"I'll be fine" Rick insisted as he got out.

"It still doesn't feel right" Lori said as she and Carl got out.

"I'll have Glenn and Maggie" Rick insisted.

"I know their good" Lori said, she sat on the hood of the explorer. "But many things could go wrong."

"I promise I'll be back, just think, we'll soon be safe at our destination in about two days" Rick said.

"That's if we keep up with a regular schedule" Shane said as he approached. "Who knows what you'll find out there, so be careful."

"I will" Rick said.

"Good, okay little man" Shane said to Carl, "Give your father a hug and go get in the camper."

Carl walked up to Rick. Rick bent down and the two shared a hug.

"Promise me you'll be okay and that you'll be back" Carl begged.

"I promise" Rick said.

Rick stands back up and gives Lori the same hug, but a little longer and with no words.

"We're almost there" Dale said.

Lori and Rick separate. They look and see T-dog carrying Daryl, with Andrea and Glenn keeping an eye on him and helping.

Rick opens the hatch, then walks to the back seats, he pulled a lever and the seats came undone.

Shane pulled them out and with Andrea's help, they heaved the seats over the side of the bridge; they could hear a splash a few seconds later.

T-dog, Andrea and Glenn carefully set Daryl inside, who had regained some breathing, but still looked bad.

Rick closed the hatch.

"We should find some blankets or something to lye underneath him" Hershel instructed.

"There could be something in one of these old cars" Maggie suggested.

"Good, look and quickly" Hershel said.

Glenn and Maggie quickly went over and started to search through the empty vehicles.

2:24pm

Daryl now had blankets and Rick was ready to take off.

He sat in the front seat.

Beth disagreed with Rick about sending Hershel and Maggie to the city with her. But with some convincing and strategy talk, she accepted.

2:25pm

The explorer set off with Rick driving and Hershel in the passenger seat. Daryl in the back with Maggie and Hershel keeping an eye on him.

"I hope they'll be okay" Lori watched as they disappeared behind a pickup truck.

"They will" Dale said. "Now to figure out what we'll do until they get back."

The beach, 1:34pm

The zombies drew in closer and closer.

"Why are we in this predicament" Owen screamed.

"We're doomed" Chris added.

The zombies are 17ft away.

16 15 14 13 12 11 1 6

The total drama group huddled in a tight group as they look on in wide eye terror filled action.

1.

The zombies reached their hands out ready to grab the first of the TD gang.

The TD gang screams. They closed their eyes, awaiting the cold touch of the zombies. BUT.

Motor engine revs.

The zombies stop in place. They open their eyes to see something larger approaching them. Zombies start flying everywhere as the thing approaches mows them down.

The zombies take their attention and keep it on the TD gang though.

A zombie grabs Dawn by the arm and is preparing to sink its teeth into it.

Another one grabs Lightning around his shoulder and prepares to sink its teeth into his neck.

They lower their jaws and Dawn and Lightning await the enviable.

Gunfire.

The zombies have to bullet holes in their heads as they fall down.

The gang back up into the ocean, as the water reaches their ankles.

Zombies come charging. But they all soon fall as fire after fire comes from somewhere beyond the zombie pack.

"Someone's come to the rescue" Lindsay cheered.

2:31pm.

Zombie carcasses lay everywhere.

The gang look up at the beach in hopes of seeing the ones that saved them. But all they see is a big black SUV with a three painted on the side. (Have any guesses what this vehicle belongs to.)

"Anybody there" Chris yells out.

A second later four people emerge from behind the SUV, all with shotguns and machine guns drawn.

2:23pm, skyscraper roof.

The doors seemed to hold, the bat seemed much stronger then it looked.

"How much longer do yah think the bat can last" Tyler panicked.

The six of them continued to look on at the doors with fright. As their backs were against the side of the building. Being very high up, jumping was out of the question. Or was it.

The zombies get more pissed. They scratch and pound and put all their weight against the door.

Harold draws the axe out, ready to do battle.

Air being chopped.

"Wait look" Alejandro cheered. He pointed to the sky.

The other five looked up and got excited as a helicopter came flying through the sky.

The six of them quickly waved their arms, which caught the attention of the pilot. He lowered the helicopter.

2:25pm

The bat breaks in half and the doors fly open, sending the zombies sprawling onto the roof.

The pilot saw this and decided to fly away.

"NO, we're goanna help them" someone else said.

"Well alright, use the rope ladder" the pilot said.

The zombies came toward the six.

A rope ladder was thrown from the copter and landed next to them.

"Quickly" Alejandro gasped as he climbed up first.

Tyler quickly scurried up second.

The zombies surround them, and come running.

Noah climbs up.

They come charging and surround the last three.

"GO I'll hold them off" Harold instructed.

"No your not" Brick said, grabbing the nerd and throwing him over his shoulder and climbing the rope.

The ladder moves to ten feet over the edge of the building. Mike is stranded.

"Mike hurry" Harold yells down at him.  
"It's too far" Mike said.

Then the zombies and surround him. He disappears in the group.

"Mike" Tyler screams.

The pilot sees the youngster gone and starts to gain more altitude higher.

The five of them look down in dismay as they gained more and more height.

"Ah, what are we goanna say to Zoey" Harold sighed. He still somehow managed to hold onto the axe.

2:32pm

"Wait look" Brick orders.

Harold and Tyler look down and look surprised.

A figure jumps from the crowd of zombies and starts to hop from one zombie head to another. It was Mike but as Svetlana, the Russian acrobat.

He makes one final jump and grabs the ladder and climbs up to safety where he is greeted by his five friends.

"That was a close one" Mike said. "Luckily I had my personality come in handy."  
"Lucky is right" a voice said.

The five turn to see a guy dressed in an army suit. A helmet and pea green shirt and pants. His helmet strap hung in the air.

"You guys would've been goners if it wasn't for us" the guy said.

"Well we're very grateful" Alejandro said.

The pilot lifted the helicopter and took off.

"So who are you boys anyway" the guy asked? "You look vaguely familiar."  
"We're from Total Drama" Tyler said.

The guy looked clueless.

"You know the reality television show" Harold said.

"Oh yah, my children loved that show" the guys said. "They never stop talking about it, saying their favorite characters are someone named Owen and Zoey."

"Yah, there our friends" Alejandro said.

"Well where are they" the guy asked?

"At the beach waiting for us" Tyler explained.

"We said we'd be back after seeing what the city looked like" Brick added.

"Well lets go find them, shall we" they guy said.

"Aw, we're very grateful for it" Brick said.

You look more familiar then the rest" the guy said. "Do you have a father in the army."

"Yah, my father and both uncles" Brick said. "I absolutely love the army."

"I can see that" the guy said. "Is your father's name Pete by any chance" the guy asked?

"Yah, how'd you know" Brick asked confused?

"We've known each other for years then, he's shown me pictures of yah" the guy said.

"So are you Dixon" Brick asked?

"The one and only" Dixon responded.

"Great" Brick said.

Dixon looks down, "Looks like you could use some new trousers soldier."

2:42pm

"We're approaching the beach now" the pilot said.

"Thanks" Dixon said. "Boy won't you're father be happy to see you."

""Wait where is my father" Brick wondered.

"He's at our base in…" Dixon started.

"You might want to come see this" the pilot said.

"What is it" Dixon asked?

2:33pm, the beach.

"Are any of you infected" one of the people asked?

"No, just scared" Duncan said.

"And hungry" Owen added.

"Step forward slowly" a female one said.

They did as they were told, because there were four guns pointed at them.

"Any weapons" an older man asked?

"None what so ever" Gwen said.

"Unless you include switch blades and hairspray" Duncan added.

"So none of you are infected" the first gentleman repeated.

"No" Chris repeated.

"Fine, it's finally good to see more than just ravenous freaks around" a younger one said.

They lowered their guns.

"Thanks for saving us" Gwen said as she stepped forward.

The first younger man stepped forward, he wore a white collar shirt, brown pants and a brown over zipper button shirt.

"Hi my name's Columbus" he greeted.

"Hey, I'm Gwen" Gwen greeted shaking his hand.

Gwen went around and introduced everyone. " Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Zoey, Lindsay, Beth, Leshawna, DJ, Sam, Dakota, Izzy, Owen, Cody, Dawn, B, Cameron, Jo, Lightning, Eva, Anne Maria, Blaineley, Heather, Scott and Chris" she concluded.

"That's a lot" Columbus said. "Well this is Wichita, Little Rock and Tallahassee."

"Is this your entire group" Wichita asked looking at everyone.

"No six of us went to check out the city" Duncan said.

"And seven of us are dead" Courtney added, pointing over at Justin, Katie and Sadie's body.

The four of them look over and see their bodies.

"So sorry" Little Rock said.

"Not like they were important" Eva grumbled.

"Did you say six of you went into the city" Columbus asked?

"Yah, why something wrong" Trent asked?

"Not good" Tallahassee shook his head.

"What's not good" Zoey asked concerned.

"The cities overrun with zombies" Columbus answered.

"Overrun" Leshawna and Zoey panicked together.

2:38pm

"The cities not the only thing over run" Duncan pointed.

They all looked toward the city and saw hundreds of zombies marching their way.

"And they're not just coming from there" Cody whimpered. As he pointed to the left and right.

"Damn, we're just zombie magnets" Tallahassee hissed. As he stared at them.

"And we don't have enough ammo to take them all out" Columbus gulped. "Rule 19 definitely doesn't come in handy here."

"Columbus I think this is where rule 23 comes in" Wichita said.

"I think your right" Columbus said.

We all know that Columbus in Zombieland has the "Rules to Surviving Zombieland." They will be used, even the ones not mentioned.

"What do you mean rules" Gwen asked?  
"The rules to surviving Zombieland" Columbus answered. "And none of them apply here except rule 23. God is savior."

"Aim in" DJ cried as he covered his head, closed his eyes and hid behind B and Dawn, who had clutched each other as they watched the approaching zombies.

"We can leave" Tallahassee says, as he points to his pimped out suv.

"No we just can't leave these guys" Wichita says.

"Guys, there is a way out" Little Rock interrupts. "Rule 14."

Columbus thought then saw what she meant.

"Everyone in the ocean" Columbus screamed.

2:41pm

The zombies had surrounded the group. The suv was no way out now, since it was surrounded.

Zombieland and TD crew were all surrounded. They were ankle high in water. They knew they wouldn't make it too far, in the ocean, and also knowing that some couldn't swim.

Little Rock, Wichita, Tallahassee, and Columbus start shooting for their lives. Zombie after zombie went down, but they kept coming.

2:42pm

A helicopter comes through the air.

"Look a helicopter, we're saved" Owen cheered.

"They can't save us" Gwen said, "There's definitely no way they can fit us all."

"Nohoooo" Owen cried.

"We don't have much more ammo" Columbus warned.

Helicopter

Dixon looks down and sees the group surrounded by zombies. Four of them seemed to fair pretty well as they took out the closets zombies.

"We have a problem you six" Dixon said to the six of the TD crew.

"What" Brick asked?

Brick looked over the pilots seat and saw what was out the windshield.

"Aw crap, there surrounded" Brick panicked.

"Who's surrounded" Alejandro asked?

"Our gang" Brick asked? "By hundreds of zombies."

"What, what can we do" Alejandro panicked.

"I can handle this" Dixon said.

"How" Brick panicked.

"Like this" Dixon said, as he sat down in the copilot seat. He pressed a black button.

A second later. Boom.

"What was that" Alejandro asked?

Dixon pressed the button again.

"Awesome" Brick commented.

2:44pm Beach

The zombies came closer and closer.

Then they heard a whistling sound, then a large explosion.

They look up to see the helicopter releasing missiles and destroying the zombies. Two, three, four.

A good chunk of the zombies had been destroyed.

"They are here to save us" Owen shrieked in happiness.

"But they're still coming" Izzy shrieked.

Around 300 zombies still remained.

The Zombieland crew was out of ammo.

The zombies regrouped and attacked.

Helicopter.

"They're still there" Brick whined.

"I can see that" Dixon hesitated. "We're out of missiles to" he grunted.

"Is there anything else we can do" Brick asked?

"Yah, we need reinforcements" Dixon said. He picked up the radio, "Guzzo you there."

Beach, 2:45pm

The zombies approached, closer and closer.

"I hope the helicopter have more missiles" Owen hoped.

They look and only see the helicopter hovering.

Then they hear a splash. They turn and face the ocean, backs to the zombies.

They look in surprise as submarine perked itself out of the ocean.

A couple men in army uniforms were perched on top with Ak47's.

"Duck" one of them ordered. He had a large radio strapped to his back.

They did as told and fell to their stomachs, having only their heads and the top of their backs above the water.

The three soldiers unleashed their lead in the Ak47's and the zombies got mowed down. Twenty seconds later, they were all dead.

The total drama gang looked on with surprises as like all their lives had passed before their eyes.

"A second close call in one hour, we must have luck on our side" Gwen sighed.

The helicopter comes and lands down beside the ocean. Blowing the water and peoples hair as the rudders slowed to a stop.

The soldier wearing a beanie hat threw down a ladder and the three of them climbed down.

The helicopter door slid open, Harold, Alejandro, Tyler, Mike, Noah, and Brick jump from it.

Leshawna, Zoey and Lindsay look and see them coming. They run from their group and into a bear hug of three.

Harold, Mike and Tyler are obligated and hug them back. All six are happy that each other are safe, a few seconds later they separate.

"So these are the six that went into the city" Columbus said.

"Yup" Leshawna said. She looks down and sees Harold's hand. "Harold baby, were you bitten" Leshawna worried.

Harold hesitated then nodded his head yes.

"Did you say someone is infected" Tallahassee said in alarm.

Harold showed his hand.

2:50pm

"No worries, we take care of that" Dixon smiled as he walked up.

"How" Tyler asked?

"Simple" one of the soldiers said.

"I'd like you guys to meet Guzzo" Dixon motioned to the one with the radio. Guzzo just nodded his head.

"Huxley" Dixon continued.

"Great, nice to meet you all" Huxley responded.

"And Nicholas" Dixon finished.

Nicholas just smiled, didn't say anything.

"Good now interdictions are over, what do we do about Harold" Leshawna demanded.

"How long ago did you get scratched" Dixon said as he got a closer look.

"About an hour ago" Noah answered for him.

"We have what you need" Huxley happily answered.

"Come on let's get aboard the sub, before more zombies come" Guzzo protested. He turned around and headed back up the ladder.

Huxley followed.

"We're coming with you right" Duncan asks?

"I wouldn't leave my friends son out here" Dixon said.

The campers were confused.

"Of course you're coming, just follow Huxley up the rope ladder" Dixon said.

"Who's your friend's son" Gwen asked?

"My father" Brick asked?

"Don't worry about anything" Dixon said, "We'll explain everything when we board the sub" Dixon said. He turned and faced the helicopter. He gave the pilot a thumb up. The pilot started the helicopter up and it lifted up and flew away.

The campers followed Huxley. One by one they wadded through the water and climbed the rope ladder, where Huxley helped them up and then down the ladder inside the submarine.

The order is as follows: Beth, Lindsay, Courtney, Noah, Scott, Heather, Dawn, DJ, Cody, Bridgette, Leshawna, Harold, Lightning, Anne Maria, Zoey, Sam, Jo, Trent, Blaineley, Duncan, Gwen, Dakota, Mike, B, Eva, Geoff carrying Cameron, Tyler, Alejandro, Chris, Owen.

2:58pm

The only ones left on the beach were Izzy, Brick, Dixon, Nicholas, and the Zombieland squad.

"So how's things been" Dixon asked Columbus.

"Good, just obeying the rules and surviving" Columbus answered.

"Great, come on and come with us" Dixon persuaded.

"What about our truck" Wichita asked?

"Forget it" Dixon said, "We have plenty of Humvees back at the base."  
Tallahassee liked the thought of Humvees.

"Let me grab my duffel bag" Tallahassee said. He ran to the truck.

"Rule 31" Columbus warned as Little Rock, Wichita, and himself followed. (Check the backseats).

"What are these rules" Brick asked?

"We'll explain all of them when we get on the sub" Dixon responded.

A few seconds later the four of them returned with their stuff. Tallahassee having his arms filled with objects of all sorts.

"What are all those for" Brick wondered.

"Tallahassee is a zombie killing machine" Columbus laughed.

"Hay, my mom said I'd be good at something" Tallahassee said. "Who knew it be zombie killing?"

"Well yah won't need em, we have plenty of ammo back at our base" Dixon said, "Well you guys should know that since you were there four days ago."

"What are you doing outside of the base anyway" Wichita asked?

"Looking for survivors when we came upon these guys" Dixon answered.

Tallahassee shrugged and dropped his weapons on the beach.

Tallahassee climbed the rope ladder, Wichita, Little Rock and Columbus followed. Their guns hanging around them by their straps.

"Come on Nicholas, Brick" Dixon said as he walked up to the ladder. "We have a long way back to base."

Brick followed. "Where is the base" he asked?

"About 900 miles away, 894 anyway" Dixon answered.

"What state" Brick asked as he climbed up after. Nicolas behind him.

"Just outside Boise" Dixon said.

They reached the top of the sub. Brick looked down and saw Izzy was still down there.

"You better call your friend before we leave" Dixon said as he entered the sub.

"Izzy come on we have to go" Brick yelled down to her.

Izzy didn't seem to hear him.

"Izzy" Brick yelled again.

Izzy snapped out of her day dream. She looked up and saw Brick.

"Izzy's coming" Izzy said.

She jumped onto the ladder and speed climbed. The next moment, she's next to Brick who was shocked in surprise on how fast she moved.

"Come on lets go in" Brick said as he lowered himself in.

Izzy smiled and JUMPED down and did a somersault before landing on top of Brick. As he made it to the bottom.

"Izzy you nut" Brick said as he held her in his arms.

Nicolas just laughed as he climbed down before sealing the hatch.

**What did yah think of this chapter. Awesome or great. What did yah think with the introductions with the Zombieland characters. What about how i used the Call of Duty 3 characters. Now yah know what CD3 stands for. They will continue to be in the story with the TD crew and The walking dead.**

**Big hint blown out, i looked this up and know its true. WALKING DEAD SEASON THREE COMES OUT OCTOBER 14 2012, 9PM. CHANNEL 29 ON AMC. If you think i'm lying type in walking dead season 3 trailer and watch it. /?s=walking+dead+3+trailer. it's awesome and cant wait.**

**Now for the questions that are on you're mind. Will Daryl get medical help before he dies. Will Shane ever come out and tell about his infection. Where exactly is the submarine going, boise idaho. You'll see how in later chapters. Now that the TOTAL DRAMA GANG, ZOMBIELAND AND CALL OF DUTY 3 gangs are together. How will things go and what other zombie action lies in the future. And why is Dixon so com and what does he have that will help Harold's infection. hint, THE ZOMBIE VIRUS ANTIDOTE CURE. but the question is HOW MUCH IS THERE. In the chapter someone will die. ANd when will the Walking dead crew meet the total drama crew.**

**I have a poll up. Go to my profile to vote. I need help deciding what chapter to put YOU guys the readers in. Im thinking i'll do it alot earlier than it thought. And remember this, the first twelve people will be in the story. The details for requirments will be in the chapter before the release of you guys. I will also be in the story. **

**Just to let all know, i dont know how much zombie action will be in the next few chapters since they'll be getting used to the boise base. But theyre will be plenty in the walking dead part. I'm goanna use the next few chapters to explain Columbus rules, the new rivalries. Trying to somehow get some couples together (Dawn and Alejandro), and let the campers think they are safe. FOR NOW. I dont know when chapter 8 will be out. Some time in the next week hopefully. What other couples do you want to see.k **


	8. Chapter 8: Rattlesnake Venom

** I do not own anything from the Total Drama series, the WAlking dead, Zombieland or Call of Duty 3. If some are asking why i chose Call of Duty three characters from all games, I randomly picked one from a dice roll from all my call of duty games. it was number nine to be exact. THis chapter is very short and probably boring. But there is something at the end. Read then review. One more thing who likes Chuck Norris?**

Chapter 8 the

3:07pm

The thirty three remaining campers (including Chris) were now all sitting down in a large room. They all sat down in large meeting room, where Huxley had brought them.

Four army soldiers and the four Zombieland crew all stood in front of them.

A fifth older soldier walks in from the left. The other four solute him, Brick follows.

"Hands down" the sergeant said.

They did.

"Welcome aboard Submarine Beta 419, as you can all see this is an extra-large sub that has more than any other in the world" the sergeant said. "This sub was made in 1988 and is the first and only of its kind. Basically it's a mini mansion underwater, and your home for the next day or so."

The campers just watched as the sergeant moved in between Dixon and Huxley had.

"And you're probably wondering what the heck is going on, why, how. Exedra, exedra" the sergeant said. "First of all, my name is Sergeant Frank McGullin. I make and run all the orders, so if there's a problem, come to me."

The campers nodded their heads yes. "I'm not really a nice guy, but seeing as your all new comers to what's been happening, I'll be nice for once" McCullin said. "And you've pretty much already met the rest of my team. Captain Michael Dixon. He's second in command when I'm not around, and he's a lot nicer than me." Dixon just smiled as McCullin continued. Dixon was a very nice and is always a helper.

The campers listened wondering when he'll get to something they wanted to hear.

"Private Salvatore Guzzo, he's our number one guy when it comes to communication thanks to the radio he's always carrying on his back."

Guzzo just sighed meaning, come on old man, let's get this over with. Guzzo on the other hand like McCullin, was a fun guy, but didn't like taking risks. And right now he felt like the campers, he just wanted the introductions to be over with.

"Private Leroy Huxley" McCullin continued. Huxley just smiled and waved. Huxley is another softy, very good, very nice and would give the shirt off his back for yah. And before he joined the army, he was a thief, but he's changed his ways.

"And finally the silent but, excellent soldier, Private Zachary Nicolas" McCullin continued. Nicolas just stood there.

"Now you're probably wondering what has happened to our world since you were last back in the US or Canada. Well its must have been along time since because this is been going on for over two weeks now" McCullin stated.

"Yah, we've been in a land of luxury for over four weeks" Chris smiled.

"Shut it" Courtney said, bopping him in the head.

Chris grabbed his head where he was shore a bruise or lump would form.

(The next part is a long explanation into how everything came to be. There will be no flashbacks. So it will pretty much be a long paragraph.)

"As I was saying" McCullin continued. "It all started out in Los Angles. That's why you all saw such large numbers of the undead there. Specific details in where I don't know, but when. Very simple. Wednesday, June 20th. The hospitals were over flowed with them. Every person who's been bitten or scratched has turned into one of those. Then a day later, the same virus popped up somewhere in Tokyo, then Paris, London, Moscow, New York. So I'm afraid to say, the entire world has this plague."

McCallin sighed as he was talking. "We do not know where the virus came from or how it came about. But we have a small amount of antidote to cure it, so happens the infected takes it with in two hours of being bitten or scratched. So when we're done, the nerd with glasses, go see the medical room and you'll be all better. And if you're wondering what the antidote is made of. We tested many things at base, and came up empty handed many times. We purposely captured zombies just to test the stuff on. But we finally came to a solution. A mixture of three things. Vitamin C, pigs blood and rattlesnake venom, when mixed in the right way, they can get rid of the virus within a half hour at most. But if mixed wrong and your injected with it, it will kill you faster than the virus can, so be warned.

Most were happy in such a fast rate of how the army had found the cure, but feared at the consequence of taking it. "Well actually a good friend of ours found the cure. I believe you all know his name, Chuck Norris."

"Whoa, Chuck Norris found a cure for the zombies" Owen asked amazed.

"Sure did, why do yah think we recruited him for the army right after the virus broke out. He's tough, strong, quick, and very intellegents. Now you must be wondering if my armies only six members. No, I only brought along my top four soldiers. I didn't bring Chuck because he's back making more antidote."

"What about our families" Gwen asked?

"Well since I know Brick's father, I knew you'd all be on the shows. So when the virus spread, I quickly had my soldiers go and fetch your families, or whoever we could get. Unfortunately for some of you, help for your loved ones came to late. So I apologize ahead of time, I'm not goanna say who now, so I'll let them find out then. And we were actually going to pick you guys up on the island with our submarine, but saw you guys in LA instead. So for now we're heading for the coast of Oregon, from their we'll take our trucks to our base in Idaho" McCullin asked?

"Of anywhere in the country, why's the base in Idaho" Brick asked?

"Idaho is a secluded state where not really that many people live" McCullin answered. "So we chose Boise, because, the less people, the less zombies that will be around. We'll be passing through some crowded places there in Oregon though."

"Now we don't really have any rooms here, so this will have to be where you rest" McCullin said. "But don't worry, we'll be to Oregon in a matter of hours, so relax until then." Then McCullin looked at Columbus and Wichita. "And here are Columbus, Wichita, Tallahassee, and Little Rock to give you there rules on how to survive."

McCullin left the room.

**Short chapter i know, so how was it anyway. They have a cure. And the rules will all be discussed very throualy. Chapter 10 is the reasom why this chapter is so short. Chapter 10 is when i will put THE first 16 OCs for my story. The requirements are below. They will be labled with a number. when answering them, please keep them in number order to help decide who to put. GOOD LUCK. AND THEIR WILL BE AN EXAMPLE ONE AT THE END. iT IS FAKE AND NOT MINE. (Dont worry if your reviews are long.) SEND YOUR RESPONCES AND OCS VIA REVIEWS, I DONT REALLY GET THE MAIL, SO PUT YOUR ANSWERS IN THE REVIEW. TOP 16 WILL BE IN. **

**1 name: **

**2 Age 16-30:**

**3 Boy or girl:**

**4 Sexuality: (Straight/gay/bisexual): **

**5 Race:**

**6 Height:**

**7 Weight: **

**8 Hair color: if bald put bald **

**9 Eye color:**

**10 Tatoos/Scars:**

**11 Personality Traits (Max 5):**

**12 Everyday Outfits (This is what you'll be wearing everyday, include exessories: jeweley/hats):**

**13 Likes:**

**14 Dislikes:**

**15/16 Skills/Talents:**

**17: Fears:**

**18 Secrets:Dont use reals ones, unless comfortable. If unwilling to add, put, I do not have any. **

**19 Favorite Viehicles: **

**20 City/State/Country of Origin: if uncomfortable with putting city dont put it, just country, and if you live in the US put what state.**

**21 What do you do in your spare time:**

**22 Members of family/Pets that are with you: Dont add names if you dont want, and if you do dont give them their own profiles, because you will be the main part of the story. They'll be minor characters.**

**23 Your Life before the apocalypse: **

**24 Favorite TD Character: max 3**

**25 Most Hated TD Character:max 3**

**26 Most Favorite Walking Dead Character: max 3**

**27 Who are your TD, Walking Dead, and Zombieland friends: if none for group put none**

**28 Who are your TD, Walking Dead, and Zombieland enimes: if none for group then put none**

**29 Do you Want to be a ZOMBIE? (Yes/No):**

**30 Permission to use your Character as Needed?:**

**Your character will be introduced in Chapter 10. Example Below (FAKE):**

**1 John White**

**2 23**

**3 Boy**

**4 Straight**

**5 White**

**6 5'8"**

**7 189lbs**

**8 Brown**

**9 Brown**

**10 No Tatoos/Scar above left eye**

**11 Red baseball cap, red t-shirt, green hooded sweatshirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, watch on left hand**

**12 intellegent, energetic, nice, respectful, brave**

**13 sleeping, baseball, movies**

**14 drugs, broccoli, golf**

**1516 Chess, basketball, driving, putting things together, thinking on feet**

**17 spiders and dust**

**18 I see dead people**

**19 Ford explorer **

**20 Baton Rouge/Louisiana/US**

**21 Read and play chess and talk to friends**

**22 Jane Mom, Kenny Dad, Lora sister and Luther Dog**

**23 Worked in college and went to work half time, and played dungeons and dragons**

**24 Owen, Gwen, Trent**

**25 Chris,Chef, Blaineley**

**26 Rick, Carl, Shane**

**27 TD: Cody, Beth, Zoey, DJ. Zombieland: Tallahassee, Columbus. Walking Dead: Rick and Daryl**

**28 TD: Heather, Scott. Zombieland: None. Walking Dead: None**

**29 Yes.**

**30 Yes. **

**Winners will be posted at the end of chapter 9. Just as a header, THE STORY MIGHT GO SLOWER BECAUSE IM STARTING ANOTHER ONE THATS BEEN POUNDING IN MY HEAD TO RIGHT. ITS A TOTAL DRAMA MURDER MYSTERY, SO GO AHEAD AND LOOK THAT ONE UP WHEN IT COMES OUT IF YAH WANT. REMEMBER CHAPTER 10 YOU WILL BE IN. **

**AND ONE MORE THING, WHEN YOU ARE INTRODUCED. ALL WILL BE IN THE IDAHO BASE AS A SURVIAL GROUP, YOU AND FAMILY MEMBERS. REMEMEBER TO SUBMITE THEM IN THE REVIEWS, NO PM ME, I DONT KNOW HOW TO USE IT. GOOD LUCK.**


	9. Chapter 9: 32 Rules

**I know a long time since last chapter. Chapter nine is finally here. All OC's are closed. Read and Review.**

Chapter 9

3:14pm

"Nicholas go get some of the antidote, so we can cure Harold and so he doesn't miss anything" Dixon ordered.

Nicholas listened and left.

"Alright guys, you all know how we kept saying we had rules, right" Columbus said.

The campers nodded as they knew.

"Well their rules that I quickly came up when I first had to survive this. And each and every one of them have worked" Columbus said. "So we're goanna spend the next hour or so telling you what they and why they're areimportant. So if you find yourself having to use one, you know what to do."

Nicolas came back with the antidote. He walked up to Harold, who held out his infected wrist. It had started to go purple.

"It might sting" Huxley warned.

Leshawna and everyone watched as Nicolas injected Harold with the antidote. It stung and it did hurt, but HAROLD TOOK IT LIKE A MAN. And didn't complain one bit.

"Don't eat anything for the next hour, and don't move your wrist too much" Dixon ordered.

"Will do" Harold said.

"You're sure it will work" Leshawna needed to know, worried about for Harold.

"The only thing left of the virus will be a scar" Dixon said, "I was bitten two days ago, and I'm perfectly fine." He pulled up his sleeve and there was a long nasty scar below his shoulder.

"Thanks" Harold said.

"Now, before Columbus goes any further. Just as a warning, it is pretty hard to come across rattlesnake venom in the US, so there isn't that much. So be careful" Dixon warned. His usual smile wasn't there, because he was dead serious.

Columbus continued.

"Rule one is simply titled, Cardio" Columbus started.

"Cardio" Owen asked?

"Yes, Cardio" Columbus repeated. "I think this rule is meant for two, Owen and B."

"Why just them" Gwen asked curiously.

"Because, if you're being chased by a zombie, your best bet of escaping is on how skinny you are" Tallahassee said.

"No offence, but how many fat zombies did you see back on the beach" Wichita asked?

The campers had to recollect of what the zombies looked like.

"A lot of them" Cameron admitted.

"Correct" Columbus answered.

"So what do I do" Owen panicked.

"Don't worry" Wichita said, "Just be careful."

"Besides, there really is nothing you can do" Tallahassee added.

Owen yelped.

"Owen, with me around, no zombie will dare touch you" Izzy said.

"Rule two" Columbus continued. "The Double Tap."

"What does that mean" Zoey asked?

"It means that make sure your zombies dead" Sam said, "Don't be stingy with your bullets, if you're not sure he's dead, one more bullet to the head will do it."

"Correct" Columbus was shocked he knew. "How'd you know?"

"I play lots of zombie games and I've seen Zombieland like ten times."

"What's Zombieland" Little Rock asked Wichita.

Wichita shrugged.

"Well thanks to Sam, we can move on to rule three, does everyone get rule two" Columbus asked?

Everyone nodded, Lindsay shook her head no, but Columbus continued anyway.

"Rule three, Beware of bathroom" Columbus said, "Simple, when you go to the bathroom somewhere in the zombie world, make sure to scout it first. Because you don't want a zombie to catch you doing number two."

Everyone nodded and agreed. They knew that was an important rule.

"Rule 4, seatbelts" Columbus continued. "Make sure you always have em on, because you never know when you have to step on the breaks, you could wind up through the windshield and end up in a lot of duty."

"Now I think we can skip over rule five" Tallahassee said.

"What's rule five" Beth chirped up.

"Leave all attachments behind, but I'd say only somewhat listen to this rule" Columbus said. He agreed with Tallahassee. "It basically means leave all your friends and family behind. It makes it easier to survive when you don't always have to keep looking over your shoulder to make sure your friend or sibling aren't in the teeth of a zombie. But I kind of made that rule up when I was a by myself."  
"Now this next rule, all four of us had trouble with when we first met" Wichita said, "Rule six, travel in a group."

"Meaning six or seven is better than one or two" Tallahassee added.

"Rule seven, I hope to not offend anyone with this one" Columbus started. "But it simply titled, Keep Dumb People around."

Everyone immediately turned and looked at Lindsay.

"What" she asked?

"Why's everyone looking at her all of a sudden" Tallahassee asked?

"Because, if we know what you mean by that rule" Duncan stated, "She's a prime example of someone."

Tallahassee disagreed.

Wichita looked at him, "Keep your mind on what's at hand."

"What, I wasn't thinking anything" Tallahassee lied.

"So basically, I don't need to go over this rule" Columbus asked looking around?

"No" Duncan said.

"You can continue" Gwen added.

"Rule" Columbus had to think.

"8" Little Rock said.

"Oh yah" Columbus said, "Rule 8, Kill with efficiency, basically meaning, think before you act, Rule nine."

Everyone was confused but they decided to skip it.

"Blunt objects, guns wont always be available so keep bats other blunt objects around. They can do just as good for beating zombies faces. And that applies to katanas, axes, and knives. Rule 10, which may be one of the most important."  
"One that Tallahassee breaks all the time" Wichita joked.

"Be Quiet" Columbus continued. "Because unlike Tallahassee most of the time, we don't want to be spotted by the enemy when we need to get somewhere. So staying quiet can help with that. And for you who don't know, Tallahassee is one of the best to have around in a big jam."

"I'm a zombie killing machine" Tallahassee cheered.

"Rule 11, 12, and 13" Columbus continued. "They may not seem important, but they always seem handy. 11, paper towel, for fast and easy clean ups. Nothing's better then Bounty. 12 which can go back to beware of bathrooms, toilet paper. So your not stuck doing #2 without any. And 13, Ziploc bags make carrying ammo a lot easier. So you're not losing it or its all loose in your pockets."

Everyone had to agree.

"Rule 14" Columbus continued. "This one is definitely a life savior in its time."

Everyone waited patiently to hear what it was.

"Know your way out" Columbus said, "Before entering a building, look for exits and know they best escape route in case of emergency. That's why I said rule 14 wouldn't help us back on the beach."

They understood.

"Rule 15, Lights out at night, Zombies will flock to a house or whatever at night if they see lights. Candle light is fine; just make sure you cover up all windows.

Rule 16, is another biggie with being important and pertaining to weapons. Practice, practice shooting, so you can get a head shot every time. And so you don't have to waste time for rule two and you'll save ammo.

Rule 17 can go either way. Be or don't be a hero."

"What" everyone asked?

"Originally it was don't be a hero, meaning, what's your life for someone else's but if you can save someone without percussions, do it.

Rule 18, Limber up, when your running from zombies, you don't want to pull a muscle. So do pushups or situps when you can. Or something to keep your limbs in shape.

Rule 19, This one may be difficult" Columbus felt puzzled.

"Do any of you have a good way of explaining this one" Columbus asked Tallahassee, Little Rock and Wichita.

They shook their head no. "Just say what it really means" Wichita says.

"Well rule 19 is blend in. Meaning, zombies don't attack other zombies. But it is highly dangerous, so be careful and only use it if you're in a tight jam.

Rule 20, Another major important one, Shelter, which the Idaho base is perfect for. But in case, make sure you have a nice sturdy buildings with easy escape routes, can hold you and whoever for a while, and isn't goanna be taken so easily by zombies.  
Rule 21, this one is important, but most of you would disagree with it. It is titled, Zombies can climb. So don't be fooled into thinking they can't, they can be pretty smart. So make sure to have high walls.

Rule 22…" Columbus was cut off.

"Be ruthless" Tallahassee cut him off, "Don't let a zombie six year old girl turn you into a zombie, don't be a wimp or softy and put a bullet in their head. Or if its your mom, best friend, or so on and so forth."

"Thanks" Columbus said, awkwardly. Rule 23 I told you before. When all else has been extinguished and your down on your knees. God is Savior, pray and take your fate, and if you don't believe in him, do it now."

Everyone was a little different about this one.

"24, some may yell and scream at me for, especially Tallahassee. Even though he still breaks this rule" Columbus joked. "No drugs or alcohol."

"Boo" Duncan yelled.

"Shut it, he's right" Courtney intervened.

"Thanks, Rule 25, Food and water, another major" Columbus said, "Its self-explanatory.

Rule 26, fire. Good weapon, good for warmth and good for disposing of bodies, just be careful not to burn yourself.

Rule 27, First aid, is always a necessity, with all the proper equitment. And always having people in the medical field is good as well."

"Bridgette and Noah are all we need" Geoff said.

"I'm not a certified doctor" Bridgette pointed out.

"No but anyone with medical training is good" Columbus said, "Rule 28, Watch out."

"What, where" Owen screamed. Everyone looked around.

"Whoa, whoa, guys" Tallahassee said, That's the title of the rule."

"Oh" Owen comed down.

"Meaning, always watch your backs and everyone else's. Make sure not to never get a zombies blood in your mouth, eyes, nose, ears, or any open cuts. And mainly do not for any way get scratched or more importantly bitten, even though Dixon did say we had a cure and helped and cured Harold of it. There isn't a lot of it, so we have to be careful who we use it on, and make it last for as long as we can."

Everyone shuttered at the thought of being bitten.

"Rule 29, Head, always aim for the head when killing a zombie. No matter where you hit them else where they will continue to pursue you.

Rule 30 is also important. Be fair, don't be a hog, share whatever supplies and resources evenly, so everyone can live and survive.

Rule 31 Check the back seat. No one wants to be ambushed by a zombie that's been hidden in the backseat of a car when your driving, so make sure you check.

Rule 32, have fun and enjoy the little things in life. Even though it's a zombie world, doesn't mean when we are safe we have to constantly keep our guard up" Columbus finished.

Columbus steps away and Dixon steps up.

"Thanks guys. So hopefully you guys have a better understanding of what happened and how to survive now" Dixon said.

Most did, some didn't.

3:33m

"We should be to Oregon in about two hours, so this time to rest and get your nerves back together" Dixon said. "If any of you need anything, come get us in the front.

Dixon, Guzzo, Nicholas, and Huxley left.

"This is still way too much to handle" DJ complained.

"We'll get through it Deej" Gwen promised.

3:34pm

"So how are you holding up" Mike asked Alejandro.

Alejandro looked and saw Tyler, Mike and Harold.

"Fine, I guess" Alejandro sighed. "How's your arm" he asked Alejandro.

"Fine, I can feel the virus exiting my pours already" Harold replied.

"Good" Alejandro said.

"So what your plans for finding a girl" Tyler asked? "Since Dawns with B, and your only other option is Beth."

"I don't think, I'll try and find someone" Alejandro admitted. "Besides, isn't Beth with DJ."

"Not that I've heard" Mike thought.

"Anyway, if I find someone, then that will be good" Alejandro said, "But I'm not goanna go searching for something I'll never find."

"You'll find someone" Harold assured him.

3:35pm

"Dawn what's wrong" Zoey asked?

Dawn was starring off into space, as if she was concentrating on something.

"Dawn" Zoey repeated. Zoey looked at what she was looking at. It was a blank wall.

Zoey tapped her on the shoulder, Dawn snapped out.

"Oh, hay Zoey" Dawn said.

"Why were you starring off into space for" Zoey asked?

"I sense something" Dawn replied.

"Sense what" Zoey asked?

"I don't know, but whatever it is, its goanna happen soon, and it's bad" Dawn replied.

2 Hours later, during the mean time. The total drama gang, took a nap, since they hadn't slept much in the past day or so. The Zombieland gang joined them. The COD3 gang kept an eye on things in the front.

5:40pm, Winchester Bay Oregon, West Basin

The submarine surfaces beside the pier of West Basin, Oregon.

The top twirls open and McCullin is the first to exit. Dixon, Guzzo, Huxley and Nichols exit as well.

They scan the surface of what of the small town they can see.

"Not many around" McCullin said. "Let's hurry and get them kids onto the trucks."

"Righty" Huxley agreed. He bent down and hollered down the shaft. "Come on up."

"Nichols, Dixon, and Guzzo" McCullin ordered, "Go scout the warehouse and make sure its safe."

They made their way down the ladder and onto the pier, they made their way to the warehouse.

"Whew, it was a long ride" Courtney said as she exited.

"It's a lot longer ride in the truck" McCullin said.

Courtney sighed as she went down the ladder.

"It was an honor to have us aboard" Owen saluted McCullin as he exited.

"You're welcome and at ease soldier" McCullin said.

Owen climbed down, followed by Cody, Lightning, Heather Dakota, Beth, Cameron, Bridgette, Scott, Lindsay, Tyler, Chris, Geoff, Noah, Trent, Zoey, Alejandro, Gwen, Anne Maria, B, Eva, Jo, DJ, Mike, Duncan, Leshawna, Sam, Blaineley, Dawn, Izzy, Harold and Brick in that order.

"Wait a sec" McCullin said to Harold and Brick. "How's the arm."

"Good, sir" Harold replied. "It's like I was never bitten."

"Good, and it was sure nice picking you up" McCullin said to Brick.

"Thanks sir" McCullin saluted.

"Now go and join them and Huxley" McCullin ordered.

Harold and Brick joined the rest down on the pier.

Columbus, Wichita, Little Rock and Tallahassee joined McCullin at the top.

"Thanks again for teaching these new ones the rules" McCullin thanked.  
"Anytime" Tallahassee said. He jumped on the ladder and slid all the way down.

"What a nut" Wichita says.

"You guys join him and the others and I'll be down in just a sec" McCullin ordered.

The three of them listened and joined the others.

5:45pm

Guzzo, Dixon and Nichols went up to the big warehouse and looked up at it. The night sky was beginning to drift in, above the storm clouds. "We better hurry before the storm hits" Dixon ordered.

The three of them walked up to the door. Guzzo fished out the key and opened the door quietly.

He peered inside and didn't see anyone or thing.

The three entered with their AK47's drawn out and ready to use.

Dixon closes the doors and Nichols turns on the main light switches that lights up the entire warehouse.

No zombies around.

Nichols quickly runs over to the first truck and hops in and starts it up.

Dixon runs over to the second while Guzzo opens the big metal garage type of door. Then hops in the third and final truck.

They back them out and drive them in between the two warehouses that led to the road.

The total drama gang, Zombieland gang, Huxley, McCullin, Bower, Sawsler and Ross all came over and joined them. Guzzo, Nichols, and Dixon hoped out and joined them.

"How many truck do you think we need" Guzzo asked?

"We'll take all three just in case" McCullin said.

"What about your sub" Geoff asked?

"Don't worry about it, no one will touch it" Dixon stated.

"So lets board and get out of here before we draw attention" McCullin ordered. "Tallahassee, Little Rock Wichita and Columbus will take this one with me. I can take eight more." He boarded the back of the truck.

"See yah back at the base" Columbus said as he boarded.

Wichita, Tallahassee, and Little Rock joined them.

Gwen, Trent, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, and Cody went aboard with them.

"Okay, me and Nichols have this one" Dixon said, "So Huxley and Guzzo get the other. And you three get to drive." He motioned toward Ross, Sawsler and Bower. Bower took McCullin's, Sawsler took Dixons, and Ross took Guzzo's.

"We'll split up, to 13 take one and 12 the other" Dixon added. "12 of yah with me and 13 in the other."

Huxley jumped in the back while Guzzo took the front seat next to Ross Chris, Izzy, Owen, Noah, Dakota, Sam, Scott, Heather, Blaineley, Lightning, Jo, Eva and Anne Maria joined Huxley in the back.

Dixon took a seat next to Sawsler and Nichols got in the back with Mike, Zoey, Harold, Leshawna, Brick, Tyler, Lindsay ,Beth, Dawn, B, Cameron and Alejandro.

Everyone took their seats and trucks took off for the Idaho base.

5:02pm

Rick drove the ford explorer through the city of Birmingham Alabama. It was completely empty except for the numerous zombies that tried to get at the suv. Glenn and Maggie kept an eye on Daryl, who actually seemed to be doing better.

Maggie put her index finger to Daryl's neck. She could feel a steady heart beating.

"I think he's getting better" she reported.

"Pull over Rick so I can take a look" Hershel suggested.

"Not here" Rick stated, "To many walkers around."

Rick drove behind a Wal-Mart supercenter and parked. They looked around and saw no sign of zombies, for the moment.

Rick got out and got some fresh air.

Hershel opened the back door and checked Daryl's pulse.

Indeed Daryl was getting better. "He's getting better, but I can't say for sure."

"Well since we're here" Glenn said, "We should get some supplies."

"You and Maggie go" Rick said, "We'll stay here and keep an I on him."

"Is there anything in particular we'll need for Daryl" Maggie's asked.

"Yah, some ginger ale and some a pillow" Hershel said. (I don't really know what he would need so I guessed.) "Be careful" Hershel finished.

"Aren't I always" Maggie said.

"Do you really want me to answer that" Hershel smiled.

Maggie waved and she and Glenn went to the back door of Wal-Mart. They opened it and entered.

Maggie and Glenn snuck through a storage room and through the back to where the store was. They came out where the freezer section was they look left and right and see meat on both sides. It smelt though.

They looked around and noticed no zombies. They also notice they came in without any weapons. They had left their guns back at the ford.

"F**k" Maggie whispers, "We forgot our weapons."

"Aw crap, I thought I saw an axe back in the storage room" Glenn said, "I'll be right back."

Before Maggie could say anything else, Glenn went to fetch it.

Maggie was stuck alone in a dark freezer section. The only light was coming from the bare lite lights over the meat.

Maggie could feel the creepy silence sneak up on her.

She listened and was glad it was quiet, no zombies around.

Glenn returned with an axe and got punched in the arm by Maggie.

"What was that for" Glenn whispers.

"For leaving me alone and unprotected" Maggie said, "Now let's go so we can leave."

The two crept toward isle 6, the can good isle.

"Ssh" Glenn said.

Maggie listened, they heard footsteps from somewhere ahead.

"Come on this way" Glenn said.

They back tracked down isle six and stood on the side. The peeked around the corner and saw a three zombies walk by.

They hear more footsteps, they look down isle five and another one walking down the aisle. It sniffs the air.  
It looks and sees Glenn and Maggie spying on it. It groans and runs after them.

Glenn and Maggie run in the opposite direction, passing the isles. 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11. Another zombie's rounds aisle 12. Glenn stops but Maggie can stop fast enough and she smashes into Glenn sending them tumbling to the ground.

The zombie lunges at them. Glenn sits up and sinks the axe into its head sending to the ground next to them. He unsticks the axe, drags Maggie to her feet and dodges a lunge from the second zombie. They run down isle 12 with the zombie still in high pursuit of them.

They run down the aisle and through the men clothing section, zombie still following. A few more zombies join the pursuit, bring the total to four.

They run down and around a the pans isle and into the isle of towels.

The zombies run by and didn't notice.

Glenn and Maggie sigh a breath of relief.

"We have to get out of here, forget the supplies" Maggie said.

"I agree with yah" Glenn agreed.

They tiptoed down the towel aisle back toward the freezer.

A zombie blocks there path to in front, they turn around and see two more behind them. Towels wouldn't harm them so they had to come up with something else beside the axe.

5:05pm Outside

"He's looking a lot better somehow" Hershel admitted, "It seems the lord has taken a liking to him."

Hershel and Rick move to the front of the ford explorer.

"Good, good" Rick said, "When do yah think he'll wake?"

"I can't be sure" Hershel said. "It could be hours, or days."

"You said, he'd be okay" Rick said.

"I did, but I'm not a doctor" Hershel corrected, "So I could be wrong."

Hershel walked back to Daryl and gasped.

"What's wrong" Rick asked as he ran over?

"Look" Hershel said, pointing into inside the suv.

"What happened to him" Rick panicked.

5:15pm, Wal-Mart

The zombies crowed around the young couple, advancing closer and closer. Ever so closer.

Gunshot.

A zombie falls dead. Then another. A second later, a path in front of Maggie and Glenn is clear.

They make a run for it, the zombies followed.

They run until they come to stop as a figure loomed in front of them.

"Daryl" Glenn choked out.

"Come on lets go" Daryl said, holding Glenn's rifle.

They ran.

They ran to the freezers, to through the storage room. Zombies still trailing them.

Hershel and Rick looked up and saw the three of them quickly approached them.

"Daryl, you're okay" Rick said.

"Not the time" Daryl said, jumping into the suv and closing the door.

"What's going on" Hershel asked Maggie and Glenn.

"Look" Glenn said, as he and Maggie jumped in.

Zombies pounded out of the supercenter and came for them.

"Quick get in" Rick demanded.

Hershel didn't need to be told twice as they got in.

Rick fumbled with the key.

The zombies surround the suv. Shaking and rattling it. Left and right.

"Come on rick" Daryl demanded.

"Got it" Rick said, turning the suv on.

Everyone looked on as the zombies got run down. As Rick floored the suv and drove away leaving the zombies in a cloud of dust.

"That was a third close one today" Rick said.

**How was the chapter, boring right. i hope not, the rules are important. And what does Dawn for see will happen in the near future, two words, blood bath. I'm sorry to the readers and viewers, since i accepted the OCs. There are just to many characters to work with , so im goanna kill off a big chunk in the next or so chapter. Dont worry Alejandro and Dawn will not be one of them. But some big names will be, just to help with the lives of the other characters.**

**I am goanna hook up three couples in the near future, Alejandro/Brick, Izzy/Noah, and Lindsay/Harold. They should form sometime soon. Or will they with the blood bath coming soon.**

**Congradulations to the following people in getting into the story. The numbers dont represent anything, its just to help know how many there are. And as a header, with the blood bath coming soon, it may take until chapter 11 or 12 to introduce you guys. But you dont have to worry you will be in it. Remember the names arent in any pacific order.**

**1 Allen Stryker**

**2 Austin Harley**

**3 Melanie Flores **

**4 An-Mei Lee**

**5 Layla Michelle Simone**

**6 Matt the Macmeister Davis**

**7 Santiago Talieo**

**8 Chiyo "Cho" Silvia Eriksson**

**9 Willhelm Wiezhel**

**10 Arkness Rivers**

**11 Nick Price**

**12 Alex Brown**

**13 Jimmy Lentz (ME, alliance name)**

**Remember you might not exactly be mentioned in chapter 10, most likely 11, sorry. At least these 13 will be in it. When you are introduced you will be in Idaho, the base of Boise. So if you didnt say how you got there, i will. And remember even though you wont be bitten or scratched, close calls are always goanna happen. so be vised of it, and dont worry you wont be one if unless you want. See yah in the apocalyptic world. **

**REVIEW ON HOW YOU THOUGHT OF COLUMBUS RULES, AND GOOD FOR DARYL FOR BEING VERY STRONG, AND HOW YOU MADE IT TO THE STORY. AND THANKS FOR SENDING IN YOUR OCS. **


	10. Chapter 10: Seperation

**Chapter 10 is finally here after about a week. Sorry to the OC's, but next chapter will definitly start your journey in the story. I needed this one for the blood bath your about to read about, meaning, alot of characters will die. 15 to be exact, and sorry ahead of time for who liked or dislikes some of the characters. REVIEW.**

Chapter 10

The trucks were currently driving on the Oregon Coast Highway, through a forest.

6:14pm truck 3

"I can't believe you still have that" Leshawna said to Harold.

Harold looked down and was thankful he still had it, "I don't know, it just seems like good luck." He was talking about the axe, all the way from the island. "This did save my life back on the island and it did save Brick from Ezekiel, then it helped ward off the zombies until the army came."

"It does seem lucky" Beth added.

Harold held it in his lap as the truck continued to follow the other two through the abandoned roads of Oregon.

6:15pm truck 1

"Is he okay" Little Rock asked, motioning toward Cody.

Cody was curled up in the fetal position in the corner of the truck.

Gwen looked at him. "I think he's still upset" Gwen replied.

"About what" Wichita asked?

"Losing our friend Sierra" Trent said, feeling bad for the computer nerd.

"He'll get over it" McCullin said, "Everyone always does."

6:16pm truck 2

Owen was fast asleep in one corner with Izzy using him as a big lovable pillow so she could get some.

Eva and Jo tried each other's skills with an eye starring contest. Eva won four times in a row, Jo just wouldn't accept failure.

The rest of them just sat in a silence awaiting whatever would happen.

The truck runs over something sharp and goes out of control. Ross tried to keep the truck under control, but it lost its traction and tipped.

6:19pm

It rolled and rolled. Heaving everyone everywhere inside.

6:21pm

The truck finally came to a stop on its roof. As it rested against a tree.

Truck a1 and 3 quickly parked, as they seen what had happened.

Inside truck 2, 6:22pm

People lay everywhere.

Huxley sat up holding his head, with the bump he had just recently got.

He looked around and saw the campers felt the same way, hurting. MOST didn't have any broken bones, just scrapes and scratches.

But one person did get a metal pipe thrusted through their heart, killing them instantly. As they're body lay slump in the truck, that being Blaineley.

Dakota lay on Sam as she sat up on him, not noticing. He groans and she quickly gets off him. He has a nasty gash above his left eye.

Scott, Heather, and Anne Maria were thrown from the truck and landed in all directions.

Anne Maria landed next to Scott about twenty feet from the truck and Heather landed next to the truck.

A zombie snuck over and started to feast on Scott, he started to scream out in agony as the zombie. The zombie completely ripped open Scotts chest and pulled out his heart and started to feast on it. Scott lay motionless.

Anne Maria sat up looked over and felt horrified as she watched the zombie munch on Scott's heart. Luckily for her it was too busy with Scott's heart and that there were no other zombies around. FOR NOW.

Owen lay on his back on top of Lightning. Eva lay on him. Eva got up and rubbed her neck. Owen was too lazy to get up, so Eva had to grab the big lugs arm and pull him off a non-hurt crushed Lightning.

Noah had landed in sit position with Izzy in his lap; Jo was beside them upside down. Noah looked and felt awkward but also liked it.

Chris landed on his head. He was fine, but very dizzy as he looked around and saw everyone crumbled and on top of each other.

"Is everyone okay" Huxley asked?

Sam and Dakota shook their heads yes.

Lightning felt uneasy but alright.

Jo felt alright until an alright Owen let a fart out in her face. She gagged and had to hold her breath.

Izzy stood up and grabbed the bookworm in her arms and gave him a giant hug, for what reason Noah didn't know, but he let her do it. It felt nice to him.

Owen saw it and felt as if a part of his soul had been torn.

Anne Maria and Heather come running in, very frightened.

"Scott" Heather said, breathing really fast.

"What about him" Sam asked?

"He's been killed by a zombie" Heather shrieks.

"She, be quiet, so you don't lure it here" Chris barks with a whisper.

"I'll take care of it" Eva said, she left without anyone trying to stop her.

Everyone exited the overturn truck, one at time as they stumbled out. None seemed to notice or care that Blaineley had been killed by a metal pipe. (Don't ask where a metal pipe would come from.)

When everyone looked in the direction of Scott, they saw Eva strangling the zombie. She punched it in the face making a hole. A second later she started her way back over. BUT. Zombie Scott stood up (Yes zombies can move without hearts.) and launched himself at her.

"Eva looks out" Owen shrieked.

She didn't expect it and was taken by surprise. Scott nocked into Eva, sending her to the ground.

Zombie Scott was the first up on his knees and sunk his teeth into Eva's neck, the jugular vein. Blood spewed everywhere immediately. It got on Scott, it got on Eva, it got on the tree trunk nearby and the green grass. Eva punched Scott off as he landed backward. Eva grabbed her neck in hope of not bleeding to death.

"Eva" Owen shouted, "She needs help."

"No, she's a goner" Noah interrupted, "She's been infected and there's nothing we can do for her neck."

Eva fell over dead a few seconds later, when you get bit in the most precious vein in the neck, the one that literally provides everything for the head, and it gets cut or bitten, the person will die in a matter of moments later.

Scott saw her dead and came charging at the rest. He was down and dead from a bullet in the head with in seconds. Everyone turned and saw it was Guzzo had done it.

"Thanks Guz" Huxley said, he had left his gun, on accident, back in the truck.

"Yah, whatever" Guzzo said, "The radio's busted."

"You forgot" Huxley pointed out, we have people for that."

"Yah, but they're over a hundred miles away" Guzzo added.

"You guys okay" Dixon asked running up.

"Most" Huxley admitted. "We lost three of them."

Guzzo looked over and saw Eva and Scott, "Have they been properly shot."

"Not Eva" Guzzo said.

"Well get on it and let's move on, you'll have to go with us, where's Ross" Dixon asked?

"He's dead" Guzzo reported.

"Come on let's go" Dixon ordered, shaking his head.

Eva stood up and charged, Guzzo blew her away with ease.

"At least we didn't lose anyone important" Gwen said.

The rest of the total drama gang and Zombieland gang were there.

Zombies started to surround them from all directions.

"Your gun called them here" Sam panicked.

"We don't have enough ammo to take them all out" McCullin warned.

"Aw crap" Guzzo sighed.

Guzzo, McCullin, Dixon, Huxley, and Nichols started mow the down with Ak47 power. There ranks went down, but their files just replaced the empty ranks.

The zombies just kept coming.

6:31pm

Everyone was surprised. All the zombies had been mowed down. They were all dead and no more causality had happened. Good news, the zombies were dead, bad news, they were out of ammunition.

"Come on quickly" Dixon ordered. "South, to the trucks."

Zombies started to quickly come in all directions again.

Everyone made a run for the remaining two trucks, 150ft away.

They had to swerve in and out and dodge zombies. The only weapon was an axe that Harold carried. The call of duty 3 guys used their guns as blunt object, but it didn't work well, as it only stunned the foe for a few seconds before they were on the attack again.

Because there were so many, everyone had to split up. Instead of running toward the trucks, they ran into the forest and now they were all separated. Not knowing where they were going, who they were with, or if they'd ever see each other again. Only priority, escaping the cold clammy hands of the zombies that would use them as their food source.

Aerial view of the forest shows the campers, Zombieland gang, and call of duty soldiers all in very small groups getting farther and farther from each other. Ninety eight percent in the direction opposite of the truck. Zombies are everywhere, nowhere is safe. A storm was coming and night was coming and fast. No weapons and no protection, couples split in different directions, what can possibly happen to them, as the blood bath has yet to be close to being over as more people will fall before the horrendous event is ended, and they're all safe at the Idaho base? What? Let's find out.

6:42pm, group 1.

"Come on Owen" Izzy shouted, "NO breaks, they're right behind us."

"Need…break" Owen huffed.

The zombies drew closer to the group of six that had decided to head north.

"Owen look a steak" Leshawna said.

Owen looked around, "Where."

"That way" Leshawna pointed.

Owen immediately ran faster. Izzy, Leshawna, Noah, Brick and Huxley close behind.

The zombies picked up the face as well.

"Guys look" Brick pointed out. Brick pointed to something big and large ahead.

6:43pm, group 2

They had ditched the zombies by ditching behind some fallen trees. Thanks to McCullin's wise orders.

They slowly peaked around and found no other zombies, it was relatively quiet. Except for the minor groans and moans in the far distance.

"Okay, guys let's get back to the trucks" McCullin ordered.

"What about the others" Wichita asked?  
"Well hopefully they're there, if not we might have to leave them behind, unfortunately" McCullin stated

"No not my girlfriend" Sam protested.

"I'm with him" Duncan agreed.

"We can look, but I can't promise anything" McCullin said, now let's move out.

6:43pm, group 3, on top of the truck.

Five people made it back to the trucks. But they were quickly over run with zombies, so they had to crawl on top of them, unfortunately, the other two soldiers; Bower and Sawsler were quickly devoured and turned into zombies.

"What are we goanna do, they're goanna tip the truck and we'll be eaten alive for sure" Chris wined. His Mr. Cool routine was gone.

"Chris shut up, we'll get through this" Harold yelled at him, still holding the axe. It's true; Harold and the axe are connected at the hip.

The zombies pounded on the truck, shaking it vigorously. The five of them had a hard time staying on top. They held on for dear life.

Until Chris lost his grip and tumbled in.

"Chris, no" Tyler screamed as he tried to lunge after Chris and grab him.

Too late, Chris screamed and disappeared under a wave of dead flesh.

Blood spewed in all directions as the truck's side went from an army green to a nice red color.

Chris was gone in seconds.

And the bad luck of the moment wasn't over yet, as Tyler had reached the side and struggling to not fall in as well. A zombie reached up and tried to grab Tyler's leg. Tyler kicked it away. Another one tried, Tyler dodged it.

"I need help" Tyler screamed.

Guzzo quickly reached over and grabbed Tyler's hand. He pulled Tyler up, until a zombie did get a nice death grip on Tyler's right ankle.

"It's got me" Tyler screamed as the zombie started to play tug a war with Guzzo with Tyler.

The zombie had more strength. Harold joined in as he grabbed Tyler's other hand they continued to pull. But as he did, the axe fell of the side and into the horde of zombies, THERE ONLY WEAPON.

"Hang in there" Lindsay panicked as she watched from the side.

Tyler's hands were getting sweaty and another zombie grabbed onto Tyler's right leg, and one grabbed his left leg. Three zombies vs. Guzzo and Harold.

"I can't hold on much longer" Guzzo panicked.

"Don't let me go" Tyler panicked.

"I won't" Harold promised.

A fourth zombie latches onto Tyler, and a fifth.

Guzzo's hand slips from being so sweaty.

Harold does his best. Harold's hands are getting to sweaty. He didn't mean to do it and he feels so bad. But he let go on accident as Tyler's hands slipped out.

Tyler is whipped away into the crowd of zombies, "Lindsay, I lo…."

Tyler's voice was muffled by the zombies gorging on him. His screams ceased and he was gone.

Lindsay leaned over the side. "Tyler" she cried.

A zombie tried to snatch her as well, but Harold pulled her back before it could.

"I'm sorry" Harold said.

Lindsay let out a scream of sadness.

6:44pm group 4

Heather, Zoey and Geoff had found refuge in a tree. There were no zombies around. They in the tree anyway.

"What are we goanna do" Zoey asked?

"We have to get back to the trucks" Geoff panicked.

"No way" Heather barked, "The trucks are probably over run."

"Don't say that" Zoey panicked, "They're fine, the zombies are probably gone and everyone's waiting for us."

"I don't fully agree with Heather" Geoff admitted, "But I don't think exactly like that either."

"We can't stay in this tree forever" Zoey pointed out.

"Let's just wait a few more minutes, if the coast stays clear, we'll make a run for it" Geoff said.

Zoey liked the plan, Heather thought differently.

"Yah, go get yourselves killed" Heather snorted.

6:44pm group 5

This team of three headed north east, they ran for about fifteen minutes before. Dixon dragged a screaming DJ behind some bushes. Dawn joined them. Dixon held in hand over DJ's mouth, so he wouldn't scream and direct the zombies their location, until the zombies passed. Dawn, DJ, and Dixon went undetected as they Dixon released his hand.

"Stay com son, or we all die" Dixon ordered.

"I can't help it" DJ said.

"DJ, we'll be okay" Dawn promised, "Gain some confidence and bravery."

"It's hard" DJ admitted.

"I know" Dawn agreed, "But if you don't, then it will be hopeless to survive."

Dawn had a way with words, DJ thought. Dixon was even impressed.

"I'll try" DJ said.

"Now let's head back" Dixon ordered. "We have to find everyone else."

They moved out. DJ trying his best to keep his cool.

6:45pm group 6

"I guess rule six is just about to be blown" Columbus complained.

Trent and Columbus were the only two in there group as they had not seen anyone else. They were alone, no people and no zombies around.

"What was rule six again" Trent asked?

"Travel in a group" Columbus responded.

"Well we should probably find the others" Trent said.

"We should, but its goanna be difficult with so many f'n zombies around" Columbus said, "Excuse my word."

"No your fine" Trent said.

6:45 group 7

Bridgette, Mike, Gwen, and Nichols ran and ran, no zombies following them.

Then six zombies pop out of the bushes in front of them, they stop and freeze in their tracks.

"We're blocked off" Mike panicked.

"What do we do" Bridgette added, "If we run, they'll catch us."

"Not if we're fast enough" Gwen pointed out.

The zombies charged.

Mike, Bridgette and Gwen were frozen in fear, as their legs were made of Jell-O, so they couldn't move.

Luckily someone had a switch blade on them and took it out, Nichols charged at them. The three TD campers watched in amazement as Nichols quickly makes fast work of the first two. Killing them instantly with a stab in the head.

The third claws a Nichols. He dodges to the left and stabs it in the head. The fourth and fifth double team and come at him from two directions. He jumps and they crash into each other. Nichols goes low and trips them and stabs them quickly.

He stands up.

"Look out" Gwen screamed.

The sixth one came up from behind him. Nichols ducked down and grabbed it by the shoulders and slammed it to the ground and snapping its neck, which is one of his 106 ways to kill a person with his bare hands.

Six bodies lay around them.

"Wow, are we lucky to have him" Mike said, amazed.

"Thanks" Bridgette thanked.

"You're welcome" Nichols replied.

They continued as they walked.

"Where are we going" Bridgette asked?

"I don't think any of us know" Gwen replied.

6:46pm group 8

Seven people ran like crazy as a horde of zombies continued to chase them.

They ran through the forest. Passing tree after tree, shrub after shrub.

Cameron trips on his shoelace and accidently falls into Beth. They both tumble to the ground, they're glasses go sailing into the bushes. The zombies approaching fast. Jo, B, Lightning, Cody, and Anne Maria don't seem to notice as they continue to run.

They are overwhelmed and over taken in seconds. Cameron's first to yell out in terror and pain as the first zombie leaps through the air and lands directly on Cameron who sent to the ground again. The zombie pins him to the ground.

He tries to get up, the zombie is not really that big, and it looked to only weight about 120lbs or so. But Cameron still couldn't get it off (like I said use your imagination to what the zombies look like.). The zombie bites down into the back of Cameron's head. He screams out in agony. The zombie spits the skull piece out and sinks it teeth back in and goes for some rich notorious brains. A second zombie comes and tears Cameron's right arm out of its sock and feasts on it as blood and bone can been seen on the one end of the arm.

Meanwhile, three zombies go for Beth. She got to her feet and ran. But without her glasses she bounced into a tree and fell backward. With a zombie sinking its teeth into her forehead in a matter of seconds later. A second one sat down and started to pry her stomach open and helped itself to her liver.

6:47 group 8 continued

The remaining five keep running, a zombie leaps from the bushes and tackles Jo and they both land on the opposite side. Where the zombie bites down into her shoulder.

Lightning skids to a stop, "Guys, Jo."

"She's a goner" Anne Maria said, not stopping running.

B and Cody stop though.

"Lightning, she can't be helped" Cody had to admit.

"Yes there is" Lightning charged into the bushes. A second later, groaning and Lightning screaming and munching sounds.

"He's gone" Cody sighed.

B shook his head.

Zombie Jo emerged from the bushes.

B, grabbed Cody and he began to run with zombie Jo following.

6:49pm

They run by and didn't stop to help as Anne Maria was gasping for air as a few zombies feasted on her inners as well.

"Anne Maria" Cody screamed.

B continued to run as he carried Cody deeper and deeper into the forest. Cody thinking they had just lost five people in just a short time.

6:48pm group 9

The last five people were wondering around the forest aimlessly, not knowing where they were. They were Dakota, Little Rock, Tallahassee, Courtney, Alejandro.

"Damn these freaking zombies" Tallahassee said.

"What I thought liked em" Little Rock questioned.

"I do" Tallahassee said, "There aren't any around for me to bash."

"Which I think is a good thing" Courtney pointed out.

6:47pm group 2

McCullin, Duncan, Sam, and Wichita had been walking for about ten minutes when they came across a house.

"We went the wrong way" Wichita said.

"I could've sworn this was the way" McCullin said scratching his head.

"Well it's not" Duncan huffed.

"We mine as well go see if there's anything of importance in that house" Sam said, "Also to see if anyone may of found it."

"Yah, we should" Wichita agreed.

They headed for the house.

6:50pm group 5

McCullin, Dawn and DJ kept walking and still found no sign of zombies.

The four come across and abandoned tent/camp set.

McCullin went over to the tent and looked in.

"What do you see" Dawn asked?

"A dead body" McCullin responded, "And this."

He reached in and pulled out a rifle.

"We can defend ourselves if necessary now" McCullin said.

They continued forward.

6:45pm group 1

Brick had led the other five to an abandoned factory. They walked through a door and found a dark hallway.

"This should do good for until the morning" Huxley said, "Let's find a room and settle down."

They started down the hall, in pitch blackness. Huxley took the lead, with a flashlight.

"What about the others" Leshawna asked?

"We got to hope they're fine for now" Huxley sighed, "Never expected anything like this. It's not good to wonder around the dark, so we should till morning."

Leshawna sighed, she missed Harold.

"What kind of factory is this anyway" Owen asked curiously.

"I know it made something of some kind, but can't exactly remember" Huxley admitted, "I know there's metal used in whatever it is."

"What room we goanna stay in" Leshawna asked?

They walk up to a door.

"Whatever this is, will have to do" Huxley said.

Huxley slowly opened the door. He shines the flashlight around the small office room.

"It's clear" Huxley reported.

They entered.

Brick closed and locked the door behind them.

"It's not much but it will do" Huxley added.

The office looked untouched by the zombie apocalypse.

Leshawna went over and switched the table lamp on. Huxley turned his flashlight off and set it on the desk.

Beside the desk, were a rollie chair, a big bookcase, two arm chairs, and three filing cabinets.

Owen took the chance and plopped himself down in one of the big arm chairs.

6:50pm group 6

It was getting dark and Trent and Columbus still yet to find anyone or zombies as they walked.

"We're goanna have to settle down for the night" Trent said.

"I know" Columbus agreed.

"Where are we goanna stay until morning" Trent asked?

"I'd say a tree would be our best bet" Columbus stated.

"Which one" Trent asked? He looked around, there were so many.

"This one looks good" Columbus said, pointing to an Oak tree.

They climbed it.

6:55pm

Geoff and Zoey had somehow gotten Heather out of the tree. And now found themselves in a clearing.

"Geoff look a barn" Zoey said.

"We can like, sleep in it for the night" Geoff said, all happy.

"I'm not sleeping in there" Heather protested.

"Then where are you goanna stay" Zoey pointed out.

Heather had to think, "Fine." She grumbled as she walked to it, "You two coming or not."

Geoff and Zoey followed.

6:57pm

They got to the big red barn door and were greeted by the sounds of loud moaning, and screaming.

Dixon, Dawn and a screaming DJ came bounding out of the forest towards them.

"Look its Geoff, Zoey and Heather" Dawn pointed out.

"Quickly in the barn" Dixon ordered.

Zombies come pounding out next as they followed the three.

Geoff quickly opens the door. Dawn and Zoey enter, then DJ and McCullin.

Geoff enters, Heather is about to enter when she is ambushed by a zombie coming from the other direction.

Geoff doesn't notice as he closes the door behind him.

They hear Heather scream.

"We forgot Heather" Zoey panicked.

"I'm sorry, but she's a goner now" Dixon said. "Let's board this door and any other exit up."

They didn't really bother in feeling sorrow for Heather, even though they did a bit. They knew she would have held them back anyway.

Outside the barn.

The barn got redder as the zombies tore more and more of Heather apart. They went straight for her throat so she couldn't even scream anymore.

Inside the barn.

They broke apart some crates and used the wood to barricade the only door in and out. Luckily there were no windows on the bottom, there were some on top. But they were pretty sure the zombies pounding at the door couldn't get in through them.

And just in case the word didn't hold. They climbed the ladder to the hay loft and stayed there. They brought the ladder just in case, thanks to rule 21.

6:58pm

McCullin, Wichita, Duncan, and Sam had finally found what they were looking for. It took twenty minutes or so, but they finally found the trucks.

Luckily they were abandoned, no zombies or souls around.

Even though they did get worried when they saw the blood on the passenger door of one.

"I hope that's not someone we know" Sam hoped.

"Well whatever happened, it didn't happen that long ago" McCullin said, "The blood is still wet."

"Let's just hope it was someone life Heather" Duncan huffed.

"I agree" Sam said.

"Well it doesn't matter now who it was, let's get some sleep" McCullin ordered, "We can use the truck."

McCullin walked to the back, the other three followed.

They heard some noises coming from inside.

McCullin raised his rifle and looked inside.

"Anyone in there" he ordered?

"McCullin is that you" a voice asked?

"Guzzo" McCullin asked?

Guzzo appeared and looked.

"Ah, good to see yah" Guzzo ACTUALLY admitted. Even though with his rivalry with the two, and his usual disapproving way of not liking McCullin's authority. But he deals with it anyway.

"Anyone else with you" McCullin asked?

"Just two of them campers" Guzzo said, "We lost one earlier, and that Chris guy."

"What camper" Sam asked? Duncan and Sam could give two sh**s about Chris.

"Tyler, I think his name was" Guzzo responded.

"Ah, Lindsay's goanna break when she hears" Sam sighed.

"If you're talking about the blond with the blue bandana" Guzzo started, "Her and the one with glasses is already in here."

"Harold" Duncan asked?

"Yah, him" Guzzo responded.

"Why are yah still carrying that broken radio" McCullin said, as he hoisted himself up and into the truck.

"Just feels weird not carrying it" Guzzo replied.

Wichita, Sam and Duncan also got in. They found Guzzo was right. Harold sat catching some z's in the corner, with Lindsay doing the same, her head resting in Harold's lap.

"What happened" Sam asked?

"We were overrun by zombies" Guzzo said, "We weren't able to save Tyler."

"Poor Lindsay" Wichita added.

"Well they've been together since season one" Duncan said, "When a double elimination came in season five, they were voted off together."

"What happened to all the walkers" McCullin asked?

"They wondered off when they knew they couldn't get us" Guzzo said, "But they could be back any time though. And I see you found a souvenir." He was talking about the rifle.

"Yah, I figured we could use it" McCullin said, "Since we ran out, still haven't had to use it."

"You might if they return" Guzzo said.

"For now, we'll all stay here and get some shut eye" McCullin said, "Tomorrow we go and find the others, then head back to Idaho."

"What about those things" Sam asked?

"Me and Guzzo will take turns staying watch guard" McCullin said, "I'll take the first shift, no the rest of yah get some sleep, its goanna be a long day tomorrow."

They agreed, Sam, Duncan, and Wichita went and rested.

"Are you sure you want the first shift" Guzzo asked?  
"Yah, yah, I'll do it" McCullin said.

"Well I'll stay up with you anyway" Guzzo said.

"No get some sleep, it won't be good if we don't get any sleep" McCullin ordered.

"Two sets of eyes and ears are better than one" Guzzo pointed out.

"Suit yourself" McCullin said.

Guzzo sat down on one side while McCullin sat on the opposite.

7:03pm

"Guzzo" McCullin whispered.

Guzzo looked at him.

"Thanks" McCullin said.

Guzzo smiled and they went back to guard duty.

6:59pm group 9

"Tallahassee, keep running" Little Rock yelled, "There's too many."

"I can take them" Tallahassee insisted.

"You can't take on 50 unarmed" Little Rock pointed out.

Right now the five were running for their lives from around 50 zombies.

"Quick behind there" Alejandro said.

They quickly hid behind some bushes and the zombies ran by.

"That was a fourth close one today" Courtney complained.

"Sh, so they don't come back" Alejandro whispered.

"We mine as well just stay here for the night" Tallahassee said, "It's getting to dark."

Courtney and Dakota were goanna argue, but thought better. They knew they probably wouldn't make it far in the dark.

So they knelt down and tried to get some sleep. Tallahassee stayed awake to make sure they weren't ambushed.

7:08pm, used to be group 8

The camera pans down around a group of zombies. Two small groups. One group of four and another of seven. They're munching on something, two people that couldn't escape the zombie's wrath.

B tried to run and run as fast as he could. But he got tired to quickly and the zombies over whelmed him. He collapsed to take a breath and the zombies overtook him in matter of seconds. And nothing in his pockets were good enough to hold them off. But what about the second body.

He tried to get away when B dropped him. But Cody felt like he had an obligation to stay and not let B fall alone, and that he should be with Sierra. So now he was and B to.

Group eight is now no more. (Sorry Cody and B fans.)

7:07pm group 7

After the encounter with the six zombies, Mike, Gwen, Bridgette and Nichols had found a cave and decided to make use it for the night. Nichols said he would stay up and alert.

**The campers all slept peacefully, no matter where they were, weather it be the barn, tree, factory office, cave, in the trucks or under some bushes. The ones that said they'd stay awake did that. The zombies continued to prowl around the forest, in search of their next meal. Amongst those being Cody, B, Heather, Anne Maria, Lightning, Jo, Cameron, Beth, Tyler and Chris. The campers and nine plus, sleep and wait for the morning to come. But not all would see the morning sunshine. The blood bath shall continue.**

Saturday July 7, 2012 3:29am group 1

Huxley sat awake, sitting in front of the desk, rolling the flashlight between his hands on the floor. He looked around and saw everyone else asleep.

Owen was passed out in one of the arm chairs. Brick sat in the rollie chair, Noah sat in the other arm chair with a book in his lap, and Leshawna lay on the floor next to the desk. Izzy was in a drawer of one of the filing cabinets.

And Huxley was the only to ask why Izzy slept in the cabinet drawer; everyone else already knew she was crazy.

The light was still on which they'll find out is a bad idea.

Huxley heard a knock at the door.

He stood up and held the flashlight tightly, in case he has to use it as a weapon. Huxley walked up to the door.

Another knock at the door.

Huxley is hesitates to open it.

A third knock at the door.

"Who's there" Huxley weakly says.

Noah wakes up.  
"What's going on" Noah asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Quiet" Huxley said.

A fourth knock.

"Who's that" Leshawna asked waking up. Brick and Owen woke up to. Izzy popped her head out of the drawer with a folder on top of her head.

"I don't know" Huxley admitted. He reaches for the door and opens it.

He looks out and immediately closed the door.

"Who's there" Owen asked?

"You don't want to know" Huxley said, locking it back up.

Pounding came on the door. Lots and lots of banging, hard and fast.

"There at the door" Owen panicked.

"Yup" Huxley said nervously.

"We're trapped" Owen shrieked.

"It looks like we won't be meeting the OC's" Noah complained. He stood up dropping the book on the floor.

"I was looking forward to that" Brick added.

"Unless a miracle happens, you definitely won't be meeting them" Huxley said holding his back against the door.

The zombies bounced the door so hard; Huxley is sent off his feet and onto his back.

"Huxley are you okay" Brick asked?

"Yah, just fine" Huxley replied.

A zombie punches a hole in the door.

"There breaking in" Leshawna panicks.

A second hole is made, a zombies sticks its head in and hisses.

Owen screams.

Huxley looks around and sees the bookcase.

"Quick, the book case" Huxley said.

Huxley immediately went over and started to drag it. Brick, Leshawna and Izzy helped.

They dragged it over and slammed it into the door, blocking the zombie's chances of getting in.

"It won't hold long, but enough to hopefully find a way out" Brick said.

"Look" Noah pointed.

They all looked and saw a grate in the wall.

"Quickly" Huxley ordered, plying the grate off the wall.

Noah went first followed by Brick.

"I won't fit" Owen complained.

"You're goanna have to" Huxley said.

"Just follow Izzy" Izzy said, going next.

Owen shrugged and went next.

The door is no match and neither does the book case as it tips over.

3:34am

Huxley and Leshawna have to yet get into the vent.

"Leshawna go" Huxley demanded.

"No you" Leshawna said, dragging Huxley over and shoved him into the vent.

"Leshawna no" Huxley yelled.

"Save yourself" Leshawna said.

The zombies stormed the office and over took Leshawna real quickly. She disappeared in them really fast.

"Tell Harold I love him" Leshawna screamed as she disappeared.

Huxley just watched as Leshawna got devoured. He didn't have too much time to think as the zombies saw him.

Huxley quickly crawled, with the last impressions of Leshawna still in his mind.

3:55am

Brick kicked the grate off and watched as it bounced and skid across the hard cement floor.

He exited followed by Noah, Izzy, Owen and a distraught Huxley.

"Where's Leshawna" Noah asked?

"She didn't make it" Huxley sadly said.

They took a moment to mourn over her loss.

They looked around and found the only light they had was from the full moon shining in from the sky lights on the roof.

They look to the left and see zombies burst from the darkness and chase after them.

They turned and ran and ran. They past machinery of some type and found a hallway. Machinery that looked familiar to Huxley. But with the loss of Leshawna and the zombies chasing him, he didn't have time to think about it.

They come to a split hallway. There's a door next to one of the halls.

The door bursts open as they come to it. A zombie lunges at them, they dodge, but because of this, it causes them to split up. As three go down one hall, the other two go the other.

It didn't matter to the zombies as they split up and went down after both teams.

3:58am right hall

Brick, Noah, and Huxley kept running.

"We lost Owen and Izzy" Noah said.

"We can't worry about that now" Brick sighed, "We have to escape them." He pointed to behind them at the flesh eating mindless beings behind them.

They ran and ran. The hallway seemed like it never ended.

4:04pm

They came to a pair of double doors.

They run through them and close the doors behind.

They take a piece of wood on the floor. Brick quickly grabbed it and slid it in the handles.

The zombies pounded and pounded but they couldn't get through.

The wood seemed very strong.

"Where's Noah" Brick asked looking around.

Huxley looked and saw it was only him and Brick.

3:57pm left hall

Owen is first and Izzy is second. They ran and ran as usual.

3:59am

A single door came into view.

Owen opens and closes it behind him, completely forgetting Izzy was behind him.

But he screams when he sees where he is.

Izzy slides to the door and pounds on it and screaming Owen's name.

"OOOOWeeen" Izzy screamed as the zombies got closer.

Owen shrunk down in front of the door.

"The zombies know my name" Owen shrieks.

He looks up and sees four zombies around him. Then looking down upon a buffet. He screams, they eat.

One zombies lunges and seeks its teeth into Owen's left eye and tears it out, the zombie pops it in his mouth like a fish eye egg.

Another takes and feasts on the heart of the big lovable oaf. The blood pouring out and staining the floor.

4:05am outside the door.

Izzy turns around and watches as the zombies get closer and closer.

20ft away

The zombies continued to charge.

Izzy closes her eyes and waits for the end.

Click, click, click, click

She looks up and sees they're all dead. Except one.

It approaches in the shadows.

It's not a zombie, its Noah carrying an Ak47.

"Noah" Izzy asked surprised?

"Yah, it's me" Noah said.

"What are you doing here, I saw you go the other way" Izzy said.

"I dodged them and came back here" Noah said, "I found this in a crate on my way here. Where's Owen?"

"In here" Izzy said, "Oh and thank you thank you thank you." The crazy red head cheered as she threw herself at the bookworm.

"You're welcome" Noah said, "Now let's get O, and get back to Huxley and Brick."

Izzy nodded.

Noah nocked on the door. "Owen, anyone home" he asked?

No answer

Noah instead of asking again blew a hole in the door with the ak47. He stuck his hand in and unlocked the door and opened it.

They looked around and didn't see any zombies, but they did see a large half devoured Owen.

"Aw, poor lug" Noah said.

"No, Owen" Izzy said.

"There's nothing we do for him now" Noah urged. "Let's go make sure the others are okay."

4:28am

Click, click, click, click.

Noah moes down the zombies in front of the double doors.

"Do you here that" Brick asked?

"Sounded like a machine gun" Huxley said.

"Someone must be out there" Brick said. He grabbed the wood, and pulled it out, then heaved it aside, not caring where it landed. A piece of glass could be heard breaking, and a cat meowing in anger.

Huxley opens the doors and is greeted by Izzy and Noah.

"Izzy, Noah" Brick greeted, "You're both alright."

"Yah, good to see you two are to" Noah congratulated.

"Yah, you guys lose Owen" Huxley asked?

"No, they got him" Izzy sighed.

"Aw. To bad" Brick said, "Let's reclose these doors and get some more sleep."

They agreed, even after losing two members of their group.

They agreed, even after losing two members of their group. They laid down and got some sleep.

**So how was the story. Good chapter. They are all seperated, and as i said, many would die, just to makeit easier to type and keep track of the characters. And as can see, three knew relationships are starting to take off. Izzy and Noah. Lindsay and Harold. I will work on the Alejandro and Dawn one as well. Since i killed off they're couple partners. And again, sorry to you who are Cody, B, Leshawna, Cameron, Beth, Owen, or Tyler fans. And again, the next chapter, chapter 11, will have the OCs and in it. So that means that the next chapter may be longer than this one. And i'm goanna also try and leave a cliff hanger next time to. Anyway, what will happen to the campers and will they all make it to the base or will they all be stranded forever. PLease remember to REVIEW, nicely. Thankyou. (And as you can tell by Noah and Brick they cant wait to meet the OC's.)**


	11. Chapter 11: Idaho Base

**Chapter 11 is finally here after such a long wait. And sorry about for killing off a great amount of characters in the last chapter. but one of them do return, who could it be. And finally your OCs are here in the story. And remember this is my first expierence with them. Read and review. **

The zombies slowly prowl around the rest of the area as the campers peacefully sleep. The morning sun peaks over the trees at exactly 6:16am.

But the campers decide some of them need to sleep in.

8:45am group 3, the barn

The five of them were still in the hay loft.

Dixon was already up, so he scooted over to where Geoff was and shook him on the shoulder. "Geoff, time to get up" he said.

Geoff stirred, sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What time is it he" Geoff asks?

"About quarter to nine" Dixon replied moving over and waking Zoey up.

She woke up easily. A few minutes later, DJ and Dawn were also awake.

Dixon moved over to the window and looked out it. There were no zombies around.

"Coast is clear for now" Dixon reported.

"That's good" Geoff replied.

"So let's move out so we can find the rest of mine and your gang" Dixon ordered.

They listened, even though DJ was still scared stiff.

They climbed down the ladder and walked up to the big red door.

Dixon pulled the wood off and they peeked out the doors. He didn't see anything, he motioned with his hand and they left.

Heading hopefully back to the trucks.

8:47am group 6

Tallahassee stretched and yawned.

He looked around and saw the sun shining. He saw no zombies around.

Tallahassee hears rustling in the bushes a few feet away.

He looks over and sees everyone else still asleep.

Another sound of rustling bushes, he sits up and sees a zombie roaming around. It looked familiar.

"Little Rock" Tallahassee said, shaking Little Rock awake.

"What" Little Rock asked, feeling disturbed from her sleep.

"SH" Tallahassee ordered, "Look!" He pointed.

Little Rock looked and saw the zombie.

She felt wide awake now. "Wake the others and move out" she said.

Tallahassee woke Alejandro, while Little Rock woke Dakota and Courtney. They pointed the zombie out. The three of them felt horror and sadness at the same time.

By now an anonymous zombie had joined the other.

"Let's go" Tallahassee ordered.

They crawled away. Away from Tyler zombie and the other one.

8:53am

When they were far enough away, they stood up and started to walk.

"So what's our plan" Courtney asked?

"Find the others and make it back to the trucks" Tallahassee said.

"What he said" Little Rock said.

Alejandro agreed. Courtney was in desperate need of finding Trent so she also agreed, same for Little Rock finding Wichita and Dakota for Sam.

8:49am group 5, the cave

Nichols looked at his watch and saw it said, it was almost nine, so decided this was the perfect time to get moving. He looked over and saw the three campers all snuggled up together. Even though they really didn't know it, Gwen and Bridgette sometime in the night, found Mike and they were like that the rest of the time.

Nichols walked over and shook each of them on the shoulder and they easily came awake. Mike didn't even fight, it seemed like Chester was somewhere else.

When they woke up, they looked at each other, got frightened, screamed and backed away. They did it because they were surprised of how close they were.

They stood up and dusted themselves off.

"We should get going" Nichols suggested.

"Yah, to find everyone else" Gwen said.

They walked out of the cave and made their way to where ever it is they thought everyone was.

8:49am group 4

Columbus and Trent were sore from spending the night in the tree. They woke up at the same time, jumped down and decided to go and find the others.

Columbus being wide and aware of any zombies. And fully thinking that rule 20 should be tweaked a bit. Meaning he should put anywhere, but a tree.

8:50am group 1

Huxley felt exhausted but stayed awake. He looked and saw the light shining into the storage room they were in.

He stood up and walked over to the crates. He opened one and felt amazed at what he saw. Then like a bag of bricks hitting him in the head, he remembered what the factory made.

Brick walked up next to him and saw what was in the box.

"Are we lucky or what" he said, "That explains how Noah got one."

"You know it" Huxley said, pulling an Ak47 out.

Brick wondered over to a second crate, he pried it open and found plenty of ammunition. "We have plenty of ammo."

Huxley looked around and his eyes landed on a duffel bag sitting on the ground. He walked over and picked it up. "We can carry as many as we need now."

Izzy and Noah woke up while Brick loaded up ammo into the duffel bag. Noah still holding his Ak47.

Brick picked up the bag.

"Come on, we should find the others and get back to the trucks" Huxley said.

Izzy was still quiet over Owen, but agreed. Noah and Brick also agreed so they found a back door in the storage room that led outside, they took it out and headed back into the forest.

8:52am group 2

Guzzo and McCullin were still awake, exhausted, but awake.

The others were still asleep.

"So are we goanna stay here and wait hope the rest come, or are we goanna go and find them ourselves" Guzzo asked?

"We should just stay tight for now" McCullin said, "We leave at 10, with or without the other" McCullin sighed.

9:44am

The others were awake and stirring. Lindsay, Harold, Duncan, Sam, and Wichita.

Sam was keeping his mind busy with his game, which somehow had power to play without having to be charged. Sam looked up in the corner at the light and knew it didn't have long left.

Lindsay and Wichita were talking. They talked about many things, while Harold caught Duncan up on what had happened the day before. Duncan wasn't a softy, but even he felt some sadness. And Wichita even helped Lindsay try to feel better, so far, so good.

Guzzo and McCullin listened to the conversations as they kept an eye on the action outside. Zombies did come and go and pass by, when they did, McCullin had them stay quiet. And McCullin still had his rifle, with quite a rounds left.

"15 minutes and we leave" McCullin said.

"But none of the other have returned" Guzzo stated, "Not even Huxley, Nichols or even Dixon."

"If we wait much longer, things could get out of hands" McCullin said. "And I really don't want things to go the same way it did yesterday."  
"I understand" Guzzo said, "But we just can't leave them if they're still alive."

"I don't like it anymore then you" McCullin said, "Dixon and I have been friends we joined the army years ago. But we don't have a choice."

Guzzo knew it would be impossible to change McCullin's mind, so he just sat back.

"Besides, they still have 13 minutes" McCullin said.

Lindsay, Harold, Sam, and Duncan were over listening, and didn't like it either. But they knew better than to say anything.

10:00am even.

Guzzo looked outside and didn't see anyone. No zombies and no people. It was still only the seven of them. He jumped out and made his way to the front. He jumped in and started the truck.

McCullin looked at the four of them and saw they were discouraged and very upset. "I'm sorry guys" he said.

"No, no" Harold, said, "You're doing what you know is best."  
They heard the truck start up and start to pull away.

"Wait" they heard someone scream.

McCullin looked out and saw familiar faces running toward them.

Guzzo looked out the window and quickly stopped.

The six of them quickly jumped out. The one happiest; Duncan.

Duncan ran toward the other group, and grabbed his girlfriend in a bear hug. Gwen and Duncan hugged and hugged for seconds.

Duncan started to show tears as he thought he almost lost her.

Mike and Bridgette looked around and didn't see Zoey or Geoff.

"Man is it good to see" Harold said to Mike.

"You to" Mike congratulated back. "Where's everyone else."

"We're the only ones here" Harold sighed.

"Nichols, great to see" McCullin said, "At least someone showed up."

Nichols shook his head in agreement.

"Did you know" Bridgette said, "He actually talks."

"Yah, he does, only when its necessary" McCullin said.

"Have you guys seen anyone else" Bridgette asked them.

"No, whoever is here is here" Guzzo sighed.

"So are we goanna go find them" Bridgette hoped.

"I'm afraid we can't" McCullin said, "The longer we wait, the longer something worse will happen. So we'll have to leave now. So everyone get aboard."  
"What about Trent, Courtney, Zoey and others" Gwen panicked.

"Like I said, before we almost left you guys behind" McCullin said, "I don't like it, but we have no choice."

"Wait I have to get something" Harold said, as he disappeared around the corner. He returned a few seconds later with the axe, "Almost forgot this."

"You've had that thing, since we met" Guzzo said.

"It's saved me many times" Harold said, "Well except last night anyways."  
"Enough talk, everyone aboard" McCullin ordered.

Everyone listened and started to board.

10:07am

But Sam caught movement out the corner of his eye.

He looked and saw seven more people coming their way. One of them was Dakota. "Guys wait, look" he said.

The others turned and looked and saw Tallahassee, Little Rock, Columbus, Alejandro, Dakota, Trent and Courtney running there ways.

Bridgette and Mike were heart broken when they saw that Geoff and Zoey weren't in the group.

Dakota and Sam immediately started to make out.

The entire Zombieland crew were reunited as they high-fived each other. Wichita and Little Rock giving each other, I missed you a lot hug.

Trent and Courtney were reunited a half hour ago, and they celebrated by knuckle touching with Gwen and Duncan.

Alejandro high fived Mike and Harold.

"It feels like forever since we last seen each other" Alejandro said.

"I know what you mean" Mike added.

"Oh, we have some bad knews" Alejandro said.

"What" Harold asked?

"We saw Tyler, as a" Alejandro hesitated, "As a zombie."

"Lindsay saw the whole thing last night" Harold confessed, "I guess when we weren't looking, he got up and walked away."

"How is she feeling" Alejandro asked as he watch her talk to Bridgette about her experience.

"I'm not sure exactly" Harold said, "But Wichita talked to her earlier and seems to be doing better."

Mike and Alejandro continued to talk while Harold looked over at Lindsay. His mind wondering where Leshawna was. Hoping dearly she was okay. His mind snapped back to reality when he saw some motion from behind Lindsay.

"You're a strong girl" Bridgette said, "You can make it."

10:10am

"I know" Lindsay confessed, "Just something like that is so hard to get over."  
"I sort of know what you're going through" Bridgette said, "I dearly miss Geoff."

Bridgette saw movement behind Lindsay and saw someone coming up behind her. "I thought you said Tyler was dead?"  
"He is" Lindsay whimpered.

"Well he's right there" Bridgette said, pointing behind her.

Lindsay turned around and saw Tyler staggering toward her, nasty bite marks all over his body.

"Tyler" Lindsay said, amazed, tears of happiness filling eyes.

Tyler didn't reply his only response was a low moan.

"He doesn't look too good" Bridgette said inspecting Tyler's appearance.

Lindsay didn't seem to hear her as she approached the staggering Tyler.

"Tyler you're alive. What happened to you" Lindsay desperately asked?  
Tyler still approached.

Everyone else turned and saw Tyler approaching.

"How's that possible" Guzzo questioned.

"How's that" Trent asked?

"We saw him and that Chris guy get swarmed by zombies last night" Guzzo responded, "So how can he be walking."  
Everyone's eyes lit up like roman candles when the answer came flooding into their heads.

"He must of followed us" Tallahassee realized.

"Lindsay look out" Courtney yelled.

Lindsay turned around, "Look out for what?"  
Tyler approached faster as he reached his hands out and grabbed Lindsay by her arm.

"Aw, Tyler, that hurts" Lindsay said, turning back around.

Then she saw the cold dark yellow eyes of Tyler that she had never seen before. Then she looked down and saw the gaping mouth he had, his teeth being blood stained. "What's happened to you?"

Tyler responded by trying to bite her arm.

She tried to pull it away, but Tyler held a tight grip.

Tyler leaned in and opened his mouth wider, he pulls Lindsay's arm in and is about to bite it.

Everyone looks on with horror as Tyler's teeth get closer to Lindsay's arm, as she panicks.

10:13am

Harold quickly comes up and places the axe into the back of Tyler's head. Tyler releases his grip and follows over dead, for good.

Harold grabs Tyler's shirt and wipes the blood off the axe with it.

Lindsay looks blanklessly at Tyler's body and just then realized what happened.

"You saved me" Lindsay said surprised.

Harold didn't say anything. He just stood there. But he was ambushed by a very grateful Lindsay who threw her arms around the Geek. He returned the hug, making sure to be careful of the axe.

"That was a way to close one" Duncan said, as he watched.

"Now that all that's over with, let's go" McCullin said.

"Not without us you're not, right" Zoey said.

Everyone turned once again and see five more familiar faces. Zoey, DJ, Dawn, Geoff and Dixon.

"You're not goanna leave without your old pal" Dixon said as he walked up.

"Now are we all here" McCullin asked?

Zoey and Mike dove for each other and dug their faces into each other. As they desperately missed each other. Bridgette and Geoff mimed them and gave each other deep sincere miss hugs.

Dawn looked around and didn't see B, so she kinda felt lonely, but happy to be with the others. DJ was just simply happy that he made it, somehow.

"Guys looks" DJ panicks.

Everyone turns and sees zombies storming out of the forest.

"I knew something like this would happen" McCullin grunts.

"Your rifle and his axe won't be enough to defend against all of them" Dixon added.

"I can try" McCullin said, firing round after round.

Zombie after zombie fall. There's too many.

40ft, 20ft, 10ft, 5ft.

"I'm out" McCullin shouted.

Everyone quickly pressed their backs to the truck as the zombies were so close, they're stench made the campers and all want to gag. But they were all to frighten to do so.

"Columbus is this where rule 23 come in" Trent asked?  
"I would say so" Columbus responded.

Click, click, click, click, Click, click, click, click, Click, click, click, click, Click, click, click, click.

Zombie after zombie got mowed down. Each one went crashing to the ground dead. Permanently.

10:22am

All the zombies once again lay on the ground, no signs of movement.

They all see the final four familiar faces approaching them, each carrying an Ak47. Huxley, Brick, Izzy and Noah.

"Hux, yah made it and saved us and brought some big guns" Dixon said all happy.

"Yah, am I glad we're all reunited again" Huxley said.

"Like he said thanks" McCullin said. "Now that we all seem to be here, lets go."

"What about the rest" Mike asked?

"Well, who are we missing" McCullin asked?

Everyone looked around.

"Well as for heather" Geoff said, she was torn apart back at the barn."

"What McCullin meant to say" Duncan corrected, "Was who we care about of whose missing."

"Well bad knews for some of yah" Huxley chimed in. "We lost Owen and Leshawna back in the gun factory."

"What Leshawna" Harold asked frightened.

"The last thing she told me was to tell, she loved yah" Huxley replied, "She saved us back when we were trapped."

"As no one cares about Chris and Tyler's over there" Duncan added.

They look and see Tyler lying face down in the grass.

"That leaves Jo, Lightning, Beth, Cameron, B, Cody, and Anne Maria" Zoey thought.

"Has anyone seen them since our split up last night" Dixon asked?

Everyone shook their heads no.

"There all dead" a voice said.

Everyone turned and saw a dirty rugged Cody staggering toward them. He was covered in dirt, cuts and bruises. He was holding his left arm, tightly; he had it wrapped with some sort of cloth.

"Cody what happened to you" Bridgette gasped?

"I'm the only survivor of that group" Cody replied.

"What happened to them" McCullin ordered.

"We were looking for you guys and we were ambushed" Cody said, "First Beth and Cameron disappeared. Then they ambush surprised us, where they killed Jo and Lightning. Then Anne Maria. B and myself barely escaped ourselves. But when he got out of breath, he through me into a tree and he sacrificed himself. And for some reason, a deer was around as well. So him and the deer got mauled as I watched."

"Harsh" Gwen sighed.

"Aw, man" Lindsay wailed.

"What's wrong with her" Cody asked?

"She lost Tyler and now she's lost Beth" Harold said, consoling her. Trying to get her to feel better.

"What happened to your arm" Courtney asked?

"I cut it climbing my way back down the tree" Cody lied. He had actually been bitten and now the virus was slowly making its way through his body.

"Well before more zombies come, we'd better get going" McCullin said.

"We have a problem" Guzzo stated.

"What problem" McCullin demanded.

"The other truck wont start and when I checked under the truck, there was a gasoline puddle, so the truck wont get us anywhere" Guzzo replied.

"So that means that we'll have to all fit in this one" Dixon said.

"Everyone get aboard and get comfortable, it's still a long way to Idaho" McCullin ordered.

Guzzo jumped into the front seat. Where he started the truck up. McCullin joined him in the front.

Everyone else jumped into the back where 28 people would have to be seated. They all managed to squeeze in.

Guzzo drove the truck away and they were back on their way back to Idaho.

Traveling

**On the way to the Boise base the truck passed through abandoned towns and other places. The total drama gang, Zombieland people and the Call of Duty 3 soldiers continue to travel in one truck. All crowded up and wanting to be free. Guzzo and McCullin had the most freedom as they were the only ones up front. Tallahassee, Columbus, Little Rock and Wichita sat in the back together. Recounting their own tails of the night before to each other. Huxley, Nichols, and Dixon sat near the opening keeping an eye on the outside, making sure they don't pick up any unwanted hitch hikers, and plus the wind felt good as well. And they also had Brick to talk to. Izzy and Noah were nice and comfortable together as they talked and talked. Zoey, Mike, Trent, Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen were also talking to each other. Bridgette and Geoff started a make out session, next to the second make out couple, Sam and Dakota. They need some pressure lifting, and so they decided the only way to do it. DJ was a bit com as he sat next to Dawn and tried to take her technique of being calm. Dawn wasn't a crier, but she desperately felt like it. And Alejandro felt so bad for her. But he was too nervous himself to even sit next to her. But he found some comfort when she found some comfort and conversation in Lindsay. And felt better when he struck a conversation up with a still weary Harold. Finally Cody kept his arm hidden when anyone looked. The truck continued to bounce and roll along the roads of Oregon, until the late afternoon when they reached the Idaho and Oregon border line. Two hours later they arrived through the gates of the Idaho state base. **

4:34pm

"We're finally here" McCullin said.

They drove through the front gates and they closed behind. A few seconds later they drove through a second pair. Where they passed a few buildings. The truck parked. They drove to the center where a water fountain was. All around were a total of seven buildings.

"Okay we're here" Dixon said, as he jumped out.

The others jumped out and stretched as they had been in the truck for 9 hours straight. They were all starved as well. They also left the Ak47s behind, but Harold felt he needed to keep the axe near bye, just in case.

They looked around and saw several buildings.

"Let me tell what each building is" McCullin instructed. "There is a building for meals, over there and the living building is right beside it. And beside it is a small garage for whatever else."

They look and see two large structures next to each other.

"And you guys will be reunited with your families soon, and meet our other survivors as well (OCs)" McCullin added, "And as you can see we have constructed pretty big walls around the perimeter and each have guards and soldiers guarding our previous compound.

"Columbus and gang can show the youngsters to there families while we go back to command post" McCullin said.

"Yes, we can" Columbus replied.

"Good" McCullin said.

"What about my father" Brick asked?

"You'll see him later, at our seven o'clock dinner. And yes, we do have thinks at scheduled times, so I expect all to show up" McCullin said, "And don't worry, you can eat before that and that it's a buffet."

The five of them turned around and went to the biggest building.

Huxley stopped and turned. "And see that big red building, if yah get bored, go there, it has plenty to do" he said, "We call it the game building." He turned and left.

"Come on guys" Wichita said, "Your families must be anxious to see yah."

"And we told them to stay in their rooms until we came" Columbus added. "So we'll get to them one at a time."

"Didn't McCullin say not all our families make it" Zoey asked?

Tallahassee, Columbus, Little Rock and Wichita didn't know how to answer that question. So they didn't and just walked off leaving the td gang to wonder. They followed.

They walked past the water fountain, across the road and down the sidewalk that led to the front door.

4:39pm

They entered to find themselves in a triple hall. One to the left, right and one straight ahead.

"Down this hall" Columbus said. They walked down the right hall. All the way to the end and took a left and walked down it.

Each door was labeled with a number.

"All these rooms have someone living it" Columbus added, "And your parents are in the back."

Everyone couldn't wait to see their loved ones.

Even though they all had the dread, some of them didn't make it either, and for the parents of those they had lost already.

**(Whatever family members not mentioned, didn't make it, just for the TD gang.)**

Everyone came to door number 202.

"Before we go any further" Wichita said, "The ones who've already passed on aka Owen, Beth and plus. They're parents have already been told."

That lifted some pressure but not much because they don't know if they're of parents or not. Columbus knocked on the door.

The door opens and a woman and man step out. They both get excited when they see their son. Trent quickly runs up to them.

"Trent, your safe" his mother said.

"You to" Trent said as each of there eyes filled with tears.

"Shall we move along" Columbus said.

They said bye to Trent and moved along.

"Hope you guys the best of luck" Trent praised them as he went in with his parents. Courtney waved and joined the others, after giving the musician a hug. Gwen smiled and enjoyed that Trent had found his family. She just hoped she was as lucky.

They move on to room 204. Columbus knocks. The door opens and a woman steps out. Zoey instantly knows who it is.

"Mother" Zoey cried.

Zoey and her mother hugged.

"Is that Zoey" he father asked?

Zoey turned and waved as they moved along.

Room 205

The door opens. Courtney was elated to see her mother.

Room 208, Mike was reunited with his uncle.

Room 209 Dakota was reunited with her father; she gave Sam a quick kiss and joined her dad.

Room 211, Noah was reunited with his mother, sister and brother. He wished Izzy good luck.

Room 212 Geoff was reunited with his mom, dad and brother.

Room 213 Izzy found refuge with her mom, brother, and one eared uncle.

Room 215 DJ was reunited with his mama and his two brothers.

Room 216 Gwen was reunited with her brother and mother, she said, good bye to Duncan and enjoyed the time until dinner with them.

Room 217 Brick enjoyed his time with his mother. He would be reunited with his cousins later at dinner. They were out at the game building. (NP)

Room 219 Lindsay was reunited with her father, mother and sister. She was still very upset over Beth and Tyler, but seeing her family made her lighten up.

Room 222 Duncan was reunited with his mother and brother.

Room 223 Sam was happy to be with his game playing brother and father.

Room 224 Bridgette was reunited with her mother.

Room 225 Cody was reunited with his mother and father. He kept his arm a secret though with his sleeve down. How the virus hasn't taken full effect yet, he didn't know.

"Well that's all" Columbus sighed as he stopped.

"We're not done" Wichita corrected. "We still have bad knews to give."  
Columbus looked and saw three faces still standing there. And guilt and bad feelings over whelmed.

"Wichita, I'll let you take it from here" Columbus said, turning away.

Wichita rolled her eyes at him and turned to face, Dawn, Alejandro and Harold. "I'm sorry to say this…" Wichita began.

The three of them already knew what she was goanna say, they were dreading it as they moved from room to room.

"The army wasn't able to make it to your families in time" Wichita finished.

Disbelief hit them and they felt as if they're hearts were torn.

"So what's goanna happen to us" Alejandro asked?

"We saved you three this room" Wichita said, opening room 226. "I'm terribly sorry for your great losses; we're not really good at these things, so we'll leave yah so maybe you can console each other."

The four of them wondered off to somewhere else.

Harold, Alejandro and Dawn were left alone in the hall. An eerie very sad feeling of dread came across them.

"First Leshawna and now my family" Harold said, trying to keep the tears from his eyes. He gripped the axe tighter. Weird dark thoughts coursing through his mind.

"It's okay" Alejandro sighed, "We'll get through this together."

Harold looked at him as if he had ten heads.

Alejandro was upset, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

Dawn felt the same way and she could feel that in Alejandro as she read his aurora.

The three of them entered the room and saw there were three beds, their own bathroom and giant plasma screen television.

"So what are we goanna do until dinner" Alejandro asked?

"I think I'll take a nap" Harold said, claiming one of the beds.

"I feel bad for him" Dawn said.

"Well I feel bad for all three of us" Alejandro said, "We don't really have anyone. You lost B and he lost Leshawna."

"And you haven't had anyone since Heather" Dawn said, "Even with your turn of about ways. You're not who you were in season three."

"Well after getting the boot first in five, it gets a guy thinking" Alejandro said. "And it really doesn't help that one of my friends is dead and another has little hope of anything anymore."

"You talking about Harold" Dawn said.

"Yah" Alejandro responded, "Him, Tyler and Mike have been by my side since the beginning of all this. They back me up when no one else will."

"Well I sense that Harold will be okay" Dawn answered. "I see him getting someone knew, someone who's going through similar but different circumstances."

"Who" Alejandro asked?

"I don't know, I just have a good feeling of the future for him" Dawn replied.

"Who knew so much could happen in such a short amount of time" Alejandro sighed as he sat down. "We lost more than half our group."

"I know its dark and gloomy now" Dawn tried to cheer him up, "But things will get better. We did arrive at this safe base didn't we?"  
"Yes, at the cost of what eight people" Alejandro sighed. "Well at least we made it."

"Yes, I mean I miss B a lot" Dawn said, "But I know he'd want me to move on and not look at the bad memories, even though he will always be in my memory and my heart."

5:11pm

Alejandro looked at her and he looked at him. Both staring at each other in the eyes. Just then something in their souls snapped as they somehow got hypnotized by each other. Meaning maybe fate brought them together for a reason.

Harold wasn't completely asleep, as he looked on. You got her he thought, good for him. After such a long time to.

**7:19pm **food building

Everyone was at dinner as McCullin said. Everyone included Alejandro, Dawn, Harold, Cody, Trent, Geoff, Lindsay, Gwen, Izzy, Dakota, Bridgette, Noah, Zoey, Courtney, DJ, Brick, Mike, Sam, Duncan, there family members, Guzzo, Nichols, Dixon, McCullin, Huxley, Tallahassee, Columbus, Little Rock and Wichita. And 13 OC's and other survivors of less importance.

At the table. Courtney had found a new friend already from the people that had already been here. Courtney was sitting down at the table enjoying dinner with her knew friend, Layla Michelle Simone, as the two shared what they had in common. (You can imagine whatever food you want, since only you know you.)

"Hay me to" Courtney said as she enjoyed the conversation, "I'm at the top of all my classes to. Well was."

"Well you should be, wanting to be a lawyer and all" Layla said, "Wanting to be a lawyer is like wanting to be a doctor, it takes lots of studying and knowing exactly what you're doing when you're doing it."

"I know what you're saying" Courtney agreed. "And it really helps with my CIT experience."

"Hey Courtney who yah talking to" Trent asked as he came over?

"This is Layla, right" Courtney said.

Layla shook her head yes.

"Nice to meet you" Trent said, the two shook hands.

Trent sat down next to Courtney.

"We were just talking about how both of us have the same interests in helping people with our future careers."

"So what do or did you want to be" Trent said.

"A doctor" Layla answered, "I love helping people."

"Maybe you could give Bridgette some tips" Courtney suggested, turning back to her food.

The three of them turn to where Bridgette was. She was in another make out cession with Geoff. Geoff's brother sat next to him, trying not to look.

"I'll give her some when she's done" Layla laughed as the three continued to talk.

7:19pm somewhere else in the room.

"Duncan slow down" Gwen urged, "Your goanna choke."

"I can beat him" Duncan choked out, as he spit out a piece of hot dog and it landed in his face.

"You can't win, Austin always wins" Austin Harley said.

Two minutes later. "Austin is the winner" Mike said, raising his hand in victory.

"Lucky (Burrp) shot" Duncan frowned.

"Duncan stop being a sore loser" Gwen said.

"I could've won if I didn't choke on the fifth one" Duncan grumbled.

"I like this knew guy" Zoey said, as she admired the knife Austin had jabbed in the table.

Austin shuttered and started to carve a picture in the table. Mike and Zoey watched and saw a motorcycle unfold in front of them.

"Okay, now you me, arm match" Matt the Davis Macmeister challenged Duncan.

Duncan accepted the challenge. "Okay, looks like I'll be ref" Gwen said. "One two three go."

The two grabbed each other's arm. Two seconds later.

Matt slammed Duncan's hand on the table.

"Man Duncan you're getting weaker" Gwen teased him.

Duncan ignored her.

7:20pm somewhere else three

"I love science" Cody said all amazed,

Cody was sitting with a new friend as well, Alex Brown.

"I do to" Alex replied, "What happened to your arm?" Alex looked down and saw red stain on Cody's sleeve.

"Oh just a scratch from a tree" Cody replied.

Alex knew this was fake as he could see the infection.

"You're infected aren't you" Alex asked?

"No" Cody insisted.

"I can see the dark infection spreading and getting worse" Alex replied. "I might be wrong, but you can still probably take the cure before the virus takes full affect."

Cody looked defeated, "I do have the virus, but for some reason it hasn't taken affect."

"Go talk to Dixon or someone and they'll give you the antidote" Alex insisted.

"I will, after dinner" Cody said.

Alex turned around and played with his dog while,

Cody looked over at the soldiers who had their own table.

They were all enjoying themselves. As they hadn't seen the rest of each other for a long time.

7:21pm the soldiers table

"It's great to see yah" Bricks father was very elated to see his sun.

"You to" Brick said as the two enjoyed a hug.

Also attending the table were Huxley, Nichols, Dixon, Guzzo, McCullin, Nick, Kyle, Willhelm, James, Danielle and a bunch of other soldiers.

Brick and his father separated.

"It's been a while" Nick said. Brick turned and Nick and Brick knuckle pumped.

"It's great to see you and Kyle to" Brick said.

""How lucky was it we saw them on our scouting mission" Dixon said.

"Very lucky" Bricks father said.

"To bad not all of us made it" Brick sighed, "I lost several good people on the way here."

"Like Tyler and Leshawna" Nick said, "I saw season five and saw how you guys had such a close friendship."

"Yah" Mike sighed.

"Cheer up" Dixon suggested, "Maybe Willhelm and his friends will allow you guys to be in there World War 2 reenactment, they were on their way to one when the virus spread, and haven't been able to do one yet."

"You should" Nick said, "Me and Kyle are in it."

Brick looked over at Wilhelm, "Sounds like fun."

"Good" Willhelm said, "It's tomorrow, so maybe we could ask the rest if they wanted to join."

"Do soldiers get to participate" Huxley asked?

"The more the merrier" Willhelm said.

"Great, maybe I'll finally be able to be a sergeant" Huxley boasted.

"Hux, they already appointed me the sergeant" Dixon laughed.

"Oh well" Huxley sighed.

7:21pm somewhere else in the room

"Izzy still hasn't thanked bookworm for saving her" Izzy said, holding a red faced Noah.

"I was in the neighborhood and well one thing after another and you're here" Noah replied.

Izzy smiled and drew him in tighter. "Izzy feels a relationship coming on."

Noah wide eyed, but relaxed.

Izzy let go and sat down, Noah had to realize what happened, and when he did he sat down. Feeling all warm inside.

"Hay, you" Izzy called from across the table.

The girl a crossed from her looked up.

"Can you pass the salt" Izzy asked?

The girls grabbed and passed the salt.

Izzy started to pour it on her fish.

"Aren't you goanna thank her" Noah said.

Izzy put the salt down and looked at Noah.

"Oh, yah, thanks" Izzy cheered, "My name's Izzy and his is Noah." She put out a hand.

The girl smiled and returned the handshake, which Izzy gave a fast and quick shake.

"Hey, my names Melanie" Melanie Flores said.

"It's nice to meet you" Izzy said. As she turned her attention back to the fish. She picked it up and to Melanie's and Noah's surprise, but wait it's Izzy we're talking about here. She swallowed the fish whole. She pulled the fish skeleton out.

"Wow I thought my dancing was amazing" Melanie said, as Izzy dropped the skeleton back on the plate.

"OH, you can dance" Izzy said, "So can Izzy."

She stands up and does her snake dance, to which Noah is hypnotized with. Izzy finishes and Noah snaps out, but shakes his head.

"So how's the life here" Noah asked Melanie?

"Peaceful and com" Melanie said, "Way better than being beyond those walls."

"Yah, way better" Noah agreed.

And it seemed, meaning no disrespect, Izzy had forgotten all about Owen, as she was somewhat back to her crazy antic self.

7:23pm somewhere else

"I see" Dawn said, "I can understand deeply of how much you miss him."

"Wow, how'd you know" Allen Stryker asked?

"I can read your aurora and your heart" Dawn replied, "It also says your kind, intelligent and very skillful."

"Thanks Dawn" Allen said. "And sorry about your folks."

"There was nothing I could do" Dawn sighed. "But I can feel them deep in my own souls, saying to keep trudging and never give up."

"That's exactly what they should be saying" Alejandro agreed. "And it's also sad what happened to you and your sister."

Alejandro was referring to Chiyo and her sister.

Dawn agreed.

"I'm doing what Dawn said" Cho said, "They would want us to move on and that's what we did. They are still deep in my memory though."

"I know if I lost my mama I'd be broken" DJ cried. He started to tear up.

"DJ" Alejandro said, to the best of his kindness. "You didn't lose your mama, we all lost someone very dear."

"I know" DJ said, "I was just giving my input, that's all."

"And that's kind of you" Cho said.

"Nice golden retriever yah got there" Alejandro said to Allen.

"Thanks" Allen thanked, "His name's Ace."

Ace barked when he heard his name.

"One great dog" Allen said, rubbing the retriever's head.

7:24pm, somewhere else

Sam had recharged his game and was now playing it as he didn't watch where he was going as he played it. He accidently bumps into someone.

"OH, sorry bro" Sam said. As he looked up.

"It's alright" the guys said, "Hi my name's Santiago Talieo.

"My names Sam" Sam introduced himself.

"Goal."

"What was that" Santiago asked?

"My game" Sam said, "I just scored another goal in my soccer game."

"You like soccer" Santiago asked?

"If it's digital yes" Sam replied. "Why do you?"

"I played for a professional team back home" Santiago said.

"Awesome" Sam said, "I wish I was athletic like you." He sighed.

"Maybe tomorrow, I'll show yah how to play" Santiago offered.

"How" Sam asked? "There aren't any fields around."

"On the contrary, there are, in the game building" Santiago corrected.

Sam was amazed they could fit a soccer field in a building.

7:25pm somewhere third to last

Lindsay sighed.

"What's wrong" someone asked Lindsay.

Lindsay looked up and saw Dakota and someone else standing there.

"Oh, hey Dakota" Lindsay said.

"This is An-Mei Lee" Dakota introduced.

"Oh, hi" Lindsay said.

"She just said, she'd teach me martial arts" Dakota said.

"As long as she never gives up and obeys the honor" An-Mei replied.

Lindsay wasn't paying attention.

"So why do you look so gloomy" Dakota asked, sitting down next to her.

"Tyler and Beth" Lindsay sighed.

"Your boyfriend and best friend from the show" An-Mei asked?

"Yes" Lindsay sighed, "I just recently lost both, its good to see my family and all, but it's still depressing losing them" Lindsay said.

"Well you're not alone in losing people" Dakota pointed out nicely.

"I'm not" Lindsay asked surprised.

"Yah, Izzy lost Owen, Dawn lost B and her family and Harold lost his family and Leshawna" Dakota answered.

"I didn't know Harold and Dawn lost their families" Lindsay said, looking over at Dawn was laughing along with Chiyo, Akane, Allen and Alejandro at something DJ was doing. Then she looked at Harold who seemed to be fairing well, but he did look a lot more gloomy then Dawn."

"So now you do" Dakota said.

"Poor Harold" Lindsay said, "He tries to save Tyler, saves and comforts me, and then finds out he lost his world."

"Well it does seem a lot worse when you put it that way" Dakota said.

7:26pm across the room second to last

"Checkmate with in the back rank" Arkness cheered. Ark slid the rook down and captured Harold's knight and checkmated him. His queen added as the other part of checkmate.

Harold looked surprised, but not overly concerned. As he still had thoughts stumbling around in his mind.

"Nice game" Harold congraduted.

"No good game to you, yah almost had me with your pawn structure" Ark said.

"Well the end game is all that matters" Harold said, "And you won fair and square."

"How come you lost anyway, you won the chess challenge in season five" Ark asked?

"My mind's just not in the game" Harold sighed, "I mean what's the point, no family, no nothing."

"You're not the only one" Ark said.

"What you lose someone to" Harold asked?

"You could say that" Ark said, "But you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'll believe anything after what I've endured in the past three or four days" Harold said, "The only thing that's even gotten me this far is my lucky axe."

"What axe" Ark asked?

"The one that's saved my keister ever since I left the island" Harold explained. He went on to say what happened. Ark then went and shared what happened to him.

7:26pm somewhere else final

"Are you still reading that book" Columbus asked? "The rules has all that in it."

"Of course I'm still reading it" Jimmy said. "Where do yah think I get my inspiration from." He was motioning towards Tallahassee.

"How come you're not playing chess with them" Wichita asked?

"I got bored of it" Jimmy replied. "So how was the trip."

"I lost my damn suv and all my toys" Tallahassee hissed.

"Plus we brought the TD gang with us" Columbus said.

"What page are you on" Little Rock asked?

"Page 159, general rule" Jimmy replied.

**Everyone enjoyed there dinner and then spread and did whatever else before they went to bed. Which was 10 o'clock for everyone, so everyone would get some sleep. Anyone out of their rooms past 10, would be forcefully put in their rooms.**

10pm even, "Good night" everyone said to each other when they went to bed.

**How was your OC in the story, good/bad/okay. This chapter is only to introduce them, so in chapter 13 they will have bigger parts and talked about a lot more. Chapter 12 will follow the story line of the walking dead and how they will reach the idaho base. Questions for next future. What will cody do with his arm. And will Izzy and Noah become a couple. What about Dawn and Alejandro, since they seem to see something in each other. ANd what about Lindsay and Harold, what will conspire between the two of them in the future. and those who dont know, Alejandrio will be portrayed as a good guy in this story, as you've seen, he will not do anything evil. So hopefully no one dislikes him. Future for ZOMBIE DEATH ESCAPE. The walking dead crew arrive at the idaho base. The OCs will more interactive with them all. A few days of relaxation and good times. So for those, the next few chapters will probably have very little zombie action. Because there always has to be, except for the next one because of the how the walking dead are still out where they roam. And tell me now who you dont want to die from the walking dead crew, because there just might be another blood bath. Mabye, but some will be killed, off, and too late for Shane, he's already been infected. Who also do you want to die. And more things to expect in the future. Zombies get smarter, the base will be over run. And the survivors will need to escape. Who will survive and who will die. And one more thing, AIR CRAFT CARRIER. What does this have to do with anything. And remember this is my first OC expierence so hopefully it was good. REVIEW, nicely please. Until chapter 12.**


	12. Chapter 12: 2056 Miles

**Chapter 12 here, its shorter than the others. Sorry ahead of time for some things. Read and REVIEW. nicely. I dont own total drama, walking dead, zombieland, call of duty 3, or your OC's.**

Still June 5, 2012 Thurdsay, for the Walking dead story line.

8:01pm

Rick continued to drive the ford explorer down the highway 20. Until the camper came into view and he parked the ford next to the explorer.

Daryl was doing better, except the headache he had just recently gotten. But he took some Advil from his stash, which they did find. So they estimated it should be gone soon. Because he took it about 25 minutes prior to coming aboard the bridge.

And it was an awkward sitting position since the seats in the back were gone when Daryl was still uncoinsous. And for some reason God did love him because the worst thing that happened besides being knocked out, was a medium cuts on his forearm and his face. And he still hasn't even asked about his cross bow, which no seemed to find when he crashed.

Rick got out and noticed everything seemed quiet, to quiet. He didn't notice anyone around.

Hershel got out of the passenger seat while the other three used the back doors to exit.

"What happened here" Hershel asked?

Even though it was dark, the sky still had a tinge of blue up, so it was an eerie dark. And it was brighter there because they were on a bridge out in the open.

The first thing that caught everyone's attention was the blood spatter on the side of the camper. Then in front of the door lay a dead body with an arrow in their head.

Daryl walked over to it, not scared at all. "This is my bow." He pulled the arrow out, a nice cracking sound could be heard.

Rick came over and felt some fear travel up his spine when he recognized that black short and army cargo pants. He bent down and rolled the body over.

"Oh, my gosh" Maggie gasped when she saw it.

"What happened" Rick demanded, repeating Hershel's words. "And where is everyone."

"Well we can narrow Shane out of the equation" Daryl replied. He felt sad, more of relief, because he wouldn't have to deal with Shane's temper anymore. "So if this is my arrow" he held it in his hands, not touching the tip. "Where's my bow."

"Maybe their inside the RV" Glenn suggested, holding his gun, that was reloaded.

"I don't hear any noise inside" Rick said, putting his ear to the RV's door.

"Maybe, we'll find something through the windshield" Hershel suggested.

Rick went to the front and peered up through the windshield. He only saw darkness.

Daryl tried the door, it was locked. "We're not getting in the front way" he said.

"We could probably try the roof compartment" Glenn suggested, looking up.

7:04pm

Glenn walked to the back and climbed the ladder and made it to the roof a few seconds later.

"Be careful" Maggie said, concerned for him.

"I will" he replied, opening the hatch and disappearing inside.

He landed softly in the bathroom, which was empty. He looked around it and saw it was untouched by whatever happened.

He opened the door. He stepped inside the camper. He looked both ways and saw he was surrounded by shadowy figures.

He yelped, Rick pounded on the door. "What's happening" he yelled.

"I'm surrounded" Glenn yelled.

Maggie heard this and busted the door down with determination and strength she didn't know she had. The door wasn't busted, she just kicked it and it opened right up.

"Glenn" Maggie said.

"I'm here and for some reason they're not attacking" Glenn said.

"That's because we're not walkers" Dale replied, turning a light on.

"Dale, Andrea, Lori" Rick said, as he stepped in, "What happened, why's Shane dead?"

"He turned to one of them and attacked us" Lori replied, full of fear.

"But why are all you in here and why'd you lock the door" Glenn asked, "I mean there was only him. Right" he guessed?

"No we were ambushed" Andrea corrected, "They came out of know where, it was like back on the farm, but not as big."

"So everyone's fine then" Rick asked all serious.

"All but Shane and um…." Dale trailed off.

"Who" Rick demanded? Rick looked around and couldn't tell who was missing. He saw Lori, Carl, Carol, Sophia, Dale. He finally found out who and got another spine tingling feeling.

"Beth" Dale sighed.

"Did someone say I lost my daughter" Hershel demanded, feeling his knot form in his stomach.

"We lost her before we barricaded ourselves in here" Andrea replied.

"How" Hershel desperately pleaded.

"She was the closest to Shane when he turned and he found her as his first victim" Dale replied.

"Where's her body" Daryl asked?

"Daryl your alright" Dale said, surprised.

"Yah, yah, what happened to the body" Daryl repeated.

Everyone, especially Hershel and Maggie, were feeling very upset over Hershel's youngest daughter. Everyone especially Daryl, knew they couldn't do anything.

"We never put her down" Andrea replied, "So she must have split when they found out they couldn't break into RV."

"We have to move before they comeback" Rick orders.

"It's to late tonight" Dale corrected looking outside as it got darker. "Our best bet is to leave early in the morning."

"And it would probably be safest if we all stay in the RV" Rick says.

"There's not enough room in here for 12 people" Dale showed.

"We'll have to make room" Rick said, closing and locking the door. "We can all take turns standing guard for noises."

They listened and followed.

Everyone spread to find somewhere comfortable. Which wasn't far.

T-dog found his way over to Daryl and handed him something, his crossbow.

"Where'd you find this" Daryl asked?

"I found it before we left the hotel" T-dog responded. "I knew you needed it."

"Were you the one to kill Shane" Daryl asked?

"I had to before he killed someone else" T-dog replied.

"Some of my talents are rubbing off on yah" Daryl snickered.

June 6, 2012 Thursday, Walking dead crew traveled.

8:29am

Dale was the first one awake. He checks out the windshield to make sure no zombie were around. The coast was clear. Then proceeds and awakes Rick, Daryl and Glenn. So they could figure out what to do.

Rick and Glenn woke easily; Daryl wanted more sleep but woke up anyway. They met outside the RV so the others could get more sleep.

"So I've been thinking" Dale said, "Since the other side of the highway is clear, maybe I should back the RV up until we're off the highway and cross to that side, so we're not missing to much more time."

Rick, Daryl and Glenn found no problem with it. So they would try it. When they were finished, they got aboard and Dale backed it up, carefully with the help of the others, he didn't bump or hit the side or the cars.

9:59am, the Walking dead crew now happily making their down route 20, everyone was awake and a little cramped because they decided to leave the ford explorer behind. So now they were safely on their way to Boise Idaho where the base was.

Hershel and Maggie were still very upset over Beth, but like the others who lost someone, they got through it by being with people, and others carrying enough, especially Glenn.

For the rest of the day and the next day (June 7, 2012, Saturday). They drove Alabama, through a small part of Mississippi, to Memphis Alabama, followed the Mississippi river through a very small part of Arkansas, then through St Louis Missouri, then to Kansas city on the border of Kansas and Missouri, then across the entire state of Kansas, then did a backward L through Colorado and through Wyoming, to Salt Lake City Utah and up through Idaho to the Idaho base. A total of 2056 miles.

They did encounter zombies, but they dodged and escaped them all.

Sunday June 8, 2012, 10:53am

The RV, driven by Dale pulls up to the front gates of the base.

The gates open and allow them in, where they drive to the center.

When they exit they're greeted by five soldiers.

CPL, Mike Dixon, tall, muscular, very nice. Officially haled from San Diego, always has a smile ready and is one of the hardest battlers, not to mention he can sleep just about anywhere.

Sargent Frank McCullin, from Chicago, the one in charge. A rugged exterior provides the perfect showing to not mess with him, but he still has a nice guy to him. And before the outbreak and when he was in the army. The only way out of the war was death itself.

Radio operator Salvatore Guzzo, who hails from Boston. He usually disagrees with everything McCullin's says and is only MOSTLY looking out for himself. But with his quickness and fast thinking, he still does the right thing and looks out for his fellow members.

Private Leroy Huxley from Baton Rouge Louisiana. Easily familiar with his beanie hat. In his former life he would rob and steal but the army changed his ways. He is definitely kind and courteous and is always looking out for others.

Private Anthony Nichols from New York City. Very quiet and barely talks unless its important. Probably the most countable person in the army when it comes to doing any kind of tasks. He's very smart, brave and can find a way out of any situation. He's also good in hand to hand combat.

**(Just a profile of the call of duty characters, to help get to know them better.)**

A younger soldier, came over. "I see we have more survivors." Dixon said. "Nice to have yah here."

"Thanks" Rick greeted, "We drove over a thousand miles to get here."

"Well your journey's over now" Dixon smiled, "We have everything you'll need."

"Thanks" Dale greeted.

"My names, Dixon and this is Nichols the quiet but excellent shooter, Guzzo our radio op, Huxley our pyro, and McCullin our main guy" Dixon said.

"Is Dixon your first or last name" Daryl asked?

"My first name's Mike, but in the army we go by last names" Dixon said, "Why?"

"My last name's Dixon" Daryl said, "Merle did always say we had a brother in the army."

"Wait, your Daryl" Dixon asked surprised.

And that's when the two found out, they're brothers. Mike being Daryl's older brother.

"Who knew you had someone here" Andrea said.

"Well since we introduced ourselves, who are you guys" Dixon asked?

"I'm Rick" Rick said, "I guess you could say I'm kind of like the one in charge. My son Carl, wife Lori. Good friends, Dale, Glenn, Andrea, Carol, her daughter Sophia, T-dog, Maggie and her father Hershel."

"Nice to meet you all" Dixon congratulated.

"How's your medical care" Lori asked?

"Fine, we have excellent doctors and such, Nichols here quite a bit" Dixon said.

"The only reason I ask" Lori said, "Because I'm four weeks and three days pregnant.

"Well when the time comes, you'll be in good hands" Huxley spoke up.

"Now that's taken care of, Huxley will show to your rooms" Dixon said.

Huxley took them away and to the living building.

"As you can see it's not really like a town" Huxley said as they walked, "It's just a place for people to settle, until this virus is irradiated and all those zombies are dead."

"Well it looks good, way better and safer than out there" Glenn stated.

For the first time in over a month, the walking dead gang felt relatively safe. So now they took this moment, to let their guard down and think of nothing more than relaxing.

"This is the living building" Huxley said, "Over there is the garage you can park your RV. And over there is the game building and beside it is the food building."

"You guys have it pretty well situated around here" Dale said amazed.

They entered the living building and took a left down the halls.

"And just think, now you guys got more company" Huxley said, "Have you guys ever heard or seen the show Total Drama Island."

"I have, I love that show" Carl said, getting all excited.

"I know it may just be a coincidence, but a big chunk of em made it here just yesterday, so if you want later, you could meet them and their families" Huxley said. "The ones that survived anyway."

"What do mean" Carl asks?

"Not all of em made it" Huxley responded, "Now here's your rooms." He left to let them choose, "Oh and if your all interested" Huxley said, before he left. "We're having a world war two reenactment if you're interested."

He left.

They found the four rooms and evenly separated each other into each of them.

The science room.

"Any progress" McCullin asked?

"None what so ever" Bueller said, nervous. "Are you sure it's safe to have it around, especially with the people around."

"The only way to win is to figure how they think" McCullin said, as he walked up to the glass wall.

"It just seems too risky" Bueller said, looking at the computer in front of him. "What if it escapes."

"Kill it" McCullin said, "It's been over a week since its eaten and it's still not dead, how long does it take." McCullin started to get frustrated, so as he said this he slammed his fists on the glass.

A groaning sound. A human comes and smears its face on the glass. Getting blood on it, it was a zombie

"I can't believe we used her as the guinea pig" McCullin sighed as he stared back at the flesh monger inside.

**How was the chapter. Good or bad. The walking dead crew are now finally at the IDaho base, everyone in the same spot. So now the real fun can began. And sorry again for Shane and Beth. And please dont question of how they got there so fast, i looked it up and the time travel is ruffly the same, a day and nine hours. **

**Recap, how will everyone get along with each other now. And more importantly why does McCullin have a zombie stashed at the base and what does he have planned for it.**

**Dead Total Drama: (Real Order)  
Chef Hatchet, Staci, Sierra, Ezekiel, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Blaineley, Scott, Eva, Chris, Tyler, Cameron, Beth, Jo, Lightning, Anne Maria, Heather, B, Leshawna, Owen  
Walking Dead:  
Shane, Beth**

**Alive Total Drama:  
Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Mike, Zoey, Sam, Dakota, DJ, Cody, Brick, Alejandro, Dawn, Lindsay, Harold, Noah, Izzy  
Codys father, mother, Trents father, mother, grandmother, Geoffs mother, father, brother, Lindsays mom, dad, sister, Gwens brother, mother, Izzys mother, father, brother, Dakotas father, Bridgette's mother, Noahs father, mother, brother sisiter, Zoey's mother, father, Courtneys mother, DJs moma, brother, Bricks father, father, Mikes Uncle, Sams father, brother, Duncans father, brother and mother**

**Walking Dead:  
Rick, Carl, Lori, Glenn, Dale, Andrea, T-dog, Carol, Sophia, Daryl, Maggie, Hershel**

**Zombieland:  
Tallahasse, Columnbus, Wichita, Little Rock**

**Call of Duty 3:  
McCullin, Dixon, Nichols, Huxley, Guzzo, Buelier**

**OC's:  
Austin Harley,  
Allen Stryker, Golden Retreiver Ace,  
Melonie Flores,  
An-Mei Lee,  
Layla Michelle Simone,  
Matt Macmeister Davis,  
Santiago Taileo,  
Chiyo Silvia Eriksson, Sister Akane,  
Wilehelm Wiezhel, Friend James Obrien, Friend Danielle Sanders,  
Arkness Rivers, Blaze Dog,  
Nick Price, Brother Kyle  
Alex Brown, Emma Dog,  
Jimmy Lentz, Friend Bobby Ross, German Sheppard Scooby**

**Unkown Walking Dead:  
Merle, Duane, Morgan, Michonne.**

**Thanks to one of the OC's, An Mei Lee, I am goanna try and be more descriptive and use POV's. So if you see your OC being introduced like we havent met them yet, that's why. And that's why i gave you all a small description of the COD's personalities and behaviors. **

**Remember to REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13: Leshawna the Angel

**I do not own the total drama series or anything else in this story.**

Early Sunday morning before the Walking Dead crew arrived.

2:39am, room 225

Cody sat on the edge of his bed. The bright half crescent moon shined down into his room through the window.

He looked down upon his arm with the scratch that had gotten worse. He still hadn't taken Alex's advice and talk to McCullin about the antidote. Every hour that passed, every second, the virus within him got worse.

Why have I not gone yet he thought to himself as he could feel the virus get stronger with every second. He knows what to do and he was too scared to fall asleep, what if the virus took full effect during that time. And worse he thought, when his mother came to get him up, she would see him as one of them.

He really didn't want his parents to discover him as one of them, especially knowing that his new self would cause them harm and possibly make them join him.

He stood up and walked over to the window and looked out it feeling dread and terror at the same time, build up inside.

There were only two options he could think of. Go and get the antidote or run away before the virus took effect.

He slowly and quietly opened the window and exited through it, thankful he was on the first floor. He wondered off into the dark.

2:40am room 226

Harold wasn't getting much sleep either as he twisted and turned in his bed.

Alejandro and Dawn for some reason had a much easier time falling asleep. That was probably because they had each other. After talking to new friends Allen and Chiyo, they looked into each other's eyes and saw something they hadn't seen there before. Something they thought they would never see in each other. A feeling of aspiration. And before they realized what they were doing, they leaned in and kissed each other. And now it's nearly three in the morning, almost nine hours later, they pushed their beds together and were now cuddled up together, sleeping soundly. They know now they have each other and fight through anything.

Harold hadn't returned to their room until late, so he saw them together and felt even more depressed. He felt very happy for Alejandro, but now he feels how Alejandro did, but worse.

He kept fidgeting in his bed as he tossed from the left to the right. He just couldn't get his mind off of Leshawna. The last thing he had to remember her by was the axe, which was the last thing they talked about together. Because after that he never saw her again.

A white light filtered through the room.

Harold woke up and covered his face to see it better as he stared at the white light grow bigger.

"What's going on" he asked himself. He looked over at Dawn and Alejandro and wondered how they could sleep with that light.

"Harold" a very familiar voice called him.

"Who's there" Harold called back.

A figure steps through the white portal.

Harold is shocked. Then happiness and joy fill him all at once as he slowly rises from his bed and walks over to them.

"Leshawna" he asks?

"The one and only" Leshawna replied. She through her arms around him and he happily returned it. They separate.

"How are you hear" Harold asked? "Huxley said you were…"

"Dead" Leshawna finished for him.

Harold shook his head.

"I am" Leshawna sighed.

"But how are you here" Harold asked?

"I was called down here to talk to you" Leshawna said sweetly. "I'm all that's on your mind. You need to let go."

"Let go" Harold asked?

"I don't want you going through the rest of your life in dread and misery because you lost me" Leshawna stated, "So I came down here to tell you its okay."

"No I can't do it" Harold confessed.

"Harold, baby" Leshawna said, "I will always be in your heart for as long as you believe in me. Your memories of me will always be there as well. So please, live your life in happiness. Live it with the ones that care a lot about you. Your family wants the best and wants you to move along to."

"You've seen my family" Harold asked, getting a tear.

"Yes" Leshawna replied, "They're worried, they don't want you to do any of this either, as I mentioned, they and I will always be in here." She rests a hand on his heart.

The white portal starts to blink.

"It's time for me to go" Leshawna said, looking at it then back at Harold.

"No, don't leave" Harold pleaded, "I need you."

"And there are people here that need you" Leshawna replied, "Remember me and live a long happy life."

She grabbed Harold by the hands and held them tightly, she kissed him on the cheek leaving lip impressions on it. "Don't forget me" she told him.

"I wont" Harold said.

"And don't worry, I sense you will love once again with someone else who is like you" Leshawna said.

"Who" Harold asked?

"She needs someone to" Leshawna said, "She's lost many as well, and tell Dawn, B says hello."

She lets Harold's hands go and drifts backward toward the light.

"Leshawna, I will never forget you" Harold shouted.

"I love you" Leshawna said, disappearing into the light.

Harold snaps his eyes open and looks around. He realizes it was just a dream. "Was that real" he asks himself.

He feels his cheek and feels the kiss impression, "It was real" he realizes.

He lays back down with Leshawna's last words still fresh in his mind.

"Harold" Leshawna whispered.

Harold heard it and smiled as he fell asleep. As he wondered about whom she was referring to.

3:02am

Cody had wondered over to the science building. Where he presumed the soldiers slept, where they're rooms were. He had overheard a conversation with McCullin and Dixon about this.

He quietly, not being detected opened and closed the science building and found himself in a dark hall. It was quiet, the quiet, Cody didn't like. He just thought to himself it's because it was three in the morning.

He quietly crept down it; he looked at the wall and saw a directory. He saw the rooms were on the far side.

3:15am

Cody was standing in front of one of the soldiers rooms. He didn't know who it belonged to. But he desperately needed one, to help him with his arm. He just wished he hadn't waited so long, because he was having second thoughts on if the antidote will even work.

He slowly reached out a hand and knocked on the door. Deeply hoping it was Dixon or Huxley, knowing they were the nicest and wouldn't hopefully get to angry.

Cody heard some stirring inside. He heard whoever it was cough and then yawn. They opened the door to see Cody standing there. It wasn't Huxley and it wasn't Dixon.

Cody did feel a little relieve though because of who it was anyway, it was Nichols. Cody didn't know about him, but after hearing Bridgette and Gwen talk, Cody found out that he's pretty good at what he does and he's super nice.

"Cody" Nichols said, as he yawned and stretched at the same time. He still wore his camouflage pants and a no shirt. "Whatcha need" he asked?

Cody would have said nice six pack if he didn't have urgent matters.

"I'm sorry to bother this early" Cody awkwardly said, "But I can't wait any longer."

"Wait any longer for what" Nichols asked?

"I've been infected" Cody said, turning serious. "So I was wondering if I could have a shot of that antidote."

Cody looked up and saw Nichols was quiet. Cody started to sweat.

3:19am

"Wait a sec" Nichols finally said. He closed the door and Cody was left wondering what Nichols was doing.

Cody waited in the dark hallway, hoping no one would come along and ask why he was standing there.

3:20pm

Nichols came back with his army fatigue shirt on and his boots on.

"Come on follow me" Nichols said nicely.

"Your goanna give me the antidote" Cody asked filling with happiness.

"As long as you don't tell anyone" Nichols said.

They walked down the hall.

"If McCullin found out who knows what he would do" Nichols said.

"Why is he a bad guy or something" Cody asked as he followed.

"No not at all" Nichols replied, "He just doesn't want it going to waist."

"Well I'm very grateful" Cody said meaning it deeply. "I just don't know how much longer I will stay as me."

"How long ago was it that you were scratched" Nichols asked?

"When we were back in the forest" Cody replied.

Nichols stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong" Cody asked?

"I don't really think the antidote will have any effect" Nichols sighed in response. "It usually has to be taken up to two, three hours at the latest after you're infected. And you've been infected for over and day and a half."

"Is there any small chance it will work" Cody begged.

"It might" Nichols said rubbing the back of his head, "But I can't be sure though."

They continued to lab 9.

Cody waited as he sat on a stool as Nichols walked over to the counted and slide open one of the sliding cabinet doors and pulled some things out.

"I cant believe the lab was unlocked" Cody said amazed looking around.

"Well if we need anything in here" Nichols replied using a needle and pulling the green liquid from a bottle. "We can get in here and grab what we need without worrying about locked doors."

Nichols walked over to Cody with the needle with the antidote. "This will sting and make sure to stay still while I do it."

Cody nodded his head nervously as he rolled his sleeve up and showed Nichols the scratch. That had turned a sickish black around his arm. Nichols carefully injected the antidote into the cut. Cody felt the stinging but stayed com as he felt the cure go through his blood stream.

"Now like I said" Nichols said, putting things away. "I'm not even sure if it will even work. It might or it might not, or it could just halt it for a while."

"Thanks" Cody appreciated.

"Now go back to your room and get some sleep" Nichols said, "It's probably all you can do for now."

Cody nodded and headed back to his room while Nichols went back to his.

Cody could feel the liquid pulsing through his body and deeply hoped it worked, he desperately didn't want to be one of those.

3:33am

Cody crawls back through his window and lays down, with the feeling that he would be okay. So he gently drifted back off asleep.

**Another short chapter i know. I needed this to show some things. The next will be long promise. And show the OC's in a new way as i describe them in full detail, appearances, personalities and backgrounds. **

**So how was the chapter anyway. What will happen to Cody now that hes got the antidote. Will it save him or is to late. And what about Harold, is he okay and will he take Leshawna's advice. And who was she talking about when she said, someone else needed him. And what awaits everyone in the near future. For next chapter, be prepared for a CLIFF HANGER. Prepare, zombies are coming, but when is the key question. And sorry, i will describe more, but doing it from a persons POV is a little to hard to do it with almost sixty mabye 70 or 80 characters to work with. That includes the OC's and friends, pets, family, walking dead, zombieland, call of duty, and total drama series and family. Review and tell me what you think. **


	14. Chapter 14: Specimen on the Loose

**Its been a while i know. I do not own anything depicted in this zombie fiction. Chapter 14 is here. Like previously mentioned in chapter 13, your OC's are more described, description, some background and other things. It's my first time with an OC like said again previously, so i didnt really know how to describe, so please be kind when you read yours. And please dont judge or say anything mean about anyone else's, because if it happens, then zombies will be the least of your characters worries, two words final destination. And hopefully you like how your OCs are described, and next chapter will be much better as your characters will see and do more action. Hint, theirs a cliff hanger at the end. Read and REVIEW, nicely please, remember its my FIRST time.**

Current Day, Sunday July 8, 2012

Science building, lab 6, 10:58am

McCullin slid his identification tag through the card swiper and the door immediately opened. He entered lab six. Where a lone computer and scientists sat.

"How's our specimen" McCullin asked?

"Except a little agile, she's doing just fine" Donny said.

"Great" he walked over to the glass.

The zombie came over instantly and stared back at McCullin. A tear ran down his cheek as he stared at her.

11:04am, living building, room 012

Rick, Lori, Carl, Carol, and Sophia reside in this room.

"Man is nice to finally find this place" Rick said placing his bag down on the bed.

In their room were a total of three beds, two beds and a bunk bed. A private bathroom and a plasma television. And just for Lori, a nursery, next to the bedroom because if she is four weeks and now four days pregnant.

Lori and Rick would get one Queen bed, Carol would get the single, Carl and Sophia would share the bunk bed, Carl on top and Sophia on bottom.

"A safe place with serenity" Lori agreed. "A definite expectable place to have a child."

"Say we go out and explore the camp" Rick suggests, "Since we'll be staying here for a while, we mine as well meet the people."

"We can do that" Carol agreed.

"Can we meet the Total Drama cast" Carl asked all excited.

"Sure can" Rick said, removing the cop's hat and rubbing his head and then replacing it.

11:05am, Room 013

Dale, T-dog, Daryl, Andrea

Four single beds, a separate bathroom, plasma screen television. Because of the limited room, they were stuck with each other. But they didn't mind, as they pretty much knew each other anyway.

They decided they needed air, especially Daryl, so they exited their room to go and see what the base had.

Speaking of Daryl, he had no injuries from his motorcycle accident and its like it never happened. Only things left behind is the cut on his forehead and right cheek, and his scraped right elbow.

11:06am, room 014

Maggie, Hershel, Glenn.

A queen's bed, single bed, separate bathroom, plasma screen television.

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you guys" Glenn deeply appreciated. "No problem" Hershel said.

"Wait there's only two beds" Glenn said, as he just noticed it.

"Looks like me and you have to share one" Maggie said.

"Oh I couldn't" Glenn said being a gentleman.

"You certainly don't think I'm goanna share it with her, do yah" Hershel asked, with a smile?

"I guess not" Glenn admitted.

"So it's settled" Maggie said, taking Glenns bag and throwing it next to hers on the queens bed. "We share one together."

Glenn smiled in agreement.

"I say we gather the others and go to the food building" Hershel said, "It's about time we get something to eat."

11:08am, hall 101

The 12 remaining Walking Dead crew exited their rooms together and made their way to the mess hall, to get brunch.

They made their way down the hall.

"I can't wait to get some real food" Daryl said. For some reason he had his bow around his shoulder.

"Why do you have that" Dale said, "We're in a tight secure facility."

"You can never be too sure" Daryl said.

"Well I think it is one time where we can leave our weapons behind" Glenn said. Everyone else had left their weapons behind, Even Rick with his colt python.

"Well I'm goanna play it safe" Daryl said as they exited the building and made their way to the eating building.

They didn't care, they couldn't stop him anyway. When Daryl makes his mind up on something, it can't be changed.

11:12am food building

They opened the door and entered into a large single room. It was the size of two football fields (think of it as an 10 times larger restaurant). It was carpeted. One side had row after row of buffet counters with every food they could think of. On the other were tables, lots of tables. Hanging from the ceiling were chandeliers that made the room bright, even though the sun was high in the sky.

Carl looks over at one large long table and sees what he was waiting for. The total Drama gang sitting there. Except, as Huxley had said, he didn't see all of them there, ones like Owen and Sierra.

"Can I go meet them" Carl asked?

"Go ahead" Rick said as he walked over to the first buffet counter.

"Sophia do you want to meet them to" Carol asked?

She shook her head yes.

"Our tables will be over here if you need us" Lori said, she pointed to ones on the left of the TD gang.

Sophia and Carl nodded and walked over to the TD table.

11:05am, TD table

"So you two together now" Courtney asked?, pointing her fork at them, as she chewed her salad.

"You could say that" Alejandro said.

"I does us both good" Dawn added, "After losing our families, its something we have in common. So we figured the best way to get through it would be to help each others."

"And plus I saw something in her eyes I never saw before" Alejandro said.

"And what's that" Trent asked as he sat next to Courtney.

Duncan, Gwen and DJ are also at this end of the table.

"I don't know what exactly" Alejandro said as he turned his head and stared into her eyes. "But whatever it is, it wants us together."

"Well that's good for the two of you" Gwen said, "So what about the third member of your party."

Alejandro and Dawn looked at her confused.

"What third party member" Dawn asked?

"Harold" Gwen replied, "How's he doing."

"He seems happier today than he did yesterday" Alejandro said, "I wonder what the sudden turn of emotions could be."

Everyone shrugged as they watch Harold eat his brunch in silence. Brick, Mike and Zoey were around him, but they really didn't seem to notice him.

"He still seems upset a little" Courtney admitted.

The others had to agree as he did look still sad.

11:07am

Cody sat on the other end of the table, looking at the scare on his arm.

"So far so good" he whispered to himself.

"So far so good what" Alex asked?

Cody turned to see his new founded friend Alex Brown standing there. A very nice and generous individual from Washington DC with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Actually one eye, because his other eye and one arm and leg were made of metal. With his high sensory eye, he could see infections and in the dark. He wore a blue t with white sleeves, dark blue trousers, black shoes, and a watch on his right arm and a hearing aid in his ear. Alex has helped many people with his amazing techniques and abilities; he's the one the army comes to if they need to check an infection with. Another amazing skill he can knows practically everything about electronics. And Alex has a lovable dog with him named Emma. He was the seventh one to join the OC gang, when they came upon him in southern Nevada as he looked for the legendary Carson City Base.

"Oh, I took your advice and got the antidote" Cody said, "I'm starting to feel better."

"When exactly did you get it" Alex asked as he sat down next to him.

"Earlier this morning" Cody confessed, "I was nervous, but I brought up the courage and found one of the nice soldiers and they helped me. Why, do you still see it in me?" he had fear in his voice.

Alex didn't want to disappoint Cody, but they virus hadn't gone anywhere; it was only lying dormant inside his veins and bloodstream.

"No, you look better" Alex nervously said.

"Thanks for telling me the truth" Cody said as he relaxed.

"You're welcome" Alex said.

""Anyway how'd you get a cool looking robot eye and arm like that" Cody asked?  
"Well it all started when" Alex began.

11:14am

Carl and Sophia had walked over to a certain redhead and bookworm.

Izzy was currently trying to see how much salt she could eat without getting sick.

"Izzy if you don't stop you'll get sick" Noah said worried for her health.

"Izzy is on pack 30" Izzy said dumping down her throat.

Noah face palmed as he watched her chuzzle it down. He looked beside Izzy and saw two unfamiliar faces standing there.

"Hey, Izzy" Noah called to her, "Maybe you stop long enough to meet our guests."

Izzy dropped the salt and looked over and saw Carl and Sophia standing there.

"Ooh" Izzy squealed, "Children."

"I love your show" Carl said.

"Thanks" Noah said, "Who's your favorite character?" Noah was curious.

"You and Owen" Carl replied.

"Now that's something I like" Noah agreed. "Here have a seat."

They happily took a seat on the other side across from Izzy and Noah and beside Geoff.

"I haven't seen you two around her" Noah said, "You guys knew."

"We just came in this morning" Carl replied.

"We arrived yesterday night" Noah sighed.

"Your gang's smaller" Carl said, "What happened to everyone else."

"Do you mean people like Owen, Leshawna and Sierra" Noah asked?

Carl motioned yes.

"Well not to sound like a downer" Noah said, "But whoever you don't see here with us now, didn't make it."

"Aw to bad" Carl said, "I lost my good friend Shane as well."

"There's people everywhere here that have lost people" Noah said, "Like our knew friend Allen and his brother Kyle and allot of our other friends."

Wanting to change the subject, "So what's it like here." Carl asked?

"Amazing" Izzy cheered as she looked back him with salt on her face.

"Better than beyond those cement walls" Noah said. "I don't suppose you two are on your own, are yah."

"No, our group is over there" Sophia pointed out.

Noah looked behind him and saw them eating on the other side of the room.

"The one with the gold star is my dad" Carl said proudly.

"Sheriff" Noah asked impressed.

11:16am, army table

"Where's McCullin" Huxley asked as he came and sat down next to Dixon with his food.

"He said he had to check on something in lab six" Dixon said, as he took a bite of pasta salad.

"What is in lab six anyway" Guzzo questioned, "We have access to all 10 labs except that one. What's in there he doesn't want us to see?"

"He doesn't say" Dixon responded, "Whatever it is it's between him and Donny."

Huxley looked down at his watch.

"I think it's about time to make the announcement" Huxley said.

Huxley held his wrist out so Dixon could look at it.

"You're right" Dixon said. He stood up and walked to a phone on the wall. He picked up the receiver and pressed a button.

Huxley, Nichols, and Guzzo watched as he talked.

"Attention to all people" Dixon said, "At 2pm please report to the football field for our world war two reenactment. All are instructed to come and enjoy it. If you wish to not participate, you can watch from the bleachers. All of those who wish to be part of it, are more than happy to join in. That is all."

"Do all of them really have to attend" Guzzo questioned?

"Yes" Dixon said, "It will be good for them all the interact with each other. Besides you know we do our annual whatever 2pm event every day to keep all minds up and in."

"Almost forgot" Guzzo said, as he gorged on his steak.

"What's tomorrow's 2pm event" Huxley asked?

"Haven't decided yet" Dixon said holding his chin, "Maybe a chess tournament or a baseball game."

"They both sound fun" Huxley said.

11:19am, OC table

Twelve of the thirteen groups sat at the table. These thirteen and family have been together since the near beginning when the apocalypse transpired. One by one they found each other and made their own survivor team they headed and made their way from where ever they lived before, each strong, fast, intelligent and unique in their own ways, with their own personalities. They help each other fight and destroy zombies and the dark ghouls who reside outside the walls.

At one end of the table from Philadelphia sat a seventeen year old, brown hair, blue eyed Willhelm Wiezhel talking to his two friends James and Danielle about the final preparations for the reenactment. Willhelm knows everything and anything about WW2. And as fashion he wears the German uniform they wore back in world war two, the helmet, jacket, trousers, and boots with his p38 holster with his trusted p38 semi-automatic pistol. His inspiration and knowledge comes from his grandfather who fought in the U.S. military and helps the win. He and his friends were on their way to a reenactment as medics when they were attached and were the only survivors. Willhelm and friends were the tenth ones to join the gang as they met each other just east of Boise.

Sitting next to them a little down the table was two more of the group as they challenged each other in a tight battle of chess.

"Check" Layla Michelle Simone said as she put her queen in the direct path of his king. Layla with a very light brown eyes, long hair in with a white ribbon tied back in a ponytail, mint green polo, creamy colored pants and white tennis shoes, she is very bright with an IQ of 203. With the passion of becoming a doctor, she was always on top when it came to any and everything in school. she is always willing to help where she is needed and is always a team member. And her biggest priority, when the whole zombie apocalypse is over she will travel to Europe in hopes of finding her family. She devotes her time to knowledge, reading and assistance whenever needed. She was the sixth person to join the group, she used her mind and found them, two miles outside the border of Wyoming in Idaho.

"Oh, yah. Well a block and a check" Arkness (Ark) Rivers said as he moved the white bishop in front of him and also checking her king in the process, his dog Blaze sat next to him taking a nap. Ark has red eyes, long black hair, wears a red bandana, a black leather jacket, a red t with a skull, black pants with a chain and red sneakers. He is an outstanding intelligent young man, who believes in the supernatural and is very coordinated when it comes to swords. Originally from Phoenix Arizona, he moved to Idaho because of some past events from the other realm that still haunts him. And before the outbreak he worked as pizza maker. He was picked up in Boise as he hitch hiked around; he was the thirteenth and final person to join the group.

Layla wasn't surprised when he played the bishop move as she moved the rook down and took his queen, which didn't surprise him because he took hers with his knight.

Further down the table three more friends were talking.

"So are you guys goanna participate in the reenactment" Santiago Talieo asked the other two. Santiago originates from Mexico, has hazel eyes, black hair, and wears a black Nike shirt, red shorts and black running shoes. One of his biggest passions is soccer and is natural athlete when it comes to it, he plays all time on the soccer field in the game building. He came into the group ninth when he was in California for a soccer competition.

"It sounds like fun" Melanie Flores said, "So probably yes. How about you two" she asked? Melanie is from Seattle with brown eyes, long black on her hip ,a he tattoo of wears a white tank top under her gray sweatshirt, black leggings, and gray boots. Melanie is an honest and quick thinking. She's an amazing dancer and loved doing it in competitions. Just before the apocalypse she lost her family and one day is hopeful in finding them, because she was one of a few people not evacuated from the city. She came into the group fifth when they found her on the outside of Seattle heading toward Idaho to the base.

"Yah, I think will to" Santiago said as he rolled his soccer ball on the table between his hands.

"How about you Allen" Melanie asked?

Allen looked up from his golden retriever Ace, "Since you two are goanna do it, it sounds fun that I should to." Grey eyes, black hear, knife scar under his eye, a cross tattoo with Brother on it, he where's dark blue hoodie jacket, cross necklace, black t-shirt, gold pocket watch, black jeans with rip on the right knee and black army boots. Allen is kind and courteous and very honorable. Allen likes to sing, play piano, making dream catchers and carving crosses with numbers. Allen misses his brother Kyle who sacrificed himself for him, and has nightmares because of it. He was the twelfth person to join the group when they found him in the ruins of Fort Hall Idaho, where he was on his own.

They agreed to participate. They look down the table and see two of their group in their annual arm wrestling contest. Further down the table.

"Give up, you can't win" Matt the Macmeister Davis said. He held his arm in place as his opponent tried to slam his wrist down on the table. Matt has Black hair, black eyes, and tattoos on his arms, right leg, and his whole back. Wears Chicago bulls snap back, plain red shirt, black Levis pants, a red polo and high tops. He's trained in taekwondo and jiu jitzu and loves to fight. He's survived an attack of 20 zombies with his fists alone. He was the eighth one to join the group after his 20 zombie fight in western Colorado.

Matt's opponent is Austin Harley, "I always win" Austin said pressing Matt's hand against the table. Austin has black mullet, blue eyes, a couple scars on his face, stars and stripes on his right arm as a tattoo. He wears biker jacket over a white plaid shirt, blue jeans, and a biker helmet, from Dallas Texas. Austin is an excellent sharp shooter and rider of motorcycles. He prizes his motorcycle and won't allow anyone to touch it. And he knows every part of a motorcycle since he worked in a bike shop before the apocalypse. He met up with the gang eleventh after he cruised through a horde of zombies in northern Kansas.

"Looks like Austin wins again" Santiago said.

"I'll win next time" Matt said as he sat back and relaxed.

Further down the table were the four people who founded the group. They were the first four who made the survivor group. They sat just eating their meals in silence.

Chiyo (Cho) Silvia Eriksson: long dark brown hair in a ponytail, green eyes, wears a Chinese purple blouse black pants, black boots, and a silver locket necklace with a silver berlock and rose on it, inside is a photo of her family during Christmas. Born and raised in Sweden, she came to LA right before the outbreak happened, she is a deep caring person who never likes seeing people get hurt and will do anything to help, especially when it comes to her younger sister Akane. She is very smart and knows how to tend wounds, and has helped the Chefs of the base on their food. So half the food at the buffets, she helped make, and a skilled gymnastics. She was the fourth one to join the group ten miles from Los Angeles. A week and a half before the TD crew arrived there.

An-Mei Lee: red hair, violet eyes, born in Beijing and came to the states to study martial arts before the outbreak started. She wears a black (bottom) and white (top) dress, skirt, black boots with small heels and fingerless gloves. An-Mei is very skilled when coming to fighting, whether it's hand to hand or with swords. She is one of the loyalist people ever and will never leave someone behind. She speaks both Chinese and English very fluently. She's knows every martial art and isn't afraid to use it when she needs. An-Mei was the fourth person who joined in the group when they were near the Idaho and Washington border.

Nick Price: brown hair, blue eyes, scar left cheek. Nick wears a red t-shirt, black jeans/shorts, silver sneakers, and an electric watch on his left hand, orange tinted sunglasses sometimes, from Indiana. He's super smart and strong and has a lab top that can do anything from opening doors to hacking to calling Doug Eric and Conner his Ac 130 drones, not to mention his modified g363 rifle that takes any kind of bullet and his katana knife, and he has a tattoo of a computer with rifles behind it and a cross to show his biomedical skills and he's a natural born leader. He used to own an electronics company before the outbreak happened.

Jimmy Lentz: Blond hair, Blue eyes, scars on his back and head. Wears a green hoodie with the number 19 on it, white t-shirt, blue jeans, blue sneakers, watch left hand, and a pair of binoculars around his neck from Buffalo New York. He is very intelligent and very courteous and strong. Jimmy can run fast, pilot a plane, very good at seeing things at far distances and great shooter. And it may sound crazy, but like Tallahassee, he finds the thrill of being surrounded by zombies just to fight them, he is also a zombie expert, so he knows how to survive more than the usual person. The more zombies around the more skilled he becomes, especially having an mp40 and ak47 gun on hands all the time, if they run out he uses the secondary best weapon, an axe or a machete. The reason he is like this is because he saw his own mother get transformed right in front of him and attack his uncle.

Jimmy, his friend Bobby, and his German Sheppard Scooby teamed up with Nick and Kyle Price. They found each other in west Iowa when they came across each other in Des Moines when they headed for the Idaho base. They were the two who came up with and started the group. They even found out of that both of them are related to TD cast members and both love the military and have things to do with it. Nick is related to Brick by cousin, and Jimmy is related to Dawn by a distant cousin, he just hasn't really found a way to say it to her yet. So when they traveled from states to state, city to city, destroying and defeating zombies, they found the other 11.

And now two weeks later, they're all at the Idaho base and haven't seen a rotting face try and take a bite out of them since.

(Now that the descriptions and backgrounds are over the real fun can begin)

11:23am, Zombieland table

"Damn, why does he make us do it" Tallahassee demanded.

"What, it's a good experience" Wichita said sitting beside him, annoyed he is feeling this way.

"She's right" Columbus agreed, "I think a world war two reenactment is pretty neat. And besides he said you sit out."

Tallahassee just sat there and didn't say anything.

Awkward silence.

11:25pm

"Alright I'll participate" Tallahassee said as he changed his mind.

"What changed your mind so quickly" Wichita asked, not surprised.

"I don't know" Tallahassee admitted, "I guess I'll just do it."

Columbus and Wichita just enjoyed the comedy that vibed off of Tallahassee.

11:28am, lab six

McCullin wasn't there anymore, he had exited and went back to get more to eat. McCullin had locked the door from the inside as he left, Donny didn't know why and he didn't dare question it. His job was to keep an eye on the specimen.

At the moment he had just come back from his lunch break, he unlocked the door and entered lab six.

He walked over to the computer and sat down in the rollie chair. Donny looks at the monitor and doesn't see the specimen. He doesn't get to worried because there was plenty of shots out of the camera's view.

He quickly glances up at the glass wall and sees nothing out of the ordinary, then he looks at the door. It's been smashed and pieces of glass lay everywhere.

Donny quickly jumps to his feet and looks around the eerie lab in fright, he doesn't see the specimen anywhere.

He quickly opens a file drawer under the table and grabs a pistol. He checks to makes sure it's loaded, it is. He doesn't know what to do, so he slowly backs away to the door.

Donny carefully opens the door as he keeps an eye out. He steps out backward one step at a time; he quickly closes it and locks the door. Donny wipes the sweat off his face as he presses his back against the door.

He turns to walk down the hall and tell McCullin when the specimen stood there staring back at him in the eyes.

Donny screams.

**So how was this chapter. Good, bad, okay. How was your character potrayed, give me your feedback. Please be kind though. And as said before. Your OCs will be mentioned and have more action in the future. And now for the questions in the story. What will happen to your OCs and the other characters in the future. What will transpire. How will the WW2 reeanctment go. Will Harold find happiness and the one Leshawna told him about. What will happen to Cody, will he transform and doom the base as he is a zombie. And most importantly, what will happen with a true zombie on the loose, after attacking Donny. Which reminds, me two zombies, not one. Donny and misterious female one. Who was she and why did McCaullin have her stashed away. Check out next time in chapter 15. Please be kind when you REVIEw.**


	15. Chapter 15: Lindsay Really Tried

**I know its been a long time. Chapter 15 is hear and it will make you want chapter 16 even more. Things get spicyer here. What exactly will happen and who will be the next to become a zombie. Your OCs are mentioned more here. Lets see what there up to as they get ready for the ww2 reenactment. Dont forget to review. **

Chapter 15

11:24am, walking dead table

They were surprised and amazed at all the food; it looked so good to them.

It was the best meal they've had in weeks, even Lori was impressed as she was feeding two mouths.

Carl and Sophia went were now just coming back from meeting Noah and Izzy. Carl sat down next to his father, who had a plate of nice warm food ready for him. Sophia sat next to her mother at the table next to them.

"Thanks mom and dad" Carl pleased with them as he dug in.

"You welcome" Rick replied, as he bit into some chicken.

"So you guys goanna participate in the reenactment" Dale asked from the third table. Andrea, Daryl and T-dog were also with him.

"Probably not" Rick said, as he looked up at them.

"Why not, I think it sounds kind of fun" Lori admitted, "It can get our minds off of that the world's dead."

"I guess" Rick said, as she sat back.

"How about you guys" Dale asked them?

"It's something new to experience" Andrea agreed.

"I'll just sit back and watch" Daryl said, "Not my kinda thing."

Rick and Dale didn't really expect him to say yes anyway.

"How about you T-Dog" Dale asked him.

"I don't know" he said, looking down at his food.

"We're goanna do it" Glenn said, sounding happy. "Just got to figure if we want to be Americans or part of the German force?"

"Actually now that you say it" Rick said, "I does sound like fun. How about it Carl."

"I don't really know what WW2 was" Carl admitted, "But if you think it's fun, then I will to."

11:25am

Dawn got up from her table and went to the buffet counters to replenish her plate. She never knew she could eat so much, or feel so hungry.

She went up and found the shrimp that she liked.

When she did, she saw Jimmy their putting fresh broccoli on his plate. He likes raw vegetables better than cooked.

Dawn grabbed a warm plate from the stack and grabbed the shrimp tongs.

She grabbed her shrimp. Jimmy didn't notice as he had his head phones in listening to Nickelback, if today was your last day, to be exact.

Dawn could hear some of the music as it played through his ear pieces.

She felt some vibes from him she hadn't felt from anyone else in a long time. Something that was quite different, when she turned to get a better look at him. He looked kind of familiar.

Jimmy moved from the broccoli and gathered some cauliflower.

Dawn felt as if she knew him; she rubbed his shoulder to get his attention.

He turned to her, he noticed it was Dawn and felt a little awkward. Knowing he was he cousin, and didn't know how to tell her yet. He slid his down his neck.

"Hi my names Dawn" Dawn greeted him.

"Hey, my names Jimmy" greeted back, as he scooped up some more cauliflower.

"Do I know you" she asked, "You look so familiar."

"Well I know you" Jimmy replied, "Seen you on that Total Drama show, you were amazing."

11:26am

"Yah, that's not what I mean" Dawn said, "You seem to be someone I knew." She put her hand on his chest and read his heart. "Wait, you're my cousin. I can only get this kind of reading from my blood."

"Oh, yah I remember now" Jimmy insisted, "You're my uncle's daughter."

"And your my mother's brother's son" Dawn replied, "Amazing how we can find each other." She smiled.

"I know" Jimmy said, "Well actually I knew you were my cousin" he confessed, "Just didn't know how to tell you."

"That's fine" Dawn said, she really didn't care. "So how have you been since the outbreak?" She was still holding her plate of shrimp.

"I've been surviving" Jimmy said, "I made it all the way here from New York on my own."

"So what happened to my aunt" Dawn asked curiously.

"She didn't make it" Jimmy replied, "The first time I saw one of them was when our uncle attacked your aunt, my mother." Jimmy felt the sad memories fill his head. "But I heard on the knews of bases being formed, so I traveled out here to find one. The one in D.C, Indianapolis and Lincoln were completely abandoned or destroyed."

"Wow, sounds like you had more of hard time than we did" Dawn said, surprised.

"It isn't all bad, with exception of that our families are gone" Jimmy sighed.

"No" Dawn corrected, "We have each other now."

"Your right" Jimmy said, brightening up.

"So who have yah been staying with" Dawn asked curiously.

"My survival group" Jimmy replied, "Me plus 12 other survivors that I met up with. Each of them outlasted and lost some people as well." Jimmy pointed to the table behind them; Dawn looked and could see them.

"Oh, Chiyo and Allen are part of your group" Dawn said as she noticed the two of them. Allen was sitting at one end talking to Willhelm about being on the American part of the reenactment. Chiyo was talking to her sister near the middle of the table.

"Yah, great people" Jimmy said, "They lost some people two."

"I know" Dawn said, "I already met them."

"Them and the others have been like family I guess since we arrived here two weeks ago. And of course I did find Bobby my friend as well, somehow meeting him in Cincinnati."

"The boy from college" Dawn asked?

"Correct" Jimmy said, "It was nice meeting yah."

"You to" Dawn said, "You going to the reenactment."

"Yah, you" he asked back?

"Yah, me and Alejandro" Dawn said, "See yah there."

They parted and went back to their tables.

Dawn sat down next to Alejandro.

"So who was that" Alejandro asked curiously.

"To find out" Dawn started, "He's my cousin."

"So you found a family member after all" Alejandro said, giving a glance over at Jimmy and his table.

"Remember Allen and Chiyo from yesterday" Dawn asked him.

"Yah" Alejandro remembered.

"There from his gang" Dawn said.

"That must be nice finding out that you have family" Gwen said, happy for her, "I mean, first you find that you lost them and now you find someone."

Trent agreed.

"So have you guys decided on if you're goanna be apart yet" Trent asked? "I think I will."

"I like those sort of things" Gwen added, "So yes, I will."

Courtney, Dawn and Alejandro also agreed.

"What about you" Gwen asked Duncan? He had been sitting their quietly the entire time.

"If I can be the one in charge" Duncan joked?

"Only if you were less dangerous" Gwen confessed, slapping her boyfriend on the back.

11:27am, OC table

"Okay, Allen you are officially part of the American infantry" Willhelm said to Allen. Willhelm just finished writing his name down on the paper.

"Great" Allen said, "Can't wait."

"How come so many people want to be on the American side but barely any want to be on the German" Wilhelm sighs as he rests his head on his hand.

He looked down and saw the list of names under American was a lot longer than the German.

"What about the French, English, Polish, Canadian, Italian, Japanese and Russians" Layla asked them as she sat a crossed from them.

"There all listed under the American" Willhelm replied, "Well the French, Canadian, English, Polish and Russians are under the Americans because there just to many. And the Italian and Japanese are under German."

"Oh, I get it" Layla said, "To many for one. And plus their all part of one unit."

"Exactly" Wilhelm replied, "So are any of you others goanna join or just watch."

He motioned towards Harley, Matt, and Ark.

"Put me down for the Americans" Harley simply said.

"Okay" Wilhelm said, "Matt, Ark" he asked?

"Not my kind of thing" Ark said, "I think I'll watch."

"Fine, Matt."

"I'll join the German side to make it even a little" Matt said.

"So Matt, Alex, An-Mei, Santiago, Melanie, James, Danielle, are joining me on the German side" Wilhelm said, "And Layla, Austin, Nick, Allen, Chiyo, Akane, Bobby and Jimmy are on the American side. That's even for us anyway."

"You can probably find some more for the German side over there" Melanie offered, pointing to the Walking Dead crew, "I heard they want to join to."

"I can go ask for yah if you want" Santiago asked?

"Thanks" Willhelm said.

Santiago stood up and went to ask them.

12:00pm even

Cody was walking with Mike, Zoey, Santiago and Alex down the halls of the game building trying to find something to do.

They came to the air hockey room. "Wanna play some air hockey" Mike asked?

"Sure" Zoey said, as they entered.

"Zoey, Mike can I talk to you guys" Alex asked them?

Cody entered not knowing that Alex had requested Zoey and Mike.

Cody went in with Santiago and started a game of air hockey.

"Whatcha need" Zoey asked Alex.

"I have some worries about Cody" Alex hesitated to say, as he felt uncomfortable saying this.

"Why what's wrong with him" Zoey worried looking at him. Santiago just scored a point on him.

Cody sighed them congratulated him on it.

"You're friend's infected" Alex confessed.

Mike and Zoey gasped.

"How do you know" Mike asked, needing to know. "He looks fine."

"He has a scratch on his left arm" Alex said, "My eye can scan and see the virus in him."

"No wonder he was holding his arm" Zoey said, as she turned to Mike.

"Wait, you guys knew" Alex questioned.

"Not that he was infected" Zoey replied, "We really didn't pay attention."

"But he got it over two days ago" Mike pointed out, "How's he not one of them yet."

"He got some of the antidote" Alex said, "But he got it to late, it didn't stop the virus like it would have if he had taken it in time. Right now the virus is dormant and just sitting in his veins. I don't know when it could come back."

"And he doesn't know about it does he" Mike sighed feeling bad for him.

"No" Alex replied, "I couldn't find the heart in telling him. So I must say you guys don't either."

"Then why'd you tell us" Zoey demanded.

"Because I wanted more people to know, to warn you guys for when the transformation does happen" Alex said.

"So what is your guess on how long he has left" Mike needed to know.

"I don't have a guess, it could be days or even just a couple hours to a few minutes" Alex said, he turned and looked at Cody. He scanned the virus, dark. "The good news is its still dormant."

"So we should try and make his final day be good then" Zoey said.

Alex shook his head yes.

"Poor little guy" Mike said.

Cody just scored his first point against Santiago.

12:20pm, the garage

Daryl didn't really care for games so he decided to see if he could find a motorcycle in the garage he could look at. Since his was no more. He still had his bow with him.

He walked all the way to the back and found one. A Harley Davison.

"Now that's a nice bike" Daryl said, walking up to it.

Someone popped up from behind it, "Thanks" Austin thanked as he continued to polish.

"What year is it" Daryl asked as he ran his hand over the leather seat.

"1974" Austin replied, "I take care of my baby."

"I can see that" Daryl congratulated, "I did mine to, until it was destroyed."

"How'd that happen" Austin asked him, taking a seat and revving the engine.

"Sounds nice to" Daryl added, "I lost it when I crashed from an accident."

"Sounds harsh" Austin said, "Wish I could drive it around. There's no space here."

Daryl looked around and saw other family vehicles and stuff. He also saw their camper parked not far away.

"At least you arrived in style" Daryl sighed, "I arrived in a bunch of rusty bolts." He points to the RV.

Austin looked and saw it and had to agree.

12:35pm, game building

Layla and Jimmy sat playing another game of Chess. The room they were in had a bunch of board game in it. They were currently in board game room 2C. There were a total of 4 of these rooms.

Sam liked the game to so he watched in a chair.

They were just starting, with their opening moves. Layla had white and Jimmy had black. White pawn out two squares. Black Knight out front. White Queen on the diagonal. Black pawn two squares out.

Sam continued to watch. (Total Drama Sam) He also had to let his game charge since its batteries had DIED. He was grateful his father had brought his backup charger, the only bad part; he only had a couple games. Of course he hadn't noticed the arcade room which was above his head on the second floor.

12:47pm, somewhere else in the game building

Harold sat back alone in the video game room. He wasn't playing a game; he just sat on a bean bag chair (red), and looked at a blank black shut off TV screen. He breather in and out.

Leshawna was still on his mind as he still couldn't get over her. Even after his premonition/dream of her the night before. He felt depressed, wondering who Leshawna was talking about when she said someone else felt the same way. He didn't have a clue, nor did he have the heart of leaving her to even find out.

He heard a knock at the door, he leaned backward to see who it was. It was someone he didn't expect, he really wasn't expecting anyone. But it caught him off guard when it was this person.

He sat up and looked at her.

"Hey Harold" Lindsay said, sweetly to him.

"Oh, hey Linds" Harold replied.

Lindsay walked in and sat down on a bean bag chair (green) next to him.

"How are yah feeling" she asked, feeling concern for him.

"I've been better" he sighed; he sat up, and placed his head on his arm.

"So how are you feeling about Leshawna" Lindsay asked?

"Why are yah asking" Harold asked, "We barely talk."

"I just felt bad" Lindsay admitted looking at the ground. "I know you lost your family and Leshawna. And you've been so quiet, you haven't really shown any sign of life for the past two days."

"Well if you've lost as much as I have" Harold said, laying back down, hands behind his head, "Then you would to."

"And I also never thanked you" Lindsay said, looking down at him.

He leaned back up, "Thanked me for what" he asked confused, "I didn't do anything."

"You did more than anyone else" Lindsay corrected, "You helped me during my time of need. I still miss Tyler but you cuddled me when I needed it most. You saved me not once but twice from zombies, one even being from Tyler. And plus you've been so nice and kind."

"I was just doing what was right" Harold said, "I don't expect anything in return."

"Well I also wanted to let you know, I'm here if you need me" Lindsay said, as she grabbed his hand. He allowed it.

"I've seen Dawn and Alejandro get together" Lindsay stated, "And now it leaves just the two of us alone."

"Well you still have your family" Harold corrected, "I don't. I mean even Dawn found a boyfriend and found she has a cousin."

"That's why I want you to be happy to" Lindsay said, "You helped me, now it's my turn."

"Are you asking what I think you're asking" Harold said, turning red.

"Yes" Lindsay replied sweetly.

Harold felt his heart race as if maybe Leshawna was right, and that Lindsay was the one.

"But I can't forget Leshawna" Harold said, turning away, taking his hand back, "I mean I appreciate what you're doing. But I'm still not over her yet."

Lindsay felt heart broken. "You still have her in your heart. And I know I'm not that smart, but I don't think it's good for your health for you to continue this way."

Harold turned back and faced her, "I can't help it, I just need time to think things through."

"Well I'm here if you change your mind" Lindsay sighed as she left the room.

Harold laid back down with new thoughts in his mind. He knew he should have gone with her, but his heart didn't know what to say yet. Even if Leshawna did say to move on, he wasn't sure yet.

12:46am, lab building

McCullin came back from breakfast and was making his way back from the eating building. He walked up the sidewalk, he was glad he wasn't requested to attend the reenactment. He walked up and grabbed the door. When a gust of wind hit him, he got a chill that ran down his back. And it wasn't the wind. He felt a presence.

He opened the door and entered.

He looked around and felt the eerie silence creep up on him as he looked around. Two empty halls.

He knew he shouldn't but he did anyway, he made his way down the hall towards lab six, where his specimen was.

"Donny" he called, when he got to the door, he unlocked and peered inside. He got no answer. He looked around and didn't see anyone.

McCullin looked at the glass door lying in shambles on the ground, he slowly backed away. "Donny where are you" he panicked?

He looked left then right. Nothing.

He went continued down the hall; unarmed, knowing it was a bad idea.

He crossed a hall intersection, where he looked left and right, still nothing.

When he was further down the specimen crept across from one side of the hall to the other, not paying any attention to McCullin.

He continued until he came to a supply closet. He reached a hand out and opened the door. He peered in and a body fell out.

"Donny" McCullin yelled, as he bends down.

Donny didn't respond.

There was a bullet hole in his forehead and a bite mark on his arm.

McCullin quickly knew he was dead and grabbed the pistol from his hand. He stood back up. The specimen was right behind him.

It hissed, he spun around and screamed.

12:58pm

McCullin dodged it and backed away with the gun trained on her.

"I'll do it" he yelled.

The zombie just still came forward, not fazed.

McCullin hit a wall as he stepped backward.

She still came forward, "Shannon I'll do it."

She continued forward, arms outstretched, eyes burning eyes, blood trickling down her chin.

McCullin closed his eyes and shot once.

He heard a piece of glass break; he opened his eyes and saw he only got a window to an office. Shannon came forward still. Her eyes fixed on his throat.

McCullin tried again, click. He checked its cargo and saw it was empty.

He threw the pistol at her in an attempt to slow her down as he ran away. It bounced off her forehead and she chased after him.

He quickly made it to lab one where all the communication equipment was. He quickly closed the door behind him and locked it. She was pounding on it seconds later.

McCullin quickly ran to the rollie chairs and sat in one. He grabbed the speaker and talked into it. Luckily for him this one led to all the buildings and every room.

But before he could, he got a call on the phone. He quickly grabbed it and put it to his ears, "Hello" he asked panicked.

"McCullin" a voice asked sounding scared.

"This is him" McCullin said, as he could here the banging happening,.

"We have a major problem" the soldier said.

"Tell me about it" McCullin grunted, "I'm trapped in lab one, weaponless, with a zombie outside the door."

"Your lucky compared to what I'm seeing" the soldier said.

"Randy what do you see" McCullin ordered.

"I don't know how to describe it" Randy replied.

"Spit it out" McCullin ordered.

(Going to Randy's point of view now)

"Randy" there getting closer" another soldier said.

"I know Steve" Randy said. Randy looked over the edge of the concrete walls and looked off in the distance.

"Tell him already" Steve panicked.

"Sir, about a half a mile away" Randy started, "There's like a wall or flood of those things marching toward us."

Randy was right, what seemed like a lot of zombies were coming toward the base.

"Give me your estimation" McCullin asked, as he looked back at the door and saw dust coming off of the door. Shannon wanted sergeant meat.

"I'd say maybe 10 thousand and growing sir" Randy said. "What do I do?"

"Wait until I get there" McCullin ordered, "I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up before Randy could answer back.

He slammed the phone down. He grabbed the speaker and spoke into it. Now it being majorly important.

"Attention all survivors, soldiers and more" McCullin spoke into the phone. He kept his attention on the door and Shannon as he spoke. "This is a natural emergency. Not a drill. Everyone should report to the game building and report to the football now. The reenactment is canceled. Dixon I know your listening to this. This is an official code blue 19. When everyone is there, take attendance and lock all the doors. Don't let anyone leave. And bring whatever weapons you can and get to the football field on the double. And again this is an emergency, all report to the football field. Now."

He hung the phone up and rolled the chair over and he stood up. He walked over and grabbed a black duffel bag. He opened a black cabinet that contained guns. He grabbed three shot guns and four rifles and three ak47's and stuffed them into the bag. He also stuffed a hand full of hand guns in it. He grabbed a glock 17 and loaded it up.

The door busts down and Shannon comes charging.

McCullin will regret it, but he turns around with ease and shoots her in the forehead. She falls down and doesn't move. "I'm sorry, my wife" he wiped a tear from his eye, grabbed the duffel bag and exited.

**Sorry to whatever OCs didnt get a part big enough to your expectations. There is plenty of story left and plenty of action to be awaited. Things are just getting exciting with the new action thats arising. **

**And please no more OC extras. Whatever is in your profile is going to be in your character, so no more adding. So whatever you didnt add will not be used from here on. Chapter 15 and on is what will happen so if you forgot to add a detail to your character. Too late, sorry. **

**Remeber that REVIEWS are the thing that keep the story going. So please review when you read, it helps me write better knowing someone is actually appreicating this. And thanks to those who do. And this is mostly going to the OCs creators. Some of you review all the time. I dont need all the time, but pop in more than once and while. And to those who review will have bigger better parts in future chapters. You could save a life, the day or have a bigger better part. And ones who dont will either not be mentioned that much, or be turned into a zombie. It starts now for chapter 15, so please review. Even if its to say hey or good work. I dont care how short. And nothing negative, if so, goodbye character. Positive feedback recieves rewards for your character in the story. Like if you lost your family, you could be reunited. Or better. So REVIEW, and to know you read this put the word pokemon on the top of your review. Thanks.**

**Questions: Will Lindsay and Harold ever be together, so harold let Leshawna go? Will Dawn and Alejandro grow stronger? When and where wil Cody change and who will he be endangering when he does? Who about the zombie horde that's approaching? Will they break the walls and enter? If they do will the characters be safe or will they be trapped without escape? There will be death next chapter, so say goodbye to some characters.**

**Special thanks to the creator of Austin Harley for giving me the most inspiration. This person always reviews, and i thank you for it. Good things for your future in story.**

**Also special thanks to An-Mei Lees creator for the advice to make this more descriptive. For checking my english mistakes and for becoming a better writer in general. Good things for your future in story.**

**Alex Brown also very thanks, for being the first OC to submit and being so kind when you reviewed. Thats why you have a big part already and more to come.**** Nick Price, Allen Stryker, Willhelm Wiezhel, Santiago Taileo and Melonie Flores. You are also a big inspiration. Nice things coming your way if your review more.**

**Nick Price, Willhelm Wiezhel, Allen Stryker, Chiyo Silvia Eriksson, Santiago Taileo and Melanie Flores. Thanks for the reviews and also being a big part. Keep sending them in and your parts will expand as well. More air time in other words.**

**Layla Michelle Simone, Arkness Rivers, Matt the Davis Macmeister are in danger of being eliminated. I wont until i know for certain that your reading with reviews. Thankyou and sorry. Plus i need some space. Some OC's will have to die in the end anyway.**

**Until next time, see you when chapter 16 comes. What will happen. Question, should i do a total drama soap opra type of thing when this one is over. And how many more chapters should this story be until the end. As a warning, i dont know when chapter 16 will be out. **


	16. Chapter 16: Zombie Death Escape

**The knew and improved chapter is here. Very intense, make you hang onto the egde of your seat good. And i did it in a day or so. I dont own Total Drama, Zombieland, Walking Dead, Call of Duty or your OC's. But one heck of story.**

**READ THE CHAPTER 16 TITLE BEFORE YOU READ. NOTICE ANYTHING. (Dont worry its not the last chapter. Far from.)**

Chapter 16

1:05pm, the food building.

"Did McCullin just say what I think he said" Dixon said setting his coffee down.

"Sounds serious" Huxley added.

Nichols agreed.

"I'll go see what's up" Guzzo said, as he stood up and left. He left a half plate of food. Huxley grabbed it and dug in.

"So what could be the problem" Nick pondered. He was sitting there listening as he typed away on his lap top; he looked up for the answer. Brick and his brother Kyle were also there.

The eating building had the best reception for his lap top; it can work anywhere though without a problem.

"It could be anything with him" Huxley sighed, he pushed his plate away. "Man am I full."

"Don't worry" Dixon said, "Guzzo will tell us when he returns.

1:08pm

McCullin made his way down the hall and out the door. Where he nearly ran into Guzzo who was running toward him.

They stopped in front of each other, "McCullin what's going on" Guzzo asked desperately.

"There's a horde of zombies coming our way" McCullin stated, "I have to go and see myself."

"You must think it's true" Guzzo said, as he saw the bag of guns.

"I'm not taking any chances" McCullin said, "Now make sure Dixon heard my announcement. Get everyone you can to the football field and lock it down."

"What about you" Guzzo protested?

"I'm goanna go see what I can do" McCullin said, turning back and facing him. "Try and stop this before it begins."

"I'll come with you" Guzzo hoped as he followed.

"No" McCullin said as he walked off, "Help the others."

Guzzo runs up and places a hand on his shoulder, "I need to be out on the front line."

McCullin spun around, Guzzo lowered his hand.

"I can't afford losing you" McCullin's said, putting hand on the radio ops shoulder himself.

"I know I've been a pain for years" Guzzo admitted, "But you can't do this alone."

"NO" McCullin repeated, "Now go, it's an order."

"I won't" Guzzo said stubbornly, "I'm going with you."

"You have changed haven't you" McCullin asked being serious, "You know what?"

"What" Guzzo asked?

McCullin reached into his pocket and pulled out walkie talkie. He handed it to Guzzo who took and stared at it.

"What's this for" he asked confused.

McCullin pulled a second one out, "I'm on channel two, if I need you. I'll call alright."

Guzzo sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to change the surges mind. So he sighed and accepted. "

"Now I'm counting on you to get everyone to safety" McCullin stated, "So don't let me down" he said walking away.

"I won't" Guzzo said, as he stood there looking back at McCullin for a few seconds. He then stuffed the walkie into his pocket and went to the eating building.

1:17pm

McCullin found the ladder that reached the top of the cement wall where Randy, Josh, and Steve were.

"Okay, I'm here" McCullin said as he hoisted himself up.

"Great" Josh said.

"We have a little problem" Randy said, giving him a pair of binoculars.

McCullin set the bag of guns down and took the binoculars. He put them to his eyes and looked where Randy pointed. It was the most disturbing image he had ever seen.

He scanned from left to right, and saw an endless row of zombies. When he looked from a farther point, he saw a NEVER expanding ocean of them from behind.

"That's a lot more than 10,000, soldier" McCullin said wide eyed, "I'd say a few million is more like it."

"Million" Steve gulped as he backed away.

"Yes" McCullin said, "There coming from the west" he reported.

"How long do you suspect it will take for them to get here" Randy asked?

"Couple hours at the least" McCullin said, "I'd say around two fifteen maybe two thirty at the latest."

"It's already almost quarter past one" Randy pointed out.

"I can see that" McCullin grunted.

"What can we do" Josh panicked?

"For now get everyone in one place" McCullin said. "I'm on radio two, call if anything arises before then."

"Where are you going" Josh asked?

"Help gather everyone" McCullin said, "And use them only if you need." He pointed to the bag of guns.

They saluted him and he made his way back down the ladder.

1:05pm

Alejandro, Dawn, Izzy and Noah were still in the eating building.

They had heard the message over the loud speaker, but they weren't goanna move until they saw the army soldier's move. They didn't see Dixon and others move so they wouldn't either.

1:05pm

Zoey, Mike, Cody, Santiago and Alex were still in the air hockey room.

Zoey and Mike watched as Alex and Santiago went against each in soccer foosball. Santiago's passion for the game

They heard the message and didn't know exactly to make of it. Cody said, if it was real important, that someone would come looking for them. So they stayed put. Alex wasn't so sure, but he listened and they enjoyed more games of foosball, hockey and billiards.

1:05pm

Layla and Sam were now playing chess against each other. Layla had won against Jimmy, so Sam took his spot and played.

They were almost to the end; Layla had her kind, queen, rooks, one knight and four pawns left while Sam had his king, both rooks, knights, a bishop and two pawns. It was his turn.

He slides his rook down and pins Layla are her queen in the middle of the rook and her king. His other rook is guarding the other one.

The announcement comes over the loudspeaker, they didn't pay much attention to it, they only heard the words game and football. So they figure it had to do something with the reenactment, so they let it slip by.

They continued the game of chess.

1:05pm

Daryl and Austin heard the announcement as well, but they didn't feel like going. Talking about motorcycles and other things of that nature. They found out they have a lot in common, Daryl was naturally surprised he found someone like him.

1:05pm

All the others from the TD crew, OC's, Zombieland, and Walking Dead crew herd the announcement, but didn't go anywhere. They wanted further instruction, so no one headed to the football field.

1:10pm, the food building

Guzzo comes running up to Huxley, Nichols, and Dixon.

"What'd he say" Dixon asked as he stood up.

"I don't know the details, but whatever it is" Guzzo stated as he grabbed the chair for support, "It's not a routine. He wants everyone to the football field on the double."

"Okay guys" Dixon said, "Spread and get everyone there on the double."

"What about us" Brick asked? "We can surely help." He was motioning toward himself and his cousins Kyle and Nick. Who were standing next to him.

"No get to the football field now" Dixon ordered.

They agreed and listened.

Huxley, Dixon and Nichols nodded. And they went their separate ways.

Nichols, Dixon and Guzzo went out to get the others from the other buildings. Huxley stayed and went up to people there.

1:12pm, eating building somewhere else.

Huxley quickly gathered Noah, Izzy, Dawn, Alejandro, Brick, Kyle, and Nick. They followed him to the game building.

1:20pm, the rooms building. Dixon had cleared it out and ordered everyone to go to the football field, they did. He moved onto the garage and found Daryl and Harley talking. He ordered them to the football field. They didn't go at first, but after some arguing they did so.

He found the Zombieland crew in their room and told them to go as well, they listened without hesitation. Because they knew the rules and they obeyed them.

1:20pm, the football field

Nichols and Guzzo had already found Willhelm, James, and Danielle there preparing for the reenactment, but they stopped when they heard it would be canceled. They didn't know why because Guzzo didn't stay around long enough to be asked.

"If you guys see anyone" Guzzo said to them, "Make sure you drag them in here."

They agreed, they didn't know what was happening.

(If wondering, it's an indoor roofed football field.)

Guzzo and Nichols continued their sweep. They found Cody, Zoey, Mike, Alex, and Santiago and told them to go to the football field.

Cody's virus still staying in affect. And one thing that Alex forgot to tell Mike and Zoey was when the virus did take his body by surprise, it would take over instantly.

They also found Layla, Jimmy, and Sam and told them to go, which they listened.

1:32pm

Harold, Gwen, Lindsay, Bridgette, Duncan, Trent, DJ, Courtney, Geoff, Dakota, Allen, Matt, Ark, Nick, An-Mei, Chiyo, Melanie, Maggie, Hershel, Glenn, Dale, T-dog, Carol, Sophia, Andrea, Rick, Carl and Lori were also now in the football field. Along with family, friends, pets and their weapons. They were confused on why they needed them, but they didn't complain.

(Wilhelm's p38, mp40, Karabiner98k,

Nick's G18 automatic, MK14,

Austin's Benelli M4 shotgun, switch blade,

An-Mei's katana,

Chiyo's secret pistol,

Arks sword,

Jimmy's Ak47, mp40,

Harold's axe,

Duncan's switch blade,

Noah's Ak47,

Daryl's crossbow,

Rick's pistol, rifle,

Dale's rifle,

Glenn's shotgun,

Andrea's machine gun,

T-dogs rifle,

Columbus's shotgun,

Tallahassee's shotgun,

Little Rock rifle,

Wichita's machine gun,

Dixon, Huxley and Nichols's machine gun)

(I'm not goanna be pacific when it comes to names. Rifles, shotguns, Ak47, machine guns, and pistols.)

Guzzo, Nichols, Huxley and Dixon met back up at the football field.

"Okay, let's take role call" Dixon said.

"I'm goanna go see if McCullin needs any help" Guzzo left.

Dixon didn't stop him, he let him leave.

Dixon pulled out his clipboard with everyone's names.

1:28pm

McCullin was in the basement of the lab building. It was wear most of their weapons were stored. He had gathered as many guns and ammunition as he could.

McCullin's walkie goes off.

He quickly grabs it and presses the red button, "McCullin here."

"It's Guzzo" the voice in said.

"Whatcha need" McCullin ordered, as he sounded a little irritated. He set the walkie between his ear and shoulder. He continued to stuff pistols.

"I just wanted to know if you needed my help with anything" Guzzo said over the walkie.

McCullin actually did have the perfect job for him, "Yah, now that you mention it" McCullin said, "I need you to gather as much antidote as you can and bring it to the football field. Make sure no one touches it and keep it safe above all else."

"I will" Guzzo said, "Anything else."

"Where are you anyway" McCullin asked as he set his bag down and grabbed his next, and started to load it.

"I'm just getting into the lab nine now" Guzzo said.

"Good, I'll see you at the football field in ten then" McCullin said, he hung up.

1:42pm

McCullin had three bags full of weapons of all sorts; he had on one on his back and one under each arm as he continued to carry them.

He made his way up the stairs; he kicked the door open with his foot.

He made his way to lab nine, past the disastrous lab six. He found Guzzo just putting the final bottle of antidote in the black box.

Guzzo looked up and saw McCullin come in with the weapons.

"Sorry but I can't help yah with those" Guzzo said, as he hoisted the black box. It was heavy, so it took both his arms.

"Oh, I got it" McCullin said, "I'm old not weak."

"I wasn't implying you weren't" Guzzo said walking toward him.

"You do know it has straps for your back right" McCullin said as the two made their way into the hall.

"I know" Guzzo said, "The radio works now, and we'll probably need it when we get over run in half hour."

"We probably will" McCullin said, not liking it as much as he did, "But our main goal is to protect everyone in that football field."

"I know that" Guzzo said, as they walked.

McCullin's walkie rang again sending out a signal.

McCullin and Guzzo stop where they were.

McCullin sets the two bags of guns from his arms down on the floor, while he then fishes the walkie out.

He presses the red button, "What is it."

"It's me Benrick from the east side" Benrick panicked.

"What is it" McCullin asked, serious.

"If you thought west side was bad, you should see the east" Benrick worried, "You have got to come see it."

McCullin hung up and stuffed it back in his pocket. He looked over at Guzzo.

"You know what to do" McCullin said as he grabbed the two bags of guns and hurried out of the building.

Guzzo knew what to do so he quickly made his way back to the football field with the antidote.

1:45pm, east side

McCullin climbed the steps up to the east side wall, where Benrick and two other soldiers awaited him.

"So what is it this time" McCullin ordered as he came up, to them.

"Take a look yourself" Benrick said, giving him the binoculars.

McCullin took them, Benrick pointed to the east and McCullin looked in that direction.

"Ah crap" McCullin swore, "There even more coming from that direction."

"I know" Benrick said, "What do we do?"

"I don't know" McCullin admitted. He started to sweat as he took the binoculars from his eyes.

McCullin took the guns from his back.

"How long would you say these guys would be here" McCullin asked them.

"Within the hour" Benrick replied. "My guess is 2:40pm."

"That's the exact same time the west is going to hit" McCullin worried.

McCullin set the bags of guns down, including the one from his back. He reached in and pulled an Ak47 out.

"The rest are for you, when they get close" McCullin ordered, "Fire until you're out or they're all dead."

"We will" Benrick assured him, "If we don't see each other again, it's been an honor of serving our country together."

They nodded in agreement.

McCullin slid the gun around his torso. He pulled his walkie out, "Randy you there."

A little fuzz then Randy answered. "I'm here" he answered.

"How's it going over there" McCullin asked?

"Not so good, the swarm end line doesn't seem to end" Randy replied, his voice sounded panicky.

"Well you know the bags of guns there" McCullin said.

"Yah" Randy replied.

"Well use them until when the get closer" McCullin said, "And it has been an honor working with you if we don't meet up again."

"Thanks sir, I won't let you down" Randy said. He hung up.

"I'm going to go and get the others to safety" McCullin said, "You know what to do."

They nodded, and McCullin made his way to the football field. He was feeling extremely uneasy; he also felt that he was glad he had IT installed now. Because it was their only escape now.

2:01pm, the game building

McCullin walked in.

"McCullin" Dixon said as he ran over, "Is everything alright."

"Is everyone here" McCullin asked walking past him and continuing forward.

"I took roll call and everyone is here" Dixon replied, "But what is going on."

"I will get to that shortly" McCullin said, "But I want this place on lock down, lock that door up."

"Well we did as you said earlier" Dixon said, "All the exits but that one are all sealed up." He was talking about the one McCullin had just walked through.

"Get it sealed up" McCullin ordered. Dixon ran off to do so.

McCullin walked up to Guzzo, Nichols, Huxley and Brick's father.

"So what's going on" Huxley demanded? "Everyone's been asking why the reenactments been canceled and why their all stuck here."

"I will discuss that in a moment" McCullin said, looking at his watch. (2:04pm) "I want someone to set up the east and west cameras to the big screen."

"Can do" Nichols said, as he ran off to do so, he was great at electronics.

"Where's Nick" McCullin ordered, as he watched as Dixon locked up the doors. (Nick Price)

"Over there" Guzzo pointed, over to the bleachers.

McCullin looked and saw him; he picked up a megaphone from the ground where he was standing. "Nick come here" he hollered.

Nick looked up from his lab top and saw McCullin calling to him. He got up, he told Kyle he would be right back and went to go see what McCullin needed.

2:05pm

"McCullin" Nick saluted him.

"At ease" McCullin said, as he didn't salute back.

While they talked Nichols had set up the wires and now had a table and two chairs set up in the field near the bleachers. The wired equipment to the big screen. The wires traveled across the field to the machine on the table. It was hooked to the big screen across the field.

One half of the table Nichols was sitting finalizing the wires and setting the camera images up, while the other half was empty.

"I need you and your lab top" McCullin said, "I need Conner and DougEric."

"Why" Nick asked setting his lab top down on the table, the empty space. Whatever it was, it was important to call his secret weapons in.

"No time to explain" McCullin said, "This is way to an important time to waist time. They have camera right."

"Yah" Nick responded, curious to why he needed his RD and AC180.

"Stay here and hook your lab top up to that machine. And get them up in the air as soon as possible" McCullin ordered.

Nick shook his head yes.

While they did that, Guzzo came up to him.

"So where's the Antidote" McCullin asked him.

"It's safe" Guzzo replied, "It's under the table."

McCullin looked down and saw the black case.

"Okay, now that we're secured in here" McCullin said, looking at the ground. "I need everyone seated in these two bleachers in front of me." He pointed to the bleaches directly behind the table with the machinery.

Guzzo listened.

2:27pm

Everyone was seated and was now quiet instead of wandering around like they were ten minutes earlier. They didn't know what was going on, they were curious about the computer equipment though, and why Nick was down there. Some felt like they didn't want to sit there and others were fully corporative. But if they had to lock the entire place down. It had to be serious.

Alex sat three people from Cody. He quickly took a look at Cody's body to check in on the virus. He saw some red in the brain area. Which wasn't good, the virus was starting to wake up.

Zoey and Mike were sitting next to him, the opposite side of the side that Cody was on.

"Hay, Zoey, Mike" Alex whispered to them.

They took their attention off of the computers and looked at Alex.

"Cody's virus is starting to wake up" Alex worried.

"What" Zoey panicked a little?

"Cody's virus is not dormant anymore" Alex said, "It's slowly taking form again."

"What are we goanna do" Mike worried.

"Attention" McCullin said over the megaphone.

Alex couldn't respond as they three of them looked down on McCullin. Everyone else did as well.

By now the camera and all the equipment was set up and Nichols was ready to show it up on the screen. He powered it up. Everyone looked up at the giant screen. (There's a giant television screen in the middle of the football field. Don't ask why. You could kind of think of it as a play back board or something.)

McCullin turned to Nick who was typing away on his computer.

"So are they on the way" McCullin asked?

"Five minutes or so" Nick said giving him thumbs up.

"Good" he replied.

"So what's going on already" Austin yelled from the crowd. He would rather be on his bike.

"Look at the screen" McCullin ordered them.

Huxley flipped the lights off by pulling the down the lights handle.

He turned to look as the rest of them did.

Nichols pressed a couple of buttons and a picture of the perfect blue sky came into view.

"What a picture show" Daryl groaned.

McCullin ignored him.

"The reason I have called you guys here" McCullin said as he turned back. "Is because we will soon be under attack."

"Attacked by what" An-Mei asked?

"I'll show yah" McCullin said. "Show the west side."

They screen then shows the east side of the base. Everyone gasps at what they see. It's the wave of endless zombies coming toward the camera.

"Show the west" McCullin said.

Nichols listened and showed the west side. It was the worse in this direction, there were more.

"This is why we are here" McCullin said through the megaphone. "Our base is in the middle of their path. They headed straight for us."

"How do we escape" Brick asked from the front bleacher.

"We don't have an escape planned exactly yet" McCullin said.

This caused the survivors start to worry, even the ones that don't usually.

"And I can see that you guys listened brought your own weapons" McCullin said, "But I'm positive they wont stand up to them, maybe a few or a few hundred. But our calculations have shown more than ten million of them coming our way. So right now the guards on the outside are going to risk their lives and be our second line of defense if our first one doesn't succeed. They will most likely not make it" he sighs. He looked back up, "But we are very hopeful our first one will wipe them out. Thanks to Nick Price."

Nick didn't turn around as he continued to monitor his screen.

"We have a reaper drone and AC130 models coming with weapons of their own. They are remote control so hopefully we can blast them to death permanently with the drones. So let's sit back and watch as they do the work for us."

McCullin dearly hoped they would.

2:38pm

The camera shows the drones in the air. One drone goes to the east while the other goes west. The screen shows images, east on the right, and west on the left. Conner is labeled on top of the east side while DougEric was labeled above the west one.

The audience (survivors) watched in amazement as the drones flew closer to the zombie crowds. They flew over the crowds, circled and started to fire. All while Nick controlled both of them at the same time. The light from his laptop glowed brightly on his face.

Everyone including: Lindsay, Geoff, Dakota, Gwen, Alejandro, Izzy, Sam, Dawn, Duncan, Bridgette, Brick, Zoey, Trent, DJ, Mike, Harold, Noah, Courtney, Cody, and their family, Melanie Flores, Kyle Price, Willhelm Wiezhel, James Obrien, Danielle Sanders, Chiyo Silvia Eriksson, Akane, Alex Brown, Emma Dog, Arkness Rivers, Blaze Dog, Santiago Talieo, Jimmy Lentz, Bobby, Scooby German Sheppard, Layla Michelle Simone, Allen Stryker, Golden Retriever Ace, Austin Harley, Matt the Davis Macmeister, An-Mei Lee, Carol, Carl, Hershel, Dale, Daryl, Lori, T-dog, Glenn, Andrea, Maggie, Rick, Sophia, Little Rock, Tallahassee, Columbus, Dixon, Huxley, Guzzo, Bricks father, and McCullin watched as the drones knocked out and killed and crushed and crumbled one zombie after another. Nick Price and Nichols were monitoring the screens.

(There are other people watching, but there not important)

Zombies are obliterated left and right. But they keep marching. From both directions. The drones run out of gun fire and start shooting off missiles.

The survivors watched in amazement and excitement as the drones did their jobs of obliterating them.

2:47pm, the drones had done a good job. They had eliminated quite a few. But there were still a lot left. They were out of missiles and gun fire, and knowing they had quite a bit of ammunition on them.

They didn't give up as Nick programmed them to drop grenades on the zombie hordes approaching.

_Scene change, 2:48pm_

_(The drone building is eighteen miles west of the Idaho base.)_

_The drone building, Nick had left the doors open to save time in getting the drones into the sky and getting to them. _

_So Nick didn't notice as a couple zombies had snuck into the building, not for any reason they just hadn't explored it yet._

_One walked over to some wires on the wall and started to chew on them. It ripped one off and chewed on it some more. It found it distasteful and dropped it, leaving in a small pool of blood as it dripped ever so slowly from its mouth._

_The zombies continued to prowl around for a little while more. One walked by a table and accidently hit it as it shuffled by. It sent a large black machine onto the ground. Which broke and fell to pieces? _

Back at the base, 2:49pm

The drones had obliterated a few hundred more zombies with their grenades. But Nick saw on his computer, there weren't that many more.

"We're losing ammo" Nick said to McCullin.

McCullin looked down over Nick's shoulder. He didn't understand anything on the small screen, but if Nick said it was true, then it had to.

"What's it got left" McCullin asked, sounding as if plan a wasn't goanna last much longer.

"Not much" Nick said.

A red error blimp came onto the screen. It made a loud siren sound, the blimp said. **ERROR. MALFUNCTION, TOO MUCH DAMAGE. DRONES SHUTTING DOWN. SELF DESTRUCTION WHEN LAND HITS.**

"Aw man" Nick panicked as he typed on the computer fast, trying to keep them in the sky.

"What's wrong" McCullin asked?

"The drones" Nick worried as he continued to type, "Something's wrong. They're falling out of the sky."

"No" McCullin panicked in a strong males voices, as he is eyes went wide.

Too late, DougEric went from the sky and crashed into the zombies. Exploding on impact, the screen went blank.

Conner was still in the sky but it was losing altitude fast.

"I can't hold it for much longer" Nick warned, he didn't have any control over it.

"Hang on" McCullin said through scared clenched teeth.

Conner lost more and more altitude. They're best way of surviving the hordes was starting to become a hazard.

The survivors, most of them, watched in horror as Conner tried to stay in the sky. They prayed it did, it was their best line of defense. Even with a lot of the people's skills, they couldn't take on a million zombies.

The screen showed that Conner was now flying near the east side of the base. The base actually came into view on the monitor.

"It's going down" Nick panicked.

The camera on the screen showed Conner (name of drone) dive bombing downward toward the base.

McCullin looked and saw it coming, "And it's headed straight for us."

"I can't control it" Nick said, "I've tried; it's going to hit where ever it lands. And it looks like the base is it. And when it hits there's going to be a major crash."

Nick looks up and sees the football roof coming into view, closer and closer. As Conner drew ever so closer to where they all sat.

"And there's no way of escaping with all the exits blocked" McCullin sighed. He grabbed the megaphone; "I'm sorry folks" he spoke into it, "Looks like our adventure as survivors has come to an end."

They all saw the screen and already knew that. They had no exit, no way to escape. So as most thought they would take the impact head on and cherish their few seconds left.

Conner is 500ft away.

Alejandro and Dawn squeezed each other tightly. As did Bridgette/Geoff, Mike/Zoey, Izzy/Noah, Sam/Dakota. Trent, Duncan, Gwen and Courtney didn't know what was happening between them as they clutched each other tightly in fear. (Gwen and Duncan clutched each other, Courtney clutched Duncan and Trent clutched Gwen.) Harold was too scared and knew he should have made amends with Lindsay, who was clutching her own mother for protection.

Conner is 400ft away.

"Man, this bites" Austin complained, "I really wanted to ride one more time." He kicked back and awaited the impact, it didn't really faze him. Even though he was terrified inside.

Everyone else was terrified.

Conner is 300ft away

"Four weeks and four days" Lori sighed, "I can't believe this is how it's going to end."

"Shane here we come" Rick said, as he held Lori and Carl tight.

Conner is 200ft away.

"It's been a pleasure working with you guys" McCullin said to his soldiers.

"You to" Dixon agreed.

Conner was 100ft away.

The image started to go gray and white. But the image stayed, barely. They could see a reddish color form, as they knew it was the projectile of impact.

Columbus held his hand over his heart and closed his eyes. "Rule 23, God is Savior."

Tallahassee wasn't that kind of person, but he also did it.

"Rule 23, God is Savior."

Little Rock and Wichita knew it was the best thing so they copied.

50ft away and counting.

(If anyone wants to know my inspiration here, Deep Impact.)

"Well we've been friends for nearly two weeks" An Mei said, to her group, "It was an honor to meet you all."

"Same here" Santiago said.

"Like wise" Allen agreed. "Kyle I'm coming home."

"We didn't escape just to be in this" Chiyo said, clutching Akane tightly.

25ft away, Nick had sat back and watched the screen. Conner, his own creation was getting closer.

Everyone looked up and could see the reflection of it through the glass ceiling.

10ftaway.

God is watching over as the mind of one person sparked up at the last moment.

Nichols quickly grabbed Nicks lab top and started to type wickedly fast on it.

5ft away.

Everyone, mostly, closed their eyes and waited for the impact. The sound of shattering glass, the sound of an explosion and the fire quickly arising from the crash and quickly consuming the entire football field. Burning and consuming everything in its path as it moved from the field to the bleachers. Everyone feeling the hot feeling on their faces before melting and becoming a human marshmallow. But none of this happened.

2:54pm

Everyone opened their eyes and saw they were fine. No fire, no explosion, no broken glass no nothing. They felt perfectly the same.

A large explosion could be heard. Everyone looks up at the screen, and watches as Conner glides over the roof, just bumping the metal once. Before it finally made its way past the football field, past the eating building. To the west side where is its impact was the west side wall, where it blew up on impact.

The screen goes blank. Everyone is safe.

Everyone sighs and wipes the sweat off their foreheads.

The couples let go from each other, thinking they had just survived an almost perfect ideal situation they couldn't have survived.

Gwen, Trent, Duncan and Gwen look at each other, noticing they were still clutching each other. It was honestly the first time that any of the four felt their lives were in real peril.

They didn't let go, instead they clutched each other in a "We just survived again and we're still alive" hug. Even Duncan who didn't like those sorts of things.

Lori and Rick separated, "We live once more" she sighed.

"Our baby will to" Rick congraduted.

Lori agreed.

Columbus sighed, as he sat back and relaxed.

Tallahassee jumped up and started to hoot. "We just f***king survived" he praised. "I do believe in oh Master God."

2:56pm

When everyone was all settled and done praising that they were alive and accepted that someone somewhere liked everyone. They all began to wonder, "How did we survive anyway?" they pondered.

They looked down at the soldiers for the answer.

Huxley quickly turned the lights on to have a better view.

"So how did we survive" Willhelm yelled down.

McCullin was still clueless himself, he was speechless right now.

"It was Nichols" Nick replied for him.

"What, how" McCullin asked?

Everyone turned their focus onto Nick, "He pulled it up at the last second. He found some glitches I couldn't find."

"So basically right now, if it weren't for Nichols" Huxley said, "We'd all be dead."

Nick shook his head yes. To say Huxley was right.

"Well I told everyone he was quiet but one heck of a soldier" McCullin said, "This is a better save than back in Bagdad."

Nichols just sat there. He didn't say anything; he didn't really want the credit.

"Go Nichols" Daryl yelled.

McCullin's walkie buzzed.

While everyone praised Nichols and Nick for their heroic savings. McCullin stepped away and took the walkie out and talked.

"McCullin" Randy said.

"You're alive" McCullin said surprised, "The reaper drone hit the west side."

"It missed us by about twenty feet" Randy said, "Now we have a bigger major problem."

"Oh, this isn't goanna be good" McCullin said, as he wiped his hand over his face.

"The hole the reaper made in the wall" Randy panicked. It goes to his point of view.

"What about it" McCullin asked worried.

"Those things now have a way into the base" Randy said, "They're only like thirty feet away."

"How many are left after the bomb parade" McCullin ordered.

"Plenty enough to take over and kill us all" Josh said as he looked on.

"How many" McCullin repeated.

"I'd say there's still a good 100,000" Randy said, "What do we do?"

"Open fire now" McCullin ordered.

Randy understood. Randy, Josh and Steve started to fire. But they kept coming.

McCullin called the east side. "Benrick you there."

"Yes, I'm here" Benrick answered.

"How far away are they" McCullin asked, awaiting the answer.

"What do mean how far" Benrick asked frightened, "They've been scratching at the wall trying to get us for the past five minutes."

"Crap" McCullin swore. "Fire on them now."

Huxley and Dixon turned toward McCullin and saw and heard him getting frustrated.

Benrick started to fire.

"McCullin" Randy spoke out from the east side.

"Randy I'm here" McCullin spoke.

"They've breached the wall" Randy panicked, "They're heading for the football field right now. And we're low on ammunition…Ahhhhhhhhh."

"Randy" McCullin screamed. The walkie went dead.

Everyone heard him scream and turned to see what was going on.

"Nichols brings up the west side right now" McCullin ordered, as he rushed over.

"What's going on" Dixon asked?

Nichols listened and showed the west side on the big screen. Everyone looked up and saw zombies charging in through the hole Conner had made. They also saw that Randy and the others had been over runned and were now being feasted on. The zombies had found the stairs and made their way up.

Everyone panicked.

"They're coming right for us" McCullin panicked, "And we're like sitting ducks in here."

"What do mean" Brick asked, trying to lighten the mood, "This place is locked down, they can't get in."

"Their only wooden doors" McCullin corrected, "We don't have metal to like in malls. Didn't have enough time to have em installed when the outbreak happened."

"So how do we escape" Gwen worried.

"There is one way" Guzzo said, "We haven't used it yet."

Pounding, everyone turned and looked at the doors and saw rotting fleshed faces looking back at them.

"We can hold em off" Jimmy offered, with his Ak47. "Whoever has a weapon stays and fights right."

Nick stood up, "I agree, we can last we have ammo."

"And so did Randy before he was overrun" McCullin said, "You can take out a few, but when it comes down to it. Your ammo will run out. Or your arms will give out from exhaustion." He was motioning toward An Mei and Arkness.

"Well where do we go" Nick demanded, "We just can't wait here and be devoured."

"Like I said before, there's another way" Huxley repeated.

"What" Brick asked?

Glass breaking, they look over and see the glass on the doors was broken and the doors didn't look much better themselves.

"Quickly" Huxley said, "This way."

Huxley led most of everyone away down the football field.

"You coming" Dixon asked as he stayed behind.

"I'm just getting too old for this" McCullin said, as he watched the doors, start to bend. He looked up to Dixon. "Have I ever told you of how lucky I am that you're here."

"No" Dixon said, not knowing that it mattered. "Why?"

"Just telling yah" McCullin said, he reached into his pocket and took out something red and big.

"What are you doing with that" Dixon demanded as he looked at it.

"They're going to break them down before they get down there" McCullin said, "So I'm going to by you guys time."

"By sacrificing yourself" Dixon panicked, "I don't think so."

"I have to" McCullin coughed, took off his Ak47 and handed it to and unwilling Dixon.

"You're in charge" McCullin said as he walked toward the doors with the zombies, "Tell Guzzo he ain't such a pain after all."

He walked straight on with a hand full of dynamite.

Dixon couldn't stop him, he hesitated for a second to go, but he did anyway. He quickly put the gun around his torso grabbed the antidote and moved on. Leaving McCullin behind.

3:02pm, other end of field.

Huxley walked to the end to the wall. Everyone followed, regardless if they wanted to or not. There was large silver round looking thing on the wall.

"This is our escape" Huxley said, as he twisted a knob on it. He pulled on the side and it was revealed to be a door. He opened it slowly as it was heavy and bulky, it squealed as it moved.

When it was fully open everyone saw a dark hole, that led downward.

"It's a bit bumpy, but it's our best escape" Huxley said, "So who's first."

"Where does it lead" Layla asked, "Is it even safe."

"I don't think any of us really have time to take my word" Huxley said, "If you want to live you'll go."

Everyone sighed, they didn't know where it led, but if it meant a few aches in their backs then it was worth it, it was better than the alternative if they stayed.

"I'll go first" Huxley offered as he stepped up, sat down and pushed himself down. They heard him going down.

"So it's a giant metal dusty slide" Dakota said, not liking the dust part.

"Yes" Guzzo said, "Now go, or stay, you're choices."

"It's safe" Huxley said, from where ever the bottom was, "Come down."

"So who's next" Guzzo said. He will help them up to it, if they need it. "One at a time."

"I guess I'll test it for us" Duncan offered, he backed up and dived in, his slide down to the bottom.

Gwen, Trent, Courtney, DJ, Zoey, Mike all make it safe.

"Next" Guzzo said.

Sam, Dakota, Alejandro, Dawn, Bridgette, Geoff, a fun still Izzy and Noah all make it safe.

"Next" Guzzo repeated.

Dixon looked behind him at the doors were. The doors seemed to do good against all the pressure of the zombies. He also saw McCullin just standing there, dynamite in hand. Ready to make a diversion when it came to it.

Lori, Rick, Carl, Carol, Sophia, Dale, Andrea, T-dog all also made it down safe.

Hershel had to be careful because of his back, he made it nice and safe, a bit fast, but he didn't break anything. Glenn and Maggie followed.

Daryl didn't want to, but Dixon forced him to, he grabbed Daryl by the shoulders and stuffed him down the slide. He cussed all the way down; he really wanted to be last.

Dixon gave Columbus Daryl's cross bow. Columbus, Tallahassee, Wichita, and Little Rock make it safe.

"Okay, now it's kind of funny" Dixon said, as he looked at 13 of them, "You guys are all still here."

"We stay until the end" Santiago said, for the group.

When the thirteen of them met, they made a pack that they don't separate, leave one behind and always stay as a team.

"Well it's your turn" Guzzo said. "Which is first?"

"What about them" Allen asked pointing to Lindsay and Harold.

"You two are next" Dixon said.

"No, I'm goanna wait till last" Harold said, as he looked at the doors.

"No, you're going now" Dixon said.

"We can go together" Lindsay said, taking Harold's hand and guiding him to the tunnel.

"You first" Harold said.

"You'll right behind me" Lindsay asked, curiously.

"Of course" Harold said, as he watched her go down.

"You're turn" Dixon said, as he waited impatiently.

"No, it's time for me to be with Leshawna" Harold said, making his mind up.

"Not if we have anything to say about it" Guzzo said, as he made a lunge toward Harold.

Harold dodged and ran away, he ran toward the doors with zombies.

"Get back here" Dixon yelled.

Harold didn't listen.

"Come on, he won't come" Guzzo grunted, "You thirteen now."

They looked back to see Harold now approaching McCullin.

They didn't know what to do.

One by one they lined up and slid down to the bottom.

Chiyo and Akane went first and made it safely down.

Santiago and Melanie make it next, down the tunnel to safety. Awaiting who of their group would be next.

Allen held Ace in his lap as he slid down; Arkness did the same for blaze.

An-Mei, Layla, Austin, Matt all go next in order and make it, to safety. They stood by the end waiting for the next.

Willhelm, Danielle and James go next.

Jimmy holding Scooby and Bobby are next.

Only ones to not go yet are Dixon, Nichols, Guzzo, Brick, Nick, Kyle, Alex, Emma, Cody, Harold and McCullin.

"Come on" Guzzo said, "We don't have much more time.

Other side of field, 3:12pm

Harold ran up to McCullin, axe still in hand.

"What are you doing here" McCullin ordered. "The doors won't last much longer."

"I know" Harold said, being the most serious he had ever been, "I have to be with Leshawna."

"Your girlfriend Huxley was talking about" McCullin guessed.

"Correct" Harold said, "I can't get her off my mind. She even told me to move on, but I can't."

"You should abide by her words" McCullin said, "You're young. You got your whole life ahead of you still. And I bet Leshawna wouldn't want you to be sacrificing yourself because of self-pity. So do us a favor and go, while you still can."

"I know what you're saying" Harold responded, "I know you're helping me, but I have to do it."

"What about that blonde girl" McCullin asked, "Lindsay."

"She has her people" Harold said, "Like I said, I won't budge. I'm staying here with you."

"Well suit yourself kid" McCullin sighed, "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Always" Harold said, giving him a smile, "What are you doing here anyway."

"I'm buying time" McCullin said, "Besides my times come to be with my wife anyway."

Harold understood, as he stood there with McCullin awaiting the doors weakness to give out.

3:13pm

The doors give way and crowds of zombies come flooding in.

"Come for me" McCullin screamed as he lite the dynamite with a match.

Harold held his axe out, ready to survive for as long as he could.

3:13pm, other side, escape whole.

Brick, Nick, Kyle, Alex, Emma, and Cody had gone down.

Alex quickly scanned Cody before he descended down and saw the virus had moved and covered his chest area. He was confused and didn't know why the virus was taking so long.

Nichols, Dixon, and Guzzo heard the doors shatter; they looked over and saw zombies coming their way.

Then an explosion, which Dixon knew was the dynamite blowing up and destroying maybe ten of them. Not doing much of anything.

"Here you next" Dixon said, giving the antidote to Guzzo.

"What no" Guzzo said, as he struggled against Dixon pushing against him.

Dixon didn't give him a choice, Guzzo sat down and went next.

Dixon looked at Nichols and he knew he was next. So he went without complaint.

Dixon got to the tunnel sat down and was about to close it when a hand grabbed it before he could.

Dixon was sent down the slide, knowing full aware, the zombies were right behind him. Ready to devour the survivors that lie below.

(SEPERATION)

**Intense wasnt it. Lots of action, i probably fooled you into thinking your character was goanna die. Like i said before i wont unless you say so. And i will need some sacrifices at some point, so every group has some death. Total drama has many, walking dead has two and growing. McCullin is for COD, and Zombieland, who knows. **

**Will your OCs and the others escape the zombies before they reach the bottom of the tunnel? When will Cody change or will he? How will Lindsay react when she finds out Harold is gone, what about Leshawna in heaven face poming herself. Did McCullin do the right thing and die for the survivors. Will the antidote be safe and not break or get lost. Will Lori be okay. And who is up next to die? **

**I want to know how many people want Cody to die. Who wants him to die? Who wants him to live? **

**Thanks again for the reviews, its alot of inspiration. Everyone is safe in being a big part of the story, all but one anyway. Thanks for taking the time to read and Review. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. THANKS! **

**QUESTION THAT NEEDS AN ANSWER FROM ALL OCS. HOW MANY CHAPTER SHOULD THIS BE. My guess 36. **


	17. Chapter 17: Seperated Once Again

**I ts an extremely short chapter i know. But i wanted to get this one out so i could start the good action on a brand new chaper. If you check out the tiltle of chapter 17, yo'll understand why?**

Chapter 17

3:11pm, (Past)

Harold stood watching the doors getting weaker and weaker. He wasn't really looking at the door. He was in a trance.

McCullin didn't notice as he waited for the door to open.

"Harold."

Harold looked around to find out who called his name, it wasn't McCullin.

"Harold" the voice repeated.

Harold looked back at the doors where the zombies were. A familiar face was walking toward him. He gasped in surprise, "I know dreams are one thing, but actual life."

"Yes it is true" Leshawna said when she reached him.

Harold looked over at McCullin and he didn't seem to notice her.

"This isn't a dream" Harold said confused.

"Yes it is" Leshawna corrected him, as she moved closer to him, "A day dream."

"Why are you here" Harold pondered, "I'll be with you up there soon."

"I don't want you up there" Leshawna said, "I came down to ask yah something."

Harold was listening.

"Why haven't yah listened to me" Leshawna demanded putting a hands on her hips. "I told you to live your life to the fullest. You did good for a few hours but you went back to moping?"

"It's complicated" Harold said rubbing the back of his head. "I know what you said. It's just too hard. I need to be with you?"

"And I said I wanted you to move on" Leshawna said checking on the door, Just because I didn't make it doesn't mean I don't want you to."

"I still don't know" Harold said.

"And what about Lindsay" Leshawna questioned, "She actually opened up to you and you shoved her away like rotting meat."

"Was she the one you were talking about" Harold asked?

"Yes" Leshawna responded, "Now go, you don't have much time."

"I know Lindsay will have a happier life without me" Harold insisted.

"She lost Tyler and Beth" Leshawna said, "Her boyfriend and best friend. Then you stand her up when she finally thinks you two click. Cold."

"Hey it's not like I don't like her" Harold said annoyed, narrowing his eyes. "My heart even says to stay and not go. But my brain has more power and is telling me to stay here and join you."

"Listen to your heart" Leshawna said softening up, she place a hand on his shoulder. "You have a life of happiness to live. You're not supposed to give up when it starts. You're supposed to make it as far as you can. You have to stay and fight. I will see you again, but not for a long time. Seventy years give or take."

Harold still wasn't sure.

Leshawna saw this and didn't want it to come down to this. "I'm sorry to have to say this" Leshawna sighed, "But you are really making it hard for my soul to rest in peace. The only way that can happen is if you go and live."

Harold took this blow hard; he didn't expect her to say this.

"Well I'm sorry" Harold said.

"You even have that to remember me by" Leshawna pointed to the axe. " Harold looked at it, she was right.

"Okay, I'll go" Harold sighed, "But I still don't know."

"Thanks Harold" Leshawna said, as she gave him a hug, he happily returned it.

"You're welcome" Harold said, happy now. "I feel brand new now. And I won't forget you."

Leshawna smiled, "Tell Lindsay that Tyler wants her to move on as well, he and he forgives you for killing him. And tell Cody, Sierra's watching over him."

"I will" Harold assured.

Harold blinks and sees that Leshawna has disappeared.

"What happened" he asked himself?

"What'd you say" McCullin asked?

"I'm actually goanna go" Harold said, backing away.

"Well yah better hurry" McCullin said, "The doors won't last…"

The doors bust down.

"Never mind" McCullin grunted.

Harold freaked out, "Good luck and tell Leshawna I said thanks for the pep talk."

"I will" McCullin said, "Come get me you bas***ds" he yelled. He lit the dynamite, "Run" he yelled to Harold.

Harold took his advice and made a run for it.

3:14pm

McCullin threw the dynamite at the charging zombies. It exploded and killed only around ten to fifteen of them. The others just trampled over the fallen bodies and chased.

McCullin quickly spun his gun around and unleashed his lead. "You won't get by without a fight." He screamed as the sound of his gun brought his adrenaline.

The zombies fell one by one, but they kept coming.

3:16pm

McCullin runs out of bullets, ammo. The zombies swarm him quickly and take him out with ease.

Harold could hear him scream as he made his way across the field.

He looks behind him and sees a wave of zombies behind him. He looks up and sees Dixon panic and he quickly jumps down the chute.

Harold panics and runs faster as he reaches the tunnel. He grabs the door just in time before Dixon can close it.

Harold grabs a hold of the tunnel and hoists himself up; he sits there and grabs the door, ready to close it. When a zombie grabbed it and held it open so he closes it, he accidently drops the axe and it falls down the tunnel.

He panicks and with all his might tries to close the door on his own, he gets it halfway when a second zombie gets in between him and the closing.

3:19pm, down in the tunnel.

Dixon slides down and jumps off the tunnel ending, he sees everyone else standing there. "We have to move" Dixon said ordered.

"Why what's wrong" Brick asked, "We made it down here nice and safe."

"I wasn't able to close the hatch" Dixon replied, "So it's only a matter of time before they decide to come down.

Just then they heard someone or something clanging against the metal as it came down the slide.

Everyone watched in wide eyes as they wait to see what is.

It slides down and rests on the bottom. It was an axe.

"It's only an axe" Huxley sighs.

"The zombies know how to use weapons now" DJ panicks.

"Wait" Lindsay said getting closer to it, "That's Harold's. Where is he?"

"He said he had to be with Leshawna" Dixon said, "So he went with McCullin."

"Wait McCullin's dead" Guzzo said surprised, he still held the antidote.

"Unfortunately" Dixon sighed, "So I'm in charge now. And I'm afraid to say" he was talking to Lindsay now. "Harold didn't make it."

Lindsay sighed, "I knew he was sad, but suicidal."

They hear something else come down the tunnel, as it rattled the metal of tunnel.

Lindsay quickly grabs the axe and backs away slowly.

Dixon, Huxley and Nichols, point their guns at the entrance awaiting the zombies to come spreading out locusts.

They relaxed though when they saw that Harold was the one that arrived.

He jumped off and was ambushed by Lindsay.

"I thought you were gone" she cried as she hugged him tight.

"Someone told me I had to survive" Harold said, looking up at the ceiling.

(He's looking up at Heaven where Leshawna is.)

_3:10pm, two days earlier._

_A golden fence expanded far and wide over a wide endless fluffy cloud shaped appearance. A ticket booth and a gate were sitting in the middle._

_An all too familiar teenage girl was standing there arguing with the tickets person._

_"I'm sorry" the ticket person said, "You're to evil. You can't go in."_

_"Then where am I supposed to go then" the girl wined. _

_"I heard there's a very nice place down stairs" the tickets person said, "There's plenty of hot spots down there."_

_"Hell no" the girl said._

_"That's the place" the tickets person said._

_"I want in there" the girls demanded._

_"I'm sorry" the tickets person looked down at some papers, "Heather, but Heaven won't accept someone of your stature."_

_"Will you move" Tyler demanded, "Some of us are good."_

_(Just felt like adding something random.)_

Back to reality.

3:24pm, the tunnel.

"Well anyway, you're here and safe" Lindsay said.

"Did you close the hatch" Dixon asked seriously when Lindsay separated from Harold.

"I couldn't" Harold said, "So I don't know when they're going to come."

Nichols points his gun at Harold, Harold sees it and gets nervous.

"What's he doing" Harold asked nervously, as he moved to the left of the slide.

Dixon looked at Nichols and at Harold.

"Nichols what are you doing" Dixon ordered.

Nichols didn't answer; he shot a round into the tunnel.

A second later a zombie's body came down from the tunnel and plopped on the ground. Everyone freaked out.

"He saves another life" Huxley said, slapping Nichols on the back.

Dixon walked over to the tunnel and grabbed a metal crate on top of it, and slide it down over the entrance and latched it up.

"That should do it" Dixon said, "They can't get through that."

"Hopefully not" Guzzo sighed.

"So now what do we do" Brick asked?

(Description of the room they're in. A small room, like an underground cave. The walls are made of dirt and rock. The tunnel slide came from the ceiling and in the middle. Carved into the walls are separate tunnels, with metal for walls. And very dim ceiling lights, a total of twelve. Each of them had a number above them. They spread and go to throughout the underground of Idaho base, and further. The soldiers didn't really even know where they went. But they led to safety, some do, some are dead ends.)

"We…" Dixon started.

Zombies came down the slide and hit the grate.

They hissed and growled at them.

"Don't worry they can't get through it" Dixon hoped. He really didn't know for sure.

"Well we should really get out of here" Duncan said, "Before they do break through."

"Which of these tunnels do we take" Nick pondered.

"Definitely not tunnels 7, 8, 9, or 10" Huxley panicked.

"Why not" Dixon asked him?

"Look" Huxley pointed to hall 7.

They all turned and saw zombies charging at them from hall seven.

They turn and see zombies coming at them from halls eight, nine and ten as well.

"We should go now" Columbus said backing away.

They look down halls eleven and twelve and see more.

"Damn, we're death magnets" Tallahassee hoot.

"Like I said, we should go" Columbus repeated.

"Which hall" Gwen panicked.

They didn't have time choose, because the zombies were coming to fast, so they just ran down a hall. They knew they would have to reserve their ammo, so they wouldn't use them. They split up down the remaining six halls. The walking dead people, TD gang, OC's COD, and Zombieland people were now separated and mixed up with each other as they ran and ran to out run the zombies. Who also split up and ran after them.

Separated and not knowing where they were going, or what lay ahead. Everyone is now in panic as they fight for their lives.

**Harold is reunited with Lindsay after some convincing from Leshawna, again. McCullin is dead for those who are wondering.**

**So now you're ocs are going to start and have more big parts in this story than before, since they'll be fighting zombies. And they'll get to meet the walking dead and total drama now. And Zombieland if you want. **

**Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming, your character gets more interactive in the story the more you do. And for notice, no more adding details to your character. **

**Question. Do you want a relationship with another OC. It just crossed my mind when i was doing the Lindsay/harold thing. If you do then who, to keep it confidential, PM me. And it will only happen if the other agrees. It's only a question, you dont need be pared with someone if you dont want. **

**What total drama and walking dead characters do you want to be pared up with in the split. **

**I have a poll up on my profile so go to it and vote please. It's on if Cody should live or die. I'm having a hard time deciding because so many people want him to live while so many others want him to die. Does anyone want me to bring back a dead total drama character, as a zombie. Have who's alive face a friend who's a zombie.**

**REVIEW, ITS MY INSPIRATION. SORRY AGAIN FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. POLL, RELATIONSHIP, HALL PAIRINGS.**

**Dead List Update: (In this exact order.)  
Chef Hatchet, Staci, Sierra, Ezekiel, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Blaineley, Scott, Eva, Chris, Tyler, Cameron, Beth(TD), Jo, Lightning, Anne Maria, Heather, B, Leshawna, Owen, Shane, Beth(WD), McCullin. Total of 24.**

**Living  
IF ANYONES CURIOUS TO HOW MANY PEOPLE I HAVE RIGHT NOW, NOT INCLUDING PETS OR FAMILY/FRIENDS OF OCS.  
THE NUMBER IS 52.**

**Call of Duty:  
Huxley, Dixon, Nichols, Guzzo**

**Zombieland:  
Tallahassee, Wichita, Columbus, LittleRock**

**Total Drama:  
Zoey, Mike, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Brick, Izzy, Alejandro, Dawn, Dakota, Sam, Alejandro, Lindsay, Harold,  
Cody(Infected)**

**OC's  
Alex Brown, Emma  
Nick and Kyle Price  
Willhelm Wiezhel, James and Danielle  
Matt Macmeister  
Austin Harley  
Layla Michelle Simone  
An-Mei Lee  
Arkness Rivers, Blaze  
Allen Stryker, Ace  
Melanie Flores  
Santiago Talieo  
Chiyo Silvia Eriksson, Akane  
Jimmy Lentz, Bobby, Jimmy**

**The 19. (Random) How did you like Heathers part.**


	18. Chapter 18: Cody's a Zombie?

**I do not own anything of the total drama, zombieland, walking dead, call of duty or your ocs. But when put together, they make one heck of a story.**

**It's been a while hasnt it. Your Oc's finally come face to face with zombies. Who is pared with who in what hall, and where and what are they doing/going. PLEASE DONT HATE ME. I DO KILL OFF SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER, I DIDNT DO IT BECAUSE I HATE THEM, IT WAS THERE TIME TO GO. BUT IF YOU READ A CERTAIN OTHER PART, THEN YOULL SEE THEM AGAIN. SO PLEASE DONT HATE ME FOR WHO I KILL OFF. Hint two major people is all. Remember to look at the chapter tile BEFORE you read, it might givey you a clue.**

**Remember to REVIEW. Thank you!**

Chapter 18

The 52 survivors ran and ran down the halls as fast as they could with their weapons, with what ammo they had. Knowing that 70% of them didn't have a weapons, aka Total drama people.

The worst part, they were split up, and not knowing where the halls led. They just ran and prayed it didn't lead to a dead end.

3:33pm, tunnel/hall 4, (tunnel and hall mean the same thing here)

Guzzo, Carol, Sophia, Matt, Austin, Nick, Courtney, Izzy, Mike, Harold

Guzzo ran and ran, not being able to use his gun because he carried the antidote. He didn't want to drop or lose it; it was worth more than his own life.

He was almost tempted to drop the radio, but it could be a big help with communicating with someone once he escaped.

Knowing he wasn't on his own, so he definitely had to be careful with the antidote.

Luckily for him, two young soldiers themselves kept the zombies at bay as they ran. Nick carried fired an mk14 while Kyle shot a g363.

Zombie after zombie once again fell, but the bodies just fall and get trampled by the ones from behind.

Guzzo led the way as they turned right down another hall.

The zombies followed.

It seemed the halls never ended, they took one hall then another, and they took a left and then a right. Meanwhile they didn't see anyone else and the zombies kept coming. Kyle and Nick were running out of ammo, even with the big amount they had stashed in their pockets was gone, they used it up.

"Guzzo we're running out" Nick warned, as he continued to fire.

"I can here that" Guzzo said, as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Look a door" Harold pointed out.

Guzzo looked and saw a door approaching quickly at the end of the hall. Other than it, it was a dead end.

"Quickly" Guzzo hurried, as he quickened his pace, through their running.

They approached the door, Guzzo handed the antidote to Courtney to hold for a second while he opened it. Courtney nearly dislocated her shoulder because it weighed so much.

Guzzo grabbed the door knob and tried to open the door. It was locked. He looked back and saw that Austin had joined Nick and Kyle in the shooting.

3:39pm

Guzzo grabbed some keys from his pocket and started to try and find the right one. There were like 50 keys on that ring.

"Come on" Mike panicked looking back. Bodies littered the hall

Everyone heard a clicking sound; they look and see that Nick is out. He switches to his G18; Kyle still has ammo for the g363 but not much.

Guzzo fumbles with the keys; finally key 15 is the right one.

The door opens and Guzzo quickly enters.

Sophia, Carol, Courtney/antidote, Harold, Izzy, Mike and Matt enter.

Kyle runs out of ammo, so he is forced to retreat.

"Go" Austin said, as continued to fire at the crowd.

"No" Kyle insisted, "You go."

"Come on" Guzzo ordered, "At the same time."

The two of them were forced to step backward as they fired, as the crowd of zombies drew closer as they fired and knocked one out, after another.

3:45pm

They were to doorway, backs against the corners on the outside.

They didn't give up, they were determined.

Austin glanced up for a second then over at Nick who was losing ammo.

He lowers his gun and turns and faces Nick.

"What are you doing" Nick demanded as he turned to see him, he stopped firing.

The zombies came charging and fast.

"Quick, fast get in" Guzzo shouted.

Then Austin did the unthinkable.

He grabbed Nick and shoved him into the room and closed and locked the door. The zombies charged at the motorcycle rider.

(Point of view from the inside.)

"Austin" Nick panicked as he ran to the door.

"No it's too late" Guzzo said, getting in front of the door before Nick could open it.

"Get out of the way" Nick demanded.

"There's nothing we do for him now" Guzzo said, narrowing his eyes, "If we open this door, they'll get us to."

"He sacrificed himself" Nick sighed.

They hear pounding on the door, as the zombies did everything they could to break it down.

The door was definitely a match, since it was made of metal. But they didn't know how long until it would give out. Because one thing zombies have over humans, they will not give up. Meaning they don't get tired, they will continue to pursue and knock the door down, until it is smashed or their muscles give way, which could take weeks.

They sighed and knew they couldn't do anything.

"Looks like our groups down to 12" Nick sighed.

Kyle walked over and consoled with him.

They turned to see where they were, it was another hall, exactly like the one they had been in.

"Okay, that's weird" Courtney said, giving the antidote back to Guzzo, "Why's there a door in the middle of a hall."

"I'm not totally sure" Guzzo admitted, "I think it's to help put a barrier between us and them. Come on let's move."

They listened; they made their way down the hall.

Nick looked back at the door and headed with them.

He opened the ammo compartment on his g18 and saw he only had a few more shots left. Beside his gun they only had Guzzo's Ak47.

They walked down the hall; they saw the lights were out for a portion of the hallway up ahead. They didn't let it faze him though.

3:47pm

They were to the edge of the darkness where the light and dark met, when they heard a noise coming from up ahead. Not further up the hall, in the ceiling.

They stopped in their tracks as they listened, it sounded like something was crawling. It moved from behind them to above their heads and to in front of them.

"Please tell me it's only a squirrel" Mike worried, as he hid behind Carol.

"I don't think so" Harold disagreed, "It's too loud and big sounding."

"Then please at least tell me it isn't one of them" Mike added.

"I wish I could" Harold admitted.

3:58pm

They heard a piece of metal creak; they looked forward and saw something fall from the ceiling. It stood up and walked toward them.

Guzzo had the antidote, so he couldn't use his Ak47.

Nick walked forward while everyone else backed away.

The figured approached, it didn't groan or moan, or run. It just walked.

They could also see it had something in its hand.

Carol and Sophia clutched each other, Mike behind them. Harold stood in front of them, with the axe.

They all backed away down the hall, not knowing why the creature was attacking.

They figure emerged from the darkness; the thing in its hand was a gun.

3:33pm, hall 6

Nichols, Maggie, T-dog, Layla, Alex/Emma, Noah, Alejandro, Dakota

The only weapons among them were a rifle and two Ak47s, low on ammo. They weren't being used; instead, these eight just kept running.

(In this story zombies don't attack or kill dogs. Humans and every other animal are acceptable though.)

Layla led the way, as she chose and picked the halls they would take. Everyone else didn't argue, because whatever hall was better than none.

Layla actually knew about these underground halls, so she knew where she was going.

They went left, then right. Zombies followed. They gained more and more distance on the eight of them. Nichols brought up the rear to make sure everyone else could stay caught up and they didn't lose anyone.

3:40pm

They turned down a left hall. They had eluded the zombies and were now making their way to where ever.

They came to a cross section, a hall straight, one to the left and one to the right.

"Which way do we go" Alejandro asked?

"Straight" Layla answered simply.

"How do you know which way to go" Maggie pondered as she caught up to Layla.

"I got bored when I was here" Layla said, "So Dixon gave me something knew to read. It was the layout of down here."

"So you know where we're going then" Maggie asked?

"Yes" Layla, answered, "If we follow this hall, we should be back at the slide."

They continued down the hall in silence. Knowing one noise could tell the enimes where they were.

3:35pm, hall 5

Huxley, Wichita, Columbus, Hershel, Daryl, Chiyo, Akane, Ark/Blaze, DJ, Zoey, Sam

They had also eluded the zombies fairly early. They had ducked inside a large closet until they had run by.

So now they had exited and made their way down a different hall.

(Three way hall in front of the closet)

Huxley wasn't very familiar with the halls, he only knew he had chosen the wrong one because he knew it didn't lead to outside. Only one did, and it wasn't this one. And the worst part he though, he had ten other people to worry about.

"So do you know where we're even going" Daryl said keeping his eyes peeled for zombies.

"Not really" said honestly. "We should have taken hall one."

"Why, what's different from this one to that one" Zoey asked nervously.

"It leads to the outside" Huxley said, "This hall could, but I really don't know."

"So what you're saying is we're screwed" Daryl simply said it.

Akane grabbed Chiyo when she heard Daryl say this. Chiyo looked down and comforted her sister, then looked up and glared at Daryl.

Ark could feel the tension rising, "We'll find a way out and rejoin with the others" he promised.

"Are you sure" DJ panicked.

Everyone turned and saw DJ was shaking like crazy, as his nerves were getting the better of him.

"Dude, relax" Sam promised, "Like Ark said, we'll be fine. We just have to find a way out."

3:48pm

"Can any of the rules help us here and now" Zoey asked Columbus.

"Well since we don't know our way out" Columbus sighed, "Rule 14 is out, so I guess we should just keep moving and pray for the best. And watch out for them of course, rule 28."

"So not much" Zoey sighed.

"Come on let's keep moving and stay alert and quiet" Huxley said, remembering rule 10.

They moved on in silence, Huxley in lead, Daryl taking the back.

They passed an unlocked door on the left.

They stopped when they heard movement come with inside.

"What's in there" Zoey asked?

"I don't know" Huxley admitted, "I don't even know what that door even leads to."

"It says storage room on it" Sam pointed out.

Now Huxley felt like a fool, for not seeing it. He's nice not really smart, when it comes to real things. But when it comes to bombs, explosives and other things of that nature, he's master when it comes to it. He's taken down three tanks alone in a row once with his skills.

"So whose goanna see what's behind it" Daryl asked? Backing away.

Before anyone could answer the door flung open and a zombie comes stumbling out. It grabs someone and throws them to the ground. They try and get up, but the zombie sits down on them and prepares to bite into their head.

Everyone else panicks and they step backward so they don't get attacked.

Wichita panicks and runs over, puts her shot gun to the back of the zombies head and fires. The head explodes and gets brains on walls. Luckily for the person, none got on them.

Columbus pushed the zombie off and stood up, "Thanks Wichita." He gasped, as she gave him his shot gun back.

"Anytime" she replied simply.

"That was a close one" Sam said, as he sighed.

A second zombie appears in the doorway; it grabs Sam and drags him inside. The wind from him being whisked away closes the door behind them.

They're all in shock, as Daryl runs over and tries to pry the door open. It won't open, it somehow locked itself. And the door was another metal one.

"No, stay away" they heard Sam scream from inside. "Help."

"Sam" Zoey panicked as she ran up.

"Rrrrrrrr!"

They look left and then right, they see zombies charging at them from both directions.

"The shotgun fire attracted them" Hershel said.

3:40pm, hall 3

Tallahassee, Little Rock, Lori, Dale, Santiago, Willhelm, Danielle/James, Trent, Brick, Geoff

They were trying to elude the zombies, no matter what direction they went. They zombies followed.

"They just keep following" Santiago yelled, as they ran and ran.

The zombies gained more and more distance.

Tallahassee is leading as he looks angry at why they can't elude them.

They pass a right hall. A zombie pops out and tries to attack them. It's victim of choice, Lori.

Lori screams as the zombie grabs her by the arm and tries to pull her in so it can bite her.

She tries to pull away, but it won't let go.

The zombie pulls her in, against her own strength.

Everyone else just watches on in shock, the other zombies are coming up fast.

Lori tries to pull away. The zombie bites down on her arm below her elbow and pulls a small piece of flesh out; she screams and pulls away as her arm bleeds.

The zombie reaches out again in hopes of getting another bite of Lori.

Willhelm steps up and blast it in the head with his karabiner98k (98k).

It falls over.

Dale grabs Lori by her good arm and they take off running. Just in time before the other zombies got a hold of them.

Blood is slowly dripping its way down her as they run, she's been infected.

3:40pm, hall 1

Carl, Glenn, Melanie, Allen/Ace, Bridgette, Dawn, Cody

They had made it to a ladder at the base of a dead end of hall three.

Zombies ran toward them, and they were approaching fast. They didn't have any weapons except for the rifle that Glenn had.

"Quickly climb" Glenn yelled, "I'll hold em off."

Glenn started to fire. It was slow but he fired.

Cody started to groan, as he clutched his stomach. He vomited.

"Cody" Bridgette said, grabbing the computer nerd.

He vomited again.

"What's going on" Bridgette worried.

"He's infected" Dawn worried.

"How do you know" Melanie asked?

"Look at him" Dawn said, "There's nothing we can do."

Cody groaned in pain, as his head started to hurt.

Bridgette let go of him as Cody stumbled against the wall, holding it for support.

When he turned back to face them he was pale, his eyes were yellow burning with fury.

"Guys hurry" Glenn warned, "I can't hold em for much longer."

Cody groaned as he walked toward them.

"He's one of them" Carl gulped as he stood by Glenn.

Cody groaned and made a lunge at Dawn, she was the closest.

Cody lunges himself through the air and at Dawn. They got tossed to the ground, Cody tries to sink his teeth into Dawns face, but Dawn is able to keep his mouth at bay with all his strength as she held her hands against Cody's head and tried to keep it away.

Cody used his strength as well, but for the moment Dawn could keep Cody away. But Dawn's arms were growing tired and they started to lower, as Cody opened his mouth and tried to bite Dawn again.

Melanie snaps out of her shock and grabs Cody around his stomach and throws him off.

3:48pm

Cody is sent out of her arms and he just stands there with his head down.

Dawn stands up and brushes herself off, still a little in shock at what happened.

"Thanks Melanie" Dawn thanked, sincerely, giving her a smile.

"I couldn't let him turn you into one of those" Melanie said, keeping an eye on Cody who had looked away and was making a weird sound as he looked at the wall. He soon quieted down.

Cody looks up and he isn't pale anymore, his regular brown eyes are back.

"What just happened" he asked?

They others couldn't answer, they didn't know either. One moment he's a zombie trying to kill them the next he's Cody again.

"You just tried to make Dawn a zombie" Allen responded.

"What, how" Cody pondered.

"Not now" Glenn yelled, "They're getting closer."

Everyone almost forgot as they looked and saw that the zombies had stopped.

They waited about ten feet away, not moving, and not attacking. They just looked back at the survivors.

"Why aren't they attacking" Bridgette gulped.

With that, they charged again.

"You just had to ask" Allen said, frightened.

3:40pm, hall 2

Dixon, Rick, Andrea, An-Mei (Mei), Jimmy, Bobby, Gwen, Duncan, Lindsay

They were currently walking in one direction, Dixon led the way. He knew every inch of the underground hall, so he knew exactly where he was going and leading everyone. They had also eluded the zombies.

They stopped at a door.

"What's in there" Gwen asked, curious.

The door was another metal one, no words.

"The surveillance room" Dixon said, "We can hide out here for a while."

Dixon opened the door and everyone entered, he switched the lights on to reveal a hole row of television monitors and cameras and other equipment.

Rick closed and locked the door behind them, safety and precaution.

"Do you have cameras everywhere" he asked stepping in.

"Yes, we do" Dixon said, sitting down behind the first one, the main control one. He spins around, "My plan right now is to gather and collect everyone back up and get out of here. Via the ladder down hall three."

"How are we goanna do that" Gwen asked, "We don't even know where they are?"

"We look in the cameras, when we see someone familiar that's not dead" Dixon said. "We talk into these" he held up a microphone, "And have them meet us down hall 3."

"So we better get searching" Mei said, as she took a seat next to Dixon.

Duncan, Gwen, Rick and Andrea also took a seat and started to scan over TV screens in hopes of finding someone. All they see were zombies just walking in and out of screen view.

Jimmy kept guard at the door with his Ak47 drawn, in case they heard noise outside, or if someone familiar came by, he'd open the door and let them in. Lindsay didn't really know anything about this sort of stuff, electronics, so she waited by the door with Jimmy. There was a chair, so she took a seat. Harold being deep on her mind.

_Scene change._

"_Ah come on" Heather groaned as two security guards carried her away from the golden gates. (Not San Francisco) _

"_You are not permitted to be here" Guard 1 said._

"_What he said" Guard 2 added._

"_Serves her right" Beth (TD) laughed at her._

"_Why not" Heather demanded, "I have every right as those guys."_

"_Then you should have been nicer when you were still alive" Guard 2 said._

_They dropped her off by and escalator that went down.0_

"_Where does this go" she asked, kind of scared now._

"_Where do yah think" guard 1 asked sarcastically as he stepped away._

"_What a bitch" guard 2 said as they walked away._

_Heather growled and stepped onto the escalator, knowing she wouldn't get back in._

_She was carried down through the white puffy cloud. It carried her down and down farther, and farther. She soon saw rocky walls on all sides of her. _

_She then came to an opening, where the escalator carried her into a cavern where everything was red, there was fire everywhere as well._

_Heather gulped, it was a lot scarier than she took it for. She looked over the edge of the escalator, she saw a river of molten lava directly underneath._

_The escalator soon came to a stop, Heather got off. She found that she was in a dark red cave tunnel. She followed it. She came out and found herself in an opening, a large cave type of room. She walked forward._

"_How'd I get myself here" she asked herself._

"_Bark, bark, bark."_

"_Bark, bark, bark" _

"_Bark, bark, bark"_

_Heather nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked up and saw a three headed dog starring at her. She nearly shit herself. (Cerberus)_

_It barked furiously at her._

_Heather looked beyond it and saw it was tied with a leash to a rock behind it._

_She walked past it about 100 yards and found a large pair of red doors. A sign above the doors said, "All Victims Enter Here Hell Awaits." _

_She gulped when she saw two large red things guarding the doors. Two very large muscular demons held pitchforks. Red skin, horns on head, red bat wings and an arrow shaped tail. Dark black beady eyes look down at her as she came closer._

"_Halt who goes there" one of them demands._

"_Heather" Heather weakly said, as she looked up at them._

"_Heather from Total Drama" the second demon said, "We've been waiting for you. You may enter."_

_Heather reluctantly obeyed as one of them held the door open for her. She entered. She could hear the demons laugh as the door slid closed. She hoped they weren't laughing at her._

_Heather found she was in an even larger red fire consumed room._

_She looked around, at a rock table about 50 yards away, Heather saw two familiar faces. She walked up to them._

_"You guys to" she sighed as she sat down._

_"Yes us to" Blaineley snorted._

_Scott didn't say anything._

_Back up in heaven._

_"So how'd it go" Tyler asked Leshawna?_

_"Pretty good" Leshawna admitted. "After some convincing he's good."_

_"Great" Tyler admitted, "At least now they'll be happier together."_

_"I hope so" Leshawna said, "So what do yah wanna do for our third day in heaven."_

_"I wanna try my hand out in basketball" Tyler said._

_Leshawna, Tyler, Owen, Ezekiel, Cameron, and Beth all take a walk to the basketball courts. The pass by Katie and Sadie's part. Where they see them surrounded on all sides by Justin replicas. They jump up and down in excitement _

_They then pass Justin who was surrounded on all sides by mirrors so he could look at himself._

_They then pass by Anne Maria who's having her hair blown by free floating cans of hair spray. _

_They pass by Eva doing bench presses using busses. _

_They pass by Chris whose getting a facial and a manicure by gorgeous ladies._

_They pass by Staci who's standing in front of a podium. She's standing in front of a crowd of people sitting in chairs, as she rambles on about how her family created this and that. Her compulsive lies. The crowd cheered and looked happy._

_They then pass by Chef who's watching a football game on a two mile wide television screen._

_They finally get to the basketball field._

_They find Jo and Lightning already there, playing a game of one on one._

_"How about you guys let us play" Tyler asks?_

_"Sure why not" Jo says, "The more the merrier." She would say heck no, but she didn't want to end up where Heather was. And knowing HE had his eye on her, since she just barely was able to make it in._

_"Great" Tyler cheered, "pass me the ball."_

_Lightning tossed it to him. Tyler caught it, which surprised him._

_He ran up to the basket and jumped. And fell flat on his face._

_"I thought I was good up here" he sighs._

_"No not really" Cameron joked as he walked up._

_"Hay, has anyone seen Sierra" Leshawna asked, "I haven't seen her at all since being up here."_

_"I think she's with him" Owen said, he burped and farted._

_"Even up here they stank" Leshawna complained._

_Back to reality._

Hall 3, 3:45pm

The eight of them were still running from the zombies. Lori desperately trying to cover her arm so she didn't keep bleeding. Luckily though it wasn't that many.

Dale didn't seem to notice as he nearly dragged her behind him.

They ran down the hall, as fast as they could. They went left and right. They took another hall and another. Brick was leading, not knowing where he was going.

They came to an over turned garbage can sitting in their path as they ran.

"Jump" Brick warned as he jumped over and kept running.

Everyone cleared it as they continued to run.

The zombies ran and crushed it like a soda can and continued after them.

They came across a fallen cart; it took over the entire hallway.

"Jump again" he warned.

Brick jumps over it, clearing it.

Trent attempts in jumping over it, but his foot catches the side of it and he accidently tumbles into Wilhelm, who crashes into Little Rock. Wilhelm's 98k went sailing from his hands and clambered across the floor. They are all sent to the ground. Trent hits his knee on the hard cement floor.

The others skidded to a stop and saw the three of them sprawled out, trying to shake the dizziness out of their heads.

"Guys come on" Tallahassee hollers as he watches and sees the zombies come.

Willhelm and Little Rock get to their feet, and ran.

A zombie launches itself through the air over the cart and it lands and hits Trent as he gets up.

They are sent crashing to the ground.

The others turn and see Trent try and stand up. But the zombie latched onto his ankle and yanked him back down to the ground.

"Help" Trent panicked as the zombie started to pull Trent into its grasp.

Willhelm ran over without his gun and grabbed Trent's hand. The zombie tugged him one way, while Willhelm tugged him the other.

"Let go" Willhelm struggled as he tried not to let go.

The other zombies came charging. One grabbed the cart and tossed it behind them with ONE hand. Now the barrier was gone. They came toward the helpless two.

"I need help" Willhelm said, trying not to let Trent go.

James and Danielle came over and started to put the zombies down.

The others were too stunned to move. Geoff snapped out and came over to help. He grabbed Trent's other hand.

A second and third zombie avoided the MP40 shots and grabbed ahold of Trent and pulled.

Wilhelm's hands were getting sweaty. He couldn't hold on for much longer.

A fourth one came over and grabbed onto Trent as well.

3:51pm

Willhelm and Geoff were no match as they let go and lost the tug of war, they felt the impact of the loss as they fell backward into a sitting position.

They watched as Trent was dragged away screaming for his life. He disappeared into the pack of zombies.

Groaning. They look up and see a new herd of zombies coming quickly behind the old.

"Trent" Geoff hollered as he heard Trent gasp with blood staining his mouth as his insides were torn out of him.

"We can't save him" Willhelm said, holding Geoff back.

The zombies came charging.

Geoff and the others left Trent behind as they knew they couldn't help him.

Hall 3:51pm

The figure stepped into the light.

Nick settled down and lowered his weapon when he saw it was Austin.

"You wouldn't shoot a friend, now would yah" Austin said, smiling.

"How'd you escape" Nick asked surprised as he walked up.

"Air duct" Austin replied, "I just wanted to kill a few more first."

"Now since we're all here" Guzzo said, "Let's go."

They listened and continued down the hall.

Hall 2, 4:00pm even

"I've found Nichols" Duncan said, as he monitored a camera.

Great call him and tell him to get here, and whoever is with him.

"Amazing" Gwen said, "I found Brick and Geoff."

"I just found Glenn and a group" Andrea chimed in.

"And I found my wife and Dale" Rick added.

"Weird, I just found Huxley and Columbus" Mei added, as she looked down upon the screen.

"Weird is right" Dixon agreed, "We just found everyone at the same time." He was standing behind them all peering over their shoulders at the screens. "Now use the microphones and call them, make sure you tell them to either back track and come down hall 2. Or find hall three and get out by use of the ladder."

"Glenn and group seem to have already found the ladder" Andrea said.

"Good tell them to wait there" Dixon said, "We'll be there shortly."

Andrea did just that.

Hall 1, 3:58pm

Cody, Bridgette, Dawn, Melanie, Allen and Carl look on with surprise and shock at all the bodies that lay in front of them. Glenn had taken them out all on his own. No more zombies were in front of them, it was empty.

They cheered and congratulated Glenn on his great work.

"Thanks, I didn't know I had all those bullets" Glenn admitted.

"Well we're safe now" Bridgette said.

"Not entirely" Allen said, looking at Cody, "Something's not right with him."

"Wait, what's happening" Cody said, backing away into the wall.

"You turned into a zombie and attacked Dawn" Allen said, "Then you turn back. I mean how is that possible."

"I turned into a zombie" Cody asked surprised.

"You didn't know" Melanie asked?

"NO" Cody replied, "I mean I feel fine."

"I wonder how that could happened" Melanie pondered.

4pm

"Glenn" a female voice said.

"Did someone just say my name" Glenn asked, looking at Dawn, Bridgette and Melanie.

They shook their heads no.

"Who just called my name" Glenn asked turning to face down the hall.

"It's me Andrea" the voice said.

"Andrea, where are yah" Glenn asked? "I can't see you."

"Look in the corner and you'll see a camera" Andrea said.

Everyone turned and saw the camera mounted on the wall near the ladder.

"Where are you" Glenn he asked looking at it.

"I'm in a surveillance room with Rick and others" Andrea said, "Dixon said, to stay there until the rest of us come."

"What if we get attacked again" Glenn asked, "We barely made it the last attack and I'm out of ammo."

"I'm not sure" Andrea said, "Just sit tight, and we'll be there soon."

She hung up.

"Well that's not what we needed to hear" Bridgette sighed, "We're like sitting ducks here."

"Well I do have an idea" Glenn said, "But I don't really know about comfortability."

"What is it" Melanie asked?

"Well zombies can't climb right" Glenn said, "So why don't we just wait on the ladder."

"Why don't we wait up there, where ever up there is" Bridgette asked?  
"Because we don't know what's up there" Glenn said, "It may be uncomfortable, but we will be high off the ground where the zombies can't get us."

"So we just hang around" Cody joked.

"Basically" Glenn said, as he started up, gun around his torso.

They others didn't know but they climbed and waited on the ladder anyway.

***_Zombieland Rule #21: High Walls: Zombies Can Climb***_

3:58pm, Hall 3

The ten of them still had Trent in mind as they tried to avoid being next on the menu. Geoff was trying to figure out how he was goanna tell Gwen and Courtney was really bugging him.

They ran around a corner, pressed their backs tightly against a wall and kept quiet. The zombies ran by without noticing.

They were now zombie free.

3:57pm

Everything was now an eerie quiet as they stepped out from the wall and caught their breath and rested their fast beating hearts.

3:59pm

Dale breathed out and looked up at Lori. He saw her clutching her arm. He almost forgot, as he rushed over to her. "You've been bitten" he said.

Everyone else turned and saw she had a gaping wound on her arm.

"We need to find the antidote and fast" Brick said.

"For now we have to stop the bleeding" Dale said, "Does anyone have a hankerchief or something like that."

Tallahassee handed him one.

Dale wrapped it around Lori's arm and tied it tight. Lori felt the pain, but dealt with it. "It hurts, but I'm strong" she admitted.

"I know you are" Dale said, stepping back, "But what about the baby."

"If we get the antidote into her before it's too late" Little Rock said, "It should be fine."

"Which of the soldiers had it" Lori asked, feeling her arm, it throbbed in pain.

"I think Guzzo has it" Santiago answered, "He went down hall four."

"That means we have to go back" Dale said, "We need to find hall four and find Guzzo now."

The others understood.

"We might want to try a different path" Willhelm said, "Since we don't know really how many zombies are still down there."

"We're goanna have to risk it" Dale said, "It's the fastest route."

4:01pm, "Dale, Lori" Rick called.

"Rick, where are you" Lori asked looking around.

"Camera" Rick replied.

Everyone looked up and saw a camera pointing at them.

"Oh, thank heaven" Dale said, "We have a real emergency."

"What is it" Rick demanded?

"Lori's been infected" Dale replied, "We need the antidote now, send Guzzo to us."

Rick gasped, "How'd it happen" he panicked?

"We were ambushed" Santiago answered, "One bit her then."

"I need you guys to go and find hall one now" Rick ordered, "The only exit here is down here."

"What about her" Dale asked, "Guzzo went down hall four."

"Don't worry she'll be fine" Rick didn't sound positive; "He'll meet you there."

"How do we know how to get there" Santiago yelled up to him.

"I'll do my best and direct you there" Rick replied.

"And what about them" Geoff worried.

"I can hopefully warn you guys" Rick said, "You better get going, I'll see you soon Lori."

"You to" Lori said, as they walked back the way they came.

Rick sat back in his chair as he watched the cameras.

"Don't worry" Dixon said, as he walked up, "She's in good hands."

"I'm more worried about the baby's sake" Rick said, leaning back in, "Who knows how the virus will interact with it."

Dixon didn't know either, so he couldn't say anything.

"We can just pray that it doesn't do anything" Dixon replied, the only thing he could think of. A light bulb flashed into his brain.

3:56pm, hall 4

Guzzo led the way, the antidote safely in his arms.

"Do you know where we're going" Courtney asked him, as they moved. No zombies in sight.

"I only slightly know these halls" Guzzo admitted, not looking at her.

"So you don't know the direction we're heading do you" Courtney worried.

"Currently, no I don't know where we are" Guzzo said, as he walked.

"So we're lost" Courtney sighed.

"Not entirely" Guzzo replied.

"How" Courtney grumbled.

"Look up there" Guzzo said, "See the wires."

Courtney looked up and saw that black wires were in the corner where the ceiling and wall met.

"We keep following them and we'll find the surveillance room" Guzzo said, "And then we can find everyone else."

Courtney relaxed. "So we're good then" she said, feeling happier.

Behind them, "That was an amazing escape" Mike said, "I know I couldn't have done it."

"You could of if you really wanted to" Austin replied, "And plus it was nothing."

"Well it was still amazing" Mike added.

"Izzy and Austin have a lot in common" Izzy cheered, as she walked backwards in front of the two of them.

"And what is that again" Austin questioned.

"We both have a will of righteousness to fight" Izzy said, "We look into the enemies eyes and laugh at them."

"No I just like expense" Austin said, "I think I might do it again."

"Just don't get scratched or bitten" Harold warned, "It's not a good feeling" he held up his arm.

Austin shrugged as they walked.

"Courtney, Izzy, Mike , Harold" Gwen said with relief of finding them.

"Looks like someone's already found the surveillance room" Guzzo said, as they stopped, he pointed to a camera.

4:00pm

"Gwen are we glad to hear your voice" Courtney praised.

"You guys need to find hall 2 and now" Gwen said, "It will get you all out."

"Will do" Guzzo said.

"What about you guys" Harold asked, "You're getting out to right."

"Yah, as soon as we know you guys are safe" Gwen replied, "Dixon needs to talk to yah now."

"Guzzo good to see yah" Dixon said happily.

"Good to hear you to" Guzzo said.

"We have a bit of an emergency" Dixon said, "You're goanna have to find Lori and fast."

"Why what's up" Carol chimed in.

"She's been infected" Dixon sighed, "So you're goanna have to separate and find her, down hall three."

"I can't leave them" Guzzo said, motioning toward the others.

"Not now" Dixon said, "When you guys get back to the hall split where the slide is, Guzzo, you'll go down hall three. The others will go down hall one and find the ladder and wait there."

They agreed.

"So go now" Dixon said, "It's a matter of life and death that you get to her. It's more for saving her baby."

Guzzo almost forgot, "We're on it" Guzzo said, "Come on we have to move."

The others agreed and followed.

3:50pm, hall 5

Daryl saw the zombies coming and quickly pushed Zoey out of the way and grabbed a hold of the door.

Zoey would have said, hey, but the groaning kept her from saying it.

"Come on" Daryl pleaded with the door.

"Move" Huxley said, walking up with a hand full of keys.

The zombies got closer.

A zombie from the left side tried to snatch DJ with its arms, but Ark sliced it in half, the head, with his sword before it could.

DJ fainted, as he knew he almost died.

Huxley tried the first key, bingo, the door opened.

"Quickly in" Huxley said, holding the door open.

"What about him" Hershel pointed to DJ.

"Leave him" Daryl said coldly, as he entered.

Wichita, Columbus, Chiyo, and Akane entered.

Daryl quickly shot the one who attacked Sam in the head with an arrow.

"Come on help me" Zoey panicked as she grabbed him, and tried to drag him in. A big guy (Not fat) like DJ was hard to move on his own.

Ark gave her a hand and the two carried him into the supply closet.

Hershel followed and Huxley quickly closed the door behind them and locked it back up.

Within seconds the door was being swarmed with zombies and they pounded the heck out of the door.

"Okay we need to find an exit" Columbus said, looking at a complete empty room, for a storage room, it was completely empty.

"Sam" Zoey cried, as she ran over to him.

Everyone turned and saw Sam near the back of the room, laying on his back. A huge hole in his torso, they could see the sharp pointed edges of his ribs sticking out. His large intestine was half coiled inside and outside his body. His pancreas was sitting half munched on by his left arm.

Zoey ran over and knelt down next to him.

Sam was barely conscious; yes he's still alive, but barely.

"Shoot me" he pleaded very weakly.

"We need to help him" she pleaded to the others, as she turned her head and faced them.

"There is nothing we can do for him" Hershel said, walking up, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him."

"Zoey" Sam choked out.

Zoey looked down at his face; blood completely soaked his chin and the sides of his head.

"I'm here" Zoey said, afraid to touch him.

"Give…this…to…Dakota" Sam choked out as he used the last ounce of his strength and held his game player out to Zoey. Zoey took it.

"Sam, hang in there" Zoey panicked.

Sam closed his eyes and died.

"Guys" Duncan called, "Zoey."

Zoey looked up, eyes with some tears, she stood up with the game player, she carefully put it in her pocket.

"Duncan, where are you" Zoey asked?

"Camera" Duncan replied, "I need you guys to get to hall two, the only exit here is down that hall."

"We know that" Huxley said, "But we're trapped in here with them on out there."

"Dixon said to use the airduct" Duncan replied, "And wakes DJ up so he goes to."

"Right there" Chiyo pointed to the wall, an air vent was right next to the camera.

"We will" Huxley said, as he walked up.

Duncan looked and sighed, "What's wrong" Gwen asked him.

"Sam's been killed" Duncan said, looking at the screen.

"Dakota's goanna flip out" Gwen sighed.

Huxley quickly removed the vent.

"So who's first" Daryl asked?

"Columbus and Wichita" Huxley said, "You will be our protection in the front; me and Daryl will be for the back."

"Sounds good to me" Columbus happily obliged as he Wichita helped him up and in.

"We still need to wake him up" Chiyo said, "So we don't leave him behind."

They agreed

"So how do we wake him up" Ark asked Zoey?

Zoey shrugged as she wiped a tear away.

"We barely know each other" Zoey said, "We haven't really interacted."

"So how do we wake him up" Chiyo asked?

"Pull his ear" Duncan said over the speaker.

"That's goanna work" Hershel questioned?

"Yes, he always fainted, it always works" Duncan said, "Now hurry."

Zoey leaned down and pulled DJ's ear. He immediately jumped up and was wide awake, "What happened" he asked?

"You fainted" Zoey replied.

"Dang it" DJ said, getting up. He looked over and saw Sam's body. "We keep dropping like flies" he complained.

"And if you don't" Daryl said, "You will to."

They heard more pounding from the door.

"Come on, enough talk" Huxley demanded, "Since you're the scardest, you go next." He was talking to DJ.

DJ didn't argue or question it, so he walked up and Huxley helped him in.

Zoey followed next.

Cracking sound, they turn and see that one of the door hinges was missing.

"We don't have much time" Huxley warned as he helped Chiyo and Akane up next.

Ark went next up and easy.

Daryl felt like it was his turn and went next.

"Come on Hershel" Huxley said, holding his hand out.

Hershel screamed.

Huxley looked up and saw that Sam had risen and was now a zombie. He had sunk his teeth into Hershel's neck. Hershel now lay motionless on the ground with Sam continuing to feed.

Huxley backed away slowly.

Daryl grabbed Huxley under his shoulders and up and into the vent.

Huxley caught their breaths and he crawled down the vent.

"Foolish old man" Daryl said, taking one final look before he left.

4:05pm

The door busts down and the zombies come flooding in. two help themselves to Hershel.

The ran over toward the vent and tried to crawl up and into it.

One crawled over the others and used their strength and crawled up and into the vent. A zombie was now following them.

3:59pm, Hall 6pm

Layla had gotten them back to where they had all separated; they could see the reinforced steel still stood up against the zombies trying to break through it.

They shuttered at them, "Okay if I'm correct" Layla said, "Hall one has the ladder."

"So let's go" Noah said, wanting to be far from the slide of zombies.

The others followed Dakota, Alejandro, Maggie, T-dog, Alex and Nichols. Layla led the way with Nichols bringing up the rear, to keep an eye on the slide as they it faded from sight.

4:00pm, hall 2, camera room

"Looks like they know exactly where they're going" Mei said, amazed. "I guess giving her that book was good after all."

Dixon looked from behind her, "I can't agree more" he agreed, "Looks like that's one group we don't have to worry about."

"You're right" Mei replied.

"So everyone should be by the ladder soon" Dixon hoped, "Three losses is enough."

"I think you mean four" Mei corrected him.

"Aw, forgot about McCullin" Dixon sighed. He slapped his forehead.

**For the next hour Glenn plus six sat and waited on the ladder for the others to arrive. 5:19pm, eventually Layla plus seven did, and they kept guard, so Glenn and others climbed down and joined. 4:39pm, Huxley plus eight continued to crawl through the vents where they eventually found an exit, where they, by luck met up with Guzzo plus nine. They followed the cords together. 5:25pm, Rick had led Lori plus seven to where the slide was, then he led them down hall one to the ladder. Eventually they made it to the ladder. Carl and Lori were reunited, where Rick said he'd be there shortly. Where they continued to wait, all the while they didn't see a single zombie anywhere. It was like they had all disappeared. 5:28pm, Guzzo had done a fair job of getting his people to the ladder after they found a hall that led to hall one, and found the ladder. Now they just had to wait for hall 2 people to show up.**

5:29pm, Guzzo and people just arrive. Everyone is accounted for except eight. No news of anything that's occurred yet has been told, all were to sad or had mixed feelings of saying anything.

"Lori let me see your arm" Guzzo said, setting the bag down. He opened it and started to rifle through it. He pulled a jar and a needle out. He unscrewed the top and put the needle in and pulled some antidote out.

"Wait before you do it" Layla interrupted, "The snake venom won't do anything to her pregnancy right."

"I really don't know" Guzzo admitted, "It hasn't done any harm to anyone who's taken it so far, so I kind of doubt it."

"Wait there's snake venom in the antidote" Lori panicked, taking a step back.

"Along with Vitamin C and pigs blood, yes" Guzzo said.

"I can't take it, I don't want that stuff killing my baby" Lori said.

"If you don't the virus will" Dale pleaded with her.

"I didn't live through the past two weeks and four days to lose it now" Lori said, "I can't take the chance."

"If you don't the virus surely will" Guzzo said, "This is the only way to stop it for good."

"I took it and am perfectly fine" Harold showered her his wrist.

Lori wasn't convinced.

"Please take it" Rick asked?

Everyone turned and saw the remaining eight people walking toward them.

"I swear it won't harm you" Dixon said, "McCullin's wife was also pregnant when she took it, so it works."

"You're sure about that" Lori didn't sound too confident.

"Absolutely" Dixon replied.

She took the hankerchief off and held her arm out to Guzzo.

"Now hold still" Guzzo told her.

She did as he injected her with it.

"The virus should be vanquished within the next ten minutes now" Dixon said.

Lori sighed a breath of relief, as she joined Rick in a hug.

"Where's my father" Maggie asked?

"Wait also where is Sam" Dakota asked looking around.

Courtney just realized, Trent wasn't there either.

"Unfortunately" Dixon said, "Some of us didn't make it."

Maggie looked shocked, "What happened."

"Ask her boyfriend" Daryl pointed to Dakota.

"Sam was attacked and transformed and he attacked Hershel" Huxley said, "Sam wanted me to give this to you before he died" Zoey said, handing her his game player, (If anyone is wondering what games station, DS)

It had some dry blood on it, but she took it anyway.

"I can't believe he's gone" Dakota said.

"And Trent" Courtney added.

"We have to keep moving" Dixon said, "We have to climb this and leave."

Courtney held her tears back, Gwen also had to. After all, we have to face it, Trent was her first crush.

Duncan could see this and cuddled Gwen.

Courtney saw this and felt out and lonely.

While they mourned in sorrow over their losses, Alex took a look at Cody and saw he was completely black, the virus took over his entire body. And still he was Cody and not a zombie. Right now, Cody felt sorry for Courtney and Dakota.

Maggie cried into Glenn's arms.

5:45pm

Dixon allowed everyone to regroup and collect themselves. It was a sad and depressing moment.

"I know we lost some people today" Dixon said, "I also lost a dear friend, McCullin and I have been friends since preschool. But they want us to go and live and make it out of this. They want us to act strong and get away from the virus. So now we will have a minute of silence for our fallen."

They had their minute of silence.

5:46pm

Maggie had red dried eyes, Glenn felt bad for her. But he didn't know what he could do, so he just kept her cuddled.

Dakota and Courtney felt sad as well, but they had to move on, so they tried.

"So let's get out of here" Daryl groaned, as he started to climb.

The others agreed. They wondered where the zombies were, they hadn't seen any in almost two hours. It's like they had all disappeared.

They all climbed one at a time up the ladder. They found a hatch in the ceiling far up. Daryl busted the lock and climbed out.

5:50pm

Almost everyone had gone up and escaped.

The only ones still down there were Lindsay, Harold, Santiago, Mei and Jimmy.

"Rrrrrrr"

The four of them turned and saw zombies charging once again at them from the darkness.

"Quickly" Santiago said, as he backed up.

"Hurry" Zoey yelled down.

Jimmy took his Ak47 and started to fire, as the others stood in frozen silence. Zombie after zombie fell.

"Lindsay go" Harold said, as he watched.

"No you go first" Lindsay offered.

"No you" Harold said.

"No" Lindsay said.

"Why aren't you going" Harold demanded.

"To make sure you don't try and stay behind again" Lindsay replied, "I can't lose you" she said, grabbing his shoulders and peering deeply into his eyes.

5:53pm

This is the reason, the moment, where Harold felt the most different. He wasn't going to leave her anyway. But he felt something pierce his heart, something he couldn't explain. Lindsay really cared and didn't want to see anything bad happen to him.

"You go first" Harold said, "I swear I'll be right behind you."

"How can I trust that you will" Lindsay asked, sincerely

"Trust me" Harold said, "I trust you, so trust me."

Lindsay gave up, she climbed. She was ten feet up and looked down and was relieved to see Harold climbing up after her.

"Come on you three" Dixon yelled down after them.

"Go" Mei yelled to Santiago.

"I can't leave you two down here" he offered.

"Go" Mei repeated, "We'll take em, as you climb."

Santiago wasn't sure.

The zombies were still coming, no stop in sight.

_Scene change. _

_The camera comes to a stop at the slide. The iron door is split off and is missing. Zombie after zombie comes from the slide and charges down hall one._

_Scene changed back_

"Where are they all coming from" Jimmy gasped as his ammo lowered, was he grateful for he still had an mp40 left. (Best ww2 weapon ever.)

The zombies charged and charged. Jimmy ran out of Ak47s ammo. He wiped his mp40 out. He tried to fire, the gun jammed.

"Climb now" Jimmy said.

"You first" Mei said to Santiago.

"No you first" Santiago said.

"Rock paper scissor for it" Jimmy said to them.

They did it. The zombies got closer.

Mei shot out scissors while Santiago shot out rock.

"Looks like you first" Mei said, shoving him toward the ladder, and forcing him to go first.

The zombies were 20ft away.

Santiago climbed.

Mei followed with Jimmy behind her, as they watched the zombie swirl around the ladder and stare hungrily up at them.

They were half way up, when Jimmy looked down and saw zombie nine rungs down from him. And gaining distance.

"Guys climb faster" he warned.

They looked down and saw zombies climbing the ladder after them.

Everyone at the top watched on in suspense to see what happened next.

"Come on guys you're OC's" Layla yelled down, "You can't die here."

"We know that" Santiago struggled as he tried to move faster.

6:02pm

Dixon and Nick helped pull Santiago out, followed by Mei and Jimmy.

Courtney looked down and saw the first zombie coming. She screamed.

Everyone else saw it to and gasped. It was Trent.

He stared menacingly at them as he stood there, he charged and tackled Courtney to the ground.

Dixon quickly closed the hatch and locked it before more could escape.

Gwen held him away at arm's length as saliva filled his mouth.

"Trent it's me Gwen" she screamed.

Duncan quickly fished his switch blade out and ran over to them, he stabbed zombie Trent in the back of his head. He collapsed to the side and didn't move.

Gwen stood up and hugged the delinquent.

Courtney looked on at Trent's body.

She sniffed and wiped a single tear away from her eye.

"It will be okay" Cody said to her, as he stood next to her.

Courtney turned and saw him there, "I know" she sighed, "But he had to go when we were finally clicking the right way."

"I know how you're feeling" Cody sighed, as felt sad as well, "I lost Sierra." He sniffed.

"I guess we have each other to comfort each other" Courtney said, "Thanks for trying to help."

"I just know what you're feeling" Cody added, regaining his composure.

Alex looked at Cody and saw that the virus had turned red.

"Well you are a friend" Courtney said to him.

"Thanks" Cody sighed grabbing his head.

"Are you okay" Courtney asked concerned.

"Just a heada…." Cody puked once, twice.

Everyone faced him and saw him clutch his stomach.

Dawn, Bridgette, Allen, Melanie, and Carl almost forgot this.

"Not again" Bridgette worried.

"What's happening to him" Gwen asked concerned.

"He's turning" Noah and Alex said at once.

Cody turned pale and puked again.

6:07pm

Cody looked up at them and showed his eyes had changed to yellow.

"He's one of them" Alex said to them.

"How" Dixon demanded?

"He got infected four days ago" Alex replied.

"Days" Guzzo said, "He would've changed long before now."

"I actually gave him some antidote two days ago" Nichols confessed.

"Well it looks like it only kept the virus dormant for a day or so" Dixon said.

Cody groaned at them.

Cody charged, Courtney kicked him before he could bite her. He fell to his back. Tallahassee walked up to him with his shotgun.

_"Cody, fight it." _

_"I know you can, I'm here with you."_

_"We can do it together."_

_"I will never leave you."_

_"Who's there" Cody asks himself in his head._

_"Fight it" a very familiar voice repeated._

_"Wait, is that…."_

Cody opens his eyes to see he's on his back with a shotgun trained on his face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Cody whimpered, "Don't shoot."

Tallahassee looked surprised, he wasn't used to a zombie turning back into a human, he withdrew the gun.

Cody stood up to find everyone looking at him weird, all eyes on him.

"How's that possible" Alex yelled.

"How's what possible" Cody asked confused, "Why's everyone staring at me?"

"You were just a zombie" Courtney gasped at him.

"What, how" Cody pondered, "That's the second time someone's told me that."

"It seems like you keep turning to and from one of them" Dixon said, stepping forward and staring at him in the eyes. "Alex how's he look."

Alex looked and saw no more red, just black.

"It's dormant again" he replied.

"So what's going on here" Dixon demanded, "You must have some weird immune system or something, because no one can do that."

"I don't know" Cody said as confused as them.

"What do we do about him" Guzzo asked, "We can't afford him changing again.

"We'll keep an eye on him for now" Dixon said.

Alex looks and sees that Cody goes red again, but it quickly disappears.

_"Cody I'm here" _Alex heard a voice said.

"I think an outside force is at work here" Alex admitted.

"What ever it is" Dixon said, "I don't like it."

"Well I did hear a familiar voice" Cody admitted, "But I just can't put my finger on who it was or what they wanted."

"And you heard them when you were a zombie" Dixon asked?

"I suppose so" Cody said, "I guess my will is just stronger than the virus, but gets weak at times."

"We'll see" Dixon said, "But now we have to figure out what to do next."

Everyone had almost completely forgotten that they were somewhere knew. And they didn't know what or where they were goanna go next.

They looked and saw they were in a desert sort of, with small shrubs and sandy looking grass everywhere. Cactuses littered the floor as they looked around. They looked and could see the base about a mile away, to the north.

"So we can't go back there" Huxley said.

"So where and what do we do next" Noah asked?

"I'm not sure exactly" Dixon pondered, "My best guess is to find another base."

"I thought this was the only one" Layla asked him?

"No, there are a couple left. The Albany base, the Des Moines base, Cheyenne base" Dixon corrected. "But we lost contact with them days ago."

"So where do we go" Layla repeated.

"There's only one other base I can think of" Dixon thought.

"Where" everyone asked at once.

"Orlando Florida" Dixon said.

"Wait if there was one way out there, then why'd we drive all the heck out here for" Daryl snarled. "We were in Atlanta Georgia, we could've taken a lot less hell going to Orlando."

"Well, I'm not sure if it's even there" Dixon yelled back, "The army kept this one secret so no one would suspect it being a base."

"Why would they do that" Nick asked?

"So the ones like Albany, Houston and San Diego ones didn't over run with people. Because the more people the more damage and suffering, the more chances of more zombies being formed" Dixon said.

"So the Orlando one must look a lot different than any other" Noah said, piecing everything together.

"Noah's a nerd" Izzy joked.

"No bookworm" Noah corrected her.

"You're right" Dixon said, "All they really did for that one was lock up the main gates. The walls are high enough as it is anyway."

"Don't tell me, Disneyland" Little Rock sighed.

"How'd you know" Dixon said surprised.

"Don't ask" Wichita replied, as the four Zombieland crew reminisced about their own theme park adventure.

"So if it is still safe how do we get there" Dale asked? "It sure ain't safe walking and the base is over flood with walkers for us to go back for our vehicles."

"Uh, guys major problem" Jimmy said.

They turned to him to see him peering out of his binoculars.

"What now" Dixon asked, not wanting the answer.

"Remember the wave of zombies from the east and west" Jimmy asked?

Dixon nodded his head yes. The others to.

"Well they've merged and are heading this way" Jimmy warned them.

"What is with them" Tallahassee hissed, "Do us humans have tracking tags or something?"

"How far away" Dixon ordered.

"666 yards" Jimmy replied, "Around 2000ft."

"We have to move" Dixon ordered, "Go now."

He and the others soldiers walked off.

"Where are we going" Courtney asked as she caught up to him.

"Follow" Dixon ordered, ignoring the question.

Jimmy was the last to follow, he looked through his binoculars again and looked through them at the horde. He looked away and could've sworn he saw some familiar faces.

He shrugged and ran off to catch up to the others.

6:40pm

The sky was still a little bright as they had walked for about a mile. Jimmy kept checking on the zombies and saw they were still following, still 2000ft or so behind. Alex kept checking on Cody and saw he blinked red several times, but go back to black immediately. Something was keeping the virus at bay, but what, Alex pondered. Cody was asking himself the same question.

They arrived at something they didn't expect to see. So they gasped when they saw it.

"Is anyone here a pilot" Dixon asked as he turned back to them.

**To let you all know, i dont know when the next chapter will be up, because this being my first semester of college, ever. So dont expect a knew chapter any time soon. I have five classes, each with alot of hw, and that's all five week days. Thursdays being from 9am to 920pm. If you'll be wondering if i'll still be around though, i will. Just doing my knewest story. Total Drama Death Rises Again, the sequel of Total Drama Death By Comrade. So if you want to read them, it be very nice and id be grateful. **

**This is a long chapter, wouldnt you agree. So are you mad at me for killing someone off or not killing a certain someone else off? **

**Questions:  
Will Cody ever change permatley.  
What exactly is keeping him from changing in the first place?  
Will Harolds and Lindsays relationship grow?  
How will Dakota and Courtney cope with the loss of their boyfriends?  
How many more will die before the end?  
How long until the end?  
Is the Orlando base safe and how are they goanna get there?  
What does Dixon have in mind for transportation?  
Will they be caught by the horde before they can TAKE OFF  
Will Tyler ever become a great athlete?  
Will Heather ever get out of where she is? Probably not.  
All these will be answered next time?**

**Openings, for people who dont already have an OC. Spots open. I will accept seven more, to ad more tention. You can meet the total drama crew, or whos left of them. You could even meet them as a spirit if you wanted. Requirements are in chapter 8. Remeber if you do join, you'll be in florida, so base your answers around there. If more than seven, than all are accepted. **

**Matt the Davis Macmeister, is in danger of being eliminated from the story. Please review soon. All others are doing great, so keep them up. And hopefully im doing a good job with your ocs. Remember this my first oc story, so im trying to be good, and dont really know what to put for a character. I dont want to make someone look a way they dont like, so if im doing a good job with yours, Please tell me so. And you'll fight more zombies. Please emcourage Matt to review so he dosent get bumped. **

**And id also like to thank all of you for the reviews and all for this story. Im almost to 100 reviews, thats a big accomplishment in my life and thanks again. NTAFANFIC this means you, youre awesome.**

**Remember to review and see you sometime in early october, maybe. **


	19. Chapter 19: Cody's First Victim

**I do not own Total Drama, Walking Dead, Zombieland, Call of Duty or your OCs. I know its been what a month or close to it. College is so busy, and i currently dont have a computer. So im doing this from my college campus computer. Free time, finally. Good knews, i'm one class short and my thursdays are a bit easier now. So hopefully chapter 20 will come sooner. Thanks for reading and dont forget to review, thanks. **

Date Reminder, Sunday July 8, 2012, 6:43pm (As if time really mattered anymore.)

The remaining **48 **characters were facing something large. Something huge, big, and gigantic.

Except for the soldiers. It surprised everyone that this was even here. It would have never crossed any of their minds.

"So is anyone a pilot" Dixon repeated.

Everyone was staring at an airport. Except it was abandoned and looked like the apocalypse had never touched it, even with debris everywhere, mostly papers and suitcases.

There was one large blue and gray plane sitting in front of them.

"This baby can easily hold eighty people" Dixon said proud of it.

"But can it fly" Duncan questioned. He looked at it, it did look bran knew.

"Are you kidding" Dixon replied, "its bran knew, we only got it a week before the virus."

"So we're taking it out of here" Chiyo hoped.

"Of course" Dixon replied, "We just need to fuel up and gather supplies."

"But they're on their way here" Allen pointed out, "Isn't there a faster way out."

"No, not really" Huxley admitted to him.

"It's our best way of escape" Dixon added, "So let's get to work and gas thing up before they do come."

Everyone agreed because they knew it was they're only way of escape and their best chance of survival. They all separated and explored or just hung out while the soldiers got the plane ready. They made sure not to go too far though.

"So how long will it take to do whatever before we can leave" Brick asked Dixon asked after everyone separated.

Dixon watched as Huxley and Nichols grabbed the push stairs and pushed them to the plane door. Guzzo ran over and handed Dixon the antidote so he could help with the plane.

"I'm not sure exactly" Dixon admitted, "Maybe twenty minutes."

"How long until they get here" Brick asked?

"I wouldn't know" Dixon said, "Can you do me a favor?"

"What" Brick pondered?

"Can you keep an eye on this" Dixon responded giving the antidote to Brick, "I can't keep an eye on it, but you should do just fine. And if you want an answer to your question, go ask Jimmy."

Dixon ran off to go help the others.

Brick watched as Dixon climbed the stairs to the plane and disappear inside. He looks over to a bunch of abandoned suitcases. He saw Jimmy and some others going through them.

6:49pm

Jimmy, Austin, Ark, Melanie, Layla, Dawn, Alejandro, Noah and Izzy were all going through empty suitcases trying to see if they could find anything useful or interesting.

Noah pulled a bra out, looked uncomfortable and threw it away.

Izzy looked at him and fell backward laughing.

"It's not funny" Noah protested, putting his hands on his hips.

"Actually it is" Izzy said through tear filled eyes as she laughed.

The others also find it amusing.

"Come on Noah" Allen said, "You have to admit it was kind of funny."

Brick walks up with the antidote.

"Hay Brick" Ark greeted as he tossed a suitcase aside.

"Hay" Brick replied, "Find anything interesting."

"Not yet" Alejandro replied.

"How come you're holding the antidote" Melanie asked Brick when she saw it.

"Dixon asked me to hold onto it while he attends to the plane" Brick replied.

"It looks heavy" Alejandro said noticing.

"Yah, a little" Brick said, "But it helps with my back muscles."

"Awesome look what I found" Austin said as he opened a blue suitcase.

They looked over and saw Austin holding a pistol in his hands.

"Weird" Allen said, "How'd security miss that."

"Who cares" Austin thanked, "We have a new edition to our team now."

While they paid attention to Austin's gun.

"Is it loaded" Noah asked seeming mildly interested.

Austin opened the cartridge and saw a full seven bullets. Austin closed the cartridge, "It's a seven shooter."

Brick walked over to where Jimmy was standing, a Ziploc bag of bullets in his hand.

"Hey Jimmy can I speak with you" Brick asked as he walked up.

Jimmy turned his attention from Austin to Brick. "Hey, what cha need."

"I was wondering if you could look and see how long it will take for the horde to get here" Brick asked?

"Shore" Jimmy said as he stuffed the bag of bullets in his pocket. They weren't for his Ak47 or Mp40. He picked up his binoculars and peered through them. He looked to the west and saw the horde had moved quite a bit of distance since his last section.

The horde was still never endless as it continued to approach them.

"So how long" Brick repeated when Jimmy lowered the binoculars.

The others heard the conversation and were also looking to see what his answer would be. Because all of them needed to know how long they had before they were in impenetrable doom.

"I can't say for shore" Jimmy admitted looking back at Brick.

"Can you make a guess" Brick hoped as he set the antidote down. His arms had gotten tired from holding it for so long.

Jimmy put the binoculars back to eyes and looked at the approaching herd. "They've moved a good two to three hundred feet" he said, "So if I had to guess. I'd say maybe ten to fifteen minutes. Around 7:05pm."

"That's not good" Austin said as looked in the west direction, even though he couldn't see the herd.

"Dixon said the plane won't be ready for at least 20 minutes" Brick announced, "So we have to get a move on what we're doing then."

They agreed since they knew they only had a little amount of time to do so much.

Brick grabbed the antidote and made his way back to the where the plane was. Dixon was just climbing down from the stairs when Brick came.

"So how long" Dixon asked before Brick could even get the question out.

"He said about 15 minutes" Brick replied, a worried expression on his face.

"Well the planes in tip top shape" Dixon said with a frown, "But it will take at least 20 more minutes to refuel. So we could have a problem."

"What do we do" Brick asked him concerned.

"Here give me that" Dixon asked? Brick gave him the antidote. "Go gather everyone and tell them to get aboard the plane.

Brick saluted Dixon and went to do as he was told.

Dixon looked in the direction that the zombies would be coming, none were in sight. But he knew they would be coming. He quickly snapped out of looking and climbed the stairs.

6:51pm

Duncan, Cody, Gwen, Alex, Courtney, Allen and Matt had found a hanger and decided to explorer it.

It was slightly darker as the sun only shined down through some windows, the opening and some tarring's in the roof.

They walked up and didn't see much except for some abandoned tools and an over turned luggage carrier.

Duncan walked to the luggage carrier and peered inside.

Gwen walked up behind him and looked to.

It was too dark to see anything.

Matt walked up, "I'll see what's in there" he offered.

"You don't know if there's something in there" Duncan warned him.

Matt didn't let this stop him as he put his arm in and felt around to see what he could find.

Cody, Courtney, and Alex in the meantime had found the tools and were seeing if any would be useful as weapons.

Cody had picked up a hammer.

"Cody we have to talk" Alex said to Cody as he set some kind of winch back down.

"About what" Cody said, taking his eyes from the hammer to Alex?

"You said you heard voices when you turned" Alex said, "For some strange reason, I think I can to."

"I don't get how you can" Cody pondered, "The voice sounds so familiar but I just can't put my finger on who it is."

"Well I'm here if yah need me" Alex gave his word.

"Thanks" Cody thanked.

6:53pm

"There's nothing in here" Matt said as he felt around.

Duncan and Gwen thought so.

"Wait, I feel something" Matt said as he felt something kind of ruff but soft at the same time.

"What is it" Allen asked curiously as he peered in to see what it was.

"I don't know" Matt replied as he continued to feel, he moved his hand up and felt something long and slender, cold and clammy. "I think it might be a tire."

Matt looked down closer, he though he heard something.

"I don't think it's a tire" Allen said as he started to get nervous.

Matt looked at him as he felt whatever it was, it started to feel boney. Whatever it was had five something's.

6:54pm

Just then whatever it was moved. Matt jolted a little backward as he tried to find where went.

"It disappeared" Matt said.

"What do mean disappeared" Allen asked as he started to back away.

"I can't feel it anymore" Matt replied.

"You might want to take your arm out now" Duncan suggested as he started to feel what Allen was.

"Why, there's nothing in there…" Matt screamed in pain as he tried to yank his arm out. But something held a tight grip as it tried to yank him in.

"Matt, what's wrong" Allen asked panicking as he stepped closer.

"Something bit me and it's trying to drag me in" Matt warned as he held his position.

The thing inside the carrier made another incision in Matt's arm.

"I need help" Matt begged.

Gwen, Duncan and Allen rushed forward. Duncan and Gwen grabbed him around his torso and pulled while Allen pulled on his caught arm (left arm).

No matter how hard they pulled, whatever had him was stronger.

They started to hear moaning sounds.

Gwen and Duncan looked up and saw zombies enter the hanger from the far side. There weren't many, around fifteen, but they didn't have any major weapons to fend them off.

"Man we have to move" Alex warned as he backed up.

Duncan and Gwen let go of Allen and backed away as well. Allen looked behind himself and saw them slowly staggering closer.

"You can't leave me" Matt said as he struggled to free his arm from the walker in the luggage carrier.

"We can't do anything" Allen said as he walked around the carrier and was now backing away with Gwen and Duncan.

"Come on guys" Matt pleaded as he tugged with his arm, watching as his arms got closer.

Cody ran over and helped Matt with the game of tug of war.

"It just won't let go" Cody said through clenched teeth.

The zombies drew closer.

"We have to go Cody" Courtney yelled to him.

"We just can't leave him" Cody worried as he let go, and looked back at them.

Alex's eye tingled as he stared straight on at Cody, who seemed to go red. The force that had been able to prevent him from changing was no longer here.

Cody started to gag and puke again.

"It's happening again" Gwen warned as she and the others continued to back away.

Cody moaned and groaned before he leaned over the side of the luggage carrier and didn't move.

"Cody" Courtney gulped.

Cody twitched and looked at Matt, something dripped down his chin.

Matt looked back at him as he tried to keep his arm in tact, but he could feel the zombie pull tenants and muscles off his arm. Piece by piece, his arm was slowly being devoured. And now he had Cody to worry about.

Cody had the yellow furry of hatred and hunger in his eyes.

He howled his moan at Matt. Matt screamed.

Before the others knew what was happening, Cody lunged at Matt and sunk his teeth into Matt's neck, pulling a piece of skin off.

"Aw, he's changed permanently now" Duncan groaned, at the loss of two more of them.

Matt yowled in pain as he grabbed his neck to stop the bleeding. Cody came back grabbed Matt's good arm and bit into it. Matt shrieked in terror again and yanked his arm back so much he fell backwards onto his back.

His left arm was all fleshy with parts of bone showing, his thumb and pointer finger were completely missing.

He looked up and saw the zombie from inside the luggage carrier stand up and stare at him, his thumb in the zombies mouth.

It crawled out and along with Cody made a feast out of Matt. The other zombies came around the carrier and joined in as well.

Duncan, Courtney, Allen, Alex and Gwen could hear the shrieks of pain and terror as he was devoured alive.

They spun around and ran out of the hanger and to the plane more zombies, seeing that Matt was full, passed on that opportunity at a meal and went for something not taken.

6:55pm

"_Come on Cody. Fight it. You can do it, its not to late."_

"_What where am I" Cody whimpered as he looked around._

"_Wake up" a familiar voice yelled._

Cody snapped his eyes open and saw blood all over his shirt and over the front of his chin. He looked around and saw he was surrounded by zombies. He looked down and saw five of them not paying attention to him, feasting on someone else.

"Matt" Cody whimpered quietly to himself.

He spun around and came face to face with another zombie who was making his way by. Cody froze, the zombie stopped and sniffed.

Cody held his breath as the zombie went on. Cody looked at the zombie; it was someone he knew to be familiar.

"Cameron" Cody said to himself.

He looked up and saw other familiar faces. Jo, Lightning and Heather.

Cody couldn't believe it, but he was to petrified to even really think about it. That's when rule 19 popped in his head.

"_Act like them, they don't attack each other" the words rang through his head like a dinner bell._

He slowly started to stagger out of the hanger with the others, a zombie came over and nudged him in the shoulder. Cody kept his routine up and kept staggering.

He looked ahead and could see that Courtney plus four had just returned to the plane.

6:58pm

"Dixon we have a major problem" Allen shouted at him, as he ran up.

"And what's that sun" Dixon asked as he stepped off the ladder.

Allen pointed to the hanger where they just came from.

Huxley came down beside them and looked with Dixon.

They saw zombies coming toward them, from the hanger.

"Crap, I thought we still had time" Dixon said angrily as he stared at them.

"They must be a different herd" Alex said, "There coming from the opposite direction than the base."

"Huxley gets me the megaphone" Dixon ordered.

Huxley quickly scurried up the stairs and disappeared into the plane.

"What do we need that for" Duncan asked, "I don't really think it's the time to yell at them?"

"First anytime is a good time to yell at them" Dixon corrected, "And second, I'm using it to gather the troops."

Duncan understood now.

"Everyone return to the plane now" Dixon boomed through it. "Zombies are on the way."

6:56pm

Harold, Lindsay, Mei, Chiyo, Akane, Zoey, Mike, Santiago, Nick, Kyle, Wilhelm, Dakota, and DJ were about thirty feet away, opposite side of the zombie's direction. They were rummaging through some other luggage that was left behind. In search of something useful that could be handy.

Zoey and Mike were rummaging through a large suitcase. They pushed aside clothes and found absolutely nothing that could be useful, even though Zoey did see some clothes she liked.

Mei was next to them with a metal silver container, she opened it up and was surprised at what she found.

"Hey guys look what I found" Mei called to them.

Santiago, Harold, Lindsay and Chiyo came over to see what Mei found. Mike and Zoey looked up from their suitcase.

Mei held the silver container down and showed them what was inside.

"Wow" Lindsay said amazed.

"It's full of medicine and other medical paraphernalia" Mei said.

"Keep it" Harold said, "It could be useful."

"Ahhhh" DJ screams.

Everyone turns and looks in his direction.

"Why'd you scream" Santiago asked him?

DJ didn't answer as he slowly backed away from a cooler.

Zoey walked over and opened it, "Ewe, gross."

"What is it" Mike asked as he and everyone else came over.

They all peered into the cooler and felt grossed out themselves at what they saw.

It was a severed zombie head, peering back at them. Blood sat comely in a pool around it. It hissed at them.

"Now why would someone keep that cold" Nick asked?

They all hear Dixons megaphone announcement.

They turn and gaze across the strip and see the zombies approaching.

"We should leave now" Mei said still holding the medical supplies.

The others agreed and quickly went back to the plane.

_Scene Change_

"_Thanks for telling me" Leshawna thanked McCullin._

"_You're welcome" McCullin congratulated back._

"_You should've gone with him though" Leshawna said._

"_Ah" McCullin sighed, "I was getting pretty old for that sort of stuff, so I figured it was my time to go anyway."_

"_Wait, no" someone screams._

_McCullin and Leshawna turn to see two large security guards holding Chris around his shoulders. They were dragging him._

"_How'd you ever get in" One of them said._

"_I'm good" he pleaded with them._

"_That's not what the big man upstairs said" the other one pointed out._

"_But I don't want to go down there" Chris pleaded._

"_Too late" one said._

"_You should've been nicer, like her" the other said, motioning toward Leshawna._

"_Where's he going" Leshawna asked them curiously as the guards approached them._

"_We have orders from the overlord to bring this phoney to Davy Jones Locker" two said._

"_Somehow his paper work was sent up here and not where it belonged" the first added._

"_Leshawna please tell them I'm good" Chris begged her as they dragged away._

"_If did, then I might be sent down there for lying" Leshawna yelled back at him._

"_Nooooo" Chris yelled as they disappeared around a corner._

"_To bad" McCullin said, "He never looked bad on the screen."_

"_That's all he ever cared about" Leshawna said, "I'm just wondering why we're not seeing Chef go as well."_

_Back to reality._

Dixon stood in front of the plane stairs as the group came. He watched as the zombies got closer, pondered by why they weren't running like they usually do.

"Dixon, I thought they were coming from the west" Rick panicked as he and his group ran up.

"They're a different herd" Dixon said, "I didn't know about them until too late."

"We should better leave" Dale said.

"We don't have enough fuel yet" Guzzo yelled down from the plane doorway.

"So we're stuck here" Daryl yelled.

"Get aboard the plane" Dixon said, "We should be safe there."

Rick quickly led Lori and Carl up, followed by Carol and Sophia. The rest followed except Daryl.

"Why aren't you going" Dixon demanded.

"Because I'm not a coward" Daryl said, as he watched the growing number approach.

7:04pm, aboard the plane.

Gwen sat nervously looking out the window at the approaching herd.

"Will we ever get a break" Gwen sighed deeply.

"It'll be okay" Duncan said as he sat down next to her to comfort her. He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her head away from the window.

Gwen was trying hard, but she felt tears fill her eyes.

"We just can't escape these things" Gwen cried, "No matter where we go, they find us. We just keep losing more and more people."

Duncan leaned her head on his chest, "I know" he said trying to com her. "None of us knew this would happen, how could we?"

"Sometimes it's just too hard, and I just feel like giving up" Gwen added.

"No" Duncan said, softly, "We can't, we have to go on for as long as we can."

Bridgette and Geoff sat across from them, as they listened to their conversation. Also wondering how long any of them had.

7:05pm, back outside

Harold and group came up and headed up and into the plane.

Dixon looked over and saw that the ones from the base had come into view from the east.

7:07pm

It was too late to make it to the plane. They were cut off as the zombies lie between them and the plane, their only safe haven (not the show).

These people being Ark, Austin, Jimmy, Melanie, Layla, Dawn, Alejandro, Noah and Izzy.

"We're surrounded" Alejandro panicked.

"Not completely" Layla corrected as they turned and saw the east zombies were at least 100 yards away still.

"We can't go that way" Noah stated, "We have to get back to the plane."

"We'll have to fight our way" Izzy chimed in, as she narrowed her eyes at the zombies. She charged at them, bare handed.

"No wait" Noah screamed as he charged after her.

Everyone looked on with surprise as the two of them charged.

"We can't let them go on their own" Jimmy said, "We have to go to." He still had his Mp40, which was now unjammed.

Austin couldn't agree more, not for Izzy and Noah's sake. He wanted to kick more Zombie ass. Plus he had a new founded pistol he wanted to try out.

7:09pm, plane

"They're not goanna make it are they" Daryl said as he watched.

"We have to help" Huxley said, as he climbed down from the stairs.

"We can't risk them for us" Guzzo said.

"So what do you suppose we do" Huxley grunted back, "Just watch them die."

Everyone aboard the plane watched as the horde approached the nine of the others.

"Looks like their journey is over" Dixon said sadly.

"I can't except that" Huxley frowned, as he charged in.

"Huxley come back here" Dixon yelled.

"Suicide" Daryl said.

7:11pm, it was getting darker as the sky was just barely lighted with a light blue, to an orange.

Izzy dived into the dead like a diver of a diving board. Noah

Noah stopped dead in his tracks as he watched her disappear. He heard the noise he dreaded. But wait, it wasn't pain and suffering he heard, it was laughing and joy. He looked and saw her using her "Mad Skills" on the zombies.

Layla, Jimmy, Melanie, Alejandro, Dawn, Austin, and Ark joined Noah and watched as zombie after zombie were flown in all directions.

"Did some of Eva rub off on her" Noah smiled.

"We have to help her" Ark said as he drew his sword out. "She could get over swarmed any moment."

"What do expect us to do" Melanie disagreed, "We don't have weapons."

She meant Layla, Dawn, Alejandro, Noah, and herself.

"Actually I do" Layla said, "I didn't think I would need to use it." She pulled a secret pistol from her pocket.

"We didn't know you had that" Ark said surprised.

"I don't like the thought of killing anything" Layla replied, "But we do as we have to, to survive."

"That just leaves us four" Melanie added.

"You can always make a run for it and fight like her" Austin suggested pointing to Izzy who looked like she was having way too much fun.

"Too risky" Noah stated.

"How about the ones with weapons surround the ones without" Layla suggested, "And we move as one."

"Not my kind of thing" Austin said.

"It does seem like a good plan though" Melanie liked the plan. The others, except Austin did as well.

Austin gave in.

Melanie, Noah, Alejandro, and Dawn huddled together while the others formed a circle, (plan is kind of like the one from the first episode of walking dead season 3, when they first enter the prison).

They moved out and into the crowd of zombies. In the direction of Izzy.

Click, click, and click.

Everyone looks up and sees Huxley came to help and was mowing the herd down with a bullet at a time, one zombie at a time with his Ak47.

Ark found it actually fun slicing and dicing the zombies as he defended the southern side of their group. Layla didn't like it much, but she did as she had as she put one down after another. Austin was having too much fun as well, he wasn't using the pistol, he was using his switch blade.

7:19pm

The entire group around them laid dead, no zombies. Thanks mostly to Huxley are shooting.

"Come on we have to go" he yelled to them.

They hear moaning. They turn and see the west side zombies were now in sight and were coming fast. (I know I said east before, regard it as west.)

They panicked and made a run for the plan. They look to the north and saw the group they had just put down; its herd was not yet completely obliterated yet.

They could see familiar faces amongst the crowd. Noah, Dawn and Alejandro recognized Lightning, Jo and Cody and someone else.

Melanie and Austin recognized Matt.

"What they got matt to" Austin yelled in frustration.

"Forget him, we have to go now" Ark said clambering up the stairs to the plane.

Melanie and Austin followed; the zombies came closer and closer.

Izzy grabbed Noah and ran up with Layla and Jimmy right behind them.

"Come on you two" Huxley ordered, as he watched the horde approach.

"Wait, we can't leave yet" Dawn said, closing her eyes and putting her hands to her head.

"Like why not" Alejandro panicked also watching, the crowd, getting bigger and closer as the approached.

"I don't know, but something's telling me we can't leave yet" Dawn replied.

"Come on, we can't stay" Melanie yelled down from the plane entrance.

7:21pm

Cody had wondered around with the zombie crew as he pretended to be one of them, he slowly staggered and moaned like his comrades around him.

He was a little horrified, with one wrong move he would be on the menu. He continued forward with the others, toward the plane. When he got a chance, he would make a run for it, but he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach he would be left behind. But he was curious and confused to why they hadn't already taken off. He only saw Dawn, Alejandro and Huxley standing near the stairs. Why weren't they climbing to safety yet, he pondered.

A zombie came up from behind him and pushed his shoulder as it passed, he let go and moved on. He looked up at the one who shoved him and gasped.

It was a zombie of a person he used to know, he used to be on **her **team.

A zombie turned and looked at Cody weird, a screeched and came charging at him.

Cody panicked and realized his gasp gave him away.

The charging zombie alerted the others and they too turned and charged him.

7:24pm

Cody was scared as all heck, as he swerved in and out of zombie hands reaching for him. His lungs were on fire, his feet ached and he didn't know how much longer he could dodge them until they got him.

7:25pm

"Guys look" Melanie said, as she looked at the horde of zombies.

Alejandro and Huxley turned and saw the horde was chasing something else. They heard muffled cries as got louder, over the sound of the moaning.

"What are they going after" Alejandro yelled up to Melanie.

"I can't tell" Melanie said as she looked on from her aerial view, "I think I see someone running toward us."

"You see some running toward us" Huxley repeated sounding confused.

"Yes" Melanie replied, "Whoever it is, their doing an exhilarating job dodging those dead freaks."

Alejandro and Huxley turned back from Melanie to the horde to see if they could get a better view of who was coming their way.

7:26pm

The person was Cody, as he dodge in and out, keeping his arms in and his eyes open as he made his way to the plane.

Finally he got out of the horde and had a long stretch of clear pavement between him and the plane. With the horde of zombies coming from beside and behind him.

"Hey, guys its Cody" Alejandro yelled as he watched Cody approach.

"I though he was one of them" Melanie said.

"Guys, I need help" Cody yelled as he heard his lungs nearly collapse. He was so confused, especially on how his lungs were working with the virus inside him, and even with him transforming three times now.

"I'm on it" Huxley said as he started to fire and put down zombies, or walkers as spoken by the walking dead.

"Come on Cody, faster" Dixon yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can" Cody whined.

"We better be up and in there for when he is here" Dixon said, "So everyone aboard now."

Daryl didn't hesitate as he boarded, with Alejandro and Dawn following.

"Huxley, I'm counting on you to get him aboard safe" Dixon said, before getting aboard himself.

"Aye eye captain" Huxley responded as he continued to unleash lead.

7:29pm

Cody comes sprinting up to Huxley, stopping so he can catch his breath.

"Get aboard" Huxley ordered.

"I will" Cody agreed as he climbed the stairs.

Huxley ceased his fire and followed.

The horde though had not at all been damaged by the small dent Huxley had made.

They quickly surrounded the stairs of the plane. Cody and Huxley had not gotten into the plane yet.

The zombies quickly storm up the ladder. Cody quickly enters the plane.

The zombies come quickly and outweigh and match Huxley as the first one grabs ahold of him from behind. Huxley is surprised and loses his balance, his gun falls from his hands and disappears into the horde.

Huxley struggles with the weight of two zombies pulling on him as he tries to make it to safety. Cody watches on with horror from the plane entrance.

"Kid help me" Huxley pleaded as a third one latched on to his back and tried to pull him down.

Dixon watches on from behind Cody as the zombies pile up around the bottom of the plane.

Their weight starts to rock the stairs back and forth.

Dixon, not meaning to, shoves Cody aside and steps out onto the stairs. He reaches out a hand for Huxley to grab, so he can pull him to safety.

Huxley desperately with his last bit of power lets go of the side and reaches.

Their hands are only centimeters away.

The zombies weight is too much as it rocks the stairs so hard, Huxley loses his balance and falls backward into the horde and disappears.

"Huxley" Dixon screamed as he watched the horde dine.

The horde was not planeside with one soul, they needed more. So they went for Dixon.

They hurried up the stairs and to the door of the plane.

Dixon quickly goes back into the plane and closes the door. It's too late; the horde pushes the door back open and swarms the plane.

**So how was the chapter. Good or awesome, even if it did take a period of three to four weeks to complete. **

**And sorry to the creator of the OC i killed off, i havent heard any responce, so i had to make room. Dont forget i did post a warning last chapter, dont worry all other OCs are fine and will remain in until you say otherwise. **

**And again i dont know when the next chapter will be up, so dont expect one to be hear to be here tommorow or next week. Im not saying i wont post one within the next week, its just unlikely. **

**Questions:  
Who will live?  
Who will die?  
Will Cody be penalized for what he did?  
What is it that changes him back from a zombie state?  
Will he attack and kill someone else, if so who, if not what will happen to him?  
How has Dakota coped with Sam's loss?  
What about Courtney? And did someone say she will find someone else, someone she least likely thought she would be pared up with?  
What kind of medical supplies were found and did they take them along?  
Did Izzy get a scratch or bite from her zombie Brawl?  
What Total Drama character zombie did Cody brush up aganist and will SHE return some how?  
Huxley's dead who's next?  
How will they all defend themselves on the plane?  
Is Gwen right, that they cant escape, they'll all parish to?****  
How are the people up in heaven? Hell?  
Finally how did Chris's papers get a mix up, and how scared is he to go to where he is going? Will he go or convince them he is good?  
Will Chef join him, or has he been good enough to stay.  
They will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Living Reminder:  
Walking Dead: Rick, Lori, Carl, Daryl, T-dog, Andrea, Dale, Maggie, Sophia, Carol, Glenn**

**Zombieland: Columbus, Wichita, Little Rock, Tallahassee**

**Call of Duty: Dixon, Guzzo, Nichols**

**Total Drama: Izzy, Noah, Dawn, Alejandro, Dakota, DJ, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Brick, Zoey, Mike, Lindsay, Harold, Cody(barely)**

**OC's: Nick and Kyle, Layla, Chiyo and Akane, Santiago, Melanie, Allen and Ace, Willhelm and Danielle/James, Alex and Emma, An-Mei, Austin, Jimmy and Bobby/Scooby, Ark and Blaze**

**Dead Reminder, The exact order of how they died:  
Chef Hatchet, Staci, Sierra, Ezekiel, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Blaineley, Scott, Eva, Chris, Tyler, Cameron, Beth(TD), Jo, Lightning, Anne Maria, Heather, B, Leshawna, Owen, Shane, Beth(WD), McCullin, Trent, Sam, Hershel, Matt Davis, Huxley**

**29 dead and 47 still alive, how many more will be vanquished before they find safety. **

**Preiview of what to come: SEPRATION NUMBER THREE. **

**See yah in about a month.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Pipe Bombs

**I do not own TD, Zombieland, Walking Dead, CoD, or your OCs. This chapter is finally out after months of waiting, it is here. And sorry ahead of time that it is really short and doesn't have that much action. I wanted to get it out there to let all my viewers know that I haven't given up on it and that it will be finished and that it has not left my mind. So here yah go next chapter. Chapter 20: The pipe bomb. Pay attention to the title because it will lead to a question that I will post at the end. And pay even closer attention to the bolded words because that will give you an idea of what will be coming up next.**

Chapter 20: The Pipe Bomb

7:31pm

The zombies charged in, pushing Dixon aside.

Luckily for him only four had come in beforeIzzy and Santiago had joined forces and shoved the door shut.

Dixon backed up until he hit a wall. The four zombies approached him with fast lightning moves (not the character).

Two of them move and get splattered in the brains as Ark moves forward and lays his sword into the back of one's head.

Then turns and slices the seconds head, between its nose and mouth. The two bodies fall lifelessly to the ground and leak blood.

The other two over power Dixon, he holds his arm up to deflect it. One of the zombies launches itself through the air and nocks Dixon to his back. He still reflects the zombie attack with his arm as the zombie comes and tries to bite him in the face.

He holds the zombie an arm's length away. It turns out it was a bad idea, as the zombie lurches back with its head and bites down into Dixons arm.

Dixon yowls in pain as a bit of flesh is torn out.

The other zombie is stopped in its tracks as well as it gets stabbed in the head before it could reach Dixon.

Austin had grabbed it by the head, pulled it back and stabbed it through the cranium in the back of the head. It seemed very fun.

The one tried to take another bite out of Dixon but Daryl came over as fast as he could and shot an arrow into its head.

The zombie fell backward onto its back dead. Blood staining the floor.

Daryl reached a hand down, Dixon gladly accepted and he was pulled to his feet.

He looked down at his arm and saw the bite the zombie had made.

"Where's the antidote" he asked?

Guzzo ran to fetch.

"Nichols, start this think up, we have to leave now" Dixon ordered.

"We don't have enough fuel to make it to Florida" Nichols pointed out, "We'll have to stop somewhere."

"That's fine" Dixon said, "We mine as well see" cringed in pain, "if the St Louis Base is up and running."

Nichols nodded and went to start the plane.

"He's goanna need a copilot" Dixon said looking around the plane of people while he held his arm. "Does anyone have any experience?"

He looked around at the people and a hand rose.

"You know how" Dixon asked surprised?

Everyone turns and sees it was Chiyo who had raised her hand.

"We didn't know you could fly a plane" Melanie said impressed.

"I can drive anything" she said, "It helps to know, so when we're in a situation like this."

"Sounds good to me" Dixon said, "Go to the flight deck and help Nichols out."

She nodded, "Can someone look out for my sister" she motioned to Akane who was next to her.

"We can" Allen said, stepping forward. He meant him and Melanie.

Allen, Melanie and Akane went to go find seats while Chiyo went to help in the cockpit.

Guzzo enters after she leaves carrying the antidote. He sets it down, opens it and administers some to Dixon. He was used to it by now, so Dixon took the pain as it came.

"Okay, its goanna be a bumpy ride, so take your seats" he said to everyone.

Everyone listened and went to take their seats. There were plenty of seats as friends and friends sat next to each other.

Guzzo closed the antidote box and set down in an empty chair and strapped it in. It was worth more than everyone on that plane, knowing if they lost it, doom day would come to all that got infected. Guzzo then went and took a seat next to it.

Dixon went, and took a seat next to Brick and Nick. Having his arm bandaged by Layla, who was also sitting with them. (A five seat mid-section). Luckily for them the medical kit was on the wall just near their seats. A life raft, fire extinguisher and fire proof blanket also in that facility. A locker next to it had **four parachutes**.

Everyone got settled and awaited departure, to Missouri. (St Louis, almost in Illinois, literally. Google maps.)

7:38pm

Chiyo and Nichols were sitting in the front, going over the preparations before taking off.

After a few minutes, they looked out the windshield and gasped.

The entire runway was covered with flesh eating humans.

"How are we goanna go with them" Chiyo asked nervously turning to face Nichols.

Nichols was nervous to, he didn't know exactly either.

He grabbed the key and started the engine, which booted with no problem. But the problem was, how were they goanna get the plane going with a bunch of blood thirsty vultures in front of them.

He shifted the steering forward.

Chiyo did the same while she grabbed the speaker and spoke into it, so the others could hear. "Hold on to your seats. We have a bumpy start before we take off. Zombies have completely taken over run way."

Everyone listened, lumps the size of rats in their throats as they awaited the long and bumpy drive. Those closest to the windows, looked out and saw the zombies all surrounding the plane like seven foot tall hedges.

The planed lurched forward, once, twice, three times. It kept going but very slowly. It slowly crunched over the zombies, crushing some skulls and completely immobilizing some others.

But there were so many, it took all the strength the plane had to move forward.

That's when Tallahassee remembered something in his pocket that would probably help.

He stood up from his seat and ran to the door.

"What are you doing" Columbus yelled to him.

"I have an idea" he yelled back. He ran to the door and pried it open.

Everyone gasped when they saw him do this, as they all watched and waited to see what he was goanna do.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gray object. Long at the bottom with a hexagon shaped top. It had what looked like a white piece of rope coming from the top.

"What is that" Mike asked?  
"A pipe bomb" Tallahassee responded.

He looked out and saw the wave of zombies below. All staring at him, trying to get some Florida for themselves.

Tallahassee pressed a button on top. It glows red and a beeping sound comes from it. (Left for dead)

He reached back in his pocket and grabbed three more (how he could carry so many at once in one pocket was mystery to everyone). He did the same thing and pressed the buttons on the top of them.

"All I have to do now is throw them far enough" Tallahassee said, getting into a baseball pitcher stance and flinging all three out of the plane.

They went flying over the zombies heads and landed just on the other side of them.

The bounced and skidded away. Tallahassee and all those in the seats on the left side of the plane watched as they lay still. They watched as all the zombies found to be the most interesting thing in the world. They all ran and tried to get them.

7:44pm

The plane was completely free of zombies except for a few stragglers.

Nichols and Chiyo saw this and pressed tightly down on the gear steering wheel and they took off down the runway, gaining more speed as they moved.

Tallahassee watched from the door as the pipe bombs exploded, putting a nice sized dent in the crowd. He resealed the door and joined his gang back in his seat.

"At least we're moving on away from here" Wichita said, "Nice thinking Florida."

"Boom" Tallahassee yelled, "Fun, yes."

Everyone enjoyed their time as the plane took off and headed into the air toward Missouri. Where hopefully they wouldn't have to go to Florida.

Unaware that a certain familiar zombie was hanging onto one of the wheels and was now inside the plane. A zombie that resembled an old teammate.

**So how was the chapter, good, bad, awesome. Sorry for some OCs characters not mentioned, but not to worry. They will see plenty of action later on. **

**Questions:  
Who is the mystery zombie in the cargo hold?  
What about Cody, he was barely mentioned, will he change again and attack someone else?  
What about Dixon is he okay?  
Will everyone survive the next devastating plan I have cooked up?  
Find out next time?**

The major question from before. Do you guys like the game LEFT FOR DEAD, 2? Because I love it and am really wanting to put the special infected in this story. The tank, witch, hunter, jockey, spitter, charger, smoker, and boomer. And maybe even the characters, Elie, Coach, Nick, Rochelle. I will add them for a better dramatic effect of danger on the characters. Let me know. 

**Witch: Claws the person to death  
Tank: Unpowered strength  
Jockey: Leaps on shoulders and pulls towards other zombies or to hazardous or dangerous place (off cliff or into a lava pit)  
Spitter: Spits a poisonous liquid at foe and it drains their strength as well as giving said person great amounts of pain  
Charger: Charges at prey and grabs them with its arm, them repeatedly slams them into the ground  
Boomer: Vomits on opponent, puke attracts all zombies to that said victim, same goes for when gets shot. It explodes releasing sludge.  
Smoker: Wraps foe in a long sticky tongue and pulls them in close where it scratches the foe to death  
Hunter: Has amazing jumping abilities, which uses to pounce on a opponent where it literally rips them apart**

** If there are new ones from the third one let me know, so wish the third one come out already**

**Alive: DJ, Izzy, Dakota, Dawn, Cody, Mike, Brick, Harold, Zoey, Bridgette, Gwen, Noah, Lindsay, Duncan, Alejandro, Geoff, Courtney, Sophia, Maggie, Rick, Daryl, Carol, T-Dog, Glenn, Carl, Lori, Dale, Andrea, Dixon, Guzzo, Nichols, Tallahassee, Columbus, Wichita, LittleRock, Austin, Jimmy, Allen, Melanie, Santiago, Layla, Alex, Mei, Willhelm, Chiyo, Ark, Nick, (And family/friends/pets)**

**Unknown: Merle, Michonne (Yes they will arriving soon). **

**Exact Dead Order: Chef Hatchet, Staci, Sierra, Ezekiel, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Blaineley, Scott, Eva, Chris, Tyler, Cameron, TD Beth, Jo, Lightning, Anne Maria, Heather, B, Leshawna, Owen, Shane, WD Beth, McCullin, Sam, Trent, Hershel, Matt Davis, Huxley**

**(Sorry again for killing off an OC, haven't heard from yah. STILL).**

**So until next time. The next chapter will be a lot longer, expect it. And will be out ALOT, sooner than this one. Hopefully this weekend, or even Monday. Remember to REVIEW, because it helps me know that you're out there and are actually reading, whether you enjoyed it, think I need to improve so something (I know my grammar sucks), or just say hi. And finally, realization will kick in. I will need to kill off more than one OC character before this is over. Just wouldn't be right with only two or three of everyone else and 10 for the OCs, I will give you guys the decision (I will even kill of my own character to help). Remember to review, or you will be on the list. And I do have some end plans for some of OCs in the end. Remember to review and see you next time. **


	21. Authors Note

**This is an authors note, not chapter 21. **

**Sorry for the lateness on this story. But I am losing inspiration with this story. So I might delete it. **

**It's up to you the viewers though. If I should keep it, let me know. I will give you a couple days. I don't really want to wait to long. **

**But alas. I will make a knew zombie story. But with no OC's or other characters from other stories. Meaning, no walking dead.**

**Remember it is you the viewers that will decide. Should the story continue or cease and be no more. The story is in your hands. **

**And again I am truly sorry. But I just want to really start off new from scratch. Something knew, and better. **

**Put your answer in a review or pm me. You decide. Remember, dead line, I will make it MAYBE until Sunday. Could do it earlier or extend it. **

**Don't forget about my other story, Total Drama Revenge of Noah's Island, give that a look over when yah get a chance. **

**I also have two more story ideas. One with the island and the original 22 campers. (Dedicating it to a certain author, most reviews.)**

**And secondly, another knew murder story. Haven't come up with names for them yet though. **

**So until next time, remember to tell me. Should I keep this story. Yes or No. If I get a bunch of yes's. I will continue with the story. Promise. But some OC's in it, sorry to say this, but will be killed off. It just wouldn't be fair to the other four groups. Remember the ones who have OC's in it. Review, or the fate will be zombie carnage. I already know of a few I don't have to worry about, Aka, NTA FANFIC and XEBLA and others.**


	22. It will Continue

**Another authors note.**

**I have decided to keep this story up and progressing. It will go until the end.**

**But I am goanna write a second zombie story. With no CoD, Walking Dead, Zombieland, or OC's in it. Just because my mind says I have to. So I will have to going. The newer one will be a bigger priority. But I will never give up on this one. Never. I have spent to much time on it. Plus my mojo is slowly returning for it. **

**NTA FANFIC and XEBLA, you will be featured more, since you reviewed. Others, have the possibility of being eliminated. Zombie snack anyone. Sorry.**

**Anyway just wanted to say this and hopefully, chapter 21 will be out soon. The authors notes will be replaced by the actual chapter 21.**

**Current couples in story.**

**Lindsay and Harold. Noah and Izzy. Alejandro and Dawn. Duncan and Gwen. **

**Question, do you think Brick should be paired up better with Dawn. Or Dakota. What about Cody and Courtney, would they make a good couple. Maybe Dawn and Noah, very little chance with this one, but a possibility. Should I pare DJ up, how about Gwen. I know a lot of Fanon. Remember Alejandro is a good guy in this story, weird right. **

**Lastly, remember, I will posting another zombie story. Called World Apocalypse. But this one will stay here. So they will be out frequently. I hope. I don't know when I'll update next. College is tough and I have to play catch up after being sick for a month.**

**That's all for now. Remember OC's, besides the two mentioned. Review or else. I know your busy, so I'm just asking for a quick hi or what up. **

**Also if you haven't read, Knifez R Us's zombie story go and read it now. I demand it. It's awesome. Anyone whose submitted an OC to him is welcome to submit one to for here is well. No one else though. You know who you are. Just go to chapter 8 and fill it out. So approximately 5 of you could join the OC's already here. **

**Peace and until next encountering. Remember to review. What do you think of the up above couples? **


End file.
